Cambio de vida
by usagui-star
Summary: CAPITULO FINAL...Luego de haber provocado un nuevo incidente en perjuicio de su escuela, los padres de Sakura deciden tomar una decisión extrema para corregir de una buena vez por todas su conducta, algo que sin duda le hara cambiar radicalmente su forma
1. Una nueva vida en un mundo distinto

Solo aclaro que card captor Sakura pertenece a sus respectivas creadoras o sea las talentosas CLAMP, a mi solo me pertenece el concepto de la historia y uno que otro personaje je je (XD)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**CAMBIO DE VIDA**_

Los luminosos rayos del sol de medio día se colaba por los cristales de los enormes ventanales del laboratorio, los alumnos ahora se encontraban en medio de una las mas importantes clases que se impartían en esa institución, siendo esta de carácter obligatorio para poder pasar el semestre, así que todos los presentes trataban de prestar la mayor atención posible.

Todos, excepto una hermosa joven de quince años, ya que según su parecer esta era una de las materias más aburridas que podía existir en el universo y en la cual sorprendentemente siempre sacaba las mejores notas de entre los demás estudiantes de la escuela.

Eso sin contar que la odiaba porque a su consideración estaba programada justamente a la hora mas tediosa del día, así que su cabeza ya empezaba a idear un maravilloso plan para safarse de aquel aburrimiento… claro, no si antes imprimirle el toque espectacular con el que regularmente se deshacía de todo aquello que le causaba fastidio.

Si bien la escuela a la que asistía no era para nada ordinaria, (o al menos no lo seria para un ser humano común y corriente) puesto que esta se especializaba en magia y hechicería, era una de las más prestigiadas en su ramo, teniendo sobre todo, un estricto control en la disciplina, cosa que ella irrumpía frecuentemente con lo que según la joven eran "pequeñas travesuras".

La clase parecía transcurrir normalmente, los alumnos tomaban nota mientras la maestra apuntaba en el pizarrón, o mejor dicho el jís escribía por si solo, esta nada mas se encargaba de dictar las conjeturas del libro que flotaba frente a ella y realizar paso por paso las indicaciones descritas…

- Después se le agrega un ojo de tritón… - decía pacientemente la joven profesora de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos color chocolate – tengan mucho cuidado, no vallan a mezclar otro ingrediente a menos de que yo… – no pudo terminar de explicar su instrucción, pues en ese preciso momento una jovencita de ojos esmeralda agregaba intencionalmente otra clase diferente de ingrediente a lo descrito por la maestra.

Al contacto con la pócima, este provoco una pequeña explosión que cubrió casi a velocidad luz al salón, con el humo que salía de la pequeña caldera donde se había originado todo.

- ¡Salgan al pasillo en calma! – decía en voz alta la pobre profesora que no sabia con exactitud que era lo que había salido mal esta vez – ¡todo estará bien…!

Los estudiantes salieron apresuradamente entre persistentes tosidos y lágrimas en los ojos provocadas por el humo, la explosión causo tal estruendo que llamo inmediatamente la atención de los salones contiguos, los cuales no dudaron un minuto en salir a ver que era lo que pasaba.

- Profesora Mizuki ¿que fue lo que ocurrió? – pregunto con evidente preocupación uno de los maestros.

- Al parecer alguien no siguió las indicaciones tal como yo se los dije – dio un pequeño suspiro de resignación – y creo saber quien es ese alguien…

- ¡Kinomoto! – resonó la voz de la profesora por todo el pasillo, mientras que la aludida sonreía con bastante inocencia reflejada en el rostro.

CAPITULO 1

_**Una Nueva Vida en un Mundo Distinto**_

La joven de cortos cabellos castaños se dirigió con sigilo y cierta calma hasta la oficina de la directora, donde hacia unos momentos se habían requerido sus servicios, el camino se lo sabia de memoria ya que frecuentemente era llamada a la presencia de tan importante mujer.

Su aspecto era casual, al menos lo era para ella, pues su estilo estaba bastante influenciado por la tendencia dark, un top negro sobre una camiseta blanca que combinaba a la perfección con sus pantalones holgados cortos hasta poco más abajo de las rodillas, mangas sobrepuestas con rayas negras y blancas horizontales y unos tenis negros bastante cómodos.

Dio un hondo suspiro y puso la mejor de sus caras, para finalmente llamar a la puerta donde dos mujeres ya la esperaban con impaciencia, momentos después la directora dio la autorización para que ingresara a la oficina.

- ¿Me mando llamar? – decía al momento que entraba esbozando una maravillosa sonrisa, pero esta se borro automáticamente al ver quien se encontraba al frente de su queridísima directora – m-mamá… ¿qué haces aquí?.

- Pase por favor señorita Kinomoto – indico gentilmente la mujer de cabellos negros y figura imponente, la joven obedeció al instante – tome asiento por favor…. – esta asintió e hizo inmediatamente lo que se le pidió, mientras, la directora apoyaba cansadamente su barbilla sobre sus manos, viéndole inquisidoramente por encima de los cristales en forma de media luna de sus anteojos.

- ¿Sakura que hiciste esta vez? – pregunto denotando algo de angustia la joven mujer de largos y ondulados cabellos grisáceos.

- ¿Yo...? nada – sus palabras expresaron tanta inocencia que parecían sinceras.

- ¿De verdad no sabe por que esta aquí? – pregunto de manera tajante la mujer que tenia al frente.

- No se de que me habla… - fingió demencia, cruzándose de brazos para mostrar algo de indignación en sus acciones.

- Bien… en tal caso creo que le recordare la razón por la que se encuentra aquí – le dijo con la calma que había tenido hasta ese momento – ¿la explosión en el laboratorio de pociones le dice algo?

- Ah…. eso – mostró un poco de indiferencia, pero sabia perfectamente bien a lo que se refería y por supuesto que también sabía lo que vendría después – bueno pues eso fue un pequeño accidente.

- Seguro que si, "fue un accidente" como todos los demás… – la mujer presto mayor énfasis en las ultimas palabras, enumerando posteriormente todos esos pequeños accidentes que la escuela había sufrido en los últimos meses, a causa de esa adorable jovencita – como el accidente que causo el incendio en el vestidor de hombres, oh… y el que causo la inundación en la biblioteca, ah y como olvidar el tornado que arrazo la sala de maestros el mes pasado… todos esos también fueron pequeños accidentes ¿no es así? – se expreso con algo de sarcasmo al ver que la joven no se inmutaba en lo absoluto.

- Pues si… - siguió totalmente plantada en su postura – además fue un mini tornado – trato de justificarse, achicando un pequeño espacio con sus dedos, demostrando en forma grafica sus palabras – y lo de la explosión del laboratorio fue insignificante, ni siquiera se notara…

- Claro, fue tan "insignificante" que no podrán tomarse clases ahí los próximos dos meses – la directora pareció perder momentáneamente la paciencia, al ver el cinismo de la chica - ¿tiene idea de a cuantos alumnos perjudico por su descuido.

- Si, si, si… - la castaña realmente estaba prestándole la menor importancia a lo que la directora tan desesperadamente trataba de decirle - ¿podemos pasar a mi castigo de una vez?

- Sakura he sido muy paciente contigo y te he dado varias oportunidades, pero tu no te corriges – la mujer trato de serenar un poco su ofuscamiento – después de haberlo discutido con tu madre creo que he encontrado la solución perfecta para ti…

- No me gusta como suena eso… - murmuro casi inaudiblemente, al ver como la mujer de cabellos negros sonreía con bastante satisfacción, al momento volteo a ver a su madre que hasta ahora había guardado silencio.

- La directora y yo acordamos que para solucionar este problema es necesario corregir tu conducta… - decía con relativa calma y totalmente seria la madre de la chica.

- Pueden decirme de una buena vez ¿cual será mi castigo? – miro a su madre con algo de incredulidad y nerviosismo, jamás había visto esa expresión tan seria en su rostro.

- Muy bien Sakura… tu castigo será vivir en el mundo humano – dijo con gravedad la mujer de grises cabellos para que no hubiese ninguna clase de malentendido.

La noticia cayo como una bomba atómica sobre la humanidad de la joven, que no espero para hacer presente su total desacuerdo a la propuesta, o dicho de otra manera, a la orden dada por su madre.

- ¡¿Qué!... ¡tú no puedes hacer eso! – alzo la voz lo mas alto que pudo, demostrando así toda la inconformidad que sentía – no puedes obligarme…

- Sakura esto será por tu bien… - la hermosa mujer siguió manifestándole aquella tranquilidad, pero al parecer la chica castaña seguiría mostrando su total inconformidad.

- ¿Esto es una broma verdad? – su sonrisa así como su confianza se habían esfumado junto con las ultimas palabras de su madre – deben estar alucinando si creen que yo voy a vivir en el mundo humano, ¡simplemente no pueden…!

- Guarda silencio por favor que aun no he terminado – el tono severo que utilizo su madre al hablar la obligo a permanecer callada – este no será todo tu castigo…

- ¿D-de que hablas? – realmente no estaba tan segura de querer averiguar, pero de todas formas pregunto.

- Tu magia, así como las cartas Clow te serán retiradas… mientras estés allá no podrás hacer uso de ellas bajo ninguna circunstancia – la castaña no atinaba a si creer o no lo que le estaban diciendo, era verdad que algunas veces sus padres podían ser rigurosos con ella, pero nunca habían llegada a tal extremo.

- Mamá no pueden… – realmente no sabia que palabras utilizar para hacerla desistir –¿cómo voy a sobrevivir sin mis poderes, si eso pasa, no seré mas que una simple… una simple h-humana – le miro con entera frustración, pero su madre se mantuvo en su postura a pesar del semblante desconsolado de su hija.

- Querida, créeme que esto será por tu bien… - le miro con ternura tratando de confortarla – hable con tu padre y esta de acuerdo conmigo en que esto será lo mejor para ti…

- Mamá por favor no… - sus verdes ojos se pusieron vidriosos, nunca pensó que la que se hacia llamar su familia estaba de acuerdo con lo que seguramente era idea de esa terrible mujer de anteojos, mejor conocida como su peor tormento desde que ingreso al colegio.

- Iras a vivir con una de mis mejores amigas… - prosiguió a pesar de la cara llena de suplica de su hija – ella ya esta enterada de todo y acepto con gusto recibirte en su casa, en el tiempo que permanezcas allá, tu te harás pasar por su sobrina, para que no levantes ningún tipo de sospecha.

- Veo que ya lo tenían todo planeado para deshacerme de mi – bajo la vista mientras los mechones castaños cubrían su ensombrecido rostro, las lagrimas no tardarían en hacer su aparición, sin embargo haría hasta lo imposible para no llorar, no enfrente de esa mujer que seguramente estaba mas que feliz con su desgracia.

- Señorita Kinomoto le aseguro que todo esto será por su bien – intervino finalmente la directora, quien hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen de la situación.

- No puedo creer que me hagas esto – su voz se escuchaba bastante dolida, mas no perdió ocasión para desquitarse – …de la directora lo entiendo ya que esta amargada, pero tu eres mi madre… – no acabo su frase cuando el enfado de la directora se hizo notar.

- ¡¿Que dijiste! – si quería sacarla de sus casillas lo había conseguido, de no ser por la oportuna intervención de la madre de la chica, esta de seguro no solo hubiese ido a parar al mundo humano.

- Directora por favor disculpe a mi hija – dijo sumamente apenada la hermosa mujer, para después dirigirse reprendedoramente a su primogénita – y tu Sakura compórtate, iras al mundo mortal y no quiero mas excusas de tu parte.

- ¡No puedes obligarme a hacer algo que yo no quiero! – se puso a la defensiva, parándose prontamente para dar un sonoro golpe con las palmas de las manos en el escritorio que estaba frente a ella – ¡ni tu ni papá pueden obligarme!

- No te estoy pidiendo tu parecer, digas lo que digas iras al mundo humano…

- No, no voy a ir y es mi última palabra…

- - -

- Bienvenida pequeña Sakura… - hablo amablemente la bella mujer de larga cabellera negra y piel casi tan blanca como la nieve, la cual de una manera extraña, pero atractiva contrastaba con sus ojos oscuros – veras que pronto te vas a acostumbrar a vivir en este mundo.

- Si… - contesto distraídamente puesto que su cerebro aun no asimilaba lo ocurrido – "_pero cuando regrese todos me la van a pagar, empezando por esa vieja bruja de la directora"_.

La mujer le estaba mostrando su casa a la que a partir de ese día seria su huésped de honor, en ese mismo momento subían las escaleras que conducían a la planta alta de la casa, para finalmente llegar a la habitación que ocuparía la joven de ahora en adelante.

- Sakura ¿me escuchas? – un nuevo llamado de la mujer la saco de su ensimismamiento.

- Hoe… ah si, lo lamento creo que estaba un poco distraída – sonrió levemente para restarle la mayor importancia al asunto - ¿Qué me decías?

- Te decía que ya llegamos, esta será tu habitación – giro con lentitud la perilla dorada de la puerta de madera color blanco, al abrirla, dejo al descubierto una habitación bastante acogedora, por no decir campirana (pensó la chica).

La muchacha castaña la inspecciono de arriba abajo, aunque si bien no había mucho que mirar, ya que en ella solo había una pequeña cama individual con una repisa encima, además de un escritorio y el armario blanco que estaba empotrado a la pared color crema, frente al cual ya se encontraban las maletas con su ropa.

Camino hasta quedar en el centro de la habitación, lo único que le agrado fue lo bien iluminada que estaba, dos ventanas con cortinas rosa pálido dejaban pasar los dorados rayos del sol vespertino, dio un pequeño vistazo mas haya de las ventanas y vio como una conducía a la calle y la otra tenia vista a un enorme árbol que crecía a un lado de la casa.

- Se que es un poco pequeña a comparación de lo que tu estas acostumbrada – la mujer de negra cabellera interrumpió nuevamente los pensamientos de la ojiverde, al ver que miraba minuciosamente cada rincón del lugar – pero era la única disponible.

- Descuida tía Yelan, esta perfecta – sonrió con fingida felicidad, no le costaba para nada hacer creíble su sonrisa, pues frecuentemente lo hacia para enmascarar su verdadero estado de animo – ¿esta bien si te llamo así, mamá insistió en que lo hiciera pero si te molesta yo…

- No, esta bien, es natural que lo hagas si te vas a hacer pasar por mi sobrina – respondió con gentilidad.

- Entonces, muchas gracias tía Yelan por tus atenciones – si de algo le habían servido todos sus años de actuación frente a sus padres, era a ser una excelente actriz.

- Se ve que eres una chica muy amable, creo que tu madre exagero un poco cuando me planteo la situación por la que estabas pasando…

- Mamá tiende a exagerar en algunas ocasiones – mantuvo su sonrisa, aunque su interior decía todo lo contrario, por lo que quiso cambiar el tema de conversación – ¿y tu por qué vives aquí tía? – camino un poco hasta quedar sentada en la pequeña cama cuya sobrecama estaba estampada con pétalos de flores de cerezo.

- Hace mucho tiempo, mis padres tomaron una decisión muy similar a la que tomaron los tuyos hoy – ella también tomo asiento en una silla de madera situada a un costado de la cama – era por decirlo así una rebelde sin causa.

- ¿No me digas que nunca te corregiste y por eso todavía vives aquí? – se mostró un poco alarmada, mientras que su ahora tía sonreía divertida por el comentario.

- No te preocupes, que no fue por eso – trato de disipar cuanto antes los pensamientos de su también ahora sobrina.

- Menos mal… - murmuro tan bajamente que la mujer no alcanzo a escuchar sus palabras.

- Aunque lo cierto es que vivir aquí, tan lejos de mi hogar y privada de mi magia me hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas – hablaba con tanta serenidad que la castaña no pudo evitar prestarle atención – pero sin duda la mas importante fue lo maravillosos que pueden llegar a ser los seres humanos.

- Mamá me dijo que te habías casado con uno ¿fue por esa razón? – pocas veces se sentía tan atraída hacia la conversación de otros, pero era de vital importancia saber algunos aspectos de la vida de su tía para sobrevivir el próximo mes.

- Así es y como tu bien sabes, esta completamente prohibido que un humano viva en el reino mágico – un dejo de nostalgia se asomo a sus ojos negros – no me quedo mas opción que renunciar a todo y vivir aquí… como una simple mortal.

- ¡¿Y no te arrepientes!

- Sabes, creo que hay muchas cosas de las que podría arrepentirme, pero jamás lo haría de haber tomado esa decisión.

- Enserio que te admiro tía, yo jamás podría renunciar a mi magia y mucho menos por un humano – la joven se cruzo de brazos y serró pesadamente los ojos, no podía concebir como una hechicera tan virtuosa como lo había sido Yelan, hora de Li, renunciara tan fácilmente a sus poderes.

- Sakura me recuerdas tanto a mi cuando tenía tu edad…

- ¿A ti? – pregunto algo confundida al ver la risita de la mujer.

- Cuando llegue a este mundo pronuncie exactamente las mismas palabras que tu acabas de decir – le sonrió indulgentemente – y mírame, termine casada con uno de los humanos que decía detestar tanto.

- Olvídalo, no quieras tratar de convencerme – mantuvo su postura a pesar de las palabras de su tía – los humanos no me agradan mucho que digamos.

- Noto que les tienes cierta aversión – su sonrisa se borro y su rostro cambio a uno mas serio – en tal caso será mejor que te prevenga.

- ¿Prevenirme de que…? – se expreso con suspicacia, no le empezaba a gustar la forma como se preciso al ultimo punto.

- Si bien mi esposo no me dejo desamparada cuando murió, tampoco fue nada fácil el drástico cambio de vida, así que me eh esforzado para sacar a mi hijo adelante – decía con tranquilidad mientras que la castaña no le despegaba la vista de encima – además, como la casa era muy grande para nosotros dos, decidí convertirla en una pequeña pensión para obtener ingresos extra, entonces eh de advertirte que hay dos inquilinos mas aparte de mi hijo y yo…

- ¿S-son… humanos? – dijo con cautela, la mujer solo respondió con un ademán afirmativo.

- Veo que tu madre no te comento nada al respecto.

- Dijo que conviviría con ellos, pero nunca me dijo que tendría que vivir con alguno – se veía que estaba un poco desconcertada, pero aun así la mujer de cabellera negra prosiguió.

- Casi lo olvido, hay una ultima cosa que debes saber…

- ¿Qué cosa? – clavo de nueva cuenta su mirada en la silueta de su tía.

- Syaoran, mi hijo, no sabe nada de esto…

- ¿Él no sabe que somos hechiceras?

- Así es… - respondió con simpleza ante una aturdida Sakura.

- Pero se supone que él también tiene poderes mágicos ¿por qué no le dijiste nada?

- No tenia caso – se puso de pie y se encamino a la puerta de salida – Syaoran siempre a creído que es un ser humano común y corriente, imagínate lo difícil que seria para él enterarse de que no es quien siempre creyó ser.

- En eso creo que tienes razón – bajo la mirada hasta su regazo donde ambas manos descansaban.

- Por cierto – Estaba a punto de salir cuando se detuvo de repente – Syaoran cree que vienes del extranjero, yo le dije que mi prima me pidió me hiciera cargo de ti por una temporada.

- No te preocupes tía, mamá ya me lo había dicho – levanto la cabeza y le sonrió amablemente.

- En tal caso, solo te aviso que la cena se sirve a las ocho en punto – se despidió con una ultima sonrisa – mientras tanto trata de descansar un poco.

Apenas desapareció tras la puerta, la mucha se tiro para atrás, recargando todo el peso de su espalda sobre la mullida cama y serrando con bastante cansancio los ojos.

- En que nido de locos me vine a meter… - empezaba a murmurar cuando un pequeño movimiento en su mochila la hizo rápidamente volver a la realidad – ¡olvide a Kero!

Con suma rapidez se quito la mochila, al abrirla se encontró con un pequeño animal de felpa amarillo el cual parecía tener vida propia.

- ¿Kero estas bien? – dijo angustiada, ya que si alguien le importaba en este mundo era su pequeño pero fiel compañero – Kero responde…

- Ay… - aun tenia fuerza para quejarse así que no estaba tan mal – Sakura acaso quieres matarme.

- Lo siento… - le dijo con una pequeña gota de sudor en la cabeza.

- Así que este es el mundo humano – se separo de su ama para explorar el lugar, floto alrededor de la habitación haciendo exactamente los mismo que hizo la chica cuando entro.

- No creo que vaya a soportar mucho tiempo esta tortura – se escucho bastante afligida, mostrando sinceridad en sus palabras, no tenia porque mentirle a su guardián ya que aparte de cuidarla, conocía a la perfección los mas profundos secretos de ella.

- No te quejes, nadie mas que tu tiene la culpa de esta situación – la reprendió inmediatamente – por lo menos hubieras esperado un mes mas antes de tu próximo desastre.

- Tu también me vas a sermonear – le miro con el entrecejo un poco fruncido al animalito que flotaba frente a ella.

- No te enojes conmigo, además no a de ser tan malo este lugar como lo describen – trato de verle el lado positivo al asunto.

- Si… claro… - dijo entremezclando un poco de sarcasmo – en primer lugar no puedo usar mis poderes, ni siquiera me dejaron las cartas, en segundo, tengo que convivir con humanos, cuando tu bien sabes cuanto los detesto… para colmo mi supuesto primo es un hechicero y no lo sabe, y por ultimo mi tía que… hay, no se ni como describirla…

- Eso no es tan malo…

- Que no es malo, me quitaron todos mis poderes, ni siquiera puedo regresarte a tu forma original ya que el báculo se quedo en casa junto con las cartas…

- ¡Que! – ahora el que se mostró hondamente alterado fue él - ¿quieres decir que permaneceré en esta forma hasta que puedas regresar? – la otra solo respondió con un pequeño ademán afirmativo - ¡¡¡¡noooooooooo…!

- Y decías que esto no era malo… - le miro de reojo, achicando un poco los ojos al ver las acciones del pequeño peluche.

- Tienes que hacer algo, yo no puedo quedarme como un peluche para siempre… - se acerco hasta ella con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos y sosteniendo una de sus manos.

- Ya trabajo en eso… – su semblante cambio de repente, y una sonrisa maliciosa se apodero de su rostro.

- ¿Qué estas pensando? – le miro inquisitivamente.

- Digamos que representare la mejor actuación de mi vida – el animalito le miraba un poco confundido al ver como su sonrisa se volvía mas amplia – ya que entre mas pronto salga de esto mas rápido me vengare….

C o n t i n u a r a….?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hola, no se que les haya parecido la historia pero espero que ojala les haya gustado… esta historia la he tenido en mente desde hace algún tiempo, aunque no se si continuarla ya que casi siempre dejo mis historias a la mitad (n.nU), como sea ahora me despido, nos vemos en una próxima ocasión…


	2. El rival

La joven castaña aun estaba recostada sobre la mullida colcha de la cama, no había pasado una hora en ese mundo cuando ya sentía las enormes ganas de regresar al suyo a como diera lugar, hasta ahora había soportado bastante bien la presión que ejercía para ella encontrarse en un sitio en el que era una completa extraña y mucho mas el no poder usar sus poderes mágicos bajo ninguna circunstancia.

En su soliloquio solo podía pensar en lo injustos que habían sido sus padres pues estos no solo se habían conformado con quitarle su magia, oh no… aparte se encargaron de deshacerse de su guardarropa con la excusa de que llamaría demasiado la atención si vestía de esa manera, o sea "su estilo" en el mundo humano.

Su ropa que en su mayoría era de colores oscuros y sobrios lo que según ella era mucho más acorde a su personalidad, se volvieron tonos bastante claros en los que recurrentemente estaba inmiscuido el color rosado.

- ¡Ya no puedo mas! – se levanto ofuscada y revolviendo con algo de desesperación su cabellos castaños que ahora estaban sujetos a dos coletas trenzadas pues su cabello le llegaba un poco mas abajo de los hombros.

Si… su madre la había trasformado radicalmente, pasó de tener el aspecto más temible de toda la academia Read, al de una dulce y por demás tierna niña en cuestión de segundos.

Simplemente no sabia como le habían convencido de ponerse esas faldas beige con esa playera blanca y para colmo, pero cerrando con broche de oro la chamarra roja que complementaba el modelito, sin lugar a dudas toda una niña buena.

- Si sigo un minuto mas en este lugar voy a volverme totalmente loca… - hizo una rabieta un tanto infantil mientras giraba en la cama y se aferraba fuertemente a su almohada, el animalito de felpa solo le miraba con al algo de resignación, después de dar un hondo suspiro se acerco a su ama para tratar de consolarla.

- Por favor Sakurita no todo esta tan mal – intervino al fin el peluche amarillo compañero de la castaña – además recuerda que no podremos volver hasta que pases esa prueba que te impuso la directora para evaluar tu conducta.

- Lo sé… - dijo finalmente levantando la cara con pequeñas lagrimas en sus empañados ojos esmeralda – de no ser porque esa malvada bruja impuso esa condición saldría de aquí cuanto antes.

- Lo vez, entonces trata de ser fuerte… o al menos sélo hasta que podamos salir de aquí – se acerco volando hasta ella tocando con su patita derecha la frente de la chica a manera de confort.

- Tienes razón Kero – se limpio las lagrimas y entonces su semblante cambio por completo para demostrar una maravillosa sonrisa – no puedo darme por vencida tan fácilmente, saldré de aquí a como de lugar.

- Esa es la Sakura que conozco – en su pequeño y redondo rostro también se dibujo una sonrisa.

- Y para dar inicio a la operación "regreso", empezare por salir de aquí e ir a cenar con esos humanos – dijo triunfalmente y se encamino hasta la puerta de salida con el semblante en todo lo alto – deséame suerte – se volvió antes de cruzar completamente el umbral de la puerta.

- ¡Suerte…! – dijo él en voz alta al momento que ella salía de la habitación – ¡y no se te olvide traerme algo de cenar!

Capitulo 2

_**El rival**_

La hermosa mujer de cabellos como el ébano se encontraba terminando de darle los últimos toques a la cena de ese día, en parte quería agradar a su nueva huésped por lo que cocino pensando especialmente en ella.

De repente en la cocina hizo acto de presencia un apuesto joven de tez trigueña, su aspecto era casual aunque sus alborotados cabellos castaños le daban un aire despreocupado, al mismo tiempo que sus profundos ojos cafés le añadían cierta seriedad a su persona.

- Hola mamá – saludo distraídamente el muchacho castaño con miras al refrigerador que se encontraba al otro lado de la mujer – huele delicioso ¿qué cocinas?

- Es una sorpresa para nuestra huésped de honor – dijo esbozando una mediana sonrisa.

- ¿Huésped de honor? – se volvió a ella un tanto confundido.

- Sakura, la hija de mi prima Nadeshico llego hace rato – su sonrisa se mantuvo a pesar de lo difícil que iba ser para ella decirle a su hijo lo siguiente.

- Que bueno… - hablo retraídamente retornando de nueva cuenta su atención al refrigerador del cual momentos después de estudiar detenidamente su contenido tomo un poco de jugo de naranja.

- Me alegra saber que lo veas de esa forma – hablo de una forma misteriosa confundiendo un poco al muchacho castaño que no pudo evitar fijar su completa atención en su madre – pues creo que hay algo de Sakura que debes saber.

- No entiendo… – dejo el jugo de naranja a un lado en la mesa para mirar de frente a la mujer.

- Solo digamos que Sakura es un poco especial…

La muchacha bajo las escaleras con cierta cautela, lo que menos quería en esos momentos era encontrarse con un humano pues se sentía hasta cierto punto nerviosa ya que en su vida había visto uno, pero si eran como los describían definitivamente no le simpatizarían, cuando finalmente estuvo en la planta baja camino por uno de los pasillos hasta dar con la cocina donde supuso se encontraría ahora su tía.

Y en efecto, cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta escucho la voz de su tía Yelan pero al parecer esta no se encontraba sola ya que pudo escuchar también la voz de un chico.

Si bien no era su costumbre escuchar las conversaciones ajenas, tampoco quería confrontar tan pronto a un humano, por lo que decidió que lo mas sano para su salud mental era aguardar ahí hasta que alguno de los dos saliera del lugar.

- ¿Especial…? ¿en que sentido? – el castaño estaba por demás intrigado, su madre no solía actuar de esa forma tan enigmática.

- Sakura no es como las demás chicas que conoces – su rostro se torno bastante serio al igual que sus palabras – si llega a decir o hacer algo extraño, por favor no vallas a burlarte de ella.

- ¿Hay algo de lo que no este enterado y quieras decirme? – le estipulo de manera un tanto inquisidora porque sentía que le ocultaba algo realmente importante.

- Bueno pues la verdad omití un pequeño detalle…

- ¿Qué pequeño detalle? – su atención así como su curiosidad ahora estaban completamente fijas en la figura de su madre.

- Pues veras querido, Sakura tiene serios problemas de conducta – decía con algo de calma mientras tanto el joven asimismo como la chica castaña le escuchaban atentamente – sus padres pensaron que al poner un poco de distancia esto se corregiría, en parte fue por esta razón que la mandaron a vivir aquí.

- "_Mamá es increíble_" – pensaba con cierta ironía la muchacha pero sin moverse un centímetro del lugar en que se encontraba y sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido.

- Entiendo… pero eso que tiene que ver conmigo – el ambarino aun no acababa de entender lo que su madre intentaba decirle.

- Mas de lo que piensas… - una sonrisa extraña que el chico había notado con anterioridad volvió a hacer su aparición en el rostro de su madre – ya que tú serás el responsable de que no se meta en ningún problema.

- Uh… - se le quedo mirando con algo de incredulidad y sorpresa aunque sin decir nada pues creyó no haber escuchado bien.

- "_Que interesante… parece que ahora tendré una niñera_" – se decía a si misma de manera burlona cuando las palabras de su tía la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

- En su carta Nadeshico me explica que Sakura ha tenido algunas dificultades en sus escuelas anteriores es por eso que te lo pido…

- "_Veo que mamá no se reservó un solo detalle, eso me dice que debo tener mucho cuidado y no cometer ningún error si quiero de vuelta mis poderes."_ – una sonrisa bastante maliciosa se dibujo en sus labios causando mucha mas curiosidad en esa conversación por lo que se acerco un poco a la puerta para escuchar con más cuidado lo que adentro decían.

- ¿Qué tan graves? – Syaoran siguió viéndole de esa forma inquisidora incitando a su madre a continuar con su explicación.

- Solo digamos que llego a tal grado que la expulsaron de varias de esas escuelas – el castaño se quedo un tanto estupefacto sin saber que decirle exactamente hasta que su madre tomo la palabra nuevamente – entonces dime ¿te harás cargo de cuidar de ella?

- Oh… no… claro que no… - dijo de forma tajante – yo no voy a exponer mi reputación en la escuela solo por cuidar de una chiquilla desquiciada…

- Syaoran por favor… - no pudo terminar pues en ese momento alguien hizo notar su total desacuerdo.

- ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Como…! – grito la castaña sumamente furiosa.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – se expreso desconcertado el joven ambarino luego de oír el grito, al instante la chica se tapo la boca con ambas manos, no era el momento para tener una confrontación con el que parecía ser el hijo de su anfitriona, pero llegaría el momento en que se vieran las caras de eso no había duda.

El muchacho se encamino con rapidez a la puerta de donde parecía haber provenido aquel grito pero justo antes de abrir su madre lo detuvo en seco.

- Debió de ser alguno de nuestro inquilinos, de seguro ya han de tener hambre… – se apresuro a decir al reconocer la voz del otro lado, así que intento cambiar rápidamente de tema – anda Syaoran pon los platos en la mesa…

- Pero… – no estaba muy convencido con la explicación.

- No protestes y ve… - fingió un poco de enfado para dar más credibilidad a sus palabras.

- Esta bien – hablo de no muy buena gana mientras se disponía a acatar la orden de su madre.

- "_Pero quien se ha creído que es ese insolente…"_ – la joven estaba mas que furiosa, centellas era lo menos que salía de sus ojos.

Subió casi a la velocidad de la luz las escaleras encerrándose en su habitación con un fuerte portazo ante la mirada confundida de su fiel amigo – "_pero pagara muy caro lo que acaba de decir, de eso me encargo yo_" – una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibujo en su rostro, dejando sin habla y un poco asustado al pequeño peluche amarillo, nunca había visto ese semblante en el rostro de su ama y en cierta forma le daba algo de miedo, así que pensó lo mejor era permanecer callado.

- - -

La cena se sirvió a las ocho en punto tal y como se tenía planeado, sin embargo no había rastro alguno de la joven para la que especialmente fue preparado aquel banquete.

- Disculpe señora Yelan, pensé que su sobrina nos acompañaría a cenar – dijo de repente un joven de ojos negros y aspecto gentil, este parecía ser un poco mayor que el castaño.

- Eh, creo que en unos momentos mas bajara – contesto amablemente la mujer mientras acababa de servir la deliciosa merienda a sus inquilinos – Syaoran hazme un favor y avísale a Sakura que la cena ya esta servida.

- Mamá… - estaba a punto de reclamar mas una mirada severa de su madre lo hizo reconsiderar inmediatamente su parecer – ahora voy…- justo cuando estaba dispuesto a ponerse de pie la figura de la joven se hizo presente en la puerta del comedor.

- No tienes porque molestarte ya estoy aquí…– esbozo una hermosísima sonrisa, no estaba por demás decir que a pesar de ser fingida era considerablemente creíble, pues por dentro lo único que quería era desquitarse de él por haberse expresado así de ella – buenas noches.

El muchacho quedo como embobado con ella, tanto que ni siquiera contesto al saludo, al contemplarle comprobó que realmente era todo lo contrario a lo que había imaginado, por la forma en que su madre la describió pensó que seria una clase de punk o algo así.

- Sakura toma asiento por favor, enseguida serviré tu cena – dijo con suma amabilidad la hermosa mujer de cabellos negros, amabilidad que la joven correspondió por educación.

- Si, muchas gracias tía – valla que habían servido todos esos años de actuación frente a sus padres ahora sus sonrisas eran de lo mas fehacientes, de hecho ya hasta parecían ser sinceras.

Mas sin embargo la realidad era otra muy distinta y el ambarino pudo notarlo casi de inmediato pues detrás de esas maravillosas sonrisas había algo extraño, era como si estuviesen vacías en su contexto a pesar de la emoción que quería demostrar en ellas y de hecho era el único que se daba cuenta de ello pues los demás parecían tragarse aquella actuación.

La muchacha tomo asiento a un costado del castaño sin dirigirle la vista siquiera, frente a ella se encontraba los otros dos inquilinos de la casa, no pudo evitar mirarles con cierta curiosidad al ser los primeros humanos conocía.

Era un comedor bastante pequeño comparado con los estándares que solía manejar la muchacha, sin embargo había algo distinto que increíblemente la hacia sentir a gusto, fue totalmente distinto a la incomodidad que pensó sentiría al tener tanta aversión hacia los humanos.

- Es un placer conocerla al fin señorita Kinomoto, su tía nos ha hablado mucho de usted – dijo con cortesía el joven de negra cabellera que se encontraba a un costado de la chica castaña rojiza que estaba frente a ella.

- ¿De verdad? – dijo manifestando algo de interés y mostrando una sonrisa amable – para ser sincera a mi no me dijo nada de ustedes, así que les parece si nos presentamos, digo… para conocernos mejor...

- Me parece muy bien – contesto de igual forma el muchacho con sencillez, mientras que el castaño observaba calladamente la escena.

- En ese caso yo seré la primera – se expreso alegremente la chica castaña de largos cabellos frente a ella – hola, mi nombre es Chiharu Mihara voy en el tercer semestre de la facultad de economía y vivo en esta pensión desde hace un año, mucho gusto – extendió con optimismo su mano para saludar a la joven, esta solo se le quedo viendo con una pequeña risita nerviosa.

- Por favor no te vallas a ofender Chiharu pero es que le tengo cierta aversión al contacto físico – todos se le quedaron viendo con sumo asombro mientras que ella solo jugaba inquietamente con sus dedos.

- _"Ahora entiendo a lo que se refería mamá" _– el castaño atribuyo su comportamiento a los problemas de conducta que su madre le había mencionado unos minutos atrás.

- S-seguro – la muchacha aparto la mano ya que aun estaba algo confundida por aquella situación tan confusa.

- Creo que es mi turno – intervino el joven de cabellos negros para tratar de aligerar un poco el ambiente tenso que se había formado por el extraño comportamiento de la castaña – yo soy Takashi Yamazaki al igual que Chiharu yo también voy a la universidad, estoy estudiando el quinto semestre de la facultad de derecho, llevo viviendo aquí dos años y como le dije antes es un placer conocerla señorita Kinomoto.

- Encantada de conocerle joven Yamasaki – volvió aquella sonrisa de aparente felicidad mientras se volvía al chico de al lado – y no me digas ¿tu debes ser Li? – no pudo evitar decir aquello con un dejo de sarcasmo.

- Así es… soy Li Syaoran – al ver su tono el decidió responderle de igual forma – es un gusto conocerte Kinomoto.

La muchacha le vio de arriba a bajo de forma despectiva cosa que no paso desapercibida por el ambarino quien a primera instancia no comprendió el porque de aquella mirada.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? – jamás le había gustado andar con rodeas así que fue muy directo con ella obteniendo solo una sonrisa maliciosa.

- No… – respondió secamente sin que aquella sonrisa se borrara de sus labios haciendo sentir en extremo incomodo al castaño.

- Veo que ya conociste a todos lo huéspedes – por fortuna para el chico su madre entro en escena en ese justo momento desviando la atención de la chica hacia ella.

- Si tía Yelan… parecen ser muy buenas personas, creo que nos llevaremos bien – se dirigió con amabilidad a su actualmente tutora que en cierta forma se sintió aliviada ya que pensó su reacción seria una de mayor desaprobación hacia ellos.

El castaño le miraba con cierto recelo y desconfianza, había algo muy distinto en ella y no pararía hasta averiguar de qué se trataba.

- - -

Luego de la cena la joven de mirada esmeralda se encerró en su habitación para desempacar su equipaje con la ayuda de su pequeño guardián, pues esta no tenía la menor idea de cómo acomodar su ropa luego de que su magia lo hiciese por ella desde que tenía uso de razón.

- ¿Dónde crees que valla esto? – dijo intrigada la joven, mostrándole a su ayudante la corbata roja del uniforme que tendría que usar al día siguiente para su primer día de clases, era la primera vez en su vida que uniforme no significaba capa negra usada para las clases especiales de hechicería – ¿crees que sea así? – se amarro la prenda a la cabeza.

- No creo – dijo mirándola detenidamente, mientras los extremos de la corbata colgaban a un lado de su cabeza.

- ¿Para que demonios inventarían esta cosa? – pregunto confundida mientras veía el uniforme escolar, una falda de tablas y saco negro con camisa blanca de vestir, de hecho aun no entendía donde encajaba aquella dichos corbata, la vestimenta que se utilizaba en Clow era muy diferente a la de ahí tanto que en su vida había visto esa prenda que ahora tenia atada a la cabeza, seguía meditando aquello cuando alguien de repente llamo a la puerta.

- ¡¿Quién es…! – grito desde el otro extremo de la habitación mientras intentaba descifrar el enigma de como doblar la pila de ropa que estaba ahora sobre su cama.

- Soy Syaoran ¿puedo pasar? – el muchacho alzo la voz alertando de inmediato a la chica que al ver a su guardián flotar enfrente de ella lo agarro fuertemente y lo puso en la repisa arriba de su cama.

- Li no sabe nada de tu existencia, así que Kero no vallas a hacer ningún ruido mientras él este aquí – le miro con ojos suplicantes al ver como este estaba a punto de reclamar.

- Kinomoto ¿todo esta bien? – pregunto nuevamente al no obtener respuesta.

- Eh… si, ya voy – hablo aunque teniendo toda su atención en el muñeco de felpa que tenia al frente – por favor… - le miro con unos tiernísimos ojos de cachorrito, sabia que este no podía resistirse a esa mirada.

- Esta bien – se expreso con cansancio adoptando una postura un poco mas relajada.

- Gracias… recuérdame darte un chocolate cuando Li se haya ido.

Se dirigió a toda velocidad hasta la puerta, no le agradaba mucho la idea de ver a ese joven pero no iba a poder evitarlo viviendo ahí.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – se expreso sumamente cortante a penas lo vio, dejándole en claro que no le agradaba su presencia en lo absoluto.

- Veo que lo de la cena no fue un malentendido como pensé – hablo con bastante sarcasmo, si ella era córtate él podía serlo el doble, realmente esta no conocía a Syaoran Li.

- ¿De que hablas? – le estipulo confundida, su forma de actuar definitivamente no se parecía a la de ningún chico que hubiese tratado antes.

- Desde que nos conocimos note de inmediato que no te caí nada bien – entro detrás de la chica luego de que esta le hiciera un pequeño ademán de que podía pasar – se puede saber por qué, si ni siquiera me conoces.

- Valla, te diste cuenta – tampoco se iba andar con vueltas al asunto, pero no por eso iba a dejar su sarcasmo de lado – lo que sucede es que no me gusta que hablen mal de mi a mis espaldas y mucho menos antes de conocerme – se volvió hasta quedar frente a él fue entonces que se dio cuenta de los penetrantes ojos cafés del castaño.

- No entiendo – dijo confundido pero sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

- Entonces te lo diré de otra manera para que tu cerebro pueda entender… - el sarcasmo que empleaba la joven le llamo mucho la atención al ambarino, por lo general las chicas se le insinuaban o trataban de agradarle al ser uno de los chico mas populares de toda la secundaria, pero esta era todo lo contrario y si mal no lo entendía parecía estarlo hasta retando – simplemente yo no estoy desquiciada y lamento mucho si llego a arruinar tu reputación pero no es por mi gusto que este aquí.

- Escuchaste la conversación que tuve con mamá – quiso disculparse al ver que él había tenido la entera culpa del enojo de la chica – oye yo lo lamento, no debí…

- No… no tienes por que disculparte… - lo acallo inmediatamente con aquella sonrisa llena de malicia – por que me declaraste la guerra antes de conocerme y una simple disculpa no bastara...

- ¿Me estas retando? – pregunto con la mayor frialdad que pudo mientras ellas se acercaba a él poniéndolo de alguna manera bastante nervioso.

- Si quieres verlo así – realmente no estaba en sus planes meterse en problemas con alguien tan rápidamente pero es que ese chico la hacia perder por completo el autocontrol del que se vanagloriaba poseer.

- Entonces esta bien, que así sea… - él se encontraba en igual estado que ella pero de igual forma contesto a la amenaza, simplemente no podía dejarse ganar por una chiquilla insolente, porque así era como el la veía, como una chiquilla… o al menos trato convencerse de que así era.

- De veras eres tonto si crees que podrás derrotarme – intento burlarse para ocultar la enorme furia que despertaba ese chico en ella.

- Ya veremos – se defendió automáticamente utilizando el mismo tono de ella – además, no se por que debería preocuparme de tomar en cuenta las absurdas palabras de una chiquilla que ni siquiera sabe vestirse…

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ¿como alguien podía ser tan irritante? si ahora mismo tuviese sus poderes mágicos de seguro este ya estuviera convertido en rana u otra cosa peor.

- Eres tan… - no pudo terminar ya que este se acerco peligrosamente hasta ella, su acción la tomo tan de sorpresa que ni siquiera se movió.

Inesperadamente el chico puso las manos en su cabeza, sintió sus mejillas arder con el simple rose de sus manos, era una sensación desconocida y nueva para ella pues inesperadamente su corazón latía mas aprisa según el chico se acortaba la distancia, era como si hubiese lanzado un hechizo sobre ella ya que entonces se quedo prendada de sus profundos ojos cafés.

- Para empezar las corbatas no van ahí – señalo la prenda que tenia en la cabeza rompiendo inmediatamente el encantamiento.

- ¿Perdón? – pregunto un tanto confundida al ver como este le ponía aquella extraña prenda en el cuello.

- La corbata se anuda de la siguiente manera – con sumo cuidado puso la corbata correctamente en el cuello de la chica, fue hasta entonces que este se dio cuenta de la proximidad entre ambos e inmediatamente se separo de ella.

El joven se giro rápidamente con miras a la puerta principal puesto que su rostro había adoptado un color carmesí intenso.

- Nos veremos después Kinomoto… – fue lo único que atino a decir antes de salir completamente de la habitación con la mayor prontitud que pudo, serrando inmediatamente la puerta tras de si.

Cuando por fin pudo medio reaccionar la joven castaña lanzo un par de pataletas al aire, si su familia quería torturarla realmente lo estaban consiguiendo.

- Sakurita ¿estas bien? – el peluche observo con detenimiento el comportamiento de su ama a la cual literalmente le salían chispas de los ojos.

- Estoy bien… - apretó tanto los dientes que casi se le despostilla para forzar a que saliera una sonrisa de sus labios – sabes… creo que esto se pondrá interesante – volvió su mirada a su pequeño guardián, sorprendiéndolo un poco al ver de nueva cuenta aquella expresión tan lúgubre en el rostro de ella por lo que no hizo un solo comentario mas.

- Si lo que quería Li era ganarse mi especial atención acaba de lograrlo – soltó una risilla traviesa pues su cerebro comenzaba a maquilar uno de sus maravillosos planes…

Continuara…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ok, pues me vino la inspiración y decidí hacer el segundo capitulo (XD), no se que valla a pasar después pero espero que por lo menos les haya gustado como quedo y sino pues lo sabré al no recibir ningún comentario (n.nU), por cierto ya que andamos en este tema gracias a aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme su review en el capitulo anterior especialmente quiero agradecer a _Sakura 14, Ana Isabel y Faithfrv_ y de paso agradezco a quien a parte y no me dejo su opinión pero igual leyeron el fic, ahora si me despido, hasta la próxima…


	3. Descubriendo el mundo humano

La joven de castaños cabellos aun dormitaba felizmente sobre los confortables brazos de Morfeo… eso era a pesar de que la alarma de su despertador no paraba de sonar insistentemente desde hacia mas de diez minutos, al ver aquello su fiel compañero trato por todos los medios de despertarla o si no se le haría tarde para su primer día de clases.

- ¡Sakura despierta! – le grito este con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones mas la joven solo balbuceo algo inaudible y se giro en la cama dándole la espalda – Sakurita por favor… se te hará tarde para ir a la escuela.

- Dame cinco minutos más mamá… - murmuro aun entre sus sueños afianzándose con mayores fuerzas a las cobijas de su cama.

- Muy bien Sakura no me dejas otra opción – dijo ya bastante cansado y con un extraño brillo en sus pequeños y redondos ojos negros.

Se alejo volando con la vista fija en una puerta contigua dentro de la habitación llegando así a un pequeño baño adjunto, luego de ver por última vez a la joven de reojo traspaso la puerta para llevar a cabo su plan.

La chica se encontraba tan inmersa en el maravilloso país de los sueños y sin dar señas de querer regresar a la realidad que ni siquiera advirtió las intenciones de su guardián, pues ahora llevaba una pesada vasija con agua sostenida en lo alto por sus dos patitas, el rostro ceñudo del animalito constataba el gran peso del recipiente.

- Lo siento mucho Sakurita… - una pequeña gota de agua salada se asomo en los ojos cerrados del animalito pues sabia muy bien la reacción inmediata que tendría su ama – sé que después me lo vas a agradecer – sin mas dejo caer el contenido del recipiente sobre el rostro de la muchacha, al contacto con el liquido transparente esta salto de la cama alarmada y pegando un sonoro grito.

Volteo desesperadamente la mirada a todos los puntos de la habitación buscando al responsable de semejante atrevimiento, hasta que finalmente dio con él.

El pobre guardián palideció aun más de lo que ya era su respectivo color amarillo, tragando algo de saliva al ver la cabeza gacha que cubría el semblante furioso de su ama.

- K-ker… ¡Kerberos! – si, en definitiva estaba metido en graves problemas ya que la chica solo le llamaba por su nombre en contadas ocasiones.

- Sakurita… espera por favor… de veras puedo explicarlo... jejeje – sonrió nerviosamente y con una gota de sudor frío en la frente, advirtiendo desde donde se encontraba como la castaña se acercaba a él con las claras intenciones de desquitarse.

La joven levanto la mirada con ojos flameantes, el más claro indicio para el guardián de que lo mejor era correr por su vida, y sin pensarlo dos veces lo hizo mientras la castaña lo perseguía por toda la habitación.

- ¡Ven acá Kero! – le decía mientras trataba de darle alcance esquivando cada uno de los obstáculos que se le ponían en el camino y haciendo tal estruendo que alerto a todos los habitantes de la pensión, aunque sin duda estos pronto se acostumbrarían a las frecuentes odiseas que tenia que cruzar el pequeño peluche amarillo para despertar a su ama.

CAPITULO 3

_**Descubriendo el mundo humano**_

Casi todos los inquilinos de la casa ya disfrutaban del exquisito desayuno preparado por la hermosa mujer de cabellos negros, no pudiendo evitar escuchar atentos el estruendo que hacia la nueva huésped.

No obstante muy pronto solo quedaron el castaño y su madre esperando pacientemente a que la chica bajara a desayunar, pues el joven de cabellos negros así como la castaña rojiza se marcharon unos minutos mas tarde a la universidad.

- ¿Crees que le haya pasado algo malo? – hablo el muchacho manteniendo fija la visión en el techo.

- Eh… - su madre volteo a verlo pues ella también estaba viendo hacia ese punto – no, Nadeshico me dijo que de vez en cuando Sakura tiene algunos problemas para levantarse de la cama.

- Si tú lo dices… aunque yo mas bien creo que le falta un tornillo – volvió su seria mirada ambarina a su madre que solo le dedico una sonrisa como respuesta.

- Anda Syaoran come rápido o tu desayuno se te enfriara – le señalo el plato que tenia al frente para cambiar rápidamente la conversación.

- Te lo digo mamá esa chica esta loca – prosiguió aun a pesar de los esfuerzos de su madre por desviar el tema.

- No crees que estas exagerando un poco – le indico mientras ella también se disponía a sentarse a desayunar.

- Me declaro la guerra en un solo día y ni siquiera me conoce – objeto él mientras comía de un bocado su delicioso almuerzo.

- Seguramente era una broma… - intento justificarla seguidamente pero aun así el chico continuo insistiendo.

- ¿Y que me dices de la cena…? se negó rotundamente a darle la mano a Chiharu con el pretexto de que no le gusta que nadie la toque – señalo con cierto ahínco el muchacho sin que su madre supiera que mas decir.

Desde niño la naturaleza del joven había sido algo desconfiada con las personas que acababa de conocer, por consiguiente tenía un carácter por demás reservado y sumamente serio que sin duda era todo lo opuesto al de la castaña.

- Fue por eso que te advertí antes que ella era algo especial – trato de prestarle la menor importancia a lo que decía pero en el fondo no sabía como ocultarle que Sakura era una hechicera y por tanto sentía cierta antipatía por los seres humanos.

- Yo no diría especial, en vez de mandarla aquí debieron de haberla mandado a un psiquiatra… – y pudo irse de largo mostrando todo el desagrado que le causaba pero justo en ese momento hizo su triunfal aparición la joven castaña situándose justo atrás de él.

- Nuevamente hablando mal de mí a mis espaldas Li – dijo ella repentinamente provocando que este inevitablemente girara para ver a la figura que le hablaba no obstante llevándose una gran sorpresa al observarla.

- Y yo creía tener problemas con mi ropa pero esto es el colmo – murmuro el chico conteniendo una gran carcajada al mirarla detenidamente de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Querida que fue lo que te paso? – a simple vista pareciese que la chica había sido embestida por una bestia feroz, aun así la mujer hecho mano de toda la serenidad de que era poseedora para cuestionar a la joven sin ofenderla.

En primera sus cabellos castaños estaban todos alborotados y enredados en lo que al parecer eran un intento de coletas pues una estaba justo en el extremo superior de la cabeza en cuanto la del lado contrario estaba esquinada abajo…

El saco negro asimismo como su camisa blanca quedaron tan mal abrochados que creaban una gran disimetría entre donde empezaba hasta donde terminaba la abotonadura sin mencionar que su blusa ni siquiera estaba fajada, y ni que decir de la corbata del uniforme que estaba amarrada al cuello en una especie de moño mal hecho.

- No me paso nada… - se contuvo frente a su tía al ver como el otro chico tenia evidente burla dibujada en el rostro, si lo sabría ella que tantas veces se había mofado de los demás – es solo que no pude vestir yo sola, jamás lo había hecho… – nunca creyó que la vida de los humanos fuera tan complicada, con un solo conjuro hubiese podido ponerse la ropa, pero ahora tenia que hacerlo por ella misma lo cual no era nada fácil.

- ¿Estas hablando en serio Kinomoto? – pregunto el joven incrédulamente pero el ver su rostro serio le indico que lo que decía no era mas que la verdad.

- Por supuesto que si… – sus mejillas se sonrosaron un poco al decirlo, siendo una severa humillación para ella lo que para el otro era su rutina diaria.

- ¿Júrame que de verdad esto no es una broma? – dijo aumentando el tono burlón muy poco característico de su persona ya que incluso dejo escapar una pequeña risita de su antes serio rostro.

- No, no lo es… y si no quieres que te convierta en un… - estaba tan molesta por el comportamiento del chico que estuvo a punto de revelar su verdadera identidad frente a él mas fue salvada por la oportuna intervención de su tía.

- ¿Sakura querida, quieres desayunar? – pregunto con suma amabilidad desviando como siempre la tensión causada por ese par.

- Hoe… - se distrajo por unos momentos antes de responderle – si, gracias tía Yelan.

- Enseguida te lo traigo – hablo con la misma calma retirándose posteriormente del lugar, no si antes dar una pequeña palmadita reprendedora en el hombro de su hijo al pasar junto a él – y tu compórtate...

- Seguro…. – trato de contenerse como pudo pero aun así no podía disimular mucho la mofa que le causaba aquel espectáculo mientras que la castaña solo le atravesaba de lado a lado con una mirada fulminante que el otro ignoraba con bastante descaro.

Luego de servido el desayuno le tomo menos de cinco minutos a la chica arrasar con el, debido a su retraso para despertar a tiempo se les hizo muy tarde para la escuela.

- Gracias por la comida – dijo mientras salía como rayo con miras al segundo piso pues había dejado olvidado su maletín en su habitación lo que ocasiono que dejara a solas por unos momentos mas al chico castaño y a su tía.

- Syaoran trata de ser amable con ella – la mujer se volvió a su hijo con una mirada mas que suplicante – y diga lo que diga o haga lo que haga no la vallas a dejar sola.

- Mamá ¿no crees que exageras? – simplemente no entendía el por qué su madre trataba de proteger tanto a esa chiquilla.

- Solo digamos que este es un mundo nuevo para ella y algo muy malo podría pasarle si la dejas aunque sea por unos minutos sola – se volvió a él con mucha seriedad dejando por demás confundido a su primogénito.

- Por favor mamá, no creo que sea tan distinto… además ni que hubiera vivido en Marte o en otro planeta – la mujer reflexiono un poco aquellas palabras y a su mente vinieron algunos recuerdos de cuando ella había llegado a ese mundo obligándola a insistir con mayor intranquilidad.

- Por lo que mas quieras no vallas a separarte por nada del mundo de ella – se apresuro a decir sumamente angustiada.

- Mamá… será por demás vergonzoso tenerla junto a mí con ese aspecto y por otro lado es demasiado extraña – fue su única defensa lo que su madre no tomo muy en cuenta y siguió insistiendo.

- Solo prométeme que la cuidaras – volvió con aquella mirada suplicante y con mas que firmeza en sus palabras.

- Pero… - quiso objetar mas la actitud de su madre era demasiado persuasiva.

- Prométemelo… - insistió de nueva cuenta hasta que el otro por fin doblo su voluntad.

- Esta bien, te lo prometo – dio un suspiro de cansancio al ver que no iba a poder ignorar a esa chica como había sido su plan desde un principio, justo en eso apareció la aludida no dándole el menor tiempo al chico de pedir una merecida explicación.

- Ya estoy lista – se planto frente a ellos ya con el maletín del colegio en mano, al verla nuevamente el joven pensó que iba a ser un día por demás largo y extenuante.

- Vamonos o se nos hará mas tarde de lo que ya es… – le dijo de no muy buena gana pues aun no podía creer como cedió tan fácilmente a las exigencias de su madre la cual los detuvo antes de salir completamente de la casa.

- Sakura espera… - la joven se volvió hacia ella, la mujer solo quito las ligas de su cabello y lo aliso para que este quedara suelto – mucho mejor – sonrió luego de acomodarlo un poco.

El joven apresuro su paso puesto que ya era demasiado tarde y si no se daban prisa no alcanzarían a llegar a la primera clase, en todo momento este se mantuvo frente a ella que le seguía muy de cerca.

- Ni creas que te esperare todos los días para ir a la escuela… – decía él mientras a lo lejos diviso como el semáforo del crucero se ponía en rojo indicando claramente que tenían que parar hasta que este se pusiera en verde.

- No esperaba menos de un caballero como tu… – serró los ojos con fastidio siguiendo de largo su trayecto sin siquiera fijarse en los carros que corrían velozmente en dirección hacia ella.

- ¡Kinomoto ¿qué haces! – grito el chico viendo como esta se había quedado inmóvil frente a un auto que se dirigía a toda velocidad justo hacia donde ella estaba parada que era a unos cuantos pasos fuera de la acera.

La muchacha no supo que hacer en esos momentos, se quedo petrificada y horrorizada viento como aquel vehículo se acercaba mas y mas pero justo antes del impacto el castaño la tomo de un brazo jalándola hacia él con todas su fuerzas.

Aun en estado de shock por la fuerte impresión abrazo claramente asustada al ambarino que no pudo evitar corresponder al abrazo para tratar de tranquilizarla pues podía sentir como esta aun temblaba del tremendo susto.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le susurro suavemente al oído a penas la sintió un poco mas tranquila separándose lentamente de ella, la joven levanto la cabeza para mirarle de frente y hacer un pequeño ademán afirmativo - ¿cómo se te ocurre pasarte la luz roja, ese auto pudo haberte arrollado ¿acaso querías suicidarte? – mas sin embargo no hizo esperar en darle una severo regaño por sus descuidadas acciones a lo que la joven bajo la cabeza un poco apenada.

- Y-yo... yo no sabia que no debía cruzar... – le hablo más que con la verdad mientras el chico le miraba sorprendido creyendo que se trataba de una clase de broma – de donde yo vengo no existen esas cosas...

- ¿Te refieres a los autos? – pregunto incrédulo pues aun no parecía creer lo que la chica le decía.

- Si, no existen esos aumtos, aurtos... como se llamen – el ambarino empezaba a creer seriamente que esa chica era mucho más especial de lo que había imaginado.

- ¿Entonces se puede saber como fue que llegaste hasta aquí? – a pesar de su explicación este aun no creía completamente su relato.

- Digamos que volando... jejeje – sonrió nerviosamente al recordar la promesa hecha a su tía de no decirle al chico una sola palabra de su verdadero origen, el castaño ya no dijo nada ante la extraña respuesta solo dio un pequeño suspiro de cansancio pues tal y como lo había pronosticado seria un muy pero muy largo día.

- Esta bien te creo… el semáforo ya esta en verde así que ya podemos cruzar... – expreso cierta tranquilidad pues iba a requerir de muchísima paciencia para tratar a esa niña.

- Nunca me había asustado tanto en toda mi vida, ni siquiera cuando los trolls invadieron la escuela el semestre pasado – el chico detuvo su paso en seco y le miro con bastante dudas de la veracidad de sus palabras, la muchacha al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho trato de corregirse automáticamente – eh... los trolls son un equipo de la escuela vecina...

- Ah... ya veo – retomo su paso tratando de guardar silencio el resto del trayecto o al menos eso era hasta que llegaron al edificio de la secundaria Tomoeda, fue entonces que sintió como la chica se afianzaba con fuerza a uno de sus brazos.

Aquella inesperada acción por parte de la joven lo saco por un momento de concentración desviando su mirada ambarina a la figura de la chica que lucia mas que emocionada al tener puesta su entera atención en el edificio que estaba frente a ellos y en los estudiantes que se apresuraban por llegar a tiempo, increíblemente a pesar de todos los incidentes ocurridos minutos atrás habían llegado antes de que la campana sonara.

- ¿Esta es tu escuela? – decía sin soltarse de su brazo y sin quitar la atención del edificio, no pudiendo evitar que un pequeño sonrojo se formara en sus mejillas ante la confianza que se había tomado para con él la chica de hermosa mirada esmeralda.

- S..si... ¿qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia? – no pudo evitar preguntarlo al escuchar la pequeña risita traviesa que emitía la joven.

El chico estaba rotundamente confundido… por la forma en como le reto el día anterior podría haber jurado que esta tenia claras intenciones de matarlo a la menor provocación manifestando algo de fiereza en su comportamiento, mientras que ahora demostraba todo lo contrario, pues pudo percibir en ella tanta inocencia entremezclada con la curiosidad propias de una pequeña niña que empezaba a descubrir el mundo a su alrededor.

- Es que es muy rara... – dijo al fin ella sacándolo de su ensimismamiento – de hecho aquí todos los edificios son muy extraños, jamás había visto este tipo de arquitectura... es tan... como decirlo... cuadrada, si… eso, es muy cuadrada…

- ¿Lo dices en serio o todo esto es una representación teatral de tu parte? – ahora la que le miro sumamente extrañada fue la chica demostrándole con su semblante confuso que lo decía con sinceridad.

- Eres muy extraño Li... por supuesto que hablo en serio – afirmo con tal determinación que al otro le quedo mas que claro que no estaba mintiendo – pero que haces parado... anda entremos que me muero de ganas por conocer este lugar – se aferró con mayor fuerza a su brazo llevándolo casi a rastras hacia el interior del enorme edificio de cinco pisos.

Ya adentro no pudo evitar mostrarse maravillada por algunos de los extraños mobiliarios, aunque a decir verdad algunas cosas no cambiaban en la academia Read y en esta escuela.

De hecho su madre le explico que ingresaría al tercer año de secundaria, lo que en su anterior escuela significaba algo más o menos como el tercer año de magia intermedia.

Sentía tanta curiosidad por aquel lugar tan nuevo para ella que no le importaron las insistentes miradas y los constantes cuchicheos que se oían por parte de los demás estudiantes que les miraban atentos al pasar a ella y al castaño.

- ¿Oye Li? – después de un tiempo de observar dirigió nuevamente su atención al chico ambarino que seguida algo apenado por aquella situación tan embarazosa.

- ¿Si? – siguió de frente sin siquiera tratar de mirarla.

- ¿Todos los jóvenes que estudian en esta escuela son humanos? – aquella pregunta tan extraña borro por completo el sonrojo del chico volviendo su mirada a ella con mas que extrañeza y confusión por la pregunta.

- S-si... – afirmo no muy convencido al percatarse de la cara de terror que había puesto su compañera afianzándose aun mas a su brazo derecho – creí que no te gustaba tocar a las personas... – tuvo que decirlo al apreciar como ella se pegaba mas y mas a él que ya sentía su cara arder por la vergüenza.

- Tienes razón no me gusta tocar a los humanos... – se expreso tranquilamente sin hacer el menor intento de separarse del chico – pero tu no lo eres así que no hay problema – ya no quiso preguntar pues había tenido tanta confusión dentro de si en una sola mañana de la que había tenido a lo largo de sus quince años de vida.

- ¡Syaoran...! – de repente se escucho la voz de alguien que llamaba al castaño haciendo que este se girara hasta el lugar de donde provenía aquella voz – ¿hermano donde te metiste toda la tarde, quedamos de ir a la tienda de discos después de la escuela ¿lo olvidaste?

- Eriol se me olvido completamente, lo siento... – se dirigió al chico que ahora estaba frente a él, un joven muy apuesto de cabellos negro azulados asimismo como sus ojos que sobresalían por lo blanco de su tez, su atlética complexión física era muy parecida a la del ambarino, pero en cuanto a su expresión era mucho mas relajada y alegre que la de su amigo.

- Oye ¿pero quien es ella? – se mostró sumamente interesado en la hermosa joven de cabellos castaños y mirada esmeralda que ahora tenia su vista pegada en un cartel de la pared – ¿acaso no piensas presentarme...? – le dio unos golpecitos con el codo a manera de camaradería.

- Su nombre es Sakura Kinomoto – respondió al ver las claras pretensiones de su amigo en su acompañante – es una pariente lejana de mi madre y por ahora se quedara a vivir en mi casa – se adelanto y le dijo todo de una vez para evitarse las innumerables preguntas que sin duda le haría el otro chico.

La chica al notar que se estaba haciendo referencia a ella dirigió su atención de nueva cuenta hacia los jóvenes, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa amable al peliazul que no tardo en presentarse formalmente.

- Mucho gusto hermosa Sakura, mi nombre es Eriol Hiraguizawa… no sabes lo fascinado que estoy de conocer a una joven tan encantadora como tu – le hablo con galantería, misma que utilizaba cada vez que una chica le atraía.

En esa parte los dos muchachos eran completamente opuestos, pues a pesar de ser los chicos mas populares de toda la secundaria al peliazul le encantaba andar de don Juan, tratando de cortejar a cada una de las hermosas damas que se ponían en su camino, las cuales caían redonditas ante su encantadora sonrisa e ingenioso carácter, aunque siempre había habido una hermosa chica de mirada amatista que le robaba el sueño por las noches, pero que jamás le hizo el mas mínimo caso por su anterior reputación.

El castaño por su parte, se definía por su carácter serio y reservado lo que aunado con su porte gallardo y sumamente atractivo hacia que más de la mitad de las chicas de la escuela estuviesen enamoradas de él, dándole un toque muy especial de misterio a su personalidad pues este rara vez les prestaba algo de atención.

El joven le extendió con cortesía una de su manos para saludarle, pero tal y como el día anterior esta se disculpo con diplomacia.

- Gusto en conocerte a ti también Hiragizawa – le sonrió para amortiguar su total descortesía.

- Interesante... – fue lo único que dijo retirando su mano automáticamente para acercarse al chico castaño y murmurarle algo al oído – ¿le sucede algo malo?

- A Kinomoto no le gusta tener contacto físico con las personas – dijo con cansancio al ver que el otro chico se le quedaba viendo algo raro.

- ¿De verdad? – se expreso en un tono bastante burlón al ver como esta aun lo tenia tomado del brazo – entonces Syaoran ¿puedes explicarme por qué te esta abrazando? – al instante señalo el contacto físico entre los dos provocando un mayor sonrojo en el rostro del chico castaño que le obligo a justificarse rápidamente.

- Tal vez me tomo mucha confianza, eso es todo – el muchacho trato de disimular aquel rubor porque conociendo tan bien a su amigo si este llegase a notarlo no pararía de mofarse de él todo el día y lo que restaba del año escolar.

- No creo que Mei Ling le valla a gustar mucho que digamos esa clase de confianzas – se expreso con bastante sarcasmo pues le encantaba ver las reacciones que tenia el ambarino cada vez que se tocaba ese punto.

- Tú bien sabes que entre Mei Ling y yo no hay nada – su semblante serio e inflexible había borrando toda clase de emoción en su rostro, el peliazul no tardo en dejar escapar una pequeña sonrisa satisfactoria al verlo.

- Eso dices tú pero ella dice todo lo contrario – siguió con sus bromas hasta que la castaña los saco de su amena platica.

- ¿Li? – su ahora suave y dulce voz llamo la atención inmediata del ambarino - ¿estos son los salones?

- Así es... y de hecho este es el de nosotros – le hablo con un tono ya mas tranquilo tratando de ignorar al otro chico que le lanzaba una mirada llena de picardía.

- ¿Entonces estudiaremos en el mismo salón? – dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa que extrañamente era genuina.

- No se como le hizo mamá, pero tomaremos todas las clases juntos en los mismos horarios...

- Tal vez fue algo de magia... – siguió con la sonrisa en los labios separándose al fin del joven y encaminándose rápidamente al interior donde ya estaban varios de los alumnos - ¿y cual será mi lugar? – pregunto con avidez inspeccionando todos los pupitres.

- Toma ese... – señalo el joven a uno de los asientos junto a los ventanales que daban a los patios traseros de la escuela – estarás delante de mi así será menos difícil que te pierda de vista...

- Ok... – le hablo distraídamente mientras tomaba su lugar asignado lo que provoco una mayor mofa por parte del ojiazul.

- ¿Hay algo mas entre tu y ella que no me hayas dicho? – el joven tomaba nota para atormentarlo a penas tuviera una próxima oportunidad pero este lo saco inesperadamente fuera del salón.

- Ven acá Hiragizawa – estaban a punto de salir cuando escucho nuevamente la voz de la castaña que le llamaba.

- Li ¿a dónde vas?...

- Quédate aquí Kinomoto, te prometo que no tardare... – fue lo ultimo que le dijo antes de traspasar el umbral de la puerta.

- Uy... no quiere apartarse de ti ¿ahora no me podrás negar que su hay algo entre ustedes?

- Ya Eriol deja tus chistes para otro momento que esto es serio… si no puedo dejarla sola es porque ella es demasiado especial...

- ¿Entonces si te gusta? – insistió de nueva cuenta con su típica picardía y sarcasmo.

- Cállate de una vez y déjame hablar – el castaño empezaba a perder la paciencia con las constantes insinuaciones del otro chico – admito que es bonita pero hasta ahí, y si te digo que es especial es porque ella es muy diferente a las demás chicas que conoces.

- Explícate por favor que no te estoy entendiendo...

- Lo que quiero decir es que ella viene de un país muy diferente al nuestro y por lo que veo era un país bastante subdesarrollado porque ni siquiera conocía los automóviles.

- ¿Bromeas? – se expreso bastante sorprendido al escuchar las palabras de su mejor amigo.

- Por supuesto que no, lo que te digo es mas que la verdad, mamá me hizo prometerle que no la dejaría sola pues como te dije antes literalmente este es un mundo nuevo para ella...

- Pues en ese caso te deseo suerte – le dio unas pequeñas palmaditas conciliadoras en los hombros – va a ser muy difícil que la tengas vigilada todo el día... por ejemplo ahora que ya se fue.

- ¡¿Qué? – dijo totalmente alarmado luego de lo ocurrido por la mañana – se va a perder, ni siquiera conoce la escuela – la busco por todos lados con la mirada tratando de ubicarla pero nada – ayúdame a buscarla antes de que se meta en problemas

- E-esta bien... – hablo con mayor seriedad al ver el rostro sepulcral del castaño.

- Tu vete por haya y yo me iré por aquí, no pudo haber ido muy lejos – señalo a ambas direcciones de los pasillos saliendo rápidamente en su búsqueda...

- - -

La joven se fue caminando tranquilamente por uno de los pasillos, admirando con lujo de detalle la fascinante estructura del sitio.

- Pero que extraño es este lugar – murmuraba distraídamente sin prestar mucha atención al camino que tenia al frente – todo es tan distinto a Clow...

Fue tanta su distracción que no se percato de la chica que venia en la dirección contraria al estar caminando ahora de espaldas, ocasionando un inevitable choque entre ellas que hizo caer a amabas al piso...

- ¿Mei Ling estas bien? – pregunto inmediatamente una de las acompañantes de la otra chica al verla tirada en el piso mas esta no presto atención a sus palabras pues la tenia fija en la causante de aquel encontronazo.

- ¡¿Pero que demonios te pasa! – alzo su voz colérica y un tanto chillona a la joven castaña que yacía en iguales condiciones del otro lado.

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Creo que ya agarre el ritmo por el que va a ir encaminada la historia así que puedo decir que quizás y publique cada semana, es algo diferente lo sé, pero igual siempre imagine como seria si los personajes se encontrasen en situaciones diferentes (n.n), por ahora eso fue todo, gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review, en parte por eso decidí seguirla pero ya veremos después (XD), ahora si me despido, hasta la próxima…


	4. Una nueva enemiga

Los ojos rojizos de la joven de cabellos negros destellaban furiosos al tener frente a si a la responsable de su humillante caída en pleno pasillo ante el escrutinio de los estudiantes que sin querer observaron divertidamente aquel espectáculo, cosa que sin duda era una severa ofensa para ella.

La castaña estaba tan ocupada tratando de averiguar que era lo que le había pasado esta vez que ni siquiera se percato de la chica notablemente furiosa que ahora tenia al frente aunque si bien esta no tardo mucho en hacerse notar.

- ¡¿Pero que demonios te pasa! ¡¿acaso estas ciega! – le reclamaba con toda la ley de la razón pero la otra parecía hacer oídos sordos a sus palabras pues aun estaba un poco confundida por lo ocurrido.

- Mei Ling ¿te encuentras bien? – se aproximo hasta quedar junto a ella una chica de gafas y cabellera corta castaña demostrando algo de preocupación por su condición, mas esta la aparto inmediatamente sin dejarla siquiera acércasele .

- Si, hazte a un lado… – estaba tan molesta por el comportamiento de su agresora que ni siquiera le importo tratar mal a su amiga, poniéndose casi como autómata de pie para posteriormente plantarse frente a la chica de ojos esmeralda que ahora mismo también se ponía de pie – ¿estas sorda o que?.

La muchacha de castaños cabellos simplemente decidió seguir ignorándola al suponer que seria alguna clase de chiflada a la cual no había que tomar muy en cuenta.

- ¡¿Qué pasa contigo! – le dijo extremadamente exasperada al no recibir ninguna clase de respuesta – o eres muy tonta o no sabes con quien te estas metiendo…

- La verdad es que no se quien eres… – luego de unos momentos de silencio al fin decidió contestar pero sin dignarse siquiera a dirigirle la mirada – y sinceramente no me importa – respondió secamente ante la mirada expectante de todos los alumnos que detuvieron su paso para ver quien era aquella que osaba desafear de esa manera a la joven mas popular de toda la secundaria.

- ¿Eres nueva verdad? – le sonrió con algo de sarcasmo para tratar de contener su furia pero no contaba con que la otra le contestataria con igual sentido

- Pues ni tanto, ya tengo quince años de uso… – su comentario fuera de lugar hizo a la pelinegra enfurecer más y sacarla literalmente de sus casillas.

- No te quieras pasar de lista conmigo, me refiero a si eres nueva en la escuela…

- Ah… - le contesto con su patentado e inigualable cinismo – ¿lo que quieres saber es si acabo de entrar a estudiar aquí…?

- Así es Einstein – trato de contraatacar con el mismo grado de cinismo que estaba empleando la otra, mas sin embargo iba a ser muy difícil que la derrotara en un terreno tan conocido y experimentado por ella.

- Pues si, hoy es mi primer día de escuela – respondió con ingenuidad mas que fingida.

- Es por esa razón que no sabes quien soy… – le sonrió con algo de ironía que instantáneamente fue captada por la muchacha castaña.

- ¿Acaso debería saberlo? – mostró mas que indiferencia al comentario demostrándole a la otra chica que le importaba un pepino de quien se tratara.

- Pues lo mejor será que lo sepas… – le contesto ya bastante enfadada y con un dejo de altivez en sus acciones – mi nombre es Mei Ling Wong y como dato extra soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil por lo que te sugiero o más bien dicho te advierto que no vuelvas a acercarte a mi si no quieres lamentarlo…

Capitulo 4

_**Una nueva enemiga**_

Las jóvenes se miraron de forma desafiante por unos instantes, fue entonces que la ojiverde decidió que lo mejor era dar por terminado aquel encuentro del que estaba segura saldría victoriosa como tantas otras veces en las que alguien más había tratado de humillarle.

- De veras que lamento lo que sucedió pero créeme que para mi también fue bastante desagradable el tener que tocarte… - hizo una pequeña mueca de repulsión que hasta cierto punto desconcertó a la pelinegra quien al no poder mas con la testarudez de aquella chica decidió marcharse para no seguir escuchando las barbaridades que de su boca salían.

- Sabes que, ya no voy a perder mi tiempo discutiendo con un fenómeno tan extraño – dijo aquello con las claras intenciones de ofender a la joven que por nada del mundo perdería aquella batalla que marcaba el inicio de la guerra para ambas.

- ¿Disculpa? – aunque con incredulidad no dejo su sarcasmo ni un solo momento de lado.

- Pues que solo un fenómeno de circo podría vestirse de esa forma – le miro de arriba abajo despectivamente lo que en cierta forma molesto a la castaña - ¿acaso te has visto en un espejo, seguramente no, de haberlo hecho te habrías dado cuenta que una persona cuerda de ninguna manera se vestiría como tu lo has hecho…

- Supongo que ya terminaste de vociferar todo lo que tenías adentro, en ese caso creo que ha llegado mi turno – ante sus palabras lo único que hizo la ojiverde fue mostrar una pequeña sonrisa que en cierta forma daba entender que sus palabras le entraban por un oído y le salían por el otro – sabes Mei Ling Wong creo que por tu bien y por el mió será mejor que tratemos de llevarnos cordialmente pues por el momento lo que menos quiero es tener problemas.

- No tienes porque pedirlo tan amablemente puesto que ya es demasiado tarde – esas palabras solo significaban que se había ganado su completa atención – ya tienes problemas por el solo hecho de haberte cruzado en mi camino… y prepárate querida, que de ahora te tendré en la mira así que ándate con cuidado y trata de permanecer lo mas lejos de mi…

- Muy bien si guerra es lo que quieres… guerra vas a tener – la sonrisa desapareció completamente de sus labios desenmascarando un rostro vació y sin emociones que no pudo evitar causarle un pequeño escalofrío a la pelinegra – yo no quería tener problemas en este lugar, o al menos no tan pronto, pero esto… – y pudo seguirse de largo con las amenazas verbales mas entonces escucho una voz bastante conocida que la llamaba.

- ¡Kinomoto! – inevitablemente esta se giro hasta donde el joven se encontraba, al momento que veía como este se acercaba hasta quedar de frente a ella.

- ¿Li? ¿que pasa? – pregunto un tanto confundida al percatarse del semblante ceñudo y un tanto molesto del chico.

- Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti – se expreso con algo de enfado, de hecho lo hacia como si tratase de reprender a una pequeña niña – te dije que me esperaras en el salón de clases ¿por qué no lo hiciese?

- Ay no me regañes… – la castaña se cruzo de brazos ante el reclamo del chico – como tu no parabas de hablar con Hiragizawa decidí conocer la escuela por mi misma.

- Querido Syaoran… - intervino al fin la voz de la pelinegra que hasta ahora observaba con cierto recelo la forma tan familiar en que se trataban ese par, cosa que no le causo mucha gracia que digamos - ¿acaso conoces a este fenómeno de circo?

- ¡Escúchame muy bien yo…! - estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre la chica de cabellera azabache cuando se acallo automáticamente al sentir como el chico castaño la tomaba de una mano para sacarla de ahí antes de que se metiera en mas problemas.

- Basta Kinomoto, no es momento para que te pongas a discutir ya se nos hizo bastante tarde para la primera clase – la mantuvo fuertemente sostenida de la muñeca abriéndose paso entre los muchos curiosos que observaban atentos la escena – nos veremos después Mei Ling – le dijo a manera de despedida antes de perderse en uno de los pasillos con la joven ojiverde tomada de la mano.

- Pero… pero… - fue lo único que atino a decir esta al presenciar como el amor de su vida se marchaba así de fácil con otra que no era ella…

- - -

- Mamá me dijo que fuera paciente contigo pero este es el colmo – le reprendía a medida que se encaminaban a toda velocidad a su salón de clases – ¿Cómo se te ocurre ponerte a discutir con Mei Ling a medio pasillo?

- Tenia que defenderme… además no entiendo por qué todos actúan como si le temiesen…

- Mei Ling puede ser muy cruel con aquellos que no le simpatizan, si te metes con ella no dejara de molestarte lo que resta del año escolar.

- Eso significaría que me metería en problemas… - murmuro a manera de que solamente ella lo escuchara mas el otro la oyó perfectamente.

- Exacto… mi consejo es que paces desapercibida si lo que quieres es mantenerte fuera de problemas.

- Ya veo… ah… ¿por cierto Li? – al oír como su voz ya se escuchaba mas serena este inevitablemente giro la cabeza para verla – ¿y-ya puedes soltarme, de veras no pienso huir nuevamente de ti.

El chico la soltó al instante pues ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que aun la tenia tomada de la muñeca.

- L-lo lamento – le dijo un poco sonrojado, al ver el sutil tono carmesí en sus mejillas le causo algo de confusión a la chica que no entendió el por qué del gesto del chico.

- Insisto Li… eres muy extraño…

- Uh… - ahora el confundido fue él pues sin duda la extraña era ella.

- - -

Para la hora del almuerzo la chica había soportado bastante bien sus primeras tres clases en la secundaria Tomoeda, o al menos lo tomo mejor de lo que pensaba ya que estuvo en clases de algunas materias que ella en su vida pensó que existiesen.

- Hoe… mi cabeza aun esta dando vueltas… – sostuvo con ambas manos su cabeza como si esta se fuese a desprenderse de su cuerpo y desplomar en cualquier momento.

- ¿De que hablas? – pregunto el chico mientras cogia un par de charolas para tomar la comida del pequeño bufete que la cafetería ofrecía.

- ¿Todas las clases son así? – se expreso un tanto consternaba mientras toma la charola que este le ofrecía.

- Por supuesto… - le dijo con relativa tranquilidad al momento que le hacia una pequeña seña con la cabeza para que le siguiera.

- No voy a resistir, mi cabeza gira y gira y yo nada mas no entiendo nada – dejo caer la cabeza en señal de entera derrota.

- Tranquila, es normal que te sientas así puesto que hoy es tu primer día de clases – le decía distraídamente al tratar de decidir que era lo mejor para almorzar ese día – ya veras que pronto te acostumbraras.

- Si tú lo dices… - exhalo un pequeño suspiro de resignación para disponerse ella también a tomar algo de la comida que se ofrecía – valla eso se ve delicioso – se expreso feliz al ver aquel apetitoso manjar que al advertir de que se trataba el muchacho no dudo en detenerla antes de que lo tomara.

- No pruebes eso o te enfermaras – la detuvo con éxito mas nunca se imagino que esto le causaría ganarse una mirada fulminante por parte de la cocinera, pues al parecer no estaba muy feliz con el comentario hecho por el chico.

- ¿Dijiste algo jovencito? – la complexión robusta de la mujer le daba un toque bastante intimidante que incluso el ambarino pensó dos veces antes de desafiar.

- Eh… no… no dije nada señora Tamaki… - le sonrió un tanto nervioso al ver como la enorme humanidad de la mujer se plantaba frente a el con ojos encendidos.

- Eso me pareció… - el joven no pudo evitar dejar escapara un pequeño suspiro de alivio cuando esta se giro para poner su entera atención en su acompañante – pero dime jovencita ¿es verdad que quieres una porción de mi pastel de carne? – cambio su semblante a uno mas cordial para dirigirse a la simpática chica de ojos esmeralda.

- Por supuesto… – dijo ligeramente emocionada ganándose deliberadamente una mirada por demás estupefacta del muchacho que tenia al lado.

- Me alegra ver que todavía haya jovencitos educados que sepan apreciar la buena comida – se manifiesto mas que complacida la mujer de cabellos rojizos dejando entrever en sus gruesos labios una pequeña sonrisa amable – y por eso quiero que tomes esto también – la mujer le extendió un delicioso pudín de frambuesa dejando prácticamente boquiabierto al ambarino.

- Pero yo no lo pedí… - le dijo con inocencia genuina ante el gesto

- Descuida, es por cuenta de la casa… - la mujer le sonrió nuevamente mientras la chica recibía y agradecía mas que contenta el exquisito postre.

Luego de aquel incidente tan extraordinario ya que nadie antes había logrado que la señora Tamaki se comportara amable y mucho menos le había arrancado una sonrisa de su duro y petrificado rostro, los jóvenes se encaminaron hasta una mesa vacía donde posteriormente tomaron asiento.

Durante el resto del almuerzo el chico no pudo quitarle la mirada de encima a la castaña pues esta parecía disfrutar realmente de aquella comida que durante casi toda la secundaria la mayoría de los estudiantes se habían propuesto evitar.

- ¿Qué sucede Li? – pregunto finalmente la ojiverde al notar que el chico no había probado bocado.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – pregunto aun con algo de duda reflejada en su atónito rostro.

- ¿Hice que? – la chica no parecía entender muy bien a lo que se refería el castaño.

- El postre que tienes a un lado esta solamente destinado para la sala de maestros – se expreso un tanto desconcertado pero más que eso estaba estupefacto al ver lo fácil que le había resultado ganarse la simpatía de la cocinera.

- Sinceramente no lo sabia, pero igual esto esta muy bueno – le decía mientras seguía degustando de lo que a su parecer era una exquisitez culinaria.

- ¿Te gusto el pastel de carne? – el chico nada mas no podía concebir como a alguien podía gustarle esa cosa que aparte de todo tenia un aspecto bastante desagradable.

- Sip, esta muy bueno y si no me crees pruébalo… - le extendió su cuchara para que el también constatara lo maravilloso que era aquello.

- Sabes Kinomoto creo que yo si paso – miro el contenido de la cuchara con una cara de entre repulsión y nerviosismo, mas sin embargo fue salvado justo a tiempo por la irrupción de cierta chica pelinegra que se situó justo a un lado de la castaña que solo la ignoro para no meterse en mas problemas.

- Hola querido Syaoran… - su saludo fue evidentemente dirigido al castaño pues asimismo que la otra chica esta también lo único que quería era ignorarla.

- Mei Ling que sorpresa… - intento escucharse lo más amable que pudo para así tratar de safarse lo antes posible de las interminables insinuaciones por parte de la joven de ojos rojizos.

- Si no tienes nada que hacer este fin de semana ¿me preguntaba si tal vez te gustaría ir a ver una película conmigo? – la chica permaneció de pie frente a ellos sostenido una bandeja en la que llevaba su almuerzo.

- M-Mei Ling… pues veras – no se podía negar que aquella joven era hermosa, sinceramente de eso no había la menor duda, no por nada era la chica mas popular, pero las intenciones del castaño hacia ella no eran precisamente de atracción física puesto que la conocía desde que eran unos niños pequeños lo que ocasiono que este solo pudiera verla como una amiga y nada mas.

Aun encontrándose acorralado y sin vía alguna de escape fue literalmente rescatado por la castaña que los interrumpió abruptamente, pero justo a tiempo.

- Li ¿te vas a comer eso? – señalo los alientos intactos en el plato del chico.

- Uh… eh… no… no tengo mucho apetito, si quieres puedes tomarlos…

- ¿De verdad, gracias Li… – no dudo un solo momento en tomar a bien el ofrecimiento – sabes, nunca antes había probado comida como esta…

- Sabes niña tal vez no te hayan enseñado un mínimo de modales de donde vienes… - empezó a decir bastante disgustaba la pelinegra al ver como nuevamente la atención del castaño se había vuelta a esa inoportuna chica – pero aquí es de muy mala educación interrumpir a las personas cuando están en medio de una conversación.

- Oye lo lamento si interrumpí su "conversación"… - por mas que quería dejar su sarcasmo de lado no podía hacerlo – la verdad es que creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo y por mi parte yo lo que menos quiero en este momento es tener problemas de ningún tipo – tuvo que tragarse todo su orgullo para decir aquello y mostrar una sonrisa, porque conociendo a su padre este seguramente ya había mandado a alguien para que la vigilara de cerca – así que te parece si empezamos de vuelta….

- Si… seguro – la otra le contesto con fingido acuerdo pero entonces intencionalmente dejo caer sobre la chica el jugo de naranja que traía en un vaso arriba de la charola, manchando todo su uniforme con el liquido anaranjado – ups…

- Derramaste intencionalmente el jugo sobre mi… - le dijo una muy sorprendida Sakura al ver el semejante atrevimiento de su parte.

- Fue un accidente… - quiso reivindicarse con una falsa sonrisa que no convenció para nada a la afectada – déjame limpiarte – tomo una servilleta de su charola tratando de limpiar el traje pero solo logro arruinarlo mas el trapo tenia algo de salsa lo que termino manchando la tela mas de lo que ya estaba.

- ¿Pero que haces, estas manchando toda mi ropa… ¡Aléjate! – la aparto bruscamente de ella poniéndose estrepitosamente de pie, situación que ocasiono todos los ojos y oídos de la cafetería se posaran sobre el par de chicas, pero mas sobre la aparentemente humillada castaña.

- Lo lamento mucho… fue solo un accidente, no por eso vamos a echar a la borda nuestra reciente amistad – mas cinismo y sarcasmo no pudo haber utilizado, de hecho hasta una risita se le escapo de los labios, sin duda un grave error de su parte pues esta no conocía a que extremos podía llegar para desquitarse la chica que ya la consideraba como su enemiga.

La muchacha castaña se mantuvo silenciosamente de pie frente a ella aunque manteniendo siembre la cabeza baja, permaneciendo así por unos segundos mas ante la mirada expectante de todos los presentes, inclusive la del castaño que hasta entonces fue que recordó el historial de la muchacha y del por qué se encontraba viviendo en su casa.

- Acabas de cometer un gravísimo error – su voz no parecía ser la de ella misma, de echo fue hasta cierto punto siniestra aunándose con su sombrío semblante que le ocasiono ligeros escalofríos a la chica pelinegra – no sabes con quien te has metido despreciable humana…

- N-no… no te tengo miedo… – muy a pesar de la insensibilidad que quería demostrarle lo cierto era que incluso había tragado saliva al escuchar sus ultimas palabras.

- Si yo estuviera en tu lugar créeme que ahora estaría temblando – le lanzo una sonrisa un tanto maquiavélica para después girarse hasta donde se encontraba el castaño que no había hecho el menor intento por detenerla pues estaba mas que sorprendido por su radical cambio de conducta – Li, si me disculpas tengo que ir al tocador... – le sonrió con una angelical sonrisa para después retirarse como si nada del lugar.

- ¡Kinomoto espera…! – cuando reacciono finalmente trato de detenerla pero solo termino saliendo atrás de ella

- Syaoran no te vallas – la pelinegra quiso detenerlo pero ya era demasiado tarde pues este ya había dejado la cafetería, dejándola parada sola al lado de la mesa vacía ante el juicio generalizado de los estudiantes que solo le miraban reprobatoriamente.

- - -

- Pero que se habrá creído esa torpe mortal – después de diez minutos la castaña aun luchaba por sacar la mancha de jugo impregnada en su uniforme – nadie se burla de mi y queda como si nada… - hablaba consigo misma puesto que no había nadie mas en el baño de mujeres.

- ¿Pero que puedo hacer, mi mamá y la directora me despojaron de mis poderes mágicos – se quedo pensativa por unos momentos hasta que al parecer algo asalto repentinamente a su cabeza, formándose paulatinamente en sus labios un enigmática sonrisa – aunque… jamás mencionaron algo sobre las pociones je je je

- Mei Ling va a pagar muy caro lo que acaba de hacerme… - siguió demostrando aquella sonrisa extraña en los labios hasta que fue borrada por la irrupción de una chica que había entrado al baño sin que se diera cuenta.

- Disculpa ¿te sientes bien? – la dulce voz de la joven que se puso a sus espaldas la obligo a girarse rápidamente para quedar de frente a ella.

- C-claro que estoy bien – se apresuro a decir un tanto nerviosa al ver como la otra joven había presenciado su soliloquio.

- Espera… yo te conozco… - le miro de arriba a bajo manteniendo suspicazmente una mano sobre su barbilla – eres la misma chica que enfrento a Mei Ling esta mañana…

- No me digas que tú también eres amiga de ella – le miro inquisidoramente pero esta solo le sonrió levemente manifestando pequeños ademanes negativos con la cabeza.

- Mei Ling es la chica más popular de toda la escuela y créeme que lo que menos haría es juntarse con chicas como yo… – no sabia por qué pero la sencillez y amabilidad con la que se dirigía aquella joven le hizo sentir algo de simpatía por ella.

- No entiendo… ¿qué es lo que quieres decir con que ella es popular? – no le quedo mas que preguntar al desconocer completamente a que se refería exactamente con eso.

- ¿De verdad no lo sabes? – le vio con una mirada llena de ternura que solo confundió aun mas a la castaña pues creyó que se burlaría por su absurda pregunta.

- Lo que pasa es que jamás había asisto a una escuela como esta… – como toda una inocente y pequeña niña la chica jugaba inquietamente con sus dedos causándole una mayor afición a la otra joven – de hecho esta es mi primera vez en este mundo…

- ¿Quieres decir que esta es la primera vez que visitas este país?

- Si así quieres llamarlo… - ese comentario solo se gano una risita un tanto picara por parte de la hermosa muchacha de tez blanca y poseedora de una larga cabellera negra con pequeños destellos violetas.

- Entonces te lo diré de esta forma – mantuvo su sonrisa deteniéndose a explicarle con bastante paciencia su interrogante – Mei Ling es conocida por absolutamente todos los estudiantes de esta escuela, es también considerada como la chica mas bonita pero por ende puede decirse que es bastante cruel cuando alguien no le simpatiza, así que si no le agradas tratara de prácticamente destruir tu reputación hasta que terminas siendo un marginado social al que nadie quiere acercársele y pues a nadie le gusta que lo rechacen…

- Ahhhhh…. – mostró bastante admiración ante las palabras de la joven que sin quererlo le estaba dando su propia descripción en sus anteriores escuelas – descuida ya entendí.

- Por cierto mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji – hizo una pequeña reverencia a manera de presentación lo que extraño bastante a la joven castaña ya que las formas de saludar de las demás personas que había conocido consistían en saludos de mano.

- Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto – hizo una reverencia para corresponder al saludo – ¿por cierto Tomoyo tu debes conocer muy bien la ciudad? – cuestiono inesperadamente a la peliviolacea.

- Así es …

- Perfecto ¿entonces sabrás donde puedo encontrar una tienda en la que vendan toda clase de hierbas y condimentos exóticos?

- De hecho si, conozco un lugar como el que describes – hizo un gesto pensativo poniendo su dedo índice en su mejilla mientras le contestaba – ¿pero para que quieres ir a una tienda así?

- Lo que pasa es que tengo que comprar algunas cosillas – achico los ojos con algo de malicia aturdiendo un poco a la joven de mirada amatista.

- Si quieres puedo mostrarte donde queda después de la escuela – se ofreció amablemente siempre mostrándole aquella sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿De verdad harías eso por mi Tomoyo? – se volvió a ella ligeramente emocionada pues no creía que en el mundo mortal hubiese personas tan agradables como le resultaba la sola compañía de esa joven.

- Por supuesto Sakura – asintio con gentileza demostrando en sus acciones mucha apacibilidad que le hacían sentir muy bien y nada fuera de lugar a la otra chica.

- Gracias... – le agradecio con una hermosa sonrisa mas que sincera que la otra no tardo en corresponder – ah y por cierto Tomoyo ¿tu sabes donde pondría encontrar algo de ropa limpia?

- Claro tu solo sígueme... – el semblante de la chica cambio por completo para mostrarse mucho mas animada y con pequeños destellos brillantes en los ojos pues sin querer había tocado un tema que en cierta forma le apasionaba a la joven amatista.

- - -

Después de mudarse de ropa y de despedir a la joven de cabellos negros violáceos la chica camino por uno de los pasillos tratando de encontrar su próxima clase puesto que se había perdido en el confuso laberinto que era ese edificio.

-Kinomoto menos mal que te encuentro... – en eso fue interceptada por el joven de castaño que tenia desde la hora del almuerzo buscándola – ¿te encuentras bien?

- Seguro, solo fui a buscar ropa limpia... – le dijo tranquilamente lo que dio muestras de que lo ocurrido en la cafetería ya había quedado atrás – pero al final lo único que encontré fue el uniforme deportivo.

- Menos mal... – dio un evidente y aliviado suspiro – después de cómo amenazaste a Mei Ling en la cafetería creí que tratarías de vengarte.

- Veo que aun piensas que soy alguna clase de delincuente juvenil... – su comentario le molesto un poco por lo que no pudo evitar cambiar su tono de voz por uno mas frío.

- Yo no dije eso... – trato de corregir sus palabras al ver como la otra las había mal interpretado.

- Pero lo pensaste que fue lo mismo – le contesto de inmediato sin darle derecho a replica – a penas que empezabas a caerme bien... – murmuro débilmente un tanto decepcionada, su tono fue tan bajo que apenas y alcanzo a oírlo el castaño.

- ¿Dijiste algo? – le miro por unos segundos expectante pero esta solo le evadió volviendo a retomar su camino.

- No dije nada... – siguió de frente y pasándolo de largo sin tratar de voltear a verlo mientras que el otro chico le seguía de cerca – y descuida que no le pasara nada malo a tu noviecita

- Mei Ling no es mi novia – no sabia porque pero sentía la extraña necesidad de justificarse frente a ella.

- Conmigo no tienes que fingir Li, puede darme cuenta que los dos se gustan – se volvió un poco molesta pues aun no podía creer como este le tenían tantas consideraciones a esa… susodicha.

- Y si así fuera creo que eso no es asunto tuyo – se expreso de igual forma pues no comprendía el porque la joven estaba tan molesta.

- Si… tienes razón, eso no me incumbe – la joven se dio la media vuelta adoptando una actitud bastante fría para con él – con permiso...

- Kinomoto yo no quise...

- Olvídalo… – nuevamente lo acallo manteniendo aquella frialdad – además que tu y yo a penas si nos conocemos, tú no tendrías porque estar preocupado por lo que me pase – mantuvo su vista al frente sin volver a mirarle pues se sentía hasta cierto punto furiosa mas que con él con ella por no poder bajo control sus emociones – se muy bien que solo me acompañas porque tía Yelan te lo pidió así que si quieres dejarme esta bien, no te preocupes que yo no le diré nada.

- Kinomoto...

- Ahora apresúrate que ya es hora de la próxima clase... – después de eso ya no le dirigió la palabra en todo el día pues dentro de si ya estaba maquilando uno de sus maravillosos planes en contra de la que indudablemente ese día se le había declarado abiertamente como su enemiga.

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ay no se que me pasa, simplemente la inspiración se me fue a la mitad de este capitulo, pero bueno al fin lo termine, ojala que les haya gustado, quiero agradecerles a quienes se toman la molestia de dejarme sus comentarios, gracias de veras pues me dan ánimos de seguir esta loca historia, y haciendo referencia a eso y contestando algunas dudas la verdad es que si obtuve algo de inspiración de Harry Potter, aunque no es solo de él pues desde que era muy chica siempre me han llamado la atención todo lo que tenga que ver con las cosas fantásticas y mágicas, así que no se vallan a sorprender si de repente meto algo como demonios, sirenas, ninfas, elfos, etc…aclarando ese punto eso fue todo por ahora, hasta el próximo capitulo…


	5. Duce venganza

Las clases siguieron su curso y todo pareció transcurrir tranquilamente el resto del día, increíblemente durante ese tiempo la joven castaña se había mantenido fuera de toda clase de problemas, no obstante lo que realmente estaba haciendo era planear su siguiente paso a seguir.

Cuando la campana anuncio el final de las clases el muchacho ambarino desvió su atención por unos segundos para guardar sus útiles en el maletín, pero para cuando acabo de arreglar sus cosas y volvió la mirada hacia la chica de mirada esmeralda como si fuese por arte de escapismo esta desapareció justo frente de sus narices.

- K-Kinomoto… - murmuro asombrado pues aun no lograba asimilar lo escurridiza que la chica podía ser – no puede ser… ya la volví a perder de vista...

- ¿Con quien hablas Syaoran? – de repente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien que le llamaba a sus espaldas logrando con su irrupción que inevitablemente girara su cabeza para ver de frente al chico peliazul que le llamaba – ¿y por cierto donde esta la bella Sakura?

- Creo que la perdí de nuevo… - el de cabellos castaños no pudo mas que dar un hondo suspiro de resignación

- Eso si que es grave… - le dijo aquello en un tono bastante burlón – más vale que te apures a buscarla, recuerda que la última vez que la perdiste de vista se gano el odio inmediato de Mei Ling.

- Ya lo se… ni me lo recuerdes – el chico se expreso un tanto fastidiado al ver la risilla que dejo escapar el joven de gafas – en vez de burlarte ayúdame a buscarla, si no llego a casa con ella mamá va a matarme…

- Esta bien, esta bien, tranquilo – pocas veces había visto tan preocupado por alguien a su amigo por lo que no le quedo de otra mas que aceptar – además ¿qué tan lejos pudo haber ido?

Capitulo 5

**_Una dulce venganza_**

- Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado Tomoyo – la joven castaña caminaba tranquilamente por una de las aceras junto a la joven de largos cabellos negro violáceos, la ojiverde ahora cargaba una gran bolsa de papel repleta de toda clase de yerbas que la amatista en su vida había oído nombrar.

- Descuida fue un placer para mi haberte acompañado… - la joven le sonrió amablemente pues había algo en particular de esa chica que llamaba infinitamente su atención.

- De todas formas muchas gracias… - correspondió la sonrisa de igual manera.

- Sin embargo, todo lo que compraste llamo un poco mi atención…

- En serio… ¿y por qué?...

- Pues es que hay cosas que yo en mi vida pensé que existieran – la muchacha violácea se mostró mas que sorprendida al ver nuevamente la enorme bolsa que la otra joven cargaba – ¿puedo preguntar para que quieres todas esas yerbas?

- Ah… pues todo lo necesito para preparar una bebida muy especial que es una verdadera delicia en el lugar de donde yo vengo… - sonrió misteriosamente para momentos después fijar su vista en la fachada de una enorme casa que estaba al final de la calle – bien, pues es aquí donde vivo… - señalo la casa que ahora tenían al frente – muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de acompañarme, sin duda me hubiese perdido sin ti…

- No tienes que agradecerme nada ya que se hace lo que se puede por una amiga…

- ¿Amiga? – la miro un tanto extrañada con una cara de no entender aun el concepto a lo que la otra solo le respondió con una sonrisa conciliadora.

- Te lo explicare después, nos vemos mañana… - se despidió de ella para posteriormente seguir de largo su camino.

- Hasta mañana y gracias por todo… - ella también se despidió para consecutivamente encaminar sus pasos hasta la puerta de la casa.

La muchacha traspaso el umbral de la puerta llevando de un lado su maletín del colegio y en el otro la enorme bolsa con todas las cosas que pudo encontrar para hacer su poción gracias a la ayuda de Tomoyo.

Al verla entrar con semejante bulto a cuestas la hermosa mujer de cabellos negros no pudo evitar preguntarse para que querría todo aquello por lo que no tardo en hacer algunas indagaciones.

- Sakura querida ¿puedo saber qué piensas hacer con todo eso? – se manifestó un poco asombrada al identificar algunas de las yerbas que sobresalían por el borde superior de la bolsa de papel.

- Hola tía, lo que paso es que quiero prepararles algo para agradecer el que me hayas permitido quedarme a vivir aquí – mintió tan creíblemente bien como siempre, pues internamente sus verdaderas intenciones eran otras mucho mas oscuras.

- N-no sabia que supieras cocinar... – agrego la mujer que aun estaba un tanto incrédula por semejante descubrimiento.

- Bien... pues veras, tuve que aprender a hacerlo a la forma humana luego de que me expulsaran por segunda vez de la escuela – hablaba como si nada y dándole la menor atención al segundo punto.

- ¿Y eso por qué? – pregunto mas incrédulamente que la vez anterior, ya que en su mundo aprender a cocinar de la forma humana era un castigo extremo, únicamente era impuesto luego de haber cometido una falta muy grave.

- Mamá me castigo por haber soltado un pequeño bebé de quimera en la cocina de la escuela, pero es que lucia tan hambriento… – la mujer se desconcertó al detectar una pequeña sonrisa satisfactoria en el rostro de su sobrina – con lo que no contaba era que al hacerlo dejaría sin comida a toda la escuela y que en su voraz apetito termino destruyendo todo lo que se lo ponía al paso, como las estufas, el refrigerador, los sartenes, etc... por lo que mamá resolvió que para que aprendiera a valorar mas los alimentos me enviaría a unos cursos intensivos de cocina que duraron casi un año.

- Ya veo... – le miro mas que impresionada pues esta denotaba tanta inocencia que era increíble siquiera pensar que hubiese roto un plato en toda su vida.

- ¿Entonces me permitirás usar tu cocina? – le sonrió angelicalmente y de forma tan amable que a su tía no le quedo de otra mas que aceptar.

- Si, claro, no tienes que pedirlo puedes usarla las veces que quieras – respondió con gentiliza, la chica siguió su camino pero justo antes de atravesar el marco de la puerta la mujer la detuvo – por cierto Sakura ¿dónde esta Syaoran?

- No lo sé, la ultima vez que lo vi fue en la clase de... – adopto una actitud pensativa – ¿cómo me dijo que se llamaba?... ah si... ingles... un idioma bastante interesante si me lo preguntas, aunque muy simple...

- ¡¿Entonces tu te viniste sola! – se expreso bastante alarmada al imaginar el sinnúmero de peligros al que estuvo expuesta por el descuido de su hijo.

- No... Tomoyo se ofreció a acompañarme – sonrió sin dar mayor importancia al demostrado comportamiento sobre protector de su tía.

- ¿Tomoyo? – pregunto algo confundida.

- Es una chica que conocí hoy, ella fue muy amable y se ofreció a llevarme de compras...

- Me alegra ver que ya tengas una amiga...

- Pues si, Tomoyo ahora es mi amiga... – dijo alegremente – aunque aun no se a ciencia cierta que significa... no importa, de todas formas ella me dijo que mañana me lo explicaría... – la joven aun estaba un poco embrollada por la terminología tan extraña que los humanos usaban para comunicarse así que decidió no dar mayora importancia a ese simple concepto – ahora si me disculpas tía Yelan tengo algo muy importante que preparar.

- Seguro... – le dijo al ver como esta retomaba decididamente sus pasos con dirección a la cocina donde finalmente la perdió de vista - ¿a dónde habrá podido ir Syaoran?

- - -

Hora y media mas tarde se escucho como alguien abría abruptamente la puerta principal entrando a toda velocidad en a la casa, ingreso tan desesperadamente que inevitablemente llamo la atención de la mujer de negros cabellos que ahora leía tranquilamente un libro en uno de los sofás de la sala.

- ¡Mamá! – se le acerco desesperadamente el joven castaño, este estaba ligeramente exaltado, miro fijamente a su madre con sus profundos ojos color café en los cuales puedo detectar cierta frustración.

- ¿S-Syaoran que sucede? – se mostró alarmada al ver el semblante por demás turbado de su primogénito.

- Mamá lo siento en verdad pero perdí a Kinomoto de vista y por mas que Eriol y yo la buscamos no pudimos encontrarla por ningún lado – hablaba considerablemente aprisa diciendo la oración de corrido sin siquiera tomar aire.

- Cálmate por favor – la mujer trato de tranquilizarle al ver la preocupación desdibujada en su semblante – Sakura esta aquí.

- ¡¿Qué! – dijo con el rostro casi desencajado por la impresión – ¿pero como?

- Una amiga la trajo de vuelta hace como una hora y media...

- No, eso no puede ser... – el chico llevo una mano hasta su frente pues sentía como si todo le diera vueltas – la busque como loco por casi tres horas y ahora me dices que ella esta aquí, como si nada...

- Si, pero no tienes por que ponerte así, hay que dar gracias que no le paso nada grave – trato de aligerar un poco lo tenso del ambiente al ver como su hijo dejaba escapar una pequeña carcajada por demás irónica para después envestirle con una cara llena de desconcierto.

- Pero pudo haberle pasado, esta mañana un auto casi la arrolla porque según ella ni siquiera los conocía – la voz del ambarino se escuchaba bastante molesta pero a la vez entremezclada con algo de intranquilidad - ¿donde esta?

- E-en la cocina... – respondió su madre para que al momento de que este averiguara su paradero se dirigiera como bólido hasta donde se suponía ella se encontraba – pero espera ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer? – la mujer le siguió de cerca ya que estaba un tanto sorprendida por el comportamiento que estaba demostrando su hijo.

- Esa mocosa me va a oír... – fue lo único que le respondió implicando sumo enojo en su forma de decirlo.

- Espera Syaoran... – la mujer trato de detenerle mas sin que este le prestara mucha atención pues detuvo automáticamente sus pasos al entrar en la cocina.

- ¿Q-qué es ese olor? – murmuro el chico al ver como la supuesta desaparecida preparaba alguna clase de guisado en una enorme olla, teniendo desparramadas a lo largo de la mesa un singular numero de yerbas y condimentos.

- Ah, eres tu Li... – le dijo la joven castaña desde el otro lado de la cocina mientras meneaba con una cuchara el contenido de la olla – te tardaste – el muchacho no presto mayor atención al comentario pues estaba intrigado en averiguar ¿qué seria lo la muchacha estaría preparando, puesto que un dulce aroma se podía oler por toda la cocina.

- ¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo? – pregunto sin mas el castaño.

- Pues cocinando... – la chica se expreso dándole a entender que era obvia su pregunta.

- No sabia que supieras cocinar... – le miro suspicazmente, la otra solo le respondió con una mediana sonrisa al haber escuchado la misma frase dos veces en un mismo día.

- Sabes Li, aun hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mi...

- Sakura, ¿lo que estas haciendo es...? – al fin intervino la madre del castaño quien pudo identificar de lo que se trataba, mas no obstante la muchacha se le adelanto.

- Si tía, es elixir de anuam...

- Pero eso no puede ser... – dijo bastante preocupada, ganándose la pronta atención de su hijo que le vio de reojo con un dejo de duda en su mirada.

- Tranquila que es para mi, el elixir de anuam es una de mis bebidas favoritas – la joven le sonrió apaciblemente mientras regresaba su atención al liquido verde que se podía ver humear en la olla – y creo que ya esta listo – cuidadosamente lo saco del fuego, vaciando su contenido en tres tazas - ¿quieres un poco? – ofreció a su tía con amabilidad su reciente creación.

- Bueno, no creo que haya ningún problema mientras nadie mas de la casa lo pruebe... – correspondió el gesto, ya que en si aquella bebida también era su preferida y no había podido probarla desde que se marcho del reino mágico.

- Tu lo has dicho, mientras ningún humano lo pruebe todo estará bien... – le extendió uno de los vasos con el té humeante ante la mirada mas que aturdida del ambarino que no tardo en intervenir en aquella conversación.

- ¿Pueden explicarme de que están hablando?

- Es cierto ¿dime Li tu también quieres un poco? – la chica cambio automáticamente el tema pues de seguro aunque le explicara el significado de aquel elixir él difícilmente lo creería.

- Yo... – dudo un poco de tomar a bien lo que esta le ofrecía.

- Anda, un poco no te ara daño – le extendió también a él una taza con la bebida y aunque siguió dudando por unos instantes mas, finalmente lo acepto.

- Esta bien... – aun con algo de reserva tomo el vaso y si bien estaba algo caliente ingirió de un sorbo el contenido, en un principio este no le causo gusto alguno pero a medida que iba tomándole sabor le pareció exquisito aquello, a pesar de que sabia un tanto agridulce – esta delicioso, ¿pero que es?

- Eso mi querido Li, es un secreto – de alguna manera la joven se sintió halagada por el comentario, ablandando un poco su forma de ser hacia con él.

- Sabes prepáralo excelentemente no cualquiera logra darle el sabor exacto, te felicito la verdad es que te quedo exquisito... – igual la halagó la pelinegra que estaba tan fascinada como su hijo por aquella bebida.

- Gracias... – mostró una sonrisa ante los comentarios sin embargo en su interior seguía en marcha el plan que ya tenia trazado desde la mañana – "_prepárate Mei Ling, porque cuando pruebes esto tu preciada apariencia quedara mas que marcada, jajaja"_

♪♪♪♪♪

A la mañana siguiente todo transcurrió en aparente igualdad que el día anterior, con exactamente los mismos problemas del guardián amarillo para despertar a su ama, la cual aunque el pequeño peluche moviera cielo, mar y tierra no podía hacerla regresar del maravilloso país de los sueños.

Por su parte los demás inquilinos terminaban su desayuno y dos de los chicos ya partían a la universidad, mientras tanto el castaño acababa tranquilamente su comida al lado de su madre.

- Buenos días – saludo amablemente la joven a los presentes tomando al momento su lugar en la mesa con el desayuno ya servido.

- Veo que hoy te pudiste vestir mejor... – le comento con cierta tranquilidad el castaño que estaba sentado a un lado de ella.

Esto le causo cierto alivio al ver que cuando menos ya lucia más presentable y ya no seria objeto de tantas burlas por parte de sus compañeros de clase.

- Si, es que Tomoyo me dio algunos consejos para hacerlo – ella imito las acciones de su compañero empezando a comer con algo de rapidez su desayuno.

- ¿Tomoyo? – el joven castaño detuvo para volver su mirada hacia ella – ¿no me digas que te hiciste amiga de Tomoyo Daidouji? – se mostró entre maravillado y sorprendido.

- Si, ¿acaso es algo malo?

- No... – negó automáticamente – lo que pasa es que ella siempre ha sido una chica muy reservada y un tanto solitaria, eso es todo.

- ¿De veras, pues a mi me dio la impresión de que es una chica sumamente agradable – aquel comentario causo una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de su tía que veía como esta empezaba poco a poco a adaptarse a su entorno con los humanos.

Los jóvenes charlaron por un rato mas para inmediatamente después que terminaran el desayuno ambos tomaran sus maletines dirigiéndose a toda marcha a la puerta de salida pues ya se les estaba haciendo tarde para la escuela.

- Espera... – el joven la paró antes de salir, provocando como auto reflejo que esta se girara para mirarle de frente.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto un poco extrañada.

- Déjame arreglar tu corbata – señalo él al notar como esta era la única prenda que no había podido poner aun bajo control, con delicadeza anudo la corbata roja, no pasándole desapercibido el pequeño termo que la chica llevaba en brazos - ¿qué llevas ahí?

- Ah, pues esto es un poco de mi bebida especial – le sonrió felizmente mientras este le daba el último toque a la corbata que ahora lucia perfectamente en el cuello de la chica.

- Se ve que te gusta mucho – le dijo distraídamente sin sospechar para nada las intenciones de la joven.

- No tienes idea... – murmuro aquello con un doble sentido que al parecer el chico no capto pues estaba mas preocupado en salir de la casa al faltar solamente diez minutos para que dieran las ocho de la mañana.

- - -

Las clases transcurrieron con mucha mayor comprensión educativa para la muchacha castaña que ya esperaba ansiosa a que llegara la hora del almuerzo para poder ejecutar su muy bien estructurado plan a prueba de tontos.

Tal como el día anterior se gano la completa simpatía de la cocinera que esta vez no solo le regalo un postre, sino que también le dio doble porción del platillo que ese día desayunarían los maestros, y aun así también se llevo sin pensarlo dos veces el plato especial de la señora Tamaki.

- Sigo creyendo que es increíble que te guste la comida de la cafetería – se mostró nuevamente incrédulo el castaño al ver la bandeja de su acompañante llena de toda aquella comida – pero mas increíble me parece que la señora Tamaki te regale la comida destinada solo a los profesores...

- Si tan solo intentaras disfrutar el maravilloso sabor de esta comida quedarías tan fascinado como yo... – sonrió esta al contemplar el banquete que degustaría ese día.

- Si como no... – no pudo evitar mostrar un poco de sarcasmo en sus palabras – ya en serio ¿cómo lo haces?

- Ya te lo dije... – los jóvenes hablaban mientras se dirigían a una de las mesas donde el peliazul ya los esperaba para almorzar juntos.

- Hola Hiraguizawa – saludo amablemente la castaña a penas llegaron hasta donde él se encontraba.

- Por favor pequeña Sakura, llámame simplemente Eriol – le dijo este con una pequeña sonrisa mientras veía como tanto el castaño y ella tomaban asiento frente a él.

- Muy bien, entonces así será Eriol – sonrió divertida pues aquel chico le parecía una persona muy simpática… valla que se había equivocado al generalizar a todos los humanos como tontos y mediocres.

Los chicos comenzaban a tener una platica muy animada cuando a lo lejos la castaña diviso la figura de aquella joven que había sido tan amable con ella el día anterior, a simple vista se notaba que estaba buscando una mesa desocupada pues esa mañana la cafetería estaba completamente llena.

- ¡Tomoyo por aquí! – le grito esta desde el otro lado de la cafetería mientras agitaba la mano para llamar su atención, la peliviolacea solo le regalo una pequeña sonrisa en agradecimiento mientras se dirigía hasta donde el grupo de la castaña se encontraba.

- Hola Sakura... – le dijo sin percatarse de la presencia del otro par de chicos hasta que escucho esa voz que ella conocía a la perfección y cuyo portador no era nada apreciado por ella.

- Linda Tomoyo, esto si que es una verdadera sorpresa – el de cabellos negros se mostró mas que emocionado con su presencia, notándose ampliamente en la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tenia en el rostro.

- Igual lo pienso joven Hiragizawa... – murmuro fríamente ella, demostrando en su forma de hablar que por su parte no estaba muy feliz de verlo, mas aun así tomo asiento en el lugar vacío que quedaba junto a él.

- Vamos Tomoyo... ¿hasta cuando vas a seguir llamándome por mi apellido? – le hizo la cara mas inocente que pudo mas esta simplemente le ignoro – nos conocemos desde la primaria y aun sigues llamándome Hiragizawa.

- Y lo seguiré haciendo el tiempo que sea necesario... – le contesto con indiferencia mientras se disponía a probar sus alimentos.

- Se ve que aun no lo perdona... – murmuro sin querer el ambarino quien al ser escuchado por la castaña no tardo en ser interrogado.

- ¿De que hablas Li? – le miro un tanto extrañada aunque sin quitar su completa atención de ese par.

- Es una historia un poco larga, te la contare después – el muchacho solo le dio un rodeo pues no era muy conveniente andar hablando de las intimidades de otros y mucho menos cuando los tenia al frente.

- Esta bien... – le contesto no muy convencida, no obstante su semblante cambio automáticamente al recordar la misión que tenia que cumplir – ¡ah, lo había olvidado...!

- ¿Qué sucede? – ante su repentina y sorpresiva reacción se gano que los otros le volvieran la mirada rápidamente.

- Hoe... – igual se volvió a ellos cuando sacaba el termo que había cargado consigo todo el día.

- ¿Qué traes ahí? – le pregunto curiosamente el chico de gafas y mirada enigmática.

- Es un poco de mi bebida especial – al decir aquello la joven se puso de pie en su asiento abriendo el termo del cual salió un dulce olor.

- Huele delicioso... – dijo la amatista al percibir lo agradable de aquella fragancia.

- Y créeme Tomoyo que sabe delicioso... – dijo el chico castaño al recordar como al final termino tomándose cuatro vasos de la bebida la tarde anterior.

- ¿De verdad? ¿podría probar un poco de eso pequeña Sakura? – menciono al instante el peliazul pues tenia algo de curiosidad por saber que hacia de aquella bebida algo tan especial.

- De veras lo siento mucho Eriol, pero es que solo queda lo suficiente para una persona y hay alguien con quien realmente quiero compartirlo... enseguida vuelvo – se giro para dirigirse a una mesa cercana en donde estaba situada la joven que deseaba probara aquello, sin poder evitar que una diminuta sonrisa maliciosa se le formara en los labios.

Los chicos le miraron atónitos al ver en que mesa se había detenido, pues era justo la mesa de la joven pelinegra con la que había tenido diferencias el día anterior.

- Hola Mei Ling... – la castaña le demostró amabilidad, fingida, pero al fin y al cabo era amabilidad.

- Ach… ere tú... ¿que es lo que quieres? – su actitud seguía siendo cortante y bastante despectiva hacia la joven haciéndole sentir una mayor necesidad de venganza.

- Viene a disculparme por la forma en la que te trate ayer, lo lamento, sé que no fue tu culpa lo que paso y vengo a pedirte que olvidemos todas nuestras discusiones pues yo ya no quiero tener mas problemas... – sonó tan convincente que hasta ella misma pudo creérselo – y para que veas que mis sentir es sincero quiero darte esto...

- ¿Que es? – miro sospechosamente de arriba a bajo el recipiente que la otra le mostraba.

- Es una bebida que aparte de ser muy nutritiva también es deliciosa – la pelinegra aun le miraba con cierto recelo lo que la otra capto de inmediato.

- ¿Qué contiene? – simplemente la joven no se tragaba la actitud de madre Teresa que tenia la que ya consideraba como enemiga acérrima – ¿es veneno?

- Claro que no... y como veo que aun desconfías de mi te mostrare que no es nada malo – vació parte del liquido verdoso en el vaso del termo y lo bebió frente a ella para despejar sus dudas – mmmm... creo que sabe mejor fría.

- E-esta bien, tomare solo un poco... – accedió finalmente, la castaña solo dirigió para sus adentros una sonrisa triunfal mientras le servia hasta el tope del vaso.

- Aquí tienes... – le entrego el vaso que aun con varias dudas esta sostuvo – adelante, tómalo con confianza...

Luego de enviarle por unos segundos una mirada por demás desconfiada esta termino tomándose el contenido del vaso que al momento en que su paladar degustara lo delicioso que sabia aquello se lo tomo todo hasta el fondo.

- Tienes razón, esto estaba buenísimo... ¿tienes mas?

- Lo siento, pero eso era todo... – sello nuevamente el termo para posteriormente emprender la retirada – nos vemos...

- Espera Kinomoto – la pelinegra le detuvo antes de que se retirase completamente del lugar – no pienses que por esto voy a cambiar un poco mi trato hacia ti – le dijo con su típica actitud arrogante...

- No esperaba menos de ti... – murmuro siguiendo su camino de largo y sin volver atrás la mirada hasta llegar a su mesa donde le esperaba la inquisidora mirada de los tres chicos que compartían asiento con ella – valla que Mei Ling tenia sed, no dejo una sola gota de la bebida – se mostró indiferente a las miradas investigadoras de sus compañeros, vaciando el termo para comprobar que en efecto no quedaba nada del elixir.

- Oye Kinomoto ¿puedo saber porque hiciste eso? – pregunto el castaño mostrando asombro por los cambios de actitud tan radicales en su personal.

- Es porque ya no quiero tener ninguna clase de problema – retomo su asiento respectivo y prosiguió tranquilamente con su almuerzo mientras daba esa breve explicación que hasta cierto punto era bastante convincente – Li, tu mejor que nadie sabe mi situación y si quiero regresar a mi hogar debo mantenerme alejada de los problemas.

- ¿Y eso por que? – pregunto con bastante curiosidad la joven amatista que de por si ya consideraba especial el carácter de la castaña.

- Es porque Kinomoto ha tenido varios problemas en sus escuelas anteriores y en parte esa es la razón por la que ahora este viviendo aquí.

- Si... mis padres me pusieron a prueba por un tiempo, pues me dijeron que mientras no corrigiera mi conducta no podría regresar a mi hogar.

- ¿Qué cosa tan mala pudiste haber hecho para que te impusieran ese castigo? – pregunto inmediatamente el peliazul provocando que inconscientemente la castaña adoptara una actitud bastante pensativa.

- Deja ver... pues casi no hice nada – serró los ojos mientras tomaba con una de sus manos su barbilla para posteriormente enumerar sus pequeñas travesuras – solo inunde la biblioteca, incendie el vestidor de hombres, ah y lo que según ellos fue la gota que derramo el vaso, nada mas porque volé el laboratorio, sin mencionar el pequeño incidente que le ocurrió a la sala de maestros...

- ¿Nada mas? – le dijo sarcásticamente el castaño que al igual que los otros no podía concebir como aquella dulce joven podría haber hecho todas las atrocidades que profesaba.

- Si... ¿pueden creerlo? – contesto con cierta indignación que era bastante genuina – esta vez si que se pusieron paranoicos, siendo que eso no fue nada comparado con lo que le ocurrió a mis anteriores escuelas...

Los chicos siguieron mirándole aun con bastantes reservas sobre la veracidad de sus palabras cuando en otro punto de la cafetería algo interesante empezaba a ocurrir.

- ¿M-Mei Ling...? – la castaña que era la incondicional de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil interrumpió el desayuno de su amiga mientras señalaba con una mano temblorosa su rostro – t-tu cara...

- ¿Qué tiene mi cara Naoko? – se mostró confundida por el nerviosismo reflejado en el rostro de la otra joven.

- Mira... – le paso un pequeño espejo que siempre cargaba en su bolsa para que ella misma se diera cuenta de lo que era.

Cuando vio su rostro reflejado en este pego un tremendo grito de horror que fácilmente pudo escucharse en el edificio entero, pues su rostro al igual que todo su cuerpo empezaba a inflarse como una pelota playera.

- "_Jajaja..."_ – la joven castaña se carcajeó por dentro a mas no poder al ver como su plan había surtido efecto – "_en un hechicero el elixir de anuam no es mas que una bebida mas, pero si un humano es quien llega a tomarla su cuerpo se hinchara tanto que difícilmente podrá moverse en varios días"_

Para el ambarino no paso desapercibida la diminuta sonrisa de la castaña que seguía tomando su almuerzo tranquilamente mientras todos los que se encontraban en la cafetería veían a la joven inflamarse mas y mas, hecho que lo hizo cuestionarse seriamente si ella habría tenido algo que ver con lo que le ocurrió a la pelinegra...

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bien, no quedo como yo esperaba porque aun siento como que le falta algo (u.ú)... como sea, eso fue todo por este capitulo que ojala y les haya gustado(n.n), tratare de publicar mas seguido, aunque no les prometo nada, y por otro lado respondiendo algunas preguntas aun no tengo pensado como valla acabar la relación de Mei Ling y Sakura (n.nU), pero igual eso se ira desembrollando a lo largo de la trama, gracias por sus comentarios, la verdad es que siempre son muy bien recibidos pues me doy cuenta de que al menos hay alguien a quien le gusta lo que escribo, bueno eso fue todo por ahora nos vemos el próximo capitulo...


	6. Una fiesta, un secreto y una revelación

Los dorados rayos del sol vespertino empezaban a sucumbir lentamente en el horizonte, dándole en cierta forma un toque muy especial al atardecer de ese día, al reflejarse los luminosos destellos en los edificios de la pequeña ciudad de Tomoeda con una singular gama de tonos rojizos y naranjas, concediéndole al entorno un claro poder relajante luego de un extenuante día de clases para los jóvenes castaños que ya regresaban a su hogar.

En todo el trayecto, el ambarino no dudo en interrogar a la ojiverde, pues este aun seguía inamovible en su postura de creer que ella estuvo seriamente implicada en el pequeño incidente en el que se vio envuelta la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

- Kinomoto... ¿estas segura que no tuviste nada que ver con lo que le ocurrió esta mañana a Mei Ling? – le cuestiono nuevamente, la otra solo se encogió de hombros sin dar mayor importancia pues ya estaba un poco cansada de escuchar la misma pregunta todo el día.

- Ya te dije que no... – hablaba con relativa tranquilidad y demostrando en todo momento una cara llena de inocencia – además, cuando el doctor la reviso dijo que su hinchazón era una especie de alergia a los mariscos que desayuno hoy – para la suerte de la castaña todas esas pequeñas casualidades la dejaban cada vez mas fuera de toda sospecha.

- Sé lo que dijo el doctor... es solo que nunca había visto que alguien se hinchara tanto en tan poco tiempo – se expreso derrotado al darse cuenta de como todos los argumentos de la castaña eran mas que validos, así que decidió cortar por lo mas sano y dar por finalizado aquel interrogatorio de una buena vez.

- Lo sé, parecía una pelota playera, jajaja... – y justo cuando empezaba a creer en su pura inocencia esta hizo un comentario que de nueva cuenta le hicieron regresar todas las dudas anteriores al muchacho.

Siendo sincero, jamás en la vida pensó que existiese una chica tan especial como ella... y se podría decir especial, en el sentido de que su carácter era tan cambiante como los colores que demostraba un camaleón al mimetizarse con su entorno.

En un instante estaba feliz y al siguiente estaba molesta, esos contrastes provocaban en él una enorme curiosidad hacia su persona, pareciéndole ciertamente interesante y podría decirse que hasta misteriosa, pero por otro lado también le era perturbadora, pues nunca sabia a que atenerse con ella al jamás tener la mas pequeñísima idea de lo que pensaba o de cual seria su próximo paso a seguir.

El joven estaba tan concentrado en esos cuestionamientos que ni siquiera se percato del que ya habían llegado a las puertas de su hogar, y de hecho no fue que lo supo hasta que la joven lo saco abruptamente de su ensimismamiento, luego de que por un largo rato este no le prestara el mas mínimo caso a ninguno de sus comentarios.

- Tierra llamando a Li... – lo sacudió para ver si este finalmente terminaba de reaccionar - ¡¿me escuchas Li!

- Uh... – murmuro un poco desorientado al seguir momentáneamente perdido en sus pensamientos - ¿qué sucede Kinomoto?

- Solo me preguntaba… ¿tienes que ir a algún otro lado? – la forma de expresarse de la chica fue un tanto desconcertada.

- No... ¿por qué lo preguntas? – contesto él serenamente a pesar de la extraña pregunta formulada por la castaña.

- Lo supuse, porque hace cinco casas que pasamos la nuestra... - señalo con la mano hacia atrás, ubicando con su dedo índice la casa mencionada.

El castaño inmediatamente volvió la mirada solo para constatar las afirmaciones de la chica, al instante sintió como sus mejillas empezaban a tibiarse por la vergüenza, pues se suponía que quien evitaría que se perdieran era él, aun apenado y sin decir nada se dio la media vuelta para dirigirse a donde realmente era su destino.

El chico iba con la cabeza baja, sin fijarse nuevamente en el camino, dicho error lo pago mas adelante al interponérsele un poste de la luz, semejante golpe le hizo caer de espaldas aumentando su ya de por si rojo tomate en las mejillas.

- ¿Li estas bien? – la ojiverde corrió rápidamente hasta donde él se encontraba, mostrando en su semblante suma preocupación.

Antes que escuchar sus burlas el muchacho se puso mecánicamente de pie, encaminándose a toda prisa hasta su casa, sin volver en ningún momento la mirada, escondiendo bajo los alborotados mechones castaños de su cabello el avivado incendio en su rostro.

La chica le siguió bastante inquieta, caminando en todo momento a sus espaldas ya que al ver la extraña escena se quedo más confundida que antes, no sabiendo a ciencia cierta que era lo que había pasado esta vez.

- No se cuantas veces voy a reiterar esto... – finalmente empezó a hablar, demostrando igual desconcierto en sus palabras que en su rostro – pero insisto Li, eres muy extraño...

Capitulo 6

Una fiesta, un secreto y una revelación 

Aun con sus reservas, la joven castaña mantenía puesta fijamente la mirada en la figura de su acompañante, quien solo la evadía al sentirse bastante incomodo y abochornado por su falta de sentido de la orientación y pensando que cuando menos esta debería burlarse o hacer algún comentario por el estilo luego de que literalmente perdiera la brújula e hiciera el peor ridículo de su vida frente a ella.

Pero no, siendo como era Sakura Kinomoto, ni siquiera se había dado por enterada de lo vergonzoso que era para él aquella incomoda situación, de veras que esa chica era una despistada... claro que lo era cuando quería.

Al entrar en la residencia no paso desapercibido por ellos algunos adornos de fiesta como globos y serpentinas, aunque sin duda lo que mas llamo su atención era el exquisito olor de la comida que la mujer de cabellos negros preparaba en la cocina.

- Tía Yelan... ¿qué sucede? – cuestiono la castaña al entrar, anteponiéndose al ambarino que sin duda estaba por preguntar lo mismo.

- Ah, hola Sakura... Syaoran... pues es que estoy preparándole una pequeña fiesta a Chiharu... – le sonrió con amabilidad pero sin descuidar la lechuga que ahora mismo estaba deshojando para la ensalada.

- ¿Puedo preguntar que celebra? – murmuro el castaño ya mas relajado y con los niveles de presión sanguínea del rostro en estándares mas o menos normales.

- Hoy es el cumpleaños de Chiharu… y pues quise darle una pequeña sorpresa – contesto afablemente la hermosa mujer.

- ¡Enserio...! ¿y cuantos años cumple? – la ojiverde se mostró bastante emocionada ante la idea, si había algo que realmente le gustara eso eran las fiestas.

- Creo cumplirá veinte años...

- ¡¡¡¿De veras! – al ver la enorme euforia desatada en su sobrina la mujer solo asintió con un pequeño ademán afirmativo para ratificar lo dicho – ¡entonces tengo que darme prisa...! – casi no se alcanzaron a escuchar sus ultimas palabras puesto que cuando menos acordaron esta ya estaba escaleras arriba con rumbo a su habitación.

No sabían por qué, pero de alguna manera su versátil comportamiento ya no les inmutaba en lo absoluto, lo que suponían era a causa de que comenzaban a acostumbrarse a los arranques impulsivos de la joven de orbes esmeralda.

- - -

La velocidad de un rayo era insignificante comparada con la empleada por la joven que ahora mismo entraba a su un tanto desordenada habitación, botando su maletín negro arriba de la cama desatendida y dirigiéndose hasta plantarse enfrente del armario.

- ¿Qué sucede Sakurita? – murmuro incomprensiblemente y con la boca llena de dulces el peluche acompañante de la castaña al ver como esta abría de par en par la puerta del armario y sacaba a diestra y siniestra todo lo que en su interior había.

- Kero... ¿viste mi caja especial? – se volvió a él con un clara interrogante en su rostro.

- Creí que la habías dejado en Clow – respondió mas entendible, aunque bastante sorprendido pues nunca imagino que su ama cargara con esa caja a pesar de las negativas de su madre.

- No, la traje a escondidas de mi mamá, recuerdo que antes de marcharnos la puse entre mi ropa – la muchacha hablaba mientras se atareaba en encontrar la dichosa caja dejando mucho mas desordenada de lo que ya estaba su habitación.

Asimismo el muñequito contemplaba con cuidado el desastroso estado del lugar, con ropa regada por todo el piso y varios proyectiles mas de ella saliendo disparados de las manos de la muchacha, algunas cajas dispersas alrededor, llenas con algunos objetos personales que Nadeshico Kinomoto se había encargado de enviar después y varios libros puestos desorganizadamente sobre el pequeño escritorio junto a la ventana.

En definitiva esa era otra habitación completamente distinta a la que la joven recibiera hacia tres días, el pequeño guardián estaba a punto de decirle algo más cuando esta dio un sonoro grito de felicidad.

- ¡La encontré! – se expreso triunfalmente levantando una pequeña caja roja que sostenía con ambas manos en el aire – mira Kero, aquí estaba después de todo... – se dirigió a él como si en sus manos sostuviera el mas preciado tesoro de toda la humanidad.

No pudo continuar expresándole toda su viva felicidad puesto que justo en ese momento alguien llamo inesperadamente a la puerta, alertando automáticamente a los dos seres que ahora se encontraban dentro de la recamara.

- ¡¿Q-quien! ¡¿quién es! – impulsada como por un resorte tomo fuertemente al pequeño guardián para correr hasta la repisa arriba de su cama, sorteando olímpicamente todos los obstáculos que encontraba a su paso.

- ¡Soy Syaoran! – se escucho perfectamente la voz del ambarino desde el otro lado de la puerta – ¡¿puedo pasar!

- ¡S-seguro, la puerta esta abierta... – respondió al momento que acaba de acomodar al pequeño que ahora era un peluche mas en la repisa, quien a pesar de sus constantes protestas no le quedo de otra mas que obedecer al ver la cara de advertencia de su ama.

- Kinomoto, mamá me pidió que te avisara que la cena se servirá... – guardo silencio por unos momentos al mirar detenidamente la habitación de la joven, su primera impresión fue la de que una batalla campal se hubiese llevado a cabo dentro de ella – ...luego de que llegue Chiharu... ¿qué paso aquí?

Miro de arriba a bajo el lugar para posteriormente ubicar en el centro la figura de la castaña quien aun sostenía la extraña caja de color rojo entre sus manos.

- ¿Qué paso de que? –la joven simuló delirio a pesar de saber exactamente a lo que el otro se estaba refiriendo al notar como veía recelosamente cada rincón de la habitación, sin embargo el ambarino le dirigió una mirada tajante indicándole exactamente de que se trataba – s-si... si te refieres a la habitación pues es que no eh tenido mucho tiempo de instalarme adecuadamente, jejeje...

- ¿Quieres que te ayude a ordenar?

- No, por supuesto que no Li, yo puedo hacerlo ¡so...! – le dijo algo apenada dirigiéndose prontamente hasta él luego de hacer la caja a un lado, mas sin embargo sus pies se enredaron con una de las tantas prendas que estaban en el piso, perdiendo el equilibrio y de hecho estuvo a punto de caer de no ser porque el joven la sostuvo justo a tiempo – ...la...

- Lo vez, necesitas arreglar esto cuanto antes sino quieres sufrir un accidente – le dijo en un inapreciable tono de burla, sosteniéndola aun entre sus brazos, lo que de alguna manera provoco que las mejillas de la joven se encendieran al rojo vivo, obligándola a apartarse instantáneamente del chico pues su solo contacto alteraba sus sentidos.

- N-no quiero darte esa molestia – murmuraba bajamente al tiempo que se separaba de él, desviando su mirada a un lado pues aunque no sabia el ¿por qué, no podía verle de frente al sentir como un nerviosismo bastante desconocido se apoderaba lentamente de ella.

- No te preocupes que no es ninguna molestia... – le contesto con una diminuta sonrisa amable, sin parecer notar el estado de la muchacha puesto que divisaba todo el sitio decidiendo cual seria el lugar mas conveniente para empezar – además si ordenamos entre los dos mas rápido terminaremos...

- E-esta bien Li... pero te juro que te pagare esto de alguna forma – le miro decididamente aunque de manera bastante agradecida ya que lo cierto era que ella no tenia ni la menor idea de cómo limpiar el lugar.

- En ese caso manos a la obra, yo ordenare los libros mientras tu te encargas de apilar la ropa en un solo sitio para después doblarla... – la chica solo asentía a todo lo que este le decía, obedeciendo a la orden y sin prestar ningún tipo de excusa.

En otras circunstancias se habría revelado al instante pues lo que mas detestaba en el universo era que alguien le ordenara lo que tenia que hacer, pero es que Li lo hacia de una forma en la que ella ni siquiera se daba cuenta y de hecho era hasta divertido arreglar el desorden cuanto él estaba a su lado.

En cuestión de minutos todo regreso a la normalidad, ahora los libros se encontraban perfectamente acomodados en el escritorio, la ropa justamente doblada y guardada en el armario, mientras que las cajas fueron vaciadas para acomodar los objetos personales de la chica en sus respectivos lugares y la cama estaba perfectamente tendida y sin nada encima.

- Lo vez, no tomo tanto tiempo... – el joven se sentó en la orilla de la cama, observando al igual que la muchacha con bastante satisfacción el trabajo que entre los dos habían realizado.

- Si... – se mostró fascinada y muy feliz al ser una de las tantas cosas que empezaba a lograr hacer por si sola, bueno, casi por si sola – muchas gracias Li... – le dedico una bella sonrisa cargada de gratitud genuina al muchacho, no pasando desapercibido ese pequeño gesto por él que igualmente le correspondió.

- Por cierto Kinomoto... ¿qué piensas hacer con esa caja?... – señalo la pequeña caja roja que estaba sobre el escritorio, al notar como desde el principio de su tarea la chica tuvo una especial afección por esa caja.

- Dentro de esta caja esta el regalo que le daré a Chiharu... – sonrió nuevamente, tomando asiento ella también, solo que en la silla frente a su escritorio.

- ¿Y que clase de obsequio será? – decía un poco intrigado al ver como la ojiverde le daba la espalda para abrir finalmente la dichosa caja, sacando algunas piezas de cristal de ella.

- No seas tan curioso Li, ya lo veras cuando Chiharu habrá su regalo – decía la joven un tanto divertida – por cierto, hay algo que eh querido preguntarte desde la mañana...

- ¿Qué cosa es? – hablaba mientras veía distraídamente los detalles decorativos en la recamara de la castaña, fijando especialmente la vista en el pequeño peluche amarillo que permanecía inmóvil en el estante arriba de la cama.

- Es sobre Eriol y Tomoyo...

- ¿Que con ellos? – el chico aparto momentáneamente la mirada del guardián, causándole algo de alivio a este después de sentir todo ese rato la penetrante mirada del ambarino.

- No lo sé, tal vez fue mi imaginación, pero me pareció que a Tomoyo no le cae muy bien que digamos Eriol y pues como tu eres su mejor amigo tal vez sepas el por qué... – la chica seguía trabajando con las cuentas de cristal al mismo tiempo que sostenía aquella entretenida conversación con el castaño.

- Como te explico... – se mostró pensativo por unos momentos para a continuación tratar de explicarle lo que ocurría de una forma en la que ella lo pudiera entender – solo digamos que Tomoyo ha sido el amor de toda la vida de Eriol… pero como ya te habrás dado cuenta este no es ninguna blanca paloma sino que mas bien es un tanto mujeriego y de hecho eso fue lo que justamente le trajo problemas con Tomoyo...

- ¿Por qué?... ¿acaso a Tomoyo también le gusta Eriol...?

- Antes estaba seguro de que así era, pero ahora no le sé ya que siempre se porta muy áspera con él, pero en parte creo que esta en todo su derecho de estar molesta luego de lo que le paso por su culpa...

- Es cierto, mencionaste algo parecido en la mañana... – la joven finalmente giro su silla para quedar de frente al chico – ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?

- Hace un par de meses, creo que fue para las vacaciones cuando Eriol por fin logro que Tomoyo saliera con él – se expresaba tan calmadamente que toda la atención de la castaña se centro en su relato – y aunque al principio todo iba bastante bien, al final las cosas no salieron exactamente como estaban planeadas.

- ¿Y eso por qué? – se mostró bastante interesada animándolo de esta forma a proseguir.

- Rubí, la ex-novia de Eriol, apareció en la cafetería donde ellos se encontraban... – el chico serró pesadamente los ojos en señal de cansancio al recordar lo ocurrido – lo siguiente que supe fue que en un arranque de celos esta le armo un tremendo escándalo en el que Tomoyo, sin tener idea alguna de lo que estaba ocurriendo fue la mas afectada, ya que Rubí deliberadamente vació sobre ella la limonada del vaso de Eriol ante la mirada de todos en la cafetería, y ya para no hacer la historia mas larga creo Tomoyo se sintió tan humillada que no ha querido saber absolutamente nada de Eriol desde entonces...

- Pero que chica tan detestable, mira que si eso me hubiese pasado a mí con Yue yo si la hubiera convertido en erizo de mar o algo realmente repulsivo... – se mostró tan indignada que sin querer la joven había hablado de más.

- ¿Yue...? – el chico le miro inquisidoramente en un aire un tanto despectivo.

- Ah... este... Yue es... jejeje... – algo dentro de ella le decía que tenia que darle una explicación aunque en realidad no hubiera nada que explicar – Yue es un buen amigo – en ese momento solo le vino a la cabeza la definición de Tomoyo sobre los amigos y el que significaba tener uno.

- Descuida Kinomoto, no tienes porque darme explicaciones sobre tus amistades... – el chico se puso abruptamente de pie y si bien no lo demostraba del todo lo real era que le molestaba que hubiera un chico especial en la vida de la castaña.

- ¿Por cierto Li, aun tengo una duda... – el joven le miro un tanto aturdido pues a su parecer todo había quedado mas que claro - ¿cómo es que sabes tan exactamente todo lo que paso ese día? – ahora la que le miro inquisidoramente fue ella.

- Es porque yo estuve en primera fila cuando todo ocurrió – mostró su neutralidad de siempre sin dar mayor importancia.

- ¿Enserio? ¿y puedo saber que hacías tu ahí? – jaque mate, la chica había dado justo en el punto, dejándolo mudo por unos momentos al tratar de dar una buena excusa, porque tampoco quería que lo catalogaran como un metiche ya que en realidad él se encontraba ahí por pura casualidad luego de que Mei Ling le obligara a ir de compras con ella – ¿y bien? – se cruzo de brazos sin quitarle un solo momento la vista de encima.

- Kinomoto mira la hora, ya casi es la cena y yo todavía tengo que hacer unas cosas mas que me pidió mamá, así que con tu permiso me retiro – fingió demencia y salió a toda prisa de la habitación dejando con la palabra en la boca a la chica.

- Espera Li... ¡Li! – lo llamo una y otra vez mas este no le hizo ningún caso, molestando bastante a la chica por su actitud – ese Li es un tonto... – murmuraba muy enojada al retomar sus actividades nuevamente.

El pequeño guardián amarillo que había observado con detenimiento todo lo ocurrido, a penas el chico serró la puerta tras de sí, abandono su lugar para volar hasta donde ahora se encontraba su ama...

- Ese mocoso tiene unos poderes sorprendentes... – decía al momento que se plantaba frente a la joven con una actitud bastante analítica.

- ¿De que hablas Kero? – la ojiverde volvió su atención hacia él no comprendiendo muy bien lo que quiso decirle.

- Sakura ¿estas segura que ese chico no sabe absolutamente nada de magia?

- No, cuando llegue, lo primero que me advirtió tía Yelan era que Li jamás debía enterarse del mundo que provenimos – se mostró mas que extrañada ante la manera pensativa que adoptara su guardián - ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Es por qué a pesar de que ese mocoso nunca ha tenido ninguna clase de contacto con el mundo mágico, estoy casi seguro que pudo detectar mi presencia...

- ¡¿Qué!... pero eso es imposible – la joven se mostró mas que sorprendida ante las afirmaciones del que antes que nada era su amigo – aun para mi que tengo un nivel avanzado de magia es muy difícil percatarme de tu presencia cuando estas con esa apariencia de peluche...

- Lo sé, pero la forma en que me miro... solo de recordarlo me dan escalofríos... para estar mas tranquilos es mejor que tomemos precauciones hasta estar seguros cual es su nivel mágico...

- Entiendo, aunque no tienes de que preocuparte Kero, Li cree que es un simple mortal por lo que dudo mucho que nos descubra...

- Quizás, pero es mejor estar prevenidos ya que nadie debe enterarse de tu verdadera situación, ni siquiera tu tía... – se mostró enérgico en lo ultimo, mas esta dejo de prestarle atención a mitad del sermón – Sakura ¿me estas escuchando?

- Si, si, no decirle nada a mi tía sobre mi verdadero ser... – la chica seguía apresuradamente con su trabajo, dándole por su lado al pequeño que lucia ligeramente preocupado – listo al fin lo termine... ¿me quedo perfecto no te parece?

Kerberos solo dio un pequeño suspiro lleno de cansancio al ver el objeto elaborado por su ama, cuestionándose seriamente sobre si esta seria capas de seguir guardando el secreto como lo había hecho desde que se entero cual seria su verdadera misión en la vida, tenia que confiar en que así fuera o de lo contrario se verían en graves aprietos.

- - -

Todas las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, cosa que sorprendió un poco a la joven de largos cabellos castaños, puesto que su casera siempre le avisaba cuando por alguna razón tenia que salir, aunque con el día tan malo que había tenido no era de extrañarse que una cosa así ocurriera.

Con cansancio inserto la llave en la ranura del cerrojo, girando con lentitud la llave hasta que finalmente la chapa cedió, oyéndose un rechinido al tiempo que la puerta se abría.

- ¡Señora Yelan!... ¡Yamasaki!... ¡Sakura!... – a mediada que la joven cruzaba el marco de la puerta llamo en voz alta a los demás habitantes de la pensión, asegurándose que de verdad no hubiese nadie en la casa - ¡Syaoran!... ¡¿hay alguien!

En efecto, parecía que realmente no había nadie en el lugar, la joven dio un hondo y prolongado suspiro un tanto melancólico pues al parecer seria otro cumpleaños que pasaría sola, no obstante toda su tristeza se disipo cuando repentinamente las luces se encendieron.

- ¡¡¡¡Sorpresa! – gritaron al uníoslo los otros cuatro desaparecidos, sorprendiendo gratamente a la joven que no sabia que decir puesto que ni sus padres se habían acordado de su cumpleaños.

- ¡Felicidades, ¡felicidades, ¡felicidades...! – repitió una y otra vez la castaña que se veía notoriamente contenta con la pequeña festividad – ¡feliz cumpleaños! – estaba tan emocionada que hasta un abrazo le dio a la festejada, dejando a mas de uno boquiabierto por su política de cero contacto físico.

- G-gracias... – se quedo perpleja al sentir el contacto físico de la chica y mucho mas cuando esta le entrego una pequeña cajita, envuelta extrañamente en un papel metálico reluciente.

- Ojala y te guste... – sonrió con beneplácito al presenciar como la otra joven desenvolvía cuidadosamente el complicado envoltorio.

- Es bellísima... de veras gracias Sakura – decía al contemplar la hermosa pulsera de cuentas de cristal matizado en tonos multicolor, un tipo de material que ella jamás había visto antes.

- De donde yo vengo es una tradición que al cumplir veinte años te regalen una pulsera así – de alguna forma se encontraba mas que complacida al saber que su obsequio había sido muy bien recibido por la persona para quien fue hecho – es un amuleto que te guiara para que puedas seguir el camino que te tiene deparado el destino a lo largo de tu vida...

- Créeme que lo cuidare mucho y lo valorare como mi tesoro mas preciado...

- Además tendrás muy buena suerte ya que le imprimí mi toque especial al elaborarlo – al escuchar lo ultimo la mujer de largos cabellos negros se giro incrédulamente para con su sobrina al asaltarle una enorme duda a la cabeza.

- Eh, por cierto Chiharu eh preparado una cena especialmente para ti, porque no pasan todos al comedor – la pelinegra se dirigió a los presentes mostrando amabilidad aunque si bien en el fondo se empezara a formársele un muy mal presentimiento, mal indicio, ya que todo lo que para los humanos eran simples supersticiones para los hechiceros eran devastadoras realidades.

Los chicos se dirigieron animadamente al comedor, felicitando en todo momento a la festejada que estaba más que feliz por el grato momento que le estaban haciendo pasar.

- Querida Sakura ¿podrías ayudarme a servir? – le sonrió afablemente a su sobrina antes de que esta tomara asiento junto a los demás.

- Claro que si tía... – aunque extrañada igualmente obedeció, era muy raro que le pidiese que hiciera ese tipo de tareas pues por lo general Syaoran era el que se encargaba de ayudarle.

Cuando las dos estuvieron solas en la cocina Yelan no quiso darles mas vueltas al asunto y le preguntó de frente aquello que empezaba a inquietarle fuertemente.

- Puedo hacerte una pregunta Sakura – la mujer hablaba mientras servia adecuadamente los platos de comida.

- Seguro tía Yelan ¿de que se trata? – se mostró un tanto curiosa al ver la seriedad que de repente se había reflejado en el rostro de su tutora.

- Es sobre ese amuleto que le diste a Chiharu... ¿de verdad tu lo hiciste? – dejo de lado lo que estaba haciendo para mirarle de frente, tratando de encontrar alguna clase de vacilación en sus acciones, pero no.

- Si, aunque no entiendo ¿por qué me preguntas eso?

- Lo hago, porque a mi parecer era un trabajo artesanal perfecto, y tu también como yo sabes que ese tipo de amuletos solo pueden ser elaborados por hechiceros con un experto y altísimo poder mágico... – le miro con tanto escrutinio que puso un poco nerviosa a la chica – dime Sakura ¿hay algo que tu madre no me haya dicho?

- Bien, pues es que yo... – titubeo al recordar las palabras de su guardián solo unos minutos atrás, después de dar un suspiro para agarrar un poco de valor prosiguió – digamos que soy una especie de prodigio para la magia...

- Entonces lo del elixir de anuam tampoco fue una casualidad ¿verdad? – su temor acrecentaba mas a medida que esta hablaba.

- N...no del todo... – quiso sonreír para aligerar un poco la situación, sin embargo su sonrisa se opaco al sentir la mirada seria de su tía.

- Sakura... tu eres... – no quiso adelantar conclusiones no obstante tenían que descartar todo tipo de posibilidades – ¿tu eres un guardián de los pilares?

- M-me... me temo que si… – respondió con la verdad pues iba a ser muy difícil ocultarle justamente a ella todo aquello porque no en vano su tía fue catalogada por todo el mundo mágico como una eminente hechicera.

- No puede ser… - la mujer palideció al escuchar las ultimas palabras – por que tu Nadeshico no menciono nada…

- Es porque nadie mas que mis padres y los ancianos del consejo lo sabían…ni siquiera mi hermano lo sabe ya que no se sabrá hasta que llegue el momento que ocupe mi lugar… - la chica bajo la mirada un poco desanimada al ver la reacción de su tía, era como la peste entrando en su casa – entenderé si ya no quieres que viva contigo…

- Querida, por supuesto que no me molesta que vivas aquí – se apresuro a decir al recapacitar su actitud – es solo que estoy muy preocupada por tu seguridad… si algún hechicero oscuro se entera no se lo que podrá pasar y lo digo porque yo ya no cuento con mis poderes…

- No te preocupes por eso, como te dije nadie mas lo sabe… - una de sus tantas facultades era la de poder percibir cuando una persona mentía, el cual no era el caso de su tía quien en verdad estaba preocupada por su bienestar.

- ¿Sakura…? - su frase se vio interrumpida por la irrupción del castaño en el lugar, quien se encontraba ahí porque ya había pasado un tiempo considerable desde que las dos se marcharan para servir la cena.

- ¿Mamá todo esta bien? – la voz del castaño provoco que ambas detuvieran aquella platica que de alguna manera había quedado pendiente pues aun la castaña tenia bastantes cosas que explicar.

- Eh… si, ahora vamos… - la mujer trato de aparentar naturalidad no obstante el castaño no parecía estar muy convencido con su respuesta lanzándole una mirada por demás desconfiada a las dos.

- Ya te dije que no pasa nada… - se acerco hasta él con dos platos de comida en la mano – ahora lleva esto al comedor.

- Pero… - quiso objetar mas ahora la castaña fue la que intervino.

- Anda Li, Chiharu y Yamasaki ya han de tener hambre – le apresuro caminando a sus espaldas ella también con un par de platos en las manos.

- Esta conversación aun no ha terminado Sakura… - murmuro bajamente la mujer al momento que la joven le pasaba de lado – hablaremos después… - la ojiverde solo asintió afirmativamente dirigiéndose junto al ambarino hasta el comedor, sintiendo en todo momento la penetrante mirada de su tía quien ahora mismo se encontraba reflexionando sobre las consecuencias que esta noticia conllevaría.

Continuara…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ahora si que mi cabeza no dio para mas pues un montón de nuevas ideas que no he podido materializar muy bien no me dejaron concretar lo que tenia que decir, aunque bueno al final termine el capitulo, ojala y les haya gustado y sino ya saben que pueden hacérmelo saber a través de sus comentarios, por lo que quiero hacer algunos agradecimientos especiales a **_sashakili, H3CH1C3R4, Lady Nux, Carolina y risa-trisha_**, ahora si, eso fue todo, nos vemos el proximo capitulo…


	7. La realidad de un guardian

La joven castaña llevaba alrededor de cinco minutos mirando detenidamente su reflejo en el espejo del peinador de su recamara, mientras tanto el pequeño peluche amarillo que sobrevolaba a su alrededor, la contemplaba a la expectativa, el ceño fruncido de su ama daba a entender que no estaba de muy buen humor, lo que de hecho no tardo mucho tiempo en manifestar.

- ¡Aghhhhh...! – finalmente exploto, revolviendo sus castaños cabellos desesperadamente – ¡ya llegue a mi limite, llevo dos semanas viviendo en este mundo y aun no se como rayos se utiliza esa cosa! – señalo el cepillo y el par de ligas que estaban frente a si.

Su reacción era hasta cierto punto comprensible, ya que a esta siempre le había gustado traer el cabello recogido, a pesar de que el largo le llegaba poco a bajo de los hombros, sin embargo no había podido ponerlo bajo control en todo ese tiempo puesto que aun no lograba descifrar el gran enigma de cómo utilizar el cepillo y las ligas para el cabello.

- Tranquila Sakurita, no esta tan mal... – el animalito le miro con algo de indulgencia y haciendo uso de mentirillas piadosas, pues la verdad su cabello parecía haber sido arrasado por la fuerza de un torbellino.

- ¿Tú lo crees? – le miro con algunas pequeñas lagrimas de desesperación en sus preciosos ojos verdes.

- S-seguro... – le sonrió nerviosamente al no querer herir sus sentimientos – ahora ¿por que no bajas a desayunar...?

- Esta bien... – se expreso algo conforme, dejando finalmente el cepillo de lado y marcando su rumbo hacia la puerta que daba a la salida, donde momentos después desapareció y se perdió en el pasillo que conducía a la planta baja.

El pequeño guardián dio un hondo suspiro de alivio cuando esta definitivamente se fue, mientras se rascaba la cabeza con su patita un poco confundido, si bien era cierto que su ama había progresado considerablemente en lo que a la vida humana se refería, lo real era que aun le faltaban muchas cosas por aprender.

- Ese mocoso va a volver a burlarse de ella... – dijo resignado mientras una pequeña sonrisa se empezaba a dibujar en el contorno de su boca, convirtiéndose poco a poco en una sonora carcajada al recordar la imagen tan graciosa de la chica luego haber usado mas fijador del adecuado, logrando poner de punta todos los cabellos sueltos que le quedaban en ese intento de media coleta.

Capitulo 7

**_La realidad de un guardián_**

La joven bajo con lentitud las escaleras, aun no podía creer que las únicas cosas que no podía hacer bien en ese mundo era, peinarse y anudar correctamente la corbata de su uniforme, siendo siempre auxiliada en la última por el castaño, volviéndose una especie de rutina que él le enlazara correctamente la corbata todas las mañanas.

- Buenos días... – saludo amablemente a las tres personas presentes en el comedor, ya que ahora mismo se encontraban los otros dos inquilinos de la casa, disfrutando tranquilamente de su desayuno, sus clases en la universidad ese día eran mas tarde.

- ¿Otra vez te peleaste con el cepillo? – el ambarino se burlo abiertamente, aquel tipo de bromas se habían hecho algo común entre ellos, siendo por igual normal que los dos empezaran a discutir desde muy temprano.

- Cállate Li, no estoy de humor como para soportar tus burlas – le envió una mirada asesina, dándole a entender al otro que lo mejor en ese momento era reservarse sus comentarios para mas tarde, cuando sin lugar a dudas esta estuviese de mejor humor.

Extrañamente la castaña se levanto un poco más temprano que de costumbre, pudiendo después de mucho tiempo desayunar tranquilamente, sin atragantarse en el proceso.

Siendo sinceros ya nadie la veía raro, al parecer los habitantes de la casa ya estaban acostumbrándose a las comunes excentricidades en su forma de peinar y vestir.

- No le hagas caso querida, todos sabemos lo inoportuno que a veces puede ser mi hijo – le dijo la joven mujer de cabellos negros que acaba de entrar en el comedor con una bandeja, volteando a ver al castaño de forma reprendedora mientras servia el desayuno de la ojiverde, quien ya tomaba su lugar acostumbrado en la mesa.

- Gracias tía...

- Si aun tienes algo de tiempo quizás yo pueda hacer algo con tu cabello – se ofreció amablemente la castaña rojiza que tenia al frente.

- ¿De verdad Chiharu? – la de ojos esmeralda se mostró un poco emocionada, habían pasado semanas desde que no ponía bajo control su rebelde cabellera.

- Seguro... – le respondió ella con una gentil sonrisa.

- Gracias, eres un verdadero ángel – aunque casi no se veían debido a que las dos siempre estaban ocupadas con las actividades escolares, lo cierto es que llevaban una muy buena relación, incluso la castaña ya no le limitaba tanto su espacio personal.

Las dos tomaron su desayuno lo mas rápido posible, posteriormente la joven de cabellos castaños rojizos peino tal y como lo prometiera a la de ojos esmeralda.

- Sabes Sakura, tienes un cabello muy hermoso – le comentaba la chica mientras cepillaba cuidadosamente el sedoso cabello de la otra – creo que lo mejor es hacerte algo sencillo para darnos prisa... – la chica entretejió sus cabellos en un tipo de media diadema, dejando sueltos los cabellos de la mitad de abajo, aquel peinado de alguna manera realzo la belleza natural de la castaña, notándose instantáneamente el cambio – ¿qué te parece? – le extendió un pequeño espejo, la castaña al ver su reflejo en el quedo en extremo fascinada.

- Es perfecto... no había visto mi cabello tan arreglado desde que mis padres decidieron quitarme mis poderes... – estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciéndole a la otra chica.

- ¿Poderes? – la castaña rojiza se quedo un poco confundida con la extraña afirmación de la muchacha, quien como siempre y para su suerte, su tía estaba ahí salvándola rápidamente de ese pequeño error.

- Sakura quiso decir... sirvientes – señalo con oportuna prontitud la mujer de negros cabellos – ellos siempre se encargaban de peinarla...

- Ah... – respondió la muchacha, advirtiendo el evidente nerviosismo en el rostro de su casera, aunque si bien la aludida ya había abandonado el lugar sin prestar mayor importancia a lo que dijo.

- Ya estoy lista... – dijo alegremente cuando llego al lado del castaño que ahora estaba de espaldas a ella.

- Menos mal... – el joven se dio la vuelta para verle, llevándose una gran sorpresa al observar el notorio cambio en la apariencia la muchacha, provocándole incluso un pequeño sonrojo al ver lo hermosa que esta se veía.

- Aun estoy esperándote Li... – esta no tardo en sacarlo de su ensimismamiento al ver como el chico no había hecho su rutina acostumbrada, y sin embargo este no entendió sus palabras a primera instancia, por lo que solo le mostró una cara de desconcierto que la otra noto al instante – ¿hoy no vas ayudarme con mi corbata?

- Eh... si, l-lo siento – solo pudo bajar despistadamente su mirada a la corbata, ocultando así el pequeño sonrojo que aun perduraba en sus mejillas.

Seguidamente los dos se dirigieron a la salida, emprendiendo así su inmediata partida a la escuela, una vez más se le había hecho tarde, otra cosa que sin duda también se volvió una rutina para ellos.

En todo el trayecto el castaño no pudo contenerse de volver disimuladamente la mirada hacia a su acompañante, valla que lucia diferente cuando esta se arreglaba un poco, a la joven no le paso desapercibida la insistente mirada del ambarino, por lo que apenas llegaron a la escuela esta no tardo en preguntarle que era lo que le ocurría.

- ¿Se puede saber que tanto me ves? – le dijo desconfiadamente, por lo que el otro solo trato de desviar la mirada – desde que salimos de casa no me has quitado la vista de encima, acaso tengo un bicho raro en el rostro ¿o que...? – manifestó algo molesta no entendiendo nuevamente la actitud del castaño.

- N-no es eso... es que... – se viro finalmente hacia ella pero sin dejar sus reservas, sobre si decirle o no la verdad – es que... luces muy distinta cuando te arreglas el cabello – la joven se le quedo mirando confundida y de hecho estaba a punto de preguntar a que se refería exactamente, pero justo en eso fue interrumpida por alguien más...

- Wow pequeña Sakura ¿que te hiciste hoy en el cabello? – el joven peliazul hizo su inesperado acto de presencia, dejándola sin la oportunidad de cuestionar al castaño.

- Hola Eriol… pues Chiharu me hizo el favor de peinarme esta mañana... – hablo correspondiendo igual de animadamente el saludo.

- Pues felicítala de mi parte, con ese peinado luces mucho mas hermosa que de costumbre – el joven le dedico un sonrisa un tanto picara, ganándose una mirada fulminante del ambarino que veía furiosamente como este la tomaba de la mano, para posteriormente depositar un pequeño beso en ella, provocando con aquel gesto que la castaña se sonrojara de sobremanera – de hecho estas tan hermosa hoy que seria una descortesía de mi parte no invitarte a salir... ¿que te parece si te invito a tomar un helado después de la escuela? – nuevamente no le dieron tiempo de responder ya que esta vez quien intervino fue el ambarino, en un tono ligeramente molesto.

- Eriol... – el castaño se planto tras de él, mostrándole una cara de pocos amigos, causándole un poco de diversión a su camarada al identificar el por qué de su molestia.

- ¿Qué sucede Syaoran? – el de ojos como zafiros se giro para verle con una cara llena de inocencia.

- Hoy tenemos practica con el equipo de Fut-bol ¿lo recuerdas?

- Cierto, lo había olvidado – sonrió para sus adentros al notar como el castaño claramente estaba conteniendo el enojo que le causaba al dirigirse de esa manera tan amigable a la ojiverde – en ese caso pequeña Sakura ¿que te parece si lo dejamos para otro día?

- Claro Eriol... – sonrió divertida viendo como el ambarino jalaba disimuladamente al de gafas, sin notar que su verdadera intención era que el peliazul ya no se le acercara mas.

- Camina Hiragizawa o se te hará tarde para tu primera clase… de hecho sabes que, yo mismo te acompañare hasta tu salón... – murmuro molesto mientras lo conducía casi a rastras por uno de los pasillos.

- Pero Li, también es hora de nuestra primera clase... – replico instantáneamente la joven.

- Descuida Kinomoto yo te alcanzare en el salón... – se despidió distraídamente de ella pues su mayor preocupación era el Juan Tenorio que llevaba fuertemente agarrado del cuello de la camisa blanca del uniforme – camina conquistador, o si no yo mismo me encargare de que Tomoyo se entere que estabas coqueteándole a su mejor amiga.

- Tranquilo Syaoran, no hay por que llegar a esos extremos – replico el ojiazul de forma un tanto infantil – nos vemos después pequeña Sakura... - el chico peliazul se despidió por ultima vez, alejándose mas y mas en una graciosa escena en la que el ambarino prácticamente lo jalaba para que este caminara mientras que el otro casi le suplicaba su silencio.

- Adiós... – la joven mantenía la mano en lo alto, despidiéndose hasta que ese par desapareció finalmente, entonces dirigió de nueva cuenta sus pasos hasta su respectivo salón, si bien esa materia era una de las favoritas de Syaoran, a su parecer debería ser borrada del mapa y de hecho ya hubiera intentado hacerlo si aun tuviera sus poderes, ya que las matemáticas definitivamente no habían sido hechas para ella.

- ¿Sakura, casi no te reconozco – se expreso bastante sorprendida una joven amatista que estaba situada a sus espaldas.

- Hola Tomoyo... – sonrió nerviosamente al darse cuenta de esa seria la última vez en el día que le hicieran esa clase de comentario, haciéndole cuestionarse seriamente sobre si había sido un cambio tan extremo.

- Te ves realmente muy bien... – la joven camino por el pasillo al lado de la castaña, teniendo en común la primera clase juntas.

- Gracias...

- Por cierto Sakura ¿ya sabias que Mei Ling regreso a la escuela? – la peliviolacea no tardo en cambiar de tema, al existir algo de lo que ciertamente debía advertirle.

- ¿En serio? – no pudo contener una risilla llena de malicia, teniendo muy gravada en la memoria la magistral escena que protagonizo la pelinegra casi dos semanas atrás en la cafetería de la escuela.

- Si ... y esta un poco molesta... de hecho me entere que te esta buscando.

- ¿A mi? – se mostró bastante sorprendida, aunque si bien desde un principio supuso que algo así sucedería - ¿y para que me quiere?

- Mei Ling cree que tú fuiste la responsable de lo que le ocurrió.

- No entiendo por que lo cree, si yo no le hice nada – quiso hacer jactancia de su inocencia a pesar de que aquella sonrisa malvada se mantenía impresa en sus labios de forma delatadora.

- Lo sé, pero aun así ten cuidado, Mei Ling no es de las personas que... – quiso darle un último consejo pero en ese momento fueron interceptadas por la chica de la cual habían venido haciendo referencia.

- Justo a la persona que andaba buscando – su voz un tanto chillona se escuchaba mucho mas molesta de lo normal.

- ¿Te refieres a mi? – se mostró mas que indiferente la joven castaña a pesar del estado caótico de la pelinegra, aprovechando el momento para constatar su perfecto trabajo, al no quedar rastro alguno de la posición y por consiguiente ninguna prueba incriminatoria.

- Así es Kinomoto... – la joven se le planto en el frente, interponiéndose a propósito en su camino para que le mirara a la cara.

- Pues ya me encontraste ¿ahora dime que es lo que quieres? – le reto nuevamente en su característico duelo de rivalidades – tengo cosas mucho mas importantes que hacer como para perder mi tiempo contigo.

- No tardare mucho, no te preocupes... – se mostró sarcástica, siendo la única forma en que podía dirigirse a esa irritante joven – no sé como lo hiciste, pero aun así sé muy bien que tu fuiste la culpable de lo que me ocurrió...

- ¿Tienes pruebas, por que si mal no recuerdo el doctor dijo que había sido una tipo de alergia a los mariscos – la desfachatez de esa chica no tenia precedentes a los ojos de la pelinegra.

- Sé muy bien lo que dijo el doctor, pero no deja de ser sospechoso, yo nunca antes había mostrado ninguna clase de alergia a los mariscos, estoy completamente segura de que esa bebida que me diste a tomar tenía algo.

- Vamos Wong, no le eches la culpa a mi bebida, porque si mal no recuerdo yo tome de ella antes que tu y a mi no me ocurrió nada... – se mostró un poco cínica, ella sabia a la perfección que eso fue enteramente la causa, lo de los mariscos fue solo coincidencia.

- Quizás, pero aun así no voy a dejar de vigilarte, hay algo muy extraño contigo y no voy a parar hasta averiguar que es... – no le quedo de otra mas que dejar hasta ahí la discusión pues como bien dijo castaña, ella no tenia ninguna clase de prueba, no todavía.

- Yo solamente quería hacer las paces contigo, si tu no quieres ese ya no es mi problema – la joven de cabellos castaños demostró algo de indignación en sus acciones al cruzarse de brazos, la peliviolacea solo podía observar y admirar el carácter decidido de su amiga.

- Si tu lo dices... pero que te quede algo claro, y es que de ahora en adelante te mantendré en la mira, y créeme que estaré mas que feliz cuando des tu primer paso en falso – con esta ultima amenaza la pelinegra y su sequito de seguidoras se retiraron del lugar, pasándole pesadamente de lado a la castaña.

- Adiós... – se despidió la ojiverde con bastante sarcasmo demostrado en su sonrisa – como siempre fue un gusto conversar contigo.

- Ahora si estaba furiosa... – intervino finalmente la chica de ojos como amatistas, quien había presenciado detenidamente todo el encuentro.

- Para lo que me importa – la joven prosiguió su camino como si nada hubiese ocurrido, ya que por dentro sabia que esa victoria había sido indiscutiblemente para ella, lo supo al ver la furia reflejada en el rostro de la que ahora consideraba su acérrima enemiga.

- Por cierto Sakura, me preguntaba si tal vez ¿te gustaría ir a mi casa después de clases? – pregunto repentinamente la joven de cabellos violáceos al momento que ella también retomaba el camino al lado de su amiga.

- Seguro Tomoyo, me encantaría...

- Genial, porque he diseñado unos trajes con los que seguramente te veras divina... – dijo aquello casi con estrellitas de felicidad en los ojos, la castaña sabia de la pasión que su amiga profesada a la ropa, lo que no sabia, era que esta ya la había tomado a ella como su musa inspiradora.

- - -

Después de la escuela, ambas chicas se dirigieron a la casa de la amatista, como el ambarino tenia practica te fut-bol después de clases no le fue muy difícil convencerlo de dejarla ir, desde que se paso esa luz roja el primer día de clases, además de otros cuantos incidentes aislados, se había vuelto algo sobre protector con ella, incluso mas que su propia tía.

Algo de lo que sabia la castaña de la vida de Tomoyo era que esta tenia un hermano un poco mayor que ella, asimismo su padre era uno de los empresarios mas importantes en el ramo de la industria textil, por lo que muy pocas veces estaba en casa debido a sus diversos viajes de negocios, mientras que su madre era la exitosa diseñadora de la compañía, eso explicaba en gran medida la enorme fascinación de la peliviolacea por la ropa.

- Llegamos... – dijo de repente la joven de cabellos violáceos al detenerse frente a un enrejado que protegía una enorme propiedad del otro lado.

- ¿Esta es tu casa? – la castaña se mostró entusiasmada, pues a lo lejos pudo divisar la gran mansión, aunque realmente eso no fue lo que llamo su atención, porque en si su hogar seria unas veinte veces mas grande, sino mas bien fue el diseño arquitectónico y los hermosos jardines que recubrían el lugar, siendo como siempre esto lo que tendía a llamarle mas la atención, comparando igual, las diferencias entre el mundo mágico y el mundo humano.

- Así es, pasa por favor... – le sonrió afablemente al momento que el portón eléctrico se abriera frente a ellas, luego de que la violácea pidiera le abrieran por medio del intercomunicador que estaba en la puerta.

La joven observaba detenidamente el lugar, especialmente los hermosos y bastos jardines, y por lo mismo teniendo que caminar bastante rato para llegar finalmente a la entrada de la monumental mansión de tres pisos.

A penas cruzaron el umbral una de las sirvientas detuvo su camino para saludar respetuosamente a la joven dueña de la casa.

- Buenas tardes señorita Daidouji...

- Buenas tardes Mary – la joven contesto con su siempre amable sonrisa - ¿mis padres están en casa?

- No señorita, su madre llamo para avisar que ni su padre ni ella llegarían a tiempo para la cena – respondió con igual cortesía.

- ¿Y mi hermano?

- El joven esta en su habitación – señalo la chica del servicio.

- Entiendo... – suspiro la amatista con cansancio, como si eso fuera algo común en su vida cotidiana – gracias Mary, por cierto, podrías subir un pequeño refrigerio para dos personas a mi habitación.

- Por supuesto señorita, ¿hay algo mas que se le ofrezca?

- No... por el momento eso será todo Mary...

- Entonces, con su permiso me retiro – hizo una pequeña inclinación y se retiro del lugar en silencio, para llevar a cabo la tarea encomendada.

Las jóvenes atravesaron el salón principal, para seguidamente subir unas escaleras, puesto que la habitación de Tomoyo quedaba en el segundo piso, atravesando un pequeño corredor al final de las escaleras.

- Aquí es... – lentamente la de cabellos negro violáceos giro la perilla dorada de la puerta de roble, dejando al descubierto la enorme alcoba que estaba exquisitamente decorada – pasa por favor Sakura – la castaña obedeció y le siguió calladamente, pues como antes, estaba explorando minuciosamente cada detalle decorativo del lugar, el que incluso parecía tener una pequeña sala de video incorporada – siéntete como en casa – le dijo al momento que se dirigía a un armario.

- Esta bien... – le respondió distraídamente, al observar detenidamente la enorme colección de videos caseros que estaba cuidadosamente ordenada en varios estantes empotrerados a la pared color marfil, junto a una enorme pantalla plana de cuarenta pulgadas con teatro en casa incluido – todos estos video ¿tu los filmaste?

- Así es... – respondió calmadamente, acercándose a ella con varios vestidos en los brazos y una caja de costura en la mano – cuando cumplí diez años, mi mamá me obsequio una cámara de video y desde entonces se me ha vuelto una enorme afición grabar las cosas que hay a mi alrededor.

- ¿Y esos son los trajes que diseñaste? – dijo al ver como ocho cambios de vestuario distintos y con formas muy llamativas.

- Si, y de hecho quería pedirte un gran favor – un brillo extraño resalto el violeta de sus ojos.

- S-seguro... – asintió, aunque algo en el fondo le decía que iba a arrepentirse – ¿de que se trata?

- Hay un concurso de diseño que se organiza cada año en la ciudad de Tomoeda, para dicho evento los participantes deben enviar por correo, ya sea en fotografía o video, el diseño con que participaran en el concurso...

- Hasta ahí entiendo, pero lo que no sé es en donde encajo yo aquí – se expreso con verdadero desconcierto delineado en su rostro.

- Ah... pues como quiero mandar mi diseño por video, necesito una modelo que lo luzca, y… pues… ese es el favor que quiero pedirte... – el brillo en sus ojos amatista aumento de intensidad, poniendo mucho mas nerviosa a la otra joven - ¿aceptarías ser mi modelo Sakura?

- Y-yo... yo no... - titubeo un poco.

- Por favor... – dijo con rostro tierno y suplicante, casi con lágrimas en los ojos, sosteniéndole firmemente esa mirada de cachorrito por unos segundos más.

- Esta bien… – accedió finalmente, teniendo como reacción inmediata de la otra joven un cambio automático de fisonomía.

- Gracias Sakura – su gratitud era genuina al igual que su rostro casi soñador – entonces pruébate por favor los vestidos mientras yo voy por mi cámara, después elegiremos entre las dos cual será el que participara en el concurso.

- E-esta bien – sonrió nerviosamente al ver el vestuario designado, no lo negaba, todos los vestidos eran hermosos, Tomoyo era una maravillosa diseñadora, haciéndole recordar cuan bajo había caído, si alguien de la academia Clow la llegase a ver vestida así, como una perfecta muñeca de porcelana, su reputación caería hasta los suelos y seria el hazme reír de todos.

- Por cierto Sakura, hay otra cosa que eh querido pedirte desde hace unos días – entro en escena otra vez la peliviolacea.

- ¿Qué cosa? – hablaba dificultosamente al tratar de hacer entrarle un vestido rosa pálido de corte asimétrico en la falda.

- Dos o tres veces al año, mis padres organizan un pequeño campamento… – le decía al momento que se lanzaba en su auxilio, ayudándole a ponerse la entallada prenda de vestir – y la próxima semana, mi padre decidió que iríamos de campamento nuevamente, según él, porque quiere que la familia se mantenga unida, además de que siempre me insiste en que invite a una amiga, y no sé... yo me preguntaba si tal vez ¿te gustaría venir con nosotros?

- Claro que si Tomoyo – la joven se volvió con alegría hacia ella luego de que por fin pudieran adecuar el vestido a su cuerpo – nunca eh estado en uno de esos.

- Estupendo, vas a ver que nos vamos a divertir mucho... – sonrió ella aun mas feliz, no solo por la que la castaña aceptara acompañarla, sino que también lo hacia al contemplar como su creación le había quedado a la perfección a su modelo.

- ¿Por cierto Tomoyo?

- ¿Qué sucede Sakura? – pregunto al ver el semblante de desconcierto que de repente adoptara la castaña.

- ¿Qué es un campamento? – la joven amatista solo pudo dejar escapar una pequeña risita conciliadora, le enternecía en cierta manera lo inocente que podía llegar a ser en ocasiones y a su vez, como por la mañana, era de temer con los que consideraba sus enemigos.

- - -

Sakura casi arrastraba los pies para poder llegar hasta la puerta de su casa, eso aun a pesar de que la violácea amablemente se había ofrecido en llevarla hasta ahí en automóvil.

Jamás en la vida le paso por la cabeza que el ser modelo seria un trabajo tan agotador, toda la tarde se la había pasado posando y cambiándose de vestuario mientras que Tomoyo encuadraba con la cámara las poses que mas le agradaban para el video, el que luego se encargaría de editar para el concurso.

Sintió un gran alivio al pasar el umbral de la puerta de su casa, lo único que quería era tomar un baño caliente y meterse a su camita a descansar, en el transcurso de la puerta de entrada a las escaleras se topo con su tía, quien la esperaba algo inquieta, no obstante a que esta le avisara por teléfono el que cenaría en casa de una amiga.

- Buenas noches tía – saludo con menos animo que de acostumbre la ojiverde.

- Buenas noches Sakura ¿te divertiste en casa de Tomoyo? – la pelinegra empezó con una conversación casual, algo que raras veces tenia con su propia madre, ya que esta siempre estaba tan ocupada con sus diversas obligaciones, que pocas veces le prestaba atención.

- Si, de hecho el sábado y domingo de la próxima semana Tomoyo me invito a ir con ella de campamento – se encamino hasta quedar frente a su tía, que justo ahora se encontraba en la sala - ¿me darás permiso de ir?

- Claro… aunque… ¿sabes que es un campamento? – se mostró tan preocupada como lo hacia cada vez que a esta se le metía una nueva idea en la cabeza.

- Tomoyo me explico algo durante la cena, y por lo que me contó suena bastante divertido – se mostró bastante emocionada, asimismo tomaba asiento junto a su tía en el sofá para dos personas.

- En ese caso, te deseo mucha suerte… - hablo con tranquilidad para posteriormente intentar proseguir con la conversación que habían estado postergando desde hacia un par de semanas atrás – por cierto Sakura, en la fiesta de Chiharu ya no pudimos hablar… pero creo que este es un buen momento para que continuemos con aquella charla que dejamos pendiente aquel día…. - una expresión algo seria se le iba agudizando poco a poco en el rostro, el mayor indicio para la joven de ojos color esmeralda, que esa vez no iba a poder evadirla.

- P-pero… - quiso refutarle, mas la mujer la hizo retractarse instantáneamente al enviarle una mirada severa – esta bien… – no le quedo mas que resignarse a contestar cada pregunta que su tía le haría sin dudar – ¿qué es lo que quieres saber?

- Primero que nada, si tus padres saben que eres una elegida ¿por qué te mandaron al mundo humano sin ninguna clase de protección? – mantuvo la seriedad en sus palabras en todo momento – si algún hechicero maligno o peor, si un cazador se llega a enterar, yo no podría hacer nada para defenderte…

- Lo sé, y créeme que comprendo a la perfección tus temores, porque yo misma siempre eh vivido con la incertidumbre de lo que me depara el destino… y si bien los ancianos del consejo de la magia ya pusieron toda clase de conjuros de protección sobre mi, lo cierto es que yo aun tengo miedo…

- L-lo lamento, nunca me puse a pensar en lo que tu pensabas o sentías… - el semblante de la mujer se ablando un poco – pero es que me preocupa desasido el que un cazador de magia especial te llegase a encontrar, eh sabido de muchos hechiceros con dones especiales como los tuyos, que han perdido su magia a causa de las ambiciones de los hechiceros de la oscuridad…

- Entiendo, pero es que yo no soy una simple hechicera con "dones especiales", como a los que despojan de sus poderes los cazadores… - su actitud se puso igualmente seria – como ya sabrás, los elegidos son seres con poderes aun mas extraordinarios, ellos como yo, algún día se convertirán en guardianes de los pilares que resguardan todo el mundo mágico…

- De la misma forma, el tiempo de vida de un hechicero, sobre todo la de un guardián, es mucho más largo que el de un ordinario humano – la joven siguió con la explicación fijando su vista en el piso, pues en verdad era bastante raro para ella exponer por primera vez su mas profundo secreto ante alguien – la causa es que los guardianes son reemplazados cada cien años, tiempo justo en el que aparece un nuevo elegido que esta destinado desde su nacimiento a reemplazarlo…

- Si, algo había oído de eso… - la mujer escuchaba atenta cada pequeño detalle que su sobrina le narraba.

- Aunque lo cierto es que hay algo más oscuro en todo esto, y es en si la verdadera misión de cada guardián – su seriedad aumentaba al tiempo que su relato avanzaba.

- ¿De que hablas? – volteó a verla totalmente confundida.

- Hablo del Caos… - le devolvió la mirado con un profundo vació en sus siempre vivaces ojos verdes – y aunque muchos creen que el Caos no es otra cosa que una leyenda para asustar a los niños, la verdad es muy diferente, ya que este es tan real como tu o como yo…

- No puede ser…

- Cada dos mil años, nuestro mundo es cubierto completamente por las tinieblas, destruyendo a su paso todo aquello que es tocado por su oscuro manto…

- ¿El devorador de mundos…? – la mujer estaba bastante aturdida sin acabar de asimilar lo que la joven le revelaba – me estas diciendo que esa abominación realmente existe...

- Tu mejor que nadie deberías saber que en nuestro mundo jamás se debe tomar una leyenda a la ligera – sonrió tristemente al ver la incredulidad reflejada en el rostro de su tía – desde que era muy pequeña, a penas tuve uso de razón, comprendí cual sería mi destino y cuanta importancia tendría para el bienestar de mi mundo, a pesar de ello aun no me acabo de hacer a la idea sobre esto y mucho menos sé que voy a hacer cuando el devorador de mundos aparezca.

- ¿Quieres decir que…? – trato de hallar algún tipo de titubeo en sus acciones pero solo se encontró con un semblante por demás ensombrecido por parte de ella.

- Así es… el Caos o el devorador de mundos, como quieras llamarle, aparecerá muy pronto, esto lo predijo el oráculo justo el día de mi nacimiento… y aunque tal vez todos piensen que soy una irresponsable por todas esas desgracias que provoque a mis anteriores escuelas, lo cierto es que simplemente en ocasiones no puedo controlar el alcance de mis poderes, y por eso es hasta cierto punto es un alivio el que yo no posea poderes en ese mundo…

- Sakura, no sé que decirte, todo esto es tan repentino…

- No tienes nada que decir, si te digo esto es porque te tengo la suficiente confianza de hacerlo, ya que ni siquiera mis padres están enterados de mis verdaderos sentimientos, y sabes, creo que es mejor así, ya que no quiero preocuparlos y mucho menos quiero que se entristezcan ahora por algo que sucederá en el futuro…

- ¿D-de que hablas? – le miro con cierto temor al venirle justo ahora a la cabeza, algunas leyendas sobre lo que le sucedía a los guardianes una vez que derrotaban al caos.

- La única manera de detener a esa criatura, es reforzar el campo de energía que la mantiene cautiva desde hace milenios – su rostro se volvía mucho mas lúgubre a cada palabra – para lograrlo, cada guardián debe sacrificar incluso su poder vital para sellar completamente a la criatura en una nueva prisión por otros dos mil años…

- Eso quiere decir que tu… o por dios… - la mujer palideció al comprobar una vez mas que las leyendas algunas veces no eran otra cosa mas que la realidad.

- Así es tía, y-yo… yo moriré cuando eso ocurra… - los ojos de la chica se cristalizaron demostrando en ellos un temor inmenso.

- Y lo dices así, tan tranquilamente… - Yelan no pudo evitar sobresaltarse – tiene que haber una forma de poder evitarlo.

- Es que ya no hay otra salida – murmuro bajamente sintiendo como un nudo empezaba a hacérsele en la garganta, después de tantos años de permanecer oculto, aquel tema volvía a salir a la luz – esta es la primera vez que alguien aparte de los ancianos lo sabe, pero extrañamente siento mas ligero el peso al sacarlo de mi… - le sonrió débilmente con una extraña relajación en el rostro – confió en que puedas guardar este secreto, que ahora será solo entre tú y yo…

- Por supuesto que lo guardare… - le dijo con suavidad al momento que inesperadamente la abrazaba contra si maternalmente, pues para ella esa dulce joven ya era como su hija – gracias por tenerme confianza, y créeme que podrás contar conmigo siempre que lo necesites.

- Muchas gracias tía – expreso mas que gratitud, alivio, al sentir como esa pesada carga lentamente iba desaparecido dentro de ella, abrazando a su tía como hacia tanto no lo hacia con su propia madre.

El joven castaño bajo a la cocina por un poco de jugo de naranja, al pasar por la sala no pudo pasar por alto la extraña la escena que protagonizaban su madre y la joven de castaños cabellos, quienes aun permanecían unidas en ese maternal abrazo, sin que ninguna de las dos se percatara de su presencia.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? – al fin pregunto, haciendo que las dos se separaran, girándose automáticamente para verle sumamente alarmadas.

- S- Syaoran… ¿que haces ahí? – pregunto con evidente nerviosismo su madre.

- Vine por un poco de jugo de naranja – respondió tranquilamente sin entender a bien el alterado estado de progenitora, misma que al advertir su actitud despreocupada comprendió que el joven no había escuchado nada su conversación, lo que sin duda era un alivio para las dos - ¿esta todo bien?

- Si, no te preocupes… - sonrió afablemente la mujer, disfrazando de esa manera lo que en realidad ocurría.

- ¿Segura…? - mustio no muy convencido al ver el rostro ensombrecido de la castaña que aun permanecía con la mirada perdida entre las sombras de sus ojos, algo no muy común en ella.

- Me retiro tía, buenas noches Li… - la joven se puso de pie, dirigiendo sus pasos de forma maquinal hacia su habitación, sin siquiera hacer el menor intento por mirar de frente al castaño.

Al notar la forma tan ausente con que se había despedido, el chico se giro para verle mas atónito que antes, desde que ella llego a su vida este no había podido desechar esa sensación, sintiendo que había una especie de secreto entre ella y su madre, y siendo tan perspicaz como era no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente y trataría de averiguar de que se trataba de una buena vez por todas.

Continuara….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Finalmente un capitulo mas (n.n), ya enrede un poco las cosas, pero no importa, porque ahora si tengo mas definido lo que va a pasar para los próximos capítulos, por ahora eso fue todo, ojala y les haya gustado, gracias por tomarse la molestia de dejarme sus comentarios, de veras que lo agradezco por que así me entero de su punto de vista y puedo ver si la historia va por buen camino, por el momento eso fue todo, hasta el próximo capitulo.


	8. De campamento

La semana paso en un abrir y serrar de ojos, siendo ya sábado, el día acordado para ir de campamento, la joven castaña se encontraba totalmente preparada, enfundada en su vestuario de exploradora, para enfrentarse a lo que fuese que afrontaría en el bosque, estaba tan feliz que incluso no le importo el tener que madrugar y levantarse a las cuatro y media de la mañana para salir antes del amanecer.

El pequeño peluche amarillo, que también se vio obligado a despertarse, le observaba detenidamente mientras esta acababa de hacer su mochila, era la primera vez que veía a su ama tan emocionada por algo.

- Sakurita ¿estas segura de que no puedo ir? – le miro con ojos tiernos y suplicantes, intentando así hacerla cambiar de opinión.

- Ya te dije que no Kero... – le respondía tranquilamente ella, al momento que se colocaba la mochila verde militar en los hombros – toda la familia de Tomoyo son humanos, imagínate el alboroto que se armaría si llevo conmigo a un peluche volador parlante, definitivamente tendría que dar muchas explicaciones.

- Pero y si me oculto todo el tiempo en tu mochila para que no me vean, tal y como lo hago cada vez que ese mocoso aparece... – volaba a sus espaldas, puesto que ella ya se disponía a dejar la habitación.

- No es tan sencillo Kero, además ya le dije a tía Yelan que se haga cargo de ti los días que estaré fuera... – la joven se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta cuando finalmente se volvió para encarar a su pequeño protector – anda Kero, te prometo que te comprare todos los dulces que quieras si te portas bien y te quedas aquí...

- ¡Pero es que no me importan los dulces...! – quiso objetar, mas la joven rápidamente le hizo una última oferta.

- Viste la nueva computadora portátil que mamá me envió... – el muñequito paro en seco al escuchar la palabra computadora – según ella me la mando porque la mía era demasiado peligrosa para este mundo… y adivina que, también me envió varios videojuegos incluidos… – con eso estaba casi segura de que ya lo tenia en la bolsa – no te gustaría mejor quedarte en casa todo el fin de semana, probando esos maravillosos videojuegos nuevos...

- Bueno... yo... yo... – la castaña dio justo en el blanco

- De hecho me enviaron la última versión de Hunter Dragon, creo que es el siete… – dijo con una sonrisilla confiada.

- ¡El siete! – pego un enorme grito, pero rápidamente volvió a su postura de guardián – Yo... agh... bueno... – habló con resignación, había esperado meses poder jugar esa versión y no iba a rechazar la maravillosa oportunidad que se le presentaba de jugarlo tranquilamente sin ser molestado – trato hecho – el pequeño muñeco le extendió la patita al momento que ella extendía también su mano para posteriormente cerrar dicho trato – acepto solo porque quiero jugar cuanto antes Hunter Dragon.

- Estupendo – sonrió satisfactoriamente la muchacha – solo ten mucho cuidado con Li, recuerda que su habitación es la del otro lado y podría darse cuenta de tu presencia – con un problema menos encima, la joven prosiguió su camino al pasillo, pero antes de irse completamente fue detenida de nuevo por el pequeño guardián.

- Solo ten mucho cuidado Sakura… – se expreso con mas seriedad de la acostumbrada, pues su bienestar era lo mas importante para él, por eso se negaba a dejarla ir sola.

- Descuida Kero, todo estará bien, te lo prometo… – sonrió comprensivamente ante la evidente preocupación de su mejor amigo.

- Y Sakura...

- ¿Si?

- Quiero esos dulces a primera hora el lunes, o si no te enfrentaras a la terrible venganza del más poderoso de los guardianes de Clow.

- Esta bien Kero... – sonrió nuevamente ante las ocurrencias del animalito que ya volaba hasta el escritorio donde yacía su computadora.

- Ahora veamos que mas juegos te mandaron – abrió de par en par el cajón superior del escritorio, donde la joven castaña guardo dichos videojuegos – ¡oh, mira…, este también es fantástico… ja ja ja esto será un maratón de dos días, ya que hace semanas que no siento la adrenalina de un buen juego, ja ja...

Capitulo 8

_**De campamento**_

Eran justo las cinco de la mañana cuando se escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta principal de la residencia Li, la dueña de la casa atendió al llamado. Yelan se había levantado igual de temprano que su sobrina con el intención de prepararle algunos bocadillos para el camino y asistirla en cualquier cosa que fuera a necesitar.

La mujer de cabellos como ébano abrió la puerta, encontrándose con la figura a media luz de la peliviolacea, no pasándole por alto lo abrigada que lucia, debido al intenso frío que se sentía a tan tempranas horas de la madrugada, y tras ella diviso una camioneta roja que al parecer le esperaba.

- Buenos días señora Li – saludo cordialmente la joven.

- Buenos días Tomoyo – respondió igual de amablemente – pasa por favor, enseguida iré a llamar a Sakura.

- Si, gracias señora Li... – la violácea obedeció, mas no fue necesario que la pelinegra subiera, puesto que la castaña ya bajaba las escaleras y con ella llevaba una gran mochila a cuestas.

- Buenos días Tomoyo, buenos días tía Yelan – sonrió la ojiverde a las presentes – ya estoy lista, ya podemos irnos.

- Sakura, espera un momento por favor – dijo la mujer saliendo de la sala con rumbo a la cocina, para posteriormente salir de ella con algunas cajas de almuerzo en las manos – les prepare esto para el camino – le entrego un gran envoltorio con la comida a la joven.

- G-gracias tía – sonrió nerviosamente al sentir lo pesado del almuerzo – antes de que se me olvide, puedes regresarle sus despertadores a Li, Yamasaki y Chiharu por favor, todos están en la repisa que esta sobre mi cama – se acerco sigilosamente hasta ella, como si fuese a confiarle un enorme secreto al oído – tú ya sabes quien esta adentro jugando, por lo que será mejor que seas tú la que se los entregues.

- D-de acuerdo... – contesto algo nerviosa al ver el desconcierto que se asomo en la cara de la joven de ojos como amatistas.

- Ahora si Tomoyo, ya vamonos… – la violácea asintió, adelantándose pues la castaña aun se despedía de su tía en la puerta, quien por alguna razón desconocida para la joven de larga cabellera, le hacia a su sobrina un sinnúmero de recomendaciones un poco exageradas a su punto de vista.

La amatista subió primeramente a la camioneta, donde toda su familia ya le esperaba, exceptuando a su padre quien había salido para ayudar a guardar en el portaequipaje la mochila de su amiga, la joven tomo asiento frente a su hermano, ya que la camioneta era para seis pasajeros y las jóvenes viajarían juntas en los asientos del medio.

Cuando la castaña y el papá de la amatista subieron, este dio finalmente marcha a la camioneta, para así salir justo a tiempo, antes del amanecer.

- Así que tu eres la famosa Sakura de quien Tomoyo nos ha hablado tanto – se expreso amablemente el joven a sus espaldas, tomándola desprevenida al estar ocupada librando una feroz batalla contra el cinturón de seguridad, el cual estaba encaprichado en no querer abrocharse.

- Si... s-soy Sakura Kinomoto – le sonrió gentilmente al muchacho de grisáceos cabellos y gafas, pudiendo en esos segundos percibir en él la misma esencia tranquila de la violácea.

- Yo soy Yukito Daidouji, encantado... – le extendió la mano en cordial gesto de amabilidad para con ella, aunque si bien solo segundos después esta rechazo su atención lo mas diplomáticamente posible.

- N-no te ofendas Yukito, pero es que no me gusta tener contacto físico con los humanos que acabo de conocer... – sonrió un poco nerviosa, regresando a difícil tarea de abrocharse el condenado cinturón.

- S-seguro... – fue lo único que atino a decir, aproximándose cautelosamente hasta su hermana menor, susurrándole disimuladamente al oído – ¿tu amiga se encuentra bien?

- No te preocupes, es solo que a Sakura le toma algún tiempo tomarle confianza a quienes acaba de conocer... – contesto con afabilidad a su hermano, contrariamente al particular caso de la castaña con su hermano, los dos llevaban una excelente relación desde muy pequeños.

- Tomoyo... – se expreso totalmente derrotada la ojiverde, señalando con la mirada el obstinado artefacto que nada mas no daba su brazo a torcer, la muchacha de amatista mirar se lanzo calmadamente en su auxilio, abrochando debidamente el cinturón de su amiga.

- Listo...

- Muchas gracias Tomoyo...

- Sabes Sakura, Tomoyo nos ha hablado mucho de ti... – dijo la madre de la violácea tratando de romper un poco el hielo.

- ¿De verdad? – dijo entre emocionada y un tanto curiosa.

- Si, y también nos comento que esta será tu primera vez en un campamento – la mujer de corta cabellera castaña siguió con la charla, tratando de aligerar el tedio del largo viaje al bosque, donde acamparían durante todo el fin de semana.

- Así es señora Daidouji... – se expreso respetuosamente, aunque si bien la joven mujer le corrigió rápidamente.

- Por favor Sakura llámame Sonomi, que lo de señora Daidouji me hace sentir algo vieja... – bromeo un poco, dándole así a conocer su forma de ser a la ojiverde.

- Esta bien señora Sonomi... – la aludida solo sonrió un poco mas conforme.

- Oigan chicos, que les parece si cantamos algo para hacer mas corto el camino... – sugirió el hombre de cabellos negros quien iba al volante, teniendo puesta fija su vista en el camino que cada vez se hacia menos poblado por los edificios y casas, dando paso a la naturaleza propia del lugar – de hecho por que no nos cantas algo querida Tomoyo.

- No sabia que supieras cantar... – la joven de ojos esmeralda dejo entrever bastante curiosidad a lo dicho por el padre de su amiga.

- Tomoyo tiene una voz muy hermosa – apoyo el mayor de los Daidouji.

- Solo dicen eso porque son mi familia... – la joven se mostró un poco apenada por los comentarios.

- Por favor Tomoyo, canta algo... – la castaña se les unió, después de insistirle por unos minutos, a la violácea no le quedo de otra mas que aceptar.

El resto del camino la joven amatista amenizo el viaje con su dulce y melodiosa voz, dejando mas que maravillada a la muchacha castaña, cantaba tan bien, que de hecho le pareció una de las mejores voces que ella hubiese escuchado jamás, era incluso comparable con su mayor ídolo musical, la inigualable Mia Farell.

A medida que avanzaban, el paisaje se modificaba mas y mas, pues las construcciones de concreto se convertían en cedros y cipreses, que iban siendo iluminados paulatinamente a medida que el sol se levantaba en todo lo alto del horizonte, dando un panorama completamente distinto al de hacia unas horas atrás.

La joven hechicera miraba asombrada por el cristal de la ventanilla, lo basto del follaje y el sinnúmero de plantas medicinales que a distancia podía distinguir entre los alrededores, y aunque si bien, en aspecto ese panorama boscoso era exactamente igual al de su tierra, existía una gran diferencia, ya que al parecer en ese lugar no había criaturas salvajes, o por lo menos tenia la certeza de que ahí no sería tragada por un hambriento ogro del bosque.

No es que ella nunca hubiera estado en el bosque, porque la academia Read continuamente realizaba excursiones a ese lugar para la clase de pociones, donde recolectaban las plantas y hiervas necesarias.

Lo que si nunca había hecho, era lo que los humanos llamaban acampar, por el mismo motivo de las peligrosas criaturas salvajes que residían en esos lugares, puesto que muchas veces la magia no era suficiente para ponerse a salvo de una jauría de perros fantasmales comparables con los de Hécate, la soberana de la oscuridad.

La muchacha quedo fascinada al distinguir el enorme lago en aquel claro donde la camioneta ahora mismo detenía su marcha, posteriormente todos descendieron de ella, para solo instantes después desempacar e instalar un pequeño campamento. Entre los cinco se encargaron de armar las tres tiendas de campaña donde pasarían la noche de ese día.

La castaña no podía creer lo irónica que podía ser la vida, por mas complicado y difícil que fuera, con su magia podía realizar cualquier clase de hechizo, mas era tan torpe en los trabajos manuales, que incluso no podía hacer una simple tarea como armar la tienda de campaña que compartiría esa noche con la violácea, la cual se desmoronaba nuevamente frente a sus ojos al haber estirado de mas una cuerda de las alas laterales de la tienda.

- Lo siento Tomoyo... – dijo muy apenada al haber arruinado por quinta vez el armazón de la tienda.

- No te preocupes Sakura, es normal que no puedas hacerlo, ya que aun para mi es muy difícil – le hablo con esa infinita paciencia que parecía nunca agotársele.

- Oye Sakura, ¿por qué mejor no me acompañas a recolectar algo de leña al bosque para la fogata? – ofreció el joven de tranquila mirada ámbar.

- Seguro, creo que eso si podré hacerlo bien, porque con esto de las actividades manuales soy un rotundo fracaso... – dejo de lado la tienda, creyendo firmemente que ayudaría mucho más a su amiga, si no le asistía en una nueva demolición.

Los chicos caminaron por un rato en lo profundo del bosque, e igual que como le ocurrió con Tomoyo, la ojiverde compagino a la perfección con el chico de gafas.

- ¿Así que a ti también te gusta Mia Farell? – dijo algo sorprendida la castaña ante la revelación del otro joven, ambos llevaban un largo rato charlando entretenidamente de varias trivialidades.

- Por supuesto, me encanta Mia Farell, aunque no tanto como a Tomoyo, ella prácticamente tiene toda su colección de discos – contesto apaciblemente al agacharse para recoger otra rama del suelo.

- Este es un lugar sorprendente, jamás pensé encontrar tanta variedad de plantas medicinales en un solo lugar... – se alejo un poco del chico, quedándose estacionada de pie frente a uno de los tantos pinos – por ejemplo, el musgo que crece en la corteza de este árbol, es muy bueno para curar toda clase de resfriados si sabes extraer sus propiedades curativas adecuadamente...

- Jamás imagine que supieras sobre plantas medicinales...

- En mi anterior escuela llevaba un curso sobre herbolaria – se volvió al joven a sus espaldas al sentir como este tenia puesta la vista fijamente en ella – l-lo lamento, debo estarte aburriendo con mi discurso sobre las plantas…

- Para nada, de hecho me parece interesante... – le sonrió de una forma tan encantadora que la chica no pudo evitar un pequeño sonrojo.

- Aun así, creo que será mejor cambiar de tema – desvió la mirada al sentir lo tibio de sus mejillas – yo ya eh hablado mucho de mi, así que por que no me cuentas algo sobre ti...

- ¿Cómo que te gustaría saber? – mantuvo la sonrisa en sus labios, provocando que la intensidad del sonrojo aumentara.

- Tomoyo me dijo que ya asistías a la preparatoria… – quiso cambiar totalmente de tema para tratar de sentirse menos nerviosa.

- Así es, actualmente estoy cursando el segundo año de preparatoria.

- Igual que mi hermano – le dijo bajamente, dejando escapar un hondo suspiro al recordar a su hermano mayor – a veces envidio a Tomoyo... – murmuro sin prestar atención a sus palabras.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Pues por que a de ser maravilloso tener un hermano como tú... – hablo sin pensar, cuando pudo reflexionar lo que había dicho el rojo asalto de nueva cuenta sus mejillas, pero esta vez de una manera mas furiosa – eh, lo lamento, no quise decirlo de esa manera – se apresuro a auto corregirse.

- Descuida, no tienes porque disculparte...

- Es solo que Touya y yo nunca podemos compartir tiempo juntos – al decir aquello su mirada se ensombreció un poco – aparte que cuando lo estamos, no podemos dejar de pelear un solo momento, por lo que a veces creo que es mejor no vernos…

- Ya tenemos suficiente leña, ¿qué te parece si regresamos? – el joven opto por cambiar de tema al ver la triste sonrisa que se había dibujado en los labios de la chica.

La muchacha se quedo estática por unos momentos, sintiéndose por demás confundida al empezar al experimentar todas aquellas locas emociones dentro de si, por un chico al que apenas y acababa de conocer, simplemente su corazón latía desmesuradamente rápido al solo escuchar la afable voz de ese gallardo joven que caminaba frente a ella.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? – cuestiono el chico de grisáceos cabellos al percatarse de que su compañera no caminaba a su lado, sino al contrario se había quedado detenida a la mitad del paraje.

- Hoe... no, no me pasa nada... – se apresuro a decir al salir de su momentáneo ensimismamiento, e inmediatamente retomando el camino al lado del chico – Yukito... ¿p-puedo preguntarte algo personal?

- ¿Qué tan personal? – se sonrió un poco ante la excepcional forma de ser de la muchacha.

- No mucho... te lo prometo...

- Entonces adelante, ¿qué quieres preguntarme?

- Solo quería preguntarte si a ti... tal vez... ¿tal vez te gustaría ser mi amigo? – se mostró un poco nerviosa ante la respuesta que del chico saldría y mas al ver como este se le quedaba viendo un poco raro – te lo pido porque me caíste muy bien desde que te vi y pues eso no es algo muy común que me pase, por lo que yo...

- Sakura tranquila... – la detuvo cuando esta empezó a hablar tan rápidamente de corrido que a penas y se le entendía lo que decía – seria un honor para mi el que seas mi amiga... ¿ahora yo puedo decirte algo?

- S-seguro ¿de que se trata?

- La verdad es que me pareces una chica un poco enigmática, y de veras me gustaría conocerte más a fondo...

La castaña se quedo anonadada con sus palabras – _"¿será posible que él haya descubierto quien soy realidad?"_ – pensaba mientras un sin numero de dudas asaltaban a su cabeza – _"no, es imposible que él se haya dado cuenta"_ – si bien lo que el joven realmente quiso decirle era que le había agrado mucho su forma de ser y quería seguir tratándola, ella malinterpreto sus palabras creyendo en cualquier momento se desataría una cacería de brujas, por lo que la joven no abrió la boca hasta que los dos llegaron al campamento.

- - -

En general fue un día bastante entretenido para la muchacha de mirada esmeralda, después de que Tomoyo armara exitosamente la tienda de campaña, con algo de la ayuda de Yukito, entre los tres hicieron muchas cosas divertidas, tales como nadar en el lago frente al campamento, donde ella gano la competencia de natación que organizaron, jugo a la pelota y se divirtió de lo lindo jugando a las escondidas, asimismo, la joven violácea no perdía un solo detalle, pues en ningún momento se aparto de su cámara de video.

Ya casi para el anochecer el padre de los chicos encendió una fogata donde cocinaron la cena. Luego de la cena los señores Daidouji se retiraron a su tienda de campaña, sin duda para ellos también había sido un día bastante agotador, dejando a los jóvenes solos para que disfrutaran un rato mas de la fogata.

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? – pregunto la castaña al parecerle que ya no existía otra cosa, mas que irse a dormir ellos también, no obstante sus suposiciones cambiaron después de observar como el joven de gafas sacaba de una mochila una bolsa de bombones y la peliviolacea tomaba tres varas, donde posteriormente inserto los bombones - ¿para que haces eso Tomoyo? – simplemente no entendía que lograría con aquello y mucho menos al ponerlos frente a la fogata.

- Porque saben deliciosos asados – respondió entregándole a ella también una vara, aun sin entender muy bien la explicación.

- Si... ensartas varios bombones y después los pones a asar en el fuego... – el chico se le acerco, sentándose a su lado en el tronco seco que utilizaban como asiento, mostrándole el procedimiento para que ella los imitara – creo que ya están – le paso la brocheta con el bombón en la punta – adelante, pruébalo.

- Esta bien... – miro el bombón aun con desconfianza, llevándoselo de un solo bocado sin esperar a que se enfriara, pegando tremendo grito al sentirlo al rojo vivo sobre su lengua.

- Cuidado esta... – el joven quiso advertirle pero ya era demasiado tarde – caliente.

- Y hata ahodita me lo dides... – hablo dificultosamente con la lengua un poco trabada por la irritación...

- Vamos chicos que les parece si empezamos de una vez... – intervino finalmente la de cabellos violáceos.

- ¿Empezamos que? – la castaña comenzaba a hablar con mayor fluidez después de unos instantes de enfriar su lengua.

- En un campamento nunca debe faltar un buena historia de fantasmas... – se escucho algo emocionada al decir lo ultimo apareciéndole un extraño reflejo en lo violeta de sus ojos – además, la noche es mas que perfecta para narrarla – señalo a lo alto, justo donde la magnifica luna llena de ese día brillaba a plenitud.

- ¿De veras? – pregunto aun incrédula pero al ver que la joven asentía con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza no le quedo de otra mas que sentirse un poco inquieta.

Por culpa de su hermano mayor, cuando era mas joven, el solo escuchar la palabra fantasma le hacia salir huyendo sin dirección fija, en ese entonces sentía un inmenso horror por esos entes, mas con los años y con la temida reputación que a pulso se fue formando en la escuela, no podía darse el lujo de ser una miedosa y mucho menos exponerse a la escrutinio publico por este pequeño defecto, no quedándole de otra mas que enfrentar sus temores, lo que no fue una tarea casi titánica, pero que después de mucho batallar lo logro, llegando a tal punto que incluso ahora disfrutaba narrar dichas historias.

- ¿Entonces yo puedo contar una? – se señalo inmediatamente.

- Claro... – contesto gentilmente el muchacho a su lado.

- Solo una cosa Sakura... – puntualizo en última instancia la violácea – recuerda que tu historia tiene que ser escalofriante...

- Descuida, en mi naturaleza es algo nato ese tipo de historias, confíen en mi, que no pienso defraudarlos, ja ja ja... – dejo escapar una risilla algo maquiavélica, provocando sin querer escalofríos a su amiga, viendo como su semblante también se hacia bastante tétrico a medida que se tomaba mas en serio su papel – esta es una leyenda muy popular en mi mundo, se dice que hace cientos de años, en el tiempo de la guerra y hambruna que vivimos por décadas, apareció un terrible ser...

Los jóvenes escucharon atentos cada una de sus palabras, la castaña por su parte se sentía como pez en el agua al narrar aquello, porque como bien dijo antes, su naturaleza mágica le hacia tomarse muy enserio su papel como hechicera, de lo cual dio muestra es su espeluznante relato.

- ...los restos de todos desaparecieron con la luz del amanecer, y aun hoy nadie se atreve a poner un pie en el bosque, mas que nada por las monstruosas criaturas nocturnas que vigilan la entrada, quienes se encargaran de eliminar a cualquiera que pueda romper el sello que mantiene cautiva a la criatura... ¿y bien que les pareció?

- Una muy buena historia, te felicito... – el joven pareció ni siquiera haberse inmutado a pesar de la excelente narración de la muchacha.

- Y a ti Tomoyo, ¿te pareció lo suficientemente escalofriante? – se volvió a su amiga que estaba del otro lado, la cual estaba como en una especie de trance, sin hacer caso a las palabras de la chica – Tomoyo... ¡Tomoyo! – la joven la sacudió con fuerza logrando hacerla regresar del lugar en el que estaba.

- Y-ya... ya me voy a dormir... – sonrió queriendo disimular su turbación, pues aunque quisiera demostrar lo contrario, lo cierto era que esa historia le había inquietado bastante.

- Esta bien... – le miro confundida al ver que su piel se había puesto más pálida de lo habitual – enseguida te alcanzo.

- No tardes... – prácticamente corrió hasta donde se encontraba la tienda de campaña, donde finalmente se internó, dejando solos a su hermano y su mejor amiga.

- Sabes Sakura, nunca había conocido una chica como tú... – el muchacho centro toda su atención en la chica que tenia a su lado – eres una persona muy divertida, pero sobre todo muy inteligente...

- Dile eso a mis padres... – bromeo con aquel sarcasmo que a pesar de que no lo quisiera, siempre le acompañaba – ellos creen que soy un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

- No creo que ellos realmente piensen eso, porque cualquiera que tenga la fortuna de conocerte te diría lo agradable que eres...

Le sonrió nuevamente de esa manera tan encantadora que automáticamente hizo aumentar la presión sanguínea en el rostro de la chica, la cual rápidamente trato de ocultar su sonrojo tras los cabellos castaños que le caían por el rostro.

- Y no solo eso, sino que también eres poseedora de un belleza extraordinaria... – lentamente le paso los dedos por la cabeza, apartando con mucho cuidado el cabello que caía de su frente, acercándose hasta quedar a su altura – buenas noches Sakura... – al decir lo ultimo deposito un pequeño beso sobre su frente, provocando con su acción avivar el incendio que se desatara sin control en su rostro.

- Yukito... yo... – cuando reacciono quiso decir algo, mas no supo que decir exactamente – buenas noches... – se despidió ella también, no perdiéndolo de vista hasta que se adentro en su campaña.

- Si Li se entera, se va a enojar mucho conmigo... – suspiro con cansancio para después rememorar lo que había dicho – _"aunque pensándolo bien… ¿por qué debería importarme lo que piense Li de mi?"_ – pensaba – _"después de todo aun ni siquiera tenemos la suficiente confianza como para llamarnos por nuestros nombres" _– no supo por qué, pero eso ultimo le causaba algo de tristeza – _"aun así… no me gustaría que él se molestase conmigo..." _– suspiro nuevamente sin apartar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, quedándose sentada ahí por un largo rato, sin quitar la vista de la fogata, la cual no tardaría en extinguirse por si sola – Syaoran…

Continuara…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ahora si actualice un poco mas rápido (n.n), ojala y el capitulo les haya gustado, (_a pesar de que cierto castaño no apareció hoy _(XD), pero es que ya tengo mis planes y bueno, pues ya verán mas adelante lo que le tengo preparado (XD), y cambiando de tema, gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de dejarme reviews, siempre me gusta saber lo que piensan y aparte de que leerlos me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo, no se para cuando tenga listo el capitulo siguiente ya que estos días eh andado escasa de tiempo para escribir (n.nU), ahora si por ahora eso fue todo, nos vemos el próximo capítulo…


	9. ¿Celos?

La joven de cortos y lacios cabellos castaños se encontraba inmersa en lo maravilloso de sus sueños, por la diminuta sonrisa en sus labios, se podía constatar perfectamente que era un sueño placentero, pero como todo lo bueno, aquello no tardaría en terminar, finalizando justo en el momento en que sentía como algo o mejor dicho alguien, inevitablemente le obligaba a regresar a la realidad.

- Sakura despierta… – la violácea llevaba más de diez minutos meciendo insistentemente a su amiga para que esta despertara – ¡¡¡Sakura!

El tremendo grito pegado por la amatista hizo que la otra muchacha diera un gran brinco muy asustada, reincorporándose al instante para tratar de averiguar donde estaba el incendio, la inundación o lo que fuese por lo que la habían obligado a despertar.

- ¿Q-qué… qué sucede? – dijo aun sosteniendo su mano derecha sobre el corazón, pues este no dejaba de palpitar desmesuradamente rápido.

- Lo lamento, pero es que no encontré otra manera de despertarte – la castaña al escuchar quien la llamaba, dio un suspiro más aliviada.

- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntaba algo adormilada al momento que daba un enorme bostezo.

- Son las seis treinta de la mañana – le respondió tranquilamente la de cabellos violáceos.

- Entonces dame otros cinco minutos mas… - se acomodo nuevamente en la bolsa de dormir, cubriéndose con ella hasta la cabeza.

- Sakura… - le llamo en tono reprendor, luego del trabajo que le costara que esta finalmente despertara.

- Esta bien, esta bien… ya voy… - dijo aun entre bostezos mientras hacia la colchoneta de la bolsa a un lado, para finalmente ponerse de pie.

- Yo te esperare afuera mientras te vistes – sonrió un poco mas conforme al ver como esta se encontraba ya mas conciente.

- Si, si, ya voy… - se expreso un poco malhumorada, despidiéndose al momento que la violácea salía de la tienda de campaña.

Aun medio dormida se saco la pijama de encima, y entre bostezo y bostezo se coloco los pantalones cortos de mezclilla, hasta poco mas debajo de las rodillas, siguiéndole con la playera de color rosado pálido, para finalizar con un acolchado chaleco beige, colocándose finalmente los tenis rosas para salir de la tienda.

Capitulo 9

**¿Celos?**

Tonos rojizos y naranjas empezaban a emerger en el horizonte, dejando sumamente maravillada a la joven castaña, pues ella nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver algo tan hermoso como aquel espectáculo, por un momento se quedo embelezada, viendo con detalle aquel singular numero de colores rojizos.

- Buenos días señora Sunomi – dijo la castaña al advertir la presencia de la joven mujer que ahora se encontraba preparando algunos bocadillos para el viaje de pesca.

- Buenos días querida Sakura – respondió volviéndose al momento para corresponder al saludo – ¿y como dormiste?

- Muy bien… ¿pero y Tomoyo, dijo que me esperaría afuera… - volvió a todos la cabeza, tratando de ubicar con la mirada a la violácea.

- Tomoyo acompaño a Yuki, tenían que ver algo referente al bote – sonrió con apacibilidad mientras terminaba de hacer los sándwich.

- ¡Es verdad…! – lo recordó repentinamente, podría decirse que a esas horas tan tempranas de la mañana sus ideas no compaginaban del todo bien – Tomoyo me dijo que nos levantaríamos tan temprano porque iríamos a pescar – miro con mas detenimiento a la mujer y la labor que esta desempeñaba – ¿gusta que le ayude con eso señora Daidouji? – se ofreció amablemente.

- ¿En que quedamos Sakura? – la joven mujer le miro con el entrecejo un poco fruncido.

- Lo siento señora Sunomi, je je je… - rasco su cabeza con algo de nerviosismo, al ver el extraño semblante en la mujer.

- Mucho mejor… - sonrió a manera conforme.

La joven se acerco para ayudar en las labores desempeñadas por la mujer castaña, divisando a unos cuantos metros de ahí al señor Daidouji, quien al parecer le hacia una clase de revisión a la camioneta.

- Bien papá, ya esta todo listo – anuncio el mayor de los Daidouji, que parecía venir del lago, este iba seguido de su hermana menor, quien caminaba a sus espaldas.

- Si, pero me temo que no podré acompañarlos, el auto sufrió una pequeña descompostura y será mejor que la arregle si queremos partir hoy mismo – anuncio el hombre, haciendo que el chico solo asintiera con un pequeño ademán.

- En ese caso creo que solo seremos solo tú y yo pequeña Sakura – se dirigió a la joven que estaba ayudándole a su madre a preparar los bocadillos para el viaje.

- Pero creí que Tomoyo también nos acompañaría… – comento la ojiverde, mas la aludida no tardo en corroborar lo dicho por su hermano mayor.

- Lo siento Sakura, pero yo siempre prefiero quedarme en tierra firme junto con mamá, pues andar en botes hace que me maree – la respuesta que dio solo dejo en claro lo que anteriormente le dijera el joven de cabellos grisáceos.

- Entonces Sakura, es tiempo de que partamos – el joven le sonrió con apacibilidad, haciendo que por una extraña razón esta se sintiera nerviosa, al solo contemplar la idea de que los dos estarían nuevamente solos, sin embargo eso no impidió que le acompañara.

- - -

Había transcurrido casi una hora ya, desde que los dos jóvenes se encontraran varados a la mitad del lago, la castaña empezaba a impacientarse, estar prácticamente inmóvil, esperando que un pez mordiera el anzuelo de su caña de pescar, no era lo que tenia en mente, no obstante no quiso incomodar a su acompañante, quien si parecía disfrutar aquello.

- ¿Yukito? – le llamo muy bajamente, según como el chico le dijo que lo hiciera para no asustar a los peces.

- ¿Si? – contesto igual, pero con algo de diversión al escuchar la voz de la castaña. Cuando le dijo que modulara mas bajamente su voz, nunca pensó que esta empezaría ha hablar de forma cautelosa y en murmullos.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo exactamente tengo que esperar para que un pez muerda mi anzuelo? – siguió murmurando como si de un secreto se tratase.

- Sakura... – murmuro tan bajo como la castaña – ¿por qué hablamos en susurros?

- No lo sé, tú me dijiste que hablara así – siguió murmurando, lo que hizo que el chico dejara escapar una breve carcajada.

- Si, pero yo solo te dije que disminuyeras un poco el tono de tu voz – le dijo este en un tono de voz un poco mas neutral, dándole a entender con ello que no era necesario cuchichear para poder hablar.

- Ah, ¿por que no me lo dijiste antes? – aumento el tono de su voz para hablarle con mayor normalidad – ahora si puedes decirme ¿cuánto tiempo mas tenemos que esperar?

- Puede ser cuestión de minutos, o inclusive horas...

- ¡¿Horas! – dejo escapar un fuerte grito ante la sorpresa.

- No te desanimes, ya veras como pronto picara uno... – trataba de animarle, pero esta simplemente decidió dejar su caña de lado.

- Olvídalo, soy demasiado impaciente para esto, así que solo observare como lo haces – le dijo, dándose completamente por vencida, lo que le causo algo de gracia al chico al ver lo sincera que era la chica.

- Sabes Sakura, me dio mucho gusto haberte conocido... – comenzó a decirle tranquilamente el chico de gafas, provocando con sus palabras un leve rubor en las mejillas de la chica.

- A mi también me dio gusto conocerte Yukito... – respondió con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro – y espero que sigamos siendo buenos amigos – le dijo con sinceridad.

- Así será Sakura... – no pudo terminar su oración, pues en ese momento sintió como algo jalaba fuertemente su caña.

- ¿Que sucede? – la joven no tardo en preguntar al ver como el chico prácticamente luchaba por no ser tirado del bote, con todo y caña.

- Parece que pico uno... – a pesar del evidente esfuerzo que estaba realizando, el chico le mostró una gran sonrisa a su compañera.

- ¡¿De verdad! – se expresó muy emocionada ante las palabras del chico.

- Si, y parece que es uno muy grande – el muchacho se apresuraba a enrollar el hilo en el carrete, tirando finalmente con una mayor fuerza de su caña, para así sacar del agua a un enorme arenque.

- ¡Lo hiciste! – dijo felizmente la chica al ver el enorme pescado que el chico sostenía en el aire – atrapaste un pez.

Ese fue solo uno de los seis peses que pescaron esa mañana, pues después de ver como el chico lograra atrapar uno, la joven se animo y volvió junto con su caña a la tarea de pescar, logrando atrapar ella también a dos peces, que en conjunción con los otros cuatro pescados por el chico, terminaron siendo la comida de ese día.

Después de la comida, entre todos levantaron el campamento, saliendo con rumbo a la civilización posteriormente a eso, arribando a la ciudad poco antes del atardecer.

Para la castaña fueron bastante entretenidos esos dos días, no esperaba para llegar a casa y contarles a todos lo bien que se la había pasado.

- Muchas gracias por traerme – fue lo último que dijo la ojiverde antes de despedirse finalmente de la familia Daidouji, con quienes pasara todo el fin de semana acampando en el bosque.

La joven se sentía muy feliz por el haber podido convivir con ellos y aprender muchas cosas interesantes en el transcurso de esos dos días, realmente fue muy divertido para ella conocer el trato y las costumbres de una familia tan unida.

Y si bien le fascino ir de campamento, también era cierto que estaba muy contenta de haber regresado a lo que ella ya consideraba su hogar, de seguro su tía ahora mismo estaría preparando la cena, pues desde la puerta de entrada podía percibir el exquisito olor de la comida.

- ¡Ya llegue! – grito desde el marco de la puerta que ahora mismo atravesaba, despojándose de su mochila en el transcurso, dejándola a un lado de la entrada.

- Kinomoto que sorpresa... ¿cómo te fue? – quien primeramente la recibió fue el joven de ojos color avellana, este iba saliendo de la cocina con un vaso de jugo de naranja en la mano, con su saludo provoco una inesperada reacción en las acciones de la chica, al lanzarse sin mayor aviso contra la humanidad del muchacho.

- ¡Li...! – dio un sonoro grito de alegría, al momento que lo abrazaba eufóricamente. Ante el insospechado gesto de la castaña, el joven se quedo estático, tratando de equilibrar el vaso que traía en la mano para que el contenido no se derramara – te extrañe mucho...

- K-Kinomoto... – murmuro dificultosamente por la falta de oxigeno que la castaña le provocaba, al haberse aferrado fuertemente a su cuello.

- L-lo lamento jejeje... – se separo lentamente de él, mostrándose un poco apenada al ver como el chico poco a poco recuperaba el aliento – es que los extrañe mucho a todos.

- N-no exageres Kinomoto, solo estuviste fuera por dos días... – quiso mostrar indiferencia, aun a pesar del pequeño sonrojo formado en sus mejillas por la inigualable forma de ser de la chica.

- Tienes razón, creo que me deje llevar un poquito – sonrió graciosamente, achicando el espacio entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, demostrando así gráficamente sus palabras.

No obstante lo que decía era la pura verdad, de veras le daba un gusto enorme volver a ver de nuevo al chico castaño, se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia en esas semanas, que el no sentirla cerca de sí, le hacia sentir un pequeño vació por dentro.

- Antes de que se me olvide, quería comentarte algo extraño que ocurrió durante tu ausencia... – de repente el chico adopto una postura un poco seria, cambiando rápidamente el tema de conversación para dejar su sonrojo de lado.

- ¿De que se trata? – pregunto intrigada.

- Es sobre la laptop que tienes arriba de tu escritorio... – comenzó a decirle calmadamente – de antemano te pido disculpas por haber entrado a tu habitación sin permiso, pero es que el fuerte volumen de las bocinas no me dejaba concentrarme...

- ¿E-en serio...? – un pequeño escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal y todo a causa de cierto peluche volador, que en cuanto tuviera enfrente se las iba a ver seriamente con ella.

- Si... pero eso no fue lo extraño, lo que realmente me desconcertó fue que cada vez que apagaba la computadora, al poco rato esta se prendía misteriosamente... y como yo no creo en los fantasmas y seres sobrenaturales, mas bien pienso que tu computadora tiene alguna falla mecánica...

- ¿T-tú lo crees, jejeje – empezó a reír nerviosamente ante las suposiciones del chico, el cual no estaba muy alejado de la verdad, lo que dejo demostrado en su siguiente comentario.

- Claro, a menos que ese peluche amarillo que tienes en la repisa sea quien la prenda, cosa que dudo...

- ¿Kero, no para nada, como puedes siquiera pensar que un simple animalito de felpa podría ser capas de moverse, no, definitivamente no puede ser él... – estaba tan nerviosa que empezó a hablar rápidamente de corrido, sin siquiera tomarse un segundo para tomar aire.

- Kinomoto cálmate, claro que no puede ser él... un peluche no puede moverse por si solo – se apresuro a tratar de tranquilizarla al ver el descontrol desatado en la chica – aunque te confieso que me pasa algo muy raro cuando estoy cerca de él.

- ¿Raro...? ¿raro en que sentido? – lo cuestiono casi paranoicamente.

- No sé como explicarlo... – dijo encogiéndose de hombros para mostrar su neutralidad acostumbrada – es algo que me pasa por dentro… algo que me dice que esta vivo… es como si pudiera sentir su presencia... – el corazón de la muchacha se detuvo por un momento en el cual casi se va de espaldas al escuchar lo ultimo, comprobando por si misma lo que Kerberos le advirtiera unas semanas atrás – es tonto ¿no?... ¿cómo algo inanimado puede tener vida?

- H... hoe... – no supo que contestarle, pero una cosa tenia clara, ella y Keberos hablarían muy seriamente en cuanto lo viera, ¿qué parte de "no llamar la atención" no entendió?

- Que bueno que ya regresaste Sakura... – desde el marco de la entrada a la cocina, escucho la calmada pero alegre voz de su tía, interviniendo, como siempre, en el momento exacto - ¿te divertiste?

- S-seguro que si... – comento bastante animada, tratando de dejar de lado su conversación con el muchacho, pero sin llegar esta vez a los extremos de lanzarse contra su tía, tal y como lo hiciera con el castaño – la familia de Tomoyo es muy divertida, y sus padres fueron muy amables conmigo...

- Me alegro por ti... pero porque no me cuentas todo con mas detalle en la cocina, mientras termino de preparar la cena – les hizo un pequeño gesto, para que le siguiesen tanto ella como su hijo, quienes obedecieron silenciosamente – pero dime ¿qué mas hiciste?

- También aprendí muchas cosas de supervivencia en el bosque gracias a Yuki... – menciono muy emocionada el último nombre, lo que no le dio buena espina al castaño, quien no tardo en cuestionarla disimuladamente.

- ¿Quién es Yuki? – aparento calma, a pesar de que una gran duda comenzaba a formársele por dentro.

- Yukito es el hermano mayor de Tomoyo – contesto igual de calmada, pero sin quitar la enorme sonrisa que le causaba el solo mencionar su nombre.

- Ah... – dijo más que indiferente, antes de darle un pequeño sorbo al líquido anaranjado de su vaso, tratando así de disimular su molestia por la aparente felicidad de la joven.

- Si, los dos nos hicimos muy buenos amigos... – prosiguió en su relato – es un chico muy agradable, además de eso, me enseño a pescar y cocinar bombones en una fogata, fue muy divertido en verdad...

Al castaño cada vez le agradaba menos ese sujeto, aunque si bien no tuviera la fortuna de conocerlo, un sentimiento de resentimiento lentamente se apoderaba de él.

- Incluso Yuki me invito a salir mañana después de la escuela, ¿no es fabuloso...?

El chico apretó fuertemente el vaso de vidrio, dejando escapar un pequeño gruñido de inconformidad y molestia, no pasando desapercibido por las dos mujeres que estaban a su lado.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Syaoran? – pregunto su madre un tanto inquieta.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien... – su sonrisa era evidentemente forzada, pero su madre no quiso insistir, lo conocía mejor que nadie y ya sospechaba algo de lo que le pasaba, por lo que lo mejor seria comprobarlo de otra forma.

- Valla querida, se ve que ese chico esta bastante interesado en ti... – dijo con algo de malicia para corroborar sus suposiciones.

- Cof, cof, cof – el ambarino casi se ahoga con el jugo al escuchar las palabras de su madre, dándole con ello la entera razón a sus sospechas.

- ¿Syaoran de verdad estas bien? – pregunto nuevamente la mujer de negros cabellos.

- Si, estoy de maravilla... – respondió a sabiendas de que era mentira, pues no estaba bien, nada bien y él lo sabia, además que su madre no ayudaba mucho al estarle echando porras a la castaña, por lo que decidió que lo mejor era salir de ahí cuanto antes – nos vemos en la cena – se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a retirarse – estaré en mi habitación el resto de la tarde, aun tengo mucha tarea que hacer...

- Pero creí que la habías hecho conmigo el viernes – dijo con verdadera inocencia la de ojos esmeralda, ya que una vez mas no entendía el comportamiento del chico.

- Es otra cosa que tengo que hacer, con permiso – salió apresuradamente sin decir nada mas, dejando mas confundida de lo normal a la muchacha castaña, ya que hasta ella pudo percibir la molestia del joven.

- Tía Yelan... ¿tú sabes qué le pasa a Li? – cuestiono la chica a penas el ambarino desapareció en el pasillo que daba a la escalera.

- Descuida cariño, solo esta un poco malhumorado, estoy segura que pronto se le pasara... – contesto sin quitar la sonrisa amable de su rostro – pero sígueme contando que más hiciste.

- Ah, pues frente a la fogata conté una historia y... – la chica siguió narrándole con lujo de detalle todas las cosas que había hecho, a pesar de que en el fondo aun estaba un poco preocupada por la extraña reacción del ambarino.

- - -

Como dijo, el joven se encerró en su habitación el resto de la tarde, no sabia por qué le causaba tanta rabia el solo pensar que algún chico llegara a interesarle sentimentalmente a ella, lo que sentía era algo mas fuerte que él y sin embargo no atinaba a comprender de que se trataba.

Intento leer para despejar sus pensamientos, por un rato funciono, pero luego de unos minutos, todas las dudas e inquietudes de antes asaltaron de nueva cuenta su cabeza, de la desesperación se paro de su asiento, empezando a caminar con notoria exaltación de un lado a otro de su habitación.

- Maldición... – se expreso ya bastante exasperado – Yuki me ayudo, Yuki me enseño... Yuki, Yuki Yuki... – el chico finalmente exploto, exponiendo afuera todos sus pensamientos – yo también le he enseñado muchas cosas y jamás se muestra tan emocionada cuando habla sobre mí...

Dejo escapar un hondo suspiro antes de dejarse caer lentamente sobre su cama, cansadamente fue cubriéndose el rostro con su brazo derecho, dejando entrever solamente una pequeña sonrisa por demás irónica.

- Acaso será... ¿qué ese chico realmente le gusta? – aparto su brazo un poco mas relajado, fijando en esos momentos sus profundos ojos color avellana, en lo blanco del techo de su habitación – no, eso es algo improbable, a penas si lo conoce...

Medito aquello por unos momentos más, tratando así de aclarar todas sus ideas, pues creía no era normal toda la furia que sentía sin motivo aparente ¿o es que acaso si existía un motivo y él simplemente no quería darse cuenta de ello?

- _"¿Qué me esta pasando...?"_ – dejo escapar un nuevo suspiro, serrando pesadamente los ojos para tratar de encontrar la respuesta a la auto formulada pregunta – _"jamás en mi vida había sentido este enojo... ni siquiera cuando en el primer año Mei Ling me dijo que ya tenia novio, esa vez sentí hasta alivio... pero ahora es todo lo contrario, acaso lo que siento serán... no... imposible... yo puedo sentir celos de ese chico, si lo hiciera significaría que Kinomoto me gusta, cosa que no sucede..." _– se quedo pensativo por unos minutos mas meditando aquello, hasta que finalmente murmuro algo mas que para nadie, para si mismo – ¿o si?

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Primero que nada espero que este capitulo haya quedado un poco mas entendible que el anterior (n.nU), y por otro lado les aviso que el siguiente capitulo va a ser casi únicamente y exclusivamente dedicado a S&S, (_hasta que por fin_ (XD) sé que esta es una historia sobre esta pareja, pero para la próxima podrán verlos juntos sin tantas interrupciones (_creo_ (U), bien, eso es todo lo que tenia que decir de este tema, ya por otro lado solo quiero agradecer sus comentarios, asimismo agradezco a quienes igual y no me dejan review pero leen la historia, ahora si aclarados estos puntos, nos vemos el siguiente capitulo...


	10. La evaluación

Ya había transcurrido una semana desde lo del campamento y a partir de ese entonces la joven de ojos verdes, pudo notar como el castaño se fue distanciado poco a poco de ella, desde el día en que volvió, las cosas entre los dos ya no eran iguales.

Por su parte, el castaño decidió que eso era lo mejor, no quería sentir ninguna clase de afecto por alguien que estaba seguro, terminaría lastimándolo, además que ahora tenia a su Yuki, del cual no paraba de hablar desde la cita que tuvo con este.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigían ahora calladamente hasta la escuela, era temprano y por primera vez en un mes, no se les había hecho tarde para llegar a tiempo a clases, aquel silencio incomodo estaba empezando a fastidiar a la muchacha, que decidió de una buena vez por todas averiguar lo que le ocurría al chico.

- ¿Li? – le llamo quedamente, el otro siguió de largo sin voltear a verla, aunque escucho claramente su llamado – ¿estas molesto conmigo? – se volvió a él esperando una respuesta de su parte.

- No... – respondió secamente, tan cortante fue su respuesta, que hizo encoger un poco el corazón de la muchacha.

A lo largo de su vida estudiantil, esta recibió toda clase de insultos, algunos verdaderamente ofensivos, siendo algo normal para su reputación, pero ninguno le había dolido tanto como esa simple respuesta salida de los labios de aquel joven.

- ¿Entonces, por qué has evitado hablarme toda la semana? – se aventuro a preguntar nuevamente.

- Dime Kinomoto, ¿por qué te interesa tanto que te hable o no, hasta donde yo entendía tu me odiabas... – siguió demostrándole aquella frialdad es sus palabras.

- Lo sé, pero eso solo era al principio – dijo con sinceridad la chica – ahora tu eres mi amigo... o al menos eso creí, porque aunque aun no sé que es, siento que te hice algo muy malo y por eso ya no quieres hablarme... – bajo automáticamente la cabeza, denotando evidente tristeza en sus palabras, cuya modulación de tono iban disminuyendo cada vez mas.

- Kinomoto, tú no hiciste nada malo... – suavizo un poco su voz, procurando hablarle con un mayor tacto.

- ¿Entonces? – levanto la cabeza para verle con ojos cristalizados, lo cual le hizo sentir un enorme remordimiento al chico.

- E-es que el problema no eres tú... soy yo, que he estado pensando un sinnúmero de idioteces todos estos días – acepto finalmente, dejando algo confundida a la castaña con su respuesta.

- ¿Entonces no estas enojado conmigo? – detuvo sus pasos a media calle para volver a preguntar, en el fondo quería estar cien por ciento segura de que así fuera.

- No Kinomoto, por mas que quiera, no puedo estar molesto contigo... – él también se detuvo, al quedar frente a ella el chico solo pudo dedicarle una afable mirada a si mismo como una pequeña sonrisa sincera.

Al escucharle decir aquello, la joven recupero nuevamente todos los ánimos perdidos, lanzándose sin previo aviso sobre él, sin pensar en el descomunal sonrojo que le provocaría al muchacho, al sentir como la distancia entre sus cuerpos se había vuelto prácticamente nula, cuando esta le rodeo efusivamente el cuello con sus brazos.

- ¡Que bueno...! – dijo ella muy feliz, con su ya característica espontaneidad – por un momento pensé que yo era la causa de tu mal humor...

- Ki... K-Kinomoto yo... – tan nervioso estaba, que no podía ni siquiera articular bien sus palabras.

- ¿Qué sucede? – se separo solo un poco, para saber lo que este quería decirle.

- Y-yo… yo lo lamento... – antes de que la chica pudiera averiguar exactamente el por qué se disculpaba, fueron inesperadamente interrumpidos, por alguien que la joven castaña pensó no volvería a ver en muchísimo, pero muchísimo tiempo.

- Buenos días señorita Kinomoto... – aquella voz era inconfundible para la chica, quien no pudo evitar girar la cabeza, solo para comprobar que en efecto se trataba de ella – ¿podemos hablar?

Capitulo 10

La evaluación 

No supo a ciencia cierta la razón, pero al verla, un pequeño escalofrió le recorrió enteramente de pies a cabeza, tal vez seria por no haber advertido la presencia de esa mujer a tiempo, aunque ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ¿que se suponía que estaría haciendo ella en el mundo humano?

- ¿P-profesora Mizuki? – dijo no muy segura de que ella estuviera ahí realmente - ¿qué hace aquí?

- ¿Conoces a esta persona Kinomoto? – el muchacho pregunto un tanto receloso, pues igual que cuando conoció a la castaña, en esa persona también pudo percibir algo extraño, como un tipo de energía que simplemente no podía explicar lo que era.

- Me temo que sí... – respondió calmadamente, aun trataba de encontrar una razón valida para que ella se encontrase en ese lugar – Li, te presento a la profesora Kaho Mizuki, ella es profesora en mi antigua escuela… – la mujer hizo una pequeña reverencia respetuosa con la cabeza, el castaño igualmente saludo, pero sin quitarle la desconfiada mirada de encima.

- Si no le incomoda señorita Kinomoto, me gustaría hablar con usted a solas – se volvió nuevamente a la chica, hablándole con suma tranquilidad.

- Por supuesto... – accedió, ya que así podría aclarar cuanto antes sus dudas – Li, podrías adelantarte... yo en seguida te alcanzo.

- Esta bien Kinomoto, nos veremos en clases... – aunque dudo un poco, termino marchándose, dejándola a solas con la mujer de largos y lacios cabellos castaños rojizos.

- Muy bien señorita Kinomoto, de acuerdo con el trato hecho entre su madre y la directora, estoy aquí para evaluar el comportamiento que ha tenido a lo largo de este mes – empezó a hablar calmadamente la mujer – déjeme decirle que la felicito, estoy realmente sorprendida de que haya podido sobrellevar una buena relación con los humanos y a parte se haya comportado debidamente a lo largo de este mes… excepto, por el incidente con una humana llamada Mei Ling Wong...

- Rayos, sabia que me estaban vigilando... – murmuro entre dientes un poco molesta.

- ¿Dijo algo?

- Eh, no, nada, no dije nada jejeje... – sonrió nerviosamente al constatar una vez más el excelente oído de la profesora Mizuki.

- Para terminar y darle mi resolución, solo espero que me explique el incidente con la señorita Wong.

- Bien pues vera... yo... yo... – simplemente las ideas habían abandonado su cabeza, no podía dar una respuesta convincente al saberse descubierta – ¿ya lo sabe todo no es así? – por primera vez se expreso derrotada, cosa que tomo por sorpresa a la mujer de ojos avellana, quien ya esperaba un sinnúmero de excusas de su parte.

- No todo... – le dijo con serenidad, a pesar de su asombro por el notorio cambio en la actitud siempre a la defensiva de la joven – por esa razón, quiero que usted me de su versión de lo ocurrido.

- Bueno, es que no pude contenerme, Mei Ling me provoco tanto, que al final estalle y yo solo me cobre lo que me hizo...

- ¿Y cree que la venganza siempre será la solución a todos sus problemas? – le espeto duramente.

- Yo... – cada vez se le hacia mas difícil dar una explicación, siendo conciente de que cualquier paso en falso que diera, seria utilizado en su contra.

- Mire señorita Kinomoto... – la joven mujer bajo un poco la severidad utilizada, hablándole con mayor familiaridad a la castaña – Sakura... por lo que he visto, de verdad creo que intentas cambiar y la prueba mas contundente es que ya tienes varios amigos humanos...

- ¿Entonces ya me permitirán regresar? – una luz de esperanza se asomo vivazmente en sus ojos esmeraldas.

- Me temo que aun no podrás hacerlo – denoto algo de pesadumbre en lo dicho, al ver la desilusión reflejada en el rostro desencajado de la chica.

- Pero... pero... – intento objetar en esos momentos, más el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta no la dejo.

- Lo siento mucho, y mas por que sé el enorme trabajo que te a costado sobrevivir en un mundo tan diferente al nuestro... – la castaña se quedo sin habla, por un momento pensó que seria un día perfecto al haber arreglado sus diferencias con Li, pero ahora era que se daba cuenta lo equivocada que estaba – mas la actitud que tomaste, al preparar alevosamente una poción para perjudicar a un humano, resto muchos puntos a tu favor...

- Profesora Mizuki no puede hacerme esto... – sus lagrimas no tardarían en desbordarse, le dolía, porque por primea vez en su vida, se había esforzado realmente por corregir sus errores.

- Lo lamento, pero por ahora ya no puedo hacer nada… nos veremos el mes siguiente para su próxima evaluación – con un simple toque del cascabel dorado que traía en las manos, la profesora comenzó a desaparecer paulatinamente en el entorno – hasta entonces.

- ¡No, profesora Mizuki...! ¡espere por favor! – grito con desesperación, tratando de alcanzarla antes de que desapareciera completamente, mas fue inútil, ya que solo logro traspasar el viento – demonios... – ahogo un grito injurioso junto con su lagrimas, que no dejaría salir por mucho que le doliera, admitiendo que por esta vez había perdido.

- - -

El joven ambarino no quito un solo momento su ámbar mirada de la muchacha castaña, puesto que toda la mañana se la había pasado como ausente, en una especie de mundo paralelo al suyo.

Por lo general la chica ojiverde, a pesar de no entender mucho, siempre trataba de prestar un mínimo de atención a la clase de matemáticas, mas sin embargo ese día se la había pasado con la cabeza hundida entre sus brazos, sin tratar de averiguar lo que ocurría mas halla de su libro de texto, a pesar de las constantes llamadas de atención por parte del profesor Terada.

El joven estaba casi seguro de que la responsable de que se comportara así, era esa extraña mujer, que según Sakura era una antigua maestra suya, al encontrarse en ese estado desde que hablara con ella por la mañana.

Para la hora del almuerzo, el estado de animo de la chica no vario mucho que digamos, sino que incluso su depresión parecía haber empeorado, preocupando ciertamente a todos sus amigos, quienes nunca la habían visto tan triste.

- Sakura ¿estas bien? – pregunto finalmente la de cabellos negro-violáceos, mientras los otros dos chicos que estaban en la misma mesa, se quedaban a la expectativa, al ver como ese día ni siquiera probara un bocado de la comida de la señora Tamaki, que tanto le gustaba.

- ¿Por qué? ¿por qué? ¿por qué? – desde hacia un buen rato, solo murmuraba aquello, azotando levemente su frente contra la mesa.

- Kino... – el castaño quiso averiguar por su parte, mas fue interrumpido por una estridente voz a sus espaldas.

- ¡Querido Syaoran! – el chico sintió como sin previo aviso algo se afianzaba de manera sofocante a su cuello, lo que no le dio la mas mínima oportunidad de hablar.

- ¿Mei Ling? – automáticamente el joven volteo la cabeza, solo para encontrarse con un par de ojos color chocolate que le miraban cariñosamente – ¿qué sucede? – hablo con algo de fastidio, tratando de separarse disimuladamente de ella.

- Pues estoy aquí para invitarte a un maravillosa fiesta que daré en dos semanas, será para celebrar mi cumpleaños... – miro despectivamente de reojo a la chica castaña que tenia a un lado, entregándole un pequeño sobre lavanda con la invitación al muchacho, de alguna manera, esperando la reacción de la otra chica por no ser invitada, pero nada, esta aun seguía hundida en su mar confuso de pensamientos – por supuesto que ustedes también están invitados Eriol y Tomoyo... – igualmente les entrego una invitación a ambos jóvenes, quienes solo hicieron un ademán afirmativo para confirmar que irían.

Todos estaban con la incertidumbre de ver como reaccionaria la castaña, mas esta siguió mostrándose ausente del mundo real, hasta que sin previo aviso, la joven se levanto abruptamente de su asiento, haciendo creer a mas de uno que se desataría una nueva disputa entre ella y la pelinegra.

- ¿Sucede algo Kinomoto? – la de negra cabellera le reto, sondeado así, a su archí enemiga.

La castaña le ignoro por completo, se fue caminando lentamente, pasándole de largo con la cabeza mas baja que antes, nadie se atrevió a decirle nada, pues la mirada confusa de los cuatro presentes en aquella mesa lo decía todo.

- Espera Kinomoto ¿a dónde vas? – el castaño no tardo en reaccionar, al sentir como si una energía negativa rodeara por completo a la chica.

- Voy a ver desde otra ángulo mi patético intento por adaptarme a este mundo – fue lo único que salió de sus labios, dejando mas confundidos que antes a los chicos.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – la primera en romper aquel largo silencio fue la pelinegra – creí que armaría un alboroto porque no la invite a la fiesta – ninguno supo que responderle, puesto que todos se encontraban igual de desconcertados que ella – como sea… no me importa, los espero el viernes, no vallan a faltar... – se dirigió especialmente al ambarino, antes de despedirse por completo.

- Iré a hablar con ella – dijo la violácea cuando vio que se retiraba la otra chica.

- No Tomoyo... – le detuvo el ambarino antes de que se pusiera de pie – será mejor que yo valla – sin decir nada mas salió detrás de la castaña, aunque no estaba seguro de que le diría cuando la viera.

Por un buen rato estuvo buscándola, dando finalmente con su paradero en la azotea de la escuela, donde al parecer esta había encontrado momentáneamente la paz que necesitaba para sus pensamientos.

La muchacha miraba con suma tristeza, el paisaje urbano de la pequeña ciudad de Tomoeda, que se reflejaba a través de la malla metálica que recubría los alrededores de la azotea.

- Kinomoto... – el muchacho le llamo con suavidad, al verla estática en el lugar en el que estaba parada.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo Li? – comenzó a hablar pero sin girarse en ningún momento para mirarle.

- Seguro... – el chico encamino serenamente sus pasos hasta quedar justo atrás de ella.

- ¿Crees que alguien pueda ir en contra de su naturaleza? – lentamente se fue girando hasta quedar de frente a él.

- No te entiendo... – contesto con la verdad, pues aun no entendía la actitud que adoptara la castaña desde la mañana.

- ¿Piensas que algún día pueda sacar toda esta maldad que hay dentro de mi? – le miro fijamente a los ojos, tratando de encontrar en él una mágica solución a su problema.

- Pero que dices, tú no eres mala...

- ¿No...? – dejo escapar una carcajada llena de ironía, para después sin previo aviso arremeter contra el chico – ¡¿entonces porque siempre termino provocándole un mal a todos los que me rodean, aunque no lo quiera! – se exaspero de sobremanera, dejando escapar aquello que había venido reprimiendo desde hacia tanto tiempo – ¡contéstame Li! ¡¿por qué tengo que causar daño a todo lo que toco!

- Kinomoto, primero que nada tranquilízate y dime que es lo que te ocurre – se mostró calmado, aunque por dentro sentía una enorme preocupación por ella, al ver como aquella chica que siempre fue tan fuerte, se desmoronaba ante sus ojos.

- N-no es nada... olvida lo que te dije por favor... – su voz empezó a quebrarse por lo que trato de ocultar su afligido rostro tras los mechones castaños que empezaban a caerle desordenadamente por la frente.

-¿Cómo que no es nada, ¡has estado completamente deprimida desde que hablaste con esa mujer y todavía me dices que lo olvide...! – tal era su preocupación que sin querer subió de mas el tono de su voz, logrando que esta le diera la espalda mas herida de lo que ya estaba – ¿dime tan solo que fue lo que paso entre ustedes?

- Sabes Li, eso es algo que no te incumbe...

- Tienes razón Kinomoto, realmente no debería importarme lo que te pase y aun sabiendo eso... no sé por qué no puedo dejar de preocuparme por ti... – la joven escucho un poco incrédula sus ultimas palabras, ocasionando que inevitablemente se girara para constatar que sus oídos no le hubiesen jugado una broma.

- ¿D-de veras, te preocupas por mi? – le cuestiono, dudando aun de que fuera verdad.

- P-por... por supuesto que lo hago... – al recapitular lo hasta ahora dicho, tendió a desviar la mirada a un lado, un poco sonrojado – tú misma me dijiste esta mañana que éramos amigos, y como amigo me preocupo por ti y por tu bienestar...

- G-gracias Li... – dijo un poco mas tranquila.

- Ahora, ¿puedes decirme que es lo que te ocurre? – le hablo igual de suave que la vez anterior para no alterarla nuevamente, como respuesta solo obtuvo un pequeño ademán afirmativo de parte de la chica, quien se recargo ligeramente en la malla metálica.

- La profesora Mizuki, vino a informarme que mi estancia aquí se prolongaría por tiempo indefinido... – el chico le escucho atentamente, siempre con la vista fija en su rostro que ya lucia mas relajado – durante este mes, no sabes cuanto me esforcé por corregir mi impulsivo carácter, pero al parecer no fue lo suficiente, pues mis padres han decidido que permanezca otro mes en este mundo.

- En verdad lo lamento Kinomoto, pero... no crees que deberías ver las cosas con más optimismo...

- ¿A que te refieres? – le dijo mostrándose un poco intrigada.

- Lo que quiero decir, es que después de todo no te la has pasado tan mal aquí ¿o si? – el joven le sonrió un poco.

- Pues debo admitir que ha sido muy divertido estar aquí con ustedes... – ella también sonrió al pensarlo de esa forma, ya que en si, lo único que la estaba matando en estos momentos, era el no tener sus poderes mágicos consigo, por lo demás ella era feliz viviendo en el mundo humano – nunca imagine que aprendería tantas cosas nuevas, o que algún día tendría amigos como tú, Tomoyo, Yuki o Eriol.

- Lo ves... – su sonrisa fue mas notoria al percibir como la joven gradualmente iba adoptando su actitud de siempre – imagino lo difícil que ha de ser para ti el estar tanto tiempo fuera de casa, por lo que solo puedo aconsejarte que tengas paciencia, ya que si algo es seguro, es que tarde o temprano regresaras a tu hogar... aunque... te extrañaremos mucho cuando te vallas.

La sonrisa de la castaña se borro automáticamente, estaba tan obsesionada con regresar a su mundo, que no se le había ocurrido pensar lo que sucedería cuando ella se marchara, pues forzosamente dejaría atrás a esa familia que ya sentía como suya, pero sobre todo, se alejaría de él, solo pensar que los dos tendrían que separarse algún día, empezó a formarle un temor inmenso en su interior.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? – el chico se aturdió un poco por el nuevo cambio en su fisonomía, esta se había quedado seria y con un dejo de tristeza en el verde de sus ojos.

- No... no, es nada Syaoran... – sacudió un poco su cabeza para demostrarle una gran sonrisa, sin percatarse el nombre con que cito a este.

- ¿C-cómo me llamaste? – el chico no estaba muy seguro si era verdad lo que había escuchado, preguntando para corroborar que sus oídos no le fallaran.

- Hoe... l-lo… lo lamento Li... – intento corregirse rápidamente, al sentirse bastante apenada por haber roto su promesa interior de jamás llamarle tan familiarmente.

- D-descuida, esta bien, puedes llamarme así, si es que lo quieres... – le sonrió con aquella afabilidad que solo mostraba frente a ella.

- ¡¿En serio...! – se manifestó mas que emocionada ante la idea.

- Por supuesto... siempre y cuando tú me permitas a mi llamarte Sakura... – su sonrisa se amplio enormemente al escuchar por primera vez su nombre salido de los labios de aquel joven que era tan especial para ella.

- Claro que puedes hacerlo "Syaoran" – se sentía tan bien pronunciarlo, era como si la barrera invisible que en un principio se encapricho en separarlos, se fuera debilitando paulatinamente, haciéndolos tener una mayor confianza el uno en el otro.

- Entonces así será "Sakura" – asimismo el joven se sintió muy bien al pronunciar el nombre de ella con mas libertad.

- ¡Syaoran! – se sintió tan feliz, que no reprimió el impulso de abrazarlo, al escucharlo pronunciar nuevamente su nombre.

El joven se quedo paralizado por unos momentos, para al final terminar correspondiendo enteramente el abrazo, entrecerrando sus ojos para poder sentir la agradable presencia de ella, embriagando a su vez todos sus sentidos con el dulce olor a jazmín que de sus sedosos cabellos se desprendía, ciertamente, no le disgustaba en lo absoluto el hecho de tenerla tan cerca de si, como ocurría con cierta pelinegra que le hacia sentir todo lo contrario.

- Gracias por ser mi amigo Syaoran... – murmuro bajamente, separándose del chico muy a su pesar, puesto que ella igualmente se sentía muy cómoda a su lado, en el trayecto no se resistió a depositar un sutil beso en la mejilla del chico, que simplemente se quedo sin palabras ante el gesto, llevando mecánicamente su mano hasta su muy sonrojada mejilla.

Si pudo reaccionar, fue gracias al estrepitoso sonido causado por el reloj de la torre principal de la escuela, haciéndolo despertar de su sueño despierto y anunciándole que ya era hora de su próxima clase.

- Kino... quiero decir, Sakura... – era extraño llamarle de esa manera, aunque no tardaría en acostumbrarse, de eso no había duda – es hora de irnos.

- Si... – lo tomo por sorpresa del brazo, lo que ocasiono que de nueva cuenta la temperatura en el rostro del chico aumentara, y sin embargo no realizo el mínimo intento por apartarla de él.

- Por cierto, esta tarde tengo un partido de fut-bol, me temo que deberás regresar a casa sola... a menos de que quieras ir a verme jugar... – le comento casualmente en el camino de regreso, aunque en el fondo deseaba que estuviese ahí.

- En ese caso, creo que te acompañare... – levanto la mirada para verle curiosamente, queriendo conocer mas afondo ese juego por el que el chico se apasionaba tanto.

- ¿De verdad? – le miro con duda, pues si mal no recordaba, ella no tenia la menor idea de lo que era el fut bol.

- Claro que si Syaoran, esta tarde yo estaré en primera fila apoyándote... – sonrió felizmente.

Posteriormente los dos siguieron conversando animadamente hasta su salón, con esa platica el castaño pudo darse cuenta de que ya no quedaba ningún rastro de la depresión en la que la joven estuviera inmersa hacia unos momentos atrás, lo que le causo alivio, pues hasta ahora era que se daba cuenta lo importante que era ella para él, al no sopor verla afligida y mucho menos triste.

- - -

El resto del día la joven se la paso mas que contenta, al final las cosas habían resultado bien, sobre todo con el muchacho castaño, con el que ahora tenia una mayor confianza, por ese mismo motivo ahora se dirigía hasta la cancha de fut bol de la escuela, pues el partido del chico empezaría en cualquier momento, siendo acompañada por su mejor amiga, quien acepto ir con ella sin ninguna objeción.

En el campo de juego, tanto el equipo local como el visitante estaban realizando ejercicios de calentamiento, al llegar, la joven ojiverde se apresuro a buscar con la mirada al ambarino, dando con él del otro lado de la cancha.

- ¡Syaoran! – le grito para llamar su atención, agitando vigorosamente su mano derecha en señal de saludo, al advertir su presencia, este se giro para verla, levantando también su mano para saludarle.

- ¿Desde cuando le llamas por su nombre a Syaoran? – cuestiono inmediatamente la violácea, mientras una sonrisilla un tanto picara se le empezaba a formar en la comisura de sus labios, fijándose en ese instante, en un pequeño detalle que increíblemente le había pasado desapercibido hasta ahora.

- Desde esta mañana... – sonrió satisfactoriamente sin prestarle mayor atención a las palabras de la violácea, pues su visión estaba enfocada en el chico castaño, quien igual tenía puesta su total atención en ella, a pesar de seguir haciendo sus ejercicios de calentamiento.

- Hermosa Tomoyo... – la amatista sintió como si un balde de agua helada le cayese en la cabeza, al escuchar la inconfundible y cínica voz de ese chico – yo sabia que tarde o temprano vendrías a apoyarme... – era ella o últimamente ese joven se le aparecía a donde quiera que iba.

- No te hagas ilusiones Hiragizawa... si estoy aquí es para acompañar a Sakura y por supuesto para animar a "todo" el equipo... – le miro indiferentemente de reojo, sin siquiera dar señales de querer mirarle de frente – además, que seria mi insignificante apoyo, comprado con el de todo tu club de admiradoras... – señalo al grupo de chicas que estaban a unos cuantos metros de donde ellos se encontraban, todas gritaban eufóricamente el nombre del muchacho, y de hecho algunas de ellas, portaban pancartas para darle mayores ánimos.

- Pues tu apoyo me animaría diez veces mas, que el de un millar de esas chicas – la joven por fin se digno a prestarle un poco de su atención, al parecerle que sus palabras eran mas sinceras que de costumbre.

- Eriol yo... – estaba a punto de dejar sus desavenencias de lado, cuando ratifico de nueva cuenta su opinión, de seguir como hasta ahora su relación con ese chico. El de cabellos azulados por su parte, sintió, como inesperadamente un par de manos femeninas, se anteponía sobre sus ojos azules.

- ¿Adivina quien soy? – fue entonces que él pudo escuchar, la voz de la responsable de su momentánea falta de visión.

- ¿A… A-Asumí? – retiro nerviosamente de su rostro las manos de la chica que se encontraba situada atrás de él, encontrándose con la cara no muy feliz de cierta amatista, quien a pesar de todo no dijo nada, y solo le miraba de forma reprobatoria - ¿q-que... q-que haces aquí? – definitivamente eso si eliminaría toda clase de esperanza que pudiese llegar a tener con la violácea.

- Tonto... pues vine a verte jugar... – dijo con diversión la chica pelirroja, que camino hasta quedar enteramente frente a él, mirando maliciosamente de reojo a la joven violácea, pues en la escuela de todos era bien sabido, que la única chica a quien el peliazul realmente le profesaba un sentimiento sincero, era a ella – ¿lo olvidaste, tú mismo me invitaste a venir después de nuestra cita de ayer...

La castaña, que estaba presenciando calladamente todo aquello, advirtió una especia de aura espectral, proveniente de su amiga, que aunque demostraba indiferencia en su rostro, su aura decía todo lo contrario, más bien podría decirse que era furia lo que de ella emanaba.

- ¿No me digas que también olvidaste esto? – inesperadamente y con toda la malicia que pudo, la peliroja deposito un rápido beso en los labios del joven, quien a pesar de que la aparto instantáneamente de si, hizo aumentar descomunalmente la ira de la violácea.

- Sakura... – se escucho la voz fría y sin emoción alguna de la peliviolácea, lo que no le agrado en lo absoluto al chico de gafas – vamonos de aquí, creo que estamos haciendo un mal tercio...

- Si... – apoyo a su amiga al notar el brillo cristalino en sus ojos amatista.

- Espera Tomoyo, no es lo que crees... – al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, el chico quiso detenerla, mas fue inútil, solo se gano una áspera respuesta de su parte.

- No tiene porque darme explicaciones sobre su vida, joven Hiragizawa... – un viento ártico recorrió enteramente al joven, era como si la distancia que tanto trabajo le costo acortar entre los dos, se hubiese vuelto kilométrica en ese instante, al haberse extinguido en su totalidad, la poca confianza que la chica le tenia.

La castaña no dijo nada para no incomodarla más, pero como deseó en esos momentos tener consigo sus poderes mágicos, ya que sin dudarlo, hubiese convertido a esa chica en lo que era, una repulsiva serpiente venenosa, porque obviamente hizo todo aquello, con el único afán de molestar a su amiga.

- Tomoyo... – le llamo con voz fraterna – ¿estas bien?

- Si... no te preocupes Sakura... – quiso mostrarle una sonrisa, pero el tono amargo de sus palabras decía todo lo contrario.

- Solo recuerda, que siempre podrás contar conmigo... – tomo fuertemente su mano de su amiga, mirándole con una intensidad inmensa, para que comprendiera que ahora ya no estaba sola.

- Lo sé... – sonrió con mayor sinceridad, pues ella sabia muy bien que así era – gracias Sakura.

- Sakura, Tomoyo... me alegra que hayan venido – aquel momento fue interrumpido por el ambarino, antes de que iniciara el partido quiso ir a saludar al par de jóvenes.

- Hola Syaoran... – contesto primeramente la castaña – que tengas mucha, mucha, mucha suerte en este partido.

- Pues con su apoyo seguramente ganaremos – le dedico una alegre sonrisa al par de chicas, advirtiendo en ese momento la actitud un tanto ausente de la muchacha violácea – Tomoyo ¿te sucede algo? – cuestiono al instante un poco preocupado.

- Eh, no, no me pasa nada Syaoran, estoy bien... – igual que antes forzó una sonrisa para no preocupar mas a sus amigos – que tengas buena suerte... – el joven no estaba muy convencido, pero en el fondo ya imaginaba quien era el culpable de su estado de animo, al verles unos momentos atrás platicar con su mejor amigo.

Estaba a punto de decirle algo mas, cuando escucho la fuerte voz de su entrenador, que estaba llamando a todo el equipo para que se reuniera en la banca, pues el partido estaba por iniciar, no quedándole otro remedio que retirarse.

- Hasta luego chicas... nos veremos después... – con esas últimas palabras se despidió de ellas, trotando hasta llegar junto a su equipo, que portaba un uniforme de color rojo para la casaca y negro para los shorts, mientras que el equipo rival vestía completamente de color blanco.

Finalmente ambos equipos se plantaron en el terreno de juego, adoptando sus posiciones correspondientes en ambos lados de la cancha.

Tanto el chico castaño como el peliazul ocupaban el puesto de centro delanteros, por lo que después de haber ganado el volado previo, ellos se encargaría de abrir el juego con un primer ataque ofensivo, cuando el arbitro silbo el inicio del encuentro, ambos jugadores se hicieron un par de señas con la cabeza, para coordinarse y arremeter contra el equipo contrario.

Con ese primer ataque, el cuadro roji-negro logro llegar hasta el área del equipo rival, quienes se defendían ferozmente, logrando bloquear el primer tiro a gol del joven castaño y dando pie a un contraataque que no paso a mas de la mitad de la cancha.

Casi treinta minutos habían transcurrido ya desde que comenzara el partido, cuando el joven de cabellos negro azulados se deshizo del defensor que le marcaba, centrando un largo y certero pase a su mejor amigo y capitán del equipo, quien materializo el gol con un fuerte tiro de zurda, dejando prácticamente pasmados al portero y la defensa por la fuerza y velocidad que le imprimió al disparo, lo que dejo muy en claro el por qué aquellos dos, eran considerados los mejores jugadores no solo de la secundaria Tomoeda, sino de todo el distrito también.

El joven levanto un brazo con el puño cerrado en señal de victoria, mientras todos los jugadores de su equipo se acercaban a él para felicitarlo, a pesar de la algarabía que se había formado a su alrededor, este giro su cabeza hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la ojiverde, dedicándole una enorme sonrisa, con lo cual le daba a entender que ese gol había sido única y exclusivamente por ella.

Esta correspondió igualmente el gesto, al darse cuenta de la intención del chico, no tardando en dejar escapar una fuerte muestra de ánimo para él.

- ¡Bien hecho Syaoran...! – grito efusivamente.

No obstante a que solo entendía los preceptos básicos del juego, y eso porque la joven amatista, tan pacientemente como siempre, se encargo de explicarle cada detalle para su mayor comprensión.

El ver el enorme entusiasmo que mostraba su amiga cada vez que el castaño le sonreía, o tenia alguna atención para con ella, aumento las sospechas de la amatista, quien ya empezaba imaginar cuales eran los verdaderos sentimientos de ese par, sintiendo mucha felicidad por quienes consideraba sus dos mejores amigos.

Después de observar entretenidamente por un rato el comportamiento de ambos, la amatista dejo escapar una risilla traviesa, ya que el segundo gol anotado por el chico le hizo ver más claramente el especial afecto que este sentía por su amiga, al dedicarle abiertamente y frente a todos los presentes ese gol a ella, lo que dio como resultado que en esos instantes la violácea comenzara a maquinar en su cabeza un maravilloso plan que le ayudaría a confirmar todas sus sospechas.

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Con este capitulo queda concluida la primera parte de la historia (XD), las cosas van a cambiar, pues algunos detalles que deje pendientes en los anteriores capítulos le darán forma a las relaciones de los personajes de ahora en adelante, y si creían que las cosas entre Sakura y Syaoran se habían arreglado, pues no... (_como me encanta complicarle la vida a los personajes_ (XD), ya cambiando de tema, quiero avisarles que para los próximos capítulos si me voy a demorar un poco, pues cada vez tengo menos ratos libres para escribir, o simplemente cuando los tengo no me llega la inspiración, ni las ideas, es algo frustrante (ú.ù), pero bueno, por ahora eso fue todo, ojala y les haya gustado capitulo, ahora si me despido, hasta la próxima...


	11. Regresando a los origenes

Las dos semanas siguientes pasaron rápidamente, en aquel tiempo la joven hechicera, se porto ejemplarmente y desde la visita de la profesora Mizuki, esta no se había metido en ninguna clase de problema, por lo que estaba casi segura de que si seguía a este paso, sus padres la perdonarían al finalizar el mes.

Aquello le hacia tener sentimientos encontrados, pues por un lado podría regresar a su mundo, lo cual era el plan desde un principio, pero por el otro, no quería apartarse de aquella familia que se ganara a pulso, su total respeto y cariño.

Todos aquellos pensamientos le asaltaban insistentemente a cada rato, poniéndola en un gran dilema, al tratar de tomar una decisión correcta, estaba tan absorta en si misma, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta en que momento había llegado a su casa, no lo supo hasta que se vio parada frente a la puerta principal.

Con desgano giro la perilla dorada de la puerta, para en solo segundos traspasar el umbral de la misma, anunciando su llegada al recinto con su acostumbrado "ya estoy en casa".

- Hola querida Sakura... – tal y como ya era la rutina, quien primeramente la recibió fue su tía, pero esta vez la castaña noto en su semblante mayor animo que de costumbre – te tengo una sorpresa...

- ¿A mi? – se señalo a si misma un poco confundida, pues no tenia la menor idea de que clase de sorpresa le tendría preparada su tía, pero sobre todo, a beneficio de que seria esta.

- Así es Sakura... – desde las escaleras escucho una voz muy familiar que le llamaba, instintivamente giro la cabeza, llevándose una muy grata sorpresa al mirar de quien se trataba.

- ¿Nakuru? – pregunto incrédula, dibujándosele poco a poco una enorme sonrisa en los labios al ver a la joven castaña rojiza que se encontraba ahí – ¿de verdad eres tú?

- Por supuesto, ¿acaso esperabas a tu ada madrina? – bromeo la castaña rojiza, quien descendió las escaleras hasta quedar de frente a la oji-verde.

- Pues de hecho si la esperaba... – le siguió el juego, las dos se conocían a la perfección desde muy pequeñas, puesto que ambas tenían la misma edad, volviéndose prácticamente inseparables desde que entonces.

- En ese caso, digamos que por esta ocasión yo seré tu ada madrina – como ya se veía venir, a penas estuvieron frente a frente, las dos jóvenes se abrazaron afectuosamente, luego de tener ya casi un mes y medio de estar sin noticias la una de la otra – me da gusto volver a verte Sakura...

- A mi también Nakuru... – se decían al mismo tiempo que se separaban de su cordial abrazo.

- ¿Pero que te paso? – la castaña rojiza, le miro detenidamente de pies a cabeza, no dando crédito a lo que sus almendrados ojos veían.

- E-es una historia muy larga... – respondió nerviosamente al suponer que esta se estaba refiriendo a la interesante indumentaria que portaba – que te parece si vamos a mi habitación para hablar con mas calma.

- De acuerdo... – dijo siguiéndole el paso, no sin antes despedirse de la mujer de negros cabellos que también estaba en la sala – hasta luego señora Li...

- Hasta luego Nakuru... – correspondió el saludo, dándoles a las dos una ultima indicación antes de que estas se perdieran al final de las escaleras – ah, y no olviden que la cena se servirá a la ocho en punto.

- Si, gracias tía... – contesto distraídamente la oji-verde, pues estaba muy entretenida con la conversación que sostenía con la otra chica.

Capitulo 11

Regresando a los orígenes 

Al entrar en la habitación, la castaña clara se sorprendió un poco, al ver como un par de animales de felpa alados, disputaban furiosamente un juego de video frente a su computadora.

- Veo que también vino Spy... – la chica señalo al pequeño peluche negro que estaba aferrado, al igual que su guardián, a un joystick.

- Si, no podía dejarlo solo en casa... y por otro lado él estaba muy emocionado con la idea de volver a ver a Kero... – señalo lo último burlonamente, tomando asiento en la cama de su anfitriona.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – replico el pequeño guardián negro al escucharla, descuidándose por unos segundos de su juego, lo que le hizo perder frente a su eterno rival, Kerberos.

- ¡Gane...! – grito triunfalmente el felpudo amarillo, lo que no dejo muy conforme a su compañero de juego.

- ¡Que…! ¡eso fue trampa! – dijo muy molesto el de color negro, volviendo nuevamente su atención al otro guardián.

- No es verdad, yo gane limpiamente – le desafió Kero, con su ego en todo lo alto – admite que esta vez perdiste Spy.

- ¡Que yo no perdí...! – hizo una pequeña rabieta – pido la revancha... y así decidiremos de una buena vez por todas quien es el mejor Kerberos...

- Como quieras, aunque de todas formas morderás el polvo Spynell... – mostró tanta determinación que de sus pequeños ojos negros parecía emanar cierto fuego.

- Ya lo veremos... – el pequeño de color negro mostró igual decisión, dejando centrada su única y total atención en el videojuego y nada mas.

Las dos castañas observaron divertidamente la riña entre sus guardianes, los cuales tendían a ser por demás competitivos, según ellos, para tratar de demostrar cual de los dos era el mejor guardián personal de todo el reino de Clow, aunque a sus dueñas les pareciera una total niñería de su parte.

- Eso los mantendrá un buen rato ocupados... – murmuro la castaña clara, tomando ella igualmente asiento en la silla de su escritorio – por cierto Nakuru, no es que me desagrade tu visita, ni nada por el estilo, pero puedo saber ¿qué haces aquí?.

- Te lo diré... pero antes que nada, tú puedes decirme ¿que rayos traes puesto...? – señalo acusadoramente el impecable uniforme negro de la chica.

- Ah, pues veras... esto fue idea de mamá – sintió algo de vergüenza, pues tal y como lo había pensado, si cualquier hechicero respetable de su escuela la viera con aquella pulcra indumentaria, su reputación se iría sin remedio a la basura – me obligo a vestirme así, para según ella, pasar desapercibida en el mundo humano... inclusive se deshizo de todo mi guardarropa, con la excusa de que si me vestía de esa forma llamaría mucho la atención...

- No puedo creer que lo hayas permitido, la Sakura que yo conozco jamás deja que nadie le diga lo que tiene que hacer...

- No me quedo otra opción, si quiero mis poderes de vuelta tengo que portarme muy bien...

- Te compadezco, aunque pensándolo bien, creo que yo puedo hacer algo para remediar un poco tu sufrimiento – mostró una sonrisita misteriosa, viéndole de arriba a bajo con detenimiento.

- ¿De que hablas? – cuestiono un poco confundida, ganándose solamente una sonrisa por demás divertida por parte de la otra chica.

- Veamos... – le miro pensativamente por unos instantes, para al final conjurar un tipo de hechizo – ¡cambio! – con un simple chasquido de dedos modifico la apariencia de la otra joven, ninguno de los guardianes se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, al estar tan concentrados en su juego.

- Pero Nakuru... – murmuro la castaña sin creer lo que había pasado, al presenciar como nuevamente su ropa y sus cabellos eran tal y como los recordara.

- ¿Y bien? ¿qué te parece? – se mostró orgullosa de su hazaña al ver la fascinación reflejada en el rostro de la chica – se que mi ropa no va mucho con tu estilo original, pero creo que ese cambio te sienta bien.

- Es fantástico – la muchacha no acaba de mirar totalmente encantada su vestuario, el cual consistía en una chamarra de mangas tres cuartos, un top corto ajustado y unos pantalones por demás holgados, todo en variaciones de color negro, asimismo como sus tenis y los semí-guantes que ahora portaba en las manos.

No pudo esperar a ver su rostro en un espejo, dejando su silla de lado para constar por ella que su cambio había sido completo, cuando vio su reflejo quedo mas que fascinada, su cabello estaba completamente recogido en una coleta alta, mientras que su cara ahora lucia un ligero maquillaje de un tono oscuro, y dos argollas adornaban en el cartílago de su oreja derecha y una el de la izquierda.

- Muchas gracias Nakuru... – sonrió felizmente mirándose detenidamente al espejo.

- De nada, ese atuendo de niña buena nada mas no va con tu personalidad... – se encogió de hombros, dándole la menor importancia al asunto.

- Ahora si me siento como yo misma, jejeje... – dejo escapar una risilla un tanto maliciosa, dándole de nueva cuenta a su aspecto, ese deje de maldad por el que era tan temida en la academia Read – Nakuru, sin duda tu eres mi mejor amiga...

- ¿Amiga? – se mostró confundida ante la terminología empleada por la joven.

- Es un nuevo concepto que aprendí aquí, te lo explico después... – se volvió a la chica, mostrándole una sagaz mirada – ahora si me vas a explicar ¿qué es lo que te trae aquí, porque recuerdo perfectamente que una vez dijiste, que ni muerta pisarías el mundo de los humanos...

- Sé perfectamente lo que dije, y créeme que si no fuera porque el asunto que me trae aquí es de vida o muerte, jamás lo hubiese hecho – se cruzo de brazos, adoptando una actitud un tanto seria.

- ¿De veras?... – le miro con bastante suspicacia – ¿y que es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme?

- Pues que nuestra queridísima compañera Reika Arakawa, te esta buscando... – empleo un gran sarcasmo al referirse a aquello.

- ¿A mí? ¿y para que me quiere? – mostró total despreocupación ante el comentario – aunque no se ni para que pregunto, desde que la conozco ella siempre busca cualquier excusa para meterme en problemas...

- Es verdad, pero me temo que esta vez la situación es un poco mas grave, ya que tú no cuentas con tus poderes...

- Eso lo sé perfectamente, pero sigo sin entender ¿que es lo que Reika tiene esta vez contra mi...? – hablo con la verdad, que ella recordase no le había hecho nada, o al menos no antes de que la expulsaran.

- ¿Recuerdas el incidente en el laboratorio de pociones? - la castaña rojiza comenzó a hablar después de dar un hondo suspiro.

- Es evidente que lo recuerdo, por esa razón estoy aquí ¿lo olvidas? – mostró un poco de sarcasmo, adoptando paulatinamente la actitud que durante el ultimo mes le costara tanto trabajo dejar de lado.

- Ese día, Reika fue la ultima en salir del laboratorio, por lo que el humo de la explosión provoco algunos efectos secundarios en ella... y parece ser que tú eres la única que puede revertirlos, porque ni los profesores pudieron volverla a la normalidad.

- ¿Que clase de efectos secundarios? – miro inquisitivamente el serio rostro de su amiga.

- Como tú recordaras, el tesoro mas preciado para Reika era su sedosa cabellera dorada...

- Como olvidarlo, si desde siempre se la ha pasado presumiéndola como si fuese la octava maravilla del universo... – automáticamente cambio su semblante burlón, por uno mas preocupado – espera un momento ¿dijiste era, ¿no me digas que algo le paso a su cabello?

- Si... su cabello... jejeje... – ya no pudo mantener por mas tiempo su impasible semblante, dejando escapar una risilla que prontamente se convirtió en una sonora carcajada.

- ¿Qué le paso a su cabello? – pregunto, mientras alzaba una ceja para mirar seriamente a la otra chica.

- Lo lamento... solo digamos que ahora tiene un arco iris multicolor por cabello... – trato de contener nuevamamente su risa – es mas, te lo mostrare para que me entiendas mejor – la castaña hizo un ademán afirmativo en señal de aceptación, al mismo tiempo que la de avellana mirada sacaba un pequeño espejo de entre sus ropas – esta es Reika antes de la explosión – en el espejo apareció la imagen de la aludida, una joven de tez blanca y finos rasgos en el rostro, de ojos azules y de largo y sedoso cabello rubio.

- ¿Si? – le miro sin mayor sorpresa, dándole a entender que ella recordaba como era.

- Y esta es la nueva Reika... – el espejo cambio la imagen y en su defecto mostró la cara de la misma chica, pero con la pequeña diferencia de que esta tenia un nido de cabello quemado y enredado, lo que antes fuera una radiante cabellera dorada, se había convertido en ese barullo de colores, que iban desde el verde limón, hasta el rojo carmín, por lo que la joven de ojos como el jade, no tardo en estallar a carcajadas, contagiando inevitablemente a su compañera...

El estruendo de su risa fue tal, que pudo ser ampliamente apreciado por su vecino de habitación, quien acababa de llegar, debido a que la practica de fut bol terminara mas tarde que de costumbre.

- No... no es tiempo para reír... – la de ojos chocolate trato de recobrar la compostura, quiso escucharse serena a pesar de que justo ahora se limpiaba unas pequeñas lagrimitas que la risa le había sacado.

- Nakuru no tienes porque preocuparte... – dijo aun entre risas la castaña – además ella no sabe en que lugar me encuentro.

- Si, pero no tardara en averiguarlo...

- Para cuando lo haga yo ya estaré preparada... – dijo a manera comprensiva, al ver la genuina preocupación en su amiga.

- Princesa... solo cuídate por favor... – al escuchar la forma en como se refirió a ella, la de ojos esmeralda no tardo en hacerla callar, poniéndole una mano en la boca – ¿qué sucede? – pregunto desconcertada, sin saber el por qué la otra adoptara esa actitud.

- Nakuru... no vuelvas a llamarme de esa manera mientras te encuentres aquí... – le murmuro bajamente, lo que dejo mayormente desconcertada a su compañera.

- ¿Pero por qué? – quiso averiguar rápidamente el motivo – Sakura, tú eres la princesa de Clow, es normal que te llame así.

- Lo sé... pero aquí, nadie aparte de mi tía conoce ese secreto, de hecho ni siquiera saben que Clow existe...

- Entiendo, no lo volveré a mencionar... – dijo no muy conforme, pero igual acepto.

- Gracias... – se expreso con gratitud – es verdad, con todo lo que ha pasado, ni siquiera te eh preguntado ¿por cuanto tiempo es que te quedaras...?

- Solo estaré aquí por este fin de semana, mientras pasan los días festivos en Clow...

- En ese caso, ¿que te parece si te doy un pequeño tour turístico por la ciudad antes de la cena...? – sugirió la de esmeralda mirar, dejando entrever algo de emoción en sus acciones.

- ¿Y mezclarnos con los humanos...? – su rostro sugirió algo de aversión ante la idea.

- No son tan malos como crees... al menos eso es una vez que te acostumbras... – aquella actitud le recordó un poco a la suya cuando recién llego a ese lugar – vamos, te aseguro que te vas a divertir.

- Esta bien... – dijo con resignación, poniéndose de pie para imitar a la otra joven que ya iba de camino a la puerta de salida.

- Kero, Spy... Nakuru y yo saldremos por un rato ¿quieren acompañarnos? – pregunto la castaña antes de salir, obteniendo como respuesta un pequeño balbuceo, que al traducirlo diría algo como "esta bien, nos veremos después...", por lo que ya no quiso insistir y así las dos chicas abandonaron la habitación.

- - -

El ambarino estaba un poco atareado, aun no compraba el obsequio que le regalaría a la chica pelinegra ese día, y con lo especial que era ella, tardaría un buen rato en encontrar el obsequio perfecto, y si bien no tenia muchos ánimos de asistir a la fiesta, obligadamente lo haría, si no quería ganarse un soberano escándalo por no haber asistido.

El joven ya estaba algo retrasado, no solo porque se le había hecho tarde con la practica, sino también porque no encontraba un cambio de ropa decente luego de haber prácticamente sacado toda la ropa de su closet, así que no dudo en solicitar el auxilio de su madre, descendiendo al segundo piso rápidamente para verla.

- ¿Mamá, has visto mi suéter azul...? – le pregunto a penas dio con ella.

- Me parece que estaba en el cuarto de lavado – indico la mujer de negra cabellera.

- Gracias – el chico se apresuro a ir al lugar señalado por su madre, dejándola sola en la sala.

La mujer estaba a punto de retirarse cuando escucho claramente un cuchicheo proveniente de las escaleras, al reconocer las voces esta se dio la media vuelta para ver a las jóvenes que descendían del segundo piso.

Casi se va de espaldas al ver a su sobrina, quien tenia un radical aspecto al de solo hacia unos minutos atrás, siendo sombrío pero a la vez un tanto provocador, lo que hacia resaltar de alguna manera la belleza de su rostro en una forma mas madura.

- Tía, Nakuru y yo iremos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, regresaremos un poco tarde – anuncio la chica oji-verde, al divisar al final de la escalera a la mujer de negros cabellos.

- S-seguro... – titubeo un poco, pues aun no salía de su asombro por el drástico cambio de su sobrina – Sakura ¿puedo preguntar, por qué te vestiste así?.

- Yo siempre me he vestido de esta manera... – respondió en un tono neutral, mirando con cierta indiferencia a su tía.

- Mamá, casi olvido decir... te – al entrar nuevamente en la sala, el castaño se quedo igual de atónito que su madre, al medio reconocer a una de las chicas de apariencia un tanto dark que estaban paradas frente a ellos - ¿Sakura eres tú? – pregunto con cierta incredulidad.

- Creo que eso es evidente mi querido Syaoran... – sonrió con algo de sarcasmo.

- ¿Qué te paso? – dijo el muchacho sin salir de su sorpresa.

- Solo digamos que es tiempo de que me divierta un poco y vuelva a ser yo misma, jejeje... – aquella sonrisilla malévola aunada con su calculadora mirada, le daban un aire de peligrosidad que le resultaba extrañamente atractivo al ambarino, quien no pudo despegar la mirada de ella un solo momento – bueno tía, nos veremos después, hasta luego Syaoran...

- Mamá... – el chico a penas pudo reaccionar cuando se escucho como la puerta principal se cerraba – ¿la persona que vimos parada frente a nosotros era Sakura...? ¿la tierna y dulce Sakura?

- M-me temo que si... – respondió a la pregunta, a pesar de que ella misma se encontraba igual de estupefacta que su hijo.

- ¿Como fue que dio ese cambio tan drástico?

- N-no lo sé... – fue lo único que pudo decirle, pues definitivamente esa Sakura era la que Nadeshico describió en la carta que Yelan recibiera, antes de que esta llegara a sus vidas.

- - -

Las jóvenes pasearon por un buen rato por las calles de la ciudad de Tomoeda, siendo el final de su recorrido un pequeño parque cercano a la casa de la castaña.

- Tenias razón Sakura, este es un lugar realmente interesante... – decía la de largos cabellos castaños rojizos mientras tomaba asiento en un columbio del parque, que a esas horas ya se encontraba desértico – aunque en algunas cosas los humanos son muy rudimentarios, como por ejemplo esos artefactos que llaman autos...

- Si, pero recuerda que ellos no tienen poderes mágicos para volar y poder transportarse como nosotros – ella también tomo asiento en otro columpio.

- Pues que aburridos son... – empezaba a balancearse sobre el columpio, cuando una nueva idea se le vino a la cabeza, poniéndose abruptamente de pie – ven Sakura – jalo a la otra chica hasta la mitad del parque.

- Espera Nakuru ¿qué haces? – objetó ella sin entender a bien las intenciones de su amiga.

- Vamos a volar un rato por la ciudad – dijo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

- Olvidas que yo no tengo poderes mágicos – recalco aquello con evidente ironía.

- Entonces lo haremos de la forma tradicional – de entre su blusa saco una fina cadena metálica, al final de la misma estaba una pequeña llave con forma de media luna – llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad... – empezó a recitar un conjuro, sostenido la llave en la palma de su mano derecha, mientras aparecía un circulo mágico con la insignia lunar bajo sus pies – muestra tu verdadera forma ante Nakuru, quien acepto esta misión contigo... ¡libérate! – al decir lo ultimo la llave adopto la forma de un báculo, con una media luna alada en el extremo superior, consecutivamente alzo este en todo lo alto – ¡vuelo! – recito en voz alta, para que dos hermosas alas blancas salieran al final.

- ¿Quieres que vuele en tu báculo? – miro no muy convencidamente el artefacto con alas –

créeme, eso si es rudimentario.

- ¿Tienes una mejor idea...? – le espeto, devolviéndole su ironía utilizada anteriormente.

- Esta bien, dame el báculo... – tomo el objeto alado de sus manos, para montarse posteriormente en el, levitando lentamente hasta las alturas del cielo oscuro de la noche, la otra joven le imito, mas con la diferencia de que ella podía elevarse por si misma – esto es genial Nakuru, al fin puedo volar otra vez.

- Te dije que seria divertido... – sonrió al percatarse de la felicidad en el rostro de la otra joven – ahora te reto a que me atrapes – dijo divertidamente, saliendo a toda velocidad en lo que parecía ser una carrera.

- ¡Espera Nakuru...¡ - la otra le siguió de cerca, maniobrando con innata facilidad el extraño artefacto en el que se transportaba a través del cielo nocturno de la ciudad.

- - -

Tanto el joven castaño, como el peliazul llevaban alrededor de una hora en la fiesta de la pelinegra, estaban tan entretenidos que ya no veían la hora de salir de ahí.

- Syaoran vamos a bailar – insistió una vez mas la joven de negros cabellos.

- Mei Ling, tu sabes que no me gusta... – reitero por enésima vez el castaño.

- Esta bien, como quieras... – la pelinegra ya estaba cansada de sus constantes negativas, así que decidió que lo mejor era dejarle por la paz.

- Mei Ling ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo? – de la nada apareció un chico, lo que le causo cierto alivio al castaño, pues al fin podría safarse de ella.

- Por supuesto Kai... si sigo en este lugar, me van a salir raíces de tanto esperar... – acepto gustosa dejando escapar una indirecta, que el afectado simplemente dejo pasar y así los dos se dirigieron a la pista de baile.

Esa escena se había repetido muchas veces esa noche, pues varias chicas le habían pedido que las acompañaran a bailar, mas a todas las había rechazado diplomáticamente.

Era normal que el ambarino actuara de esa manera, pero que el peliazul adoptara la misma conducta, eso si era todo un suceso, ya que este jamás rechazaba una invitación y mucho menos de chicas tan lindas como las que habían en esa fiesta, por lo que su amigo no tardo en querer indagar el por qué de su extraño comportamiento, al ver como justo ahora este rechazaba a una joven realmente hermosa.

- ¿Sucede algo malo Hiragizawa? – pregunto casualmente al momento que se servia algo de ponche.

- No, ¿por qué lo preguntas? – respondió indiferentemente a la cuestión hecha.

- Lo digo porque hoy has rechazado a todas las chicas que te han invitado a bailar – se giro apoyándose ligeramente en la mesa donde estaba el ponche, para dar un pequeño sorbo al liquido rojizo de su vaso – y no me digas que es porque el doctor te prohibió hacer esfuerzos innecesarios, porque esa absurda excusa no me la creo.

- Ah, eso... simplemente ya me canse de las chicas… – el ambarino casi se ahoga al escuchar lo ultimo, pasando rápidamente una mano por la frente del otro chico para comprobar que no tuviera fiebre.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – cuestiono un poco incrédulo.

- Seguro, es mas, de ahora en adelante me abstendré de las citas...

- Responde, ¿quién eres tú y que le has hecho a Eriol Hiragizawa? – dijo el castaño a manera de burla, pues le parecía algo imposible de creer la explicación dada por el peliazul.

- Es enserio Syaoran... – el joven adopto una postura un tanto seria, dando a entender con ello que sus palabras eran ciertas.

- ¿Es por Tomoyo verdad? – le miro de reojo, pues no tardo mucho en inquirir el motivo real.

- Si... – bajo automáticamente la cabeza totalmente derrotado – creo que esta vez si ya no querrá hablarme el resto de su vida.

- ¿Ahora que le hiciste...? – achico un poco sus ojos ámbar, mirándole de una manera bastante acusadora, a lo que el otro dejo escapar un hondísimo suspiro.

- Azumí me beso frente a ella, en el partido contra la secundaria de Seika – confeso finalmente – y si quiero que vuelva a confiar en mi, o cuando menos que me dirija la palabra, tengo que reivindicarme de alguna forma, y si eso significa renunciar a las chicas, créeme que lo are – al decirlo le mostró una determinación nunca antes vista por el castaño – pensé que esta noche podría aclararlo todo, pero como ya te habrás dado cuenta ella no vino a la fiesta.

- De veras te gusta Tomoyo, eh... – dejo sus burlas de lado para hablarle con una mayor seriedad.

- Como no tienes una idea – consecuentó, adoptando la misma postura relajada que su amigo – desde que la conozco, Tomoyo ha sido alguien muy especial para mí... ella es única y no como esas chicas con las que a veces suelo salir, pero, creo que en parte es también la responsable de que sea como soy ahora.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Tanto tú como yo, conocemos a Tomoyo desde la primaria... – empezó a narrar el chico de azulados cabellos, quien mantenía los zafiros de sus ojos, perdidos en la improvisada pista de baile, en el jardín trasero de la casa de la pelinegra – no se si desde entonces estoy enamorado de ella, pero si estoy seguro que desde que la conozco siempre eh querido llamar su atención de alguna forma.

- Eso me consta, ya que muchas veces me arrastrabas a mi, para que te ayudara – el castaño sonrió levemente al rememorar esos momentos – como cuando recién entramos a la secundaria... recuerdo una ocasión en la que todos participaríamos en una obra de teatro, Tomoyo y yo obtuvimos los papeles principales, por lo que esa vez me obligaste a fingirme enfermo, solo para que tu ocuparas el papel de príncipe que me correspondía y pudieras besar a Tomoyo, que era la princesa, aunque al final todo resulto un desastre, ya que en tu perfecto y maravilloso plan, no contemplaste la pequeña parte de aprenderte los diálogos que tenias que decir...

- Lo recuerdo, desde entonces la profesora Tsutsumi me clava una mirada asesina cada vez que me ve, simplemente no me perdona por haber arruinado su obra... pero a pesar de todas las locuras que eh hecho por Tomoyo, esta siempre termino viéndome como su amigo y nada mas – sonrió con algo de amargura – la única vez que la vi mostrar otra clase de sentimiento hacia mi persona, fue cuando empecé a salir con otras chicas...

- En un principio me parecía divertido verla mostrar aquellos celos, por lo que decidí ser una especie de conquistador para que se fijara en mi, pero después de lo de Rubí y ahora lo de Azumí, me di cuenta que era absurdo seguir con esta farsa que en realidad no soy.

- Explícate... – el ambarino le miro un tanto interesado.

- Lo que quiero decir, es que no soportaría que me mirase como lo hizo la ultima vez... créeme Syaoran, aun tengo gravado en la cabeza el odio y rencor, que sus ojos reflejaron ese día…

- Entonces, ¿esto va en serio?

- Por supuesto... recuperare la confianza de Tomoyo, cuésteme lo que me cueste... – dijo mas que decidido.

- En ese caso, te deseo toda la suerte del mundo – el castaño volvió a adoptar su postura burlona – porque dudo un poco que Tomoyo te perdone tan fácilmente.

- Tal vez así sea, pero haré todo lo posible por cambiar las cosas – sonrió un poco mas convencido de sus palabras – en fin, ¿no te parece que esta fiesta esta demasiado aburrida?

- Si... – volvió su mirada ambarina a la pista de baile, donde solo algunas parejas bailaban, mientras que los demás invitados parecían estar igual de entretenidos que ellos – pero no podemos irnos tan pronto, a penas y si llevamos una hora aquí.

- En ese caso mi estimado Li, aplicaremos nuestro plan de escape – sonrió con algo de malicia, puesto que no era la primera vez que recurrían a esa medida de emergencia.

- Estas pensando en lo que creo... – sonrió igualmente, por lo que el peliazul afirmo con la cabeza, dándole a entender que los dos estaban en igual sincronía

- Yo hablo con Mei Ling y tu me cubres en todo lo que diga...

- Es un trato hermano... – corroboro con bastante beneplácito el ambarino. El oji-azul solo sonrió al ver que el castaño estaba dispuesto a cooperar en el plan.

- - -

Las chicas habían sobrevolado por un largo rato el parque pingüino, hasta ahora la castaña rojiza llevaba la delantera, pero no tardaría en ser alcanzada por su antecesora, quien en un acrobático movimiento se puso de pie arriba del báculo, lanzándose en el aire contra la otra chica.

Estaba tan feliz de volar nuevamente, que no recordó el pequeño detalle de que solo podía hacerlo a través del báculo, ya no se encontraba parada sobre el, cuando atrapo finalmente a su amiga, provocando que las dos inevitablemente perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran precipitadamente a tierra.

Para su fortuna, su caída fue amortiguada por la espesura de un frondoso árbol, quedando prácticamente suspendidas en las ramas del mismo.

- Sakura ¿estas bien? – hablo un tanto adolorida la chica de larga cabellera.

- Si... auch... – dejo escapar un pequeño quejido al tratar de afianzarse mejor de la rama.

- ¡En que demonios estabas pensando! – la castaña rojiza reclamo con todas sus fuerzas, después de asegurarse de que no hubiera pasado a mayores.

- Lo lamento Nakuru, auch, en serio, auch... – como pudo comenzó a descender del árbol, sintiendo a cada movimiento que daba como una nueva parte de su cuerpo le dolía.

- Sakura, debes de dejar de ser tan atolondrada... – la joven levito nuevamente, volando hasta quedar junto a su amiga, para ayudarle a bajar.

- Si, eso ya me quedo muy claro... – la chica tomo la mano que la otra joven le ofrecía, descendiendo lentamente del árbol, hasta que sus pies tocaron tierra firme – lo mejor será regresar.

- Muy bien, yo te sigo – le apoyo incondicionalmente, pues estaba tan cansada que lo único que quería era descansar, y así fue como las dos jóvenes salieron por propio pie del parque.

- Sakura ¿de verdad estas bien? – al parecer la castaña clara recibió un daño mayor pues iba cojeando de una pierna, preocupando ciertamente a su amiga que se sentía de alguna manera responsable por lo ocurrido.

- Si, ya te dije que estoy bien – le sonrió un poco, para no preocuparle mas – pero dime ¿que te parece mi nueva forma de vida? – dijo aquello para desviar un poco la conversación.

- ¿Quieres la verdad? – la muchacha sacudió la cabeza afirmativamente – entonces te diré que no te envidio para nada, todo en este mundo es tan diferente al nuestro que sinceramente creo que ya es una maravillosa proeza el que hayas soportado un mes entero aquí tu sola.

- No creas, tía Yelan y Syaoran contribuyeron bastante a que lo lograra... – sus palabras reflejaban una felicidad inusual en ella, algo que la castaña rojiza nunca había visto, aunque dijera lo contrario, ya no era la misma de antes – gracias a ellos es que me eh podido adaptar y conocer a muchas personas interesantes, que ahora son mis amigos.

- Ya veo... – algunos minutos después llegaron a casa, luego de reportarse con Yelan, quien a parte les sirvió la cena, al llegar un poco retrasadas, las castañas subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de Sakura, pues por esa noche Nakuru se quedaría dormir con ella, no pudiendo evitar tropezar en el pasillo con el castaño, quien ya llevaba su pijama puesta.

- ¿Syaoran? ¿qué haces aquí? – cuestiono al chico una confusa chica de ojos como esmeraldas – creí que todavía estarías en la fiesta de Mei Ling.

- Si, pues la fiesta termino mas temprano de lo normal... – dijo el muchacho llevándose una mano a la cabeza y desviando un poco la mirada, aun no podía creer las mentiras tan convincentes que su mejor amigo podía inventar, para poder escabullirse de cualquier situación.

- Hoe... – de repente la de cabellos cortos sintió como la otra chica le daba disimulados codazos en un brazo – ah, es verdad… Syaoran ella es mi mejor amiga, Nakuru Akizuki y Nakuru, el es Syaoran Li, el hijo de mi tía Yelan.

- Encantada de conocerte Syaoran... – le sonrió coquetamente, algo que no le paso desapercibido a la otra castaña quien no tardo en separarla.

- Igualmente... – correspondió con amabilidad al saludo, sin advertir las verdaderas intenciones de la chica.

- Buenas noches, Syaoran... – intervino en ese momento la oji-verde – Nakuru ha tenido un día muy ajetreado y es mejor que nos vallamos a dormir.

- Esta bien, que descansen – dijo un poco extrañado al ver como la otra joven mostraba algunas objeciones, pues al parecer ella no estaba muy de acuerdo con lo dicho por la chica trigueña, aunque al final las dos terminaron entrando en la habitación de la ultima.

- Pero que chico tan lindo... – se expreso entre suspiros la joven de ojos avellana – y mejor aun, es un hechicero...

- Nakuru tranquilízate... – por alguna extraña razón la joven esmeralda se sintió molesta por el comentario – en primer lugar Syaoran ni siquiera sabe que es un hechicero, por lo que ni se te valla a ocurrir mencionar algo al respecto, y en segundo, eres la novia de mi hermano, no puedes estar coqueteándole a otros chicos...

- Si, si, si... no tienes porque molestarte – se apresuro a decir la chica – se perfectamente que entre Touya y yo existe una relación, pero parece que yo soy la única que se preocupa por ella, porque él ni siquiera tiene la delicadeza de visitarme...

- Lo lamento, creo que te he agobiado tanto con mis cosas, que ni siquiera me eh tomado la molestia de saber como has estado tu – la castaña ablando un poco su semblante, para mirar con cierto interés a su mejor amiga.

- Descuida... – sonrió un poco mas calmada ella también – es solo que Touya y yo hemos tenido algunas diferencias estos días, eso es todo...

- ¿Y-y como esta él? – se aventuro a preguntar, pues no era muy normal que ella se preocupase por el bienestar de su hermano.

- Touya se encuentra bien... sigue siendo el mismo gruñón de siempre...

- Ya veo... – mostró algo de nostalgia en sus ojos.

- Pero creo que esta muy preocupado por ti... – le dijo al ver el semblante cabizbajo que de repente adoptara, provocando que esta rápidamente alzara la mirada para verle.

- ¿De veras? – sus ojos verdes dejaron entrever un brillo ilusionado.

- Si, a decir verdad él no estuvo de acuerdo con la decisión de tus padres – una mediana sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al ver ese brillo especial en ella – él se opuso tajantemente a que vinieras aquí, aunque ahora que lo pienso mejor, parte de su negación fue por una visión que tuvo, predijo que conocerías a alguien importante aquí, no obstante, aun no logro que me diga quien es, pero por lo que me eh dado cuenta, le molesta mucho que tu llegues a conocer a esa persona...

- En serio, ¿y no te dio alguna seña de quien se trataba? – pregunto intrigada, pues las predicciones de su hermano mayor eran muy certeras.

- Creo que a de ser un niño, pues siempre se la pasa llamándolo mocoso... – sonrió un poco al recordar la enorme molestia que reflejaba en su rostro el chico cada vez que tocaban ese asunto.

- Pues que yo recuerde no eh conocido ningún niño... – se expreso de manera pensativa.

- Si... ¡es cierto, casi lo olvido...! – grito de pronto la de largos cabellos, alertando inmediatamente a la castaña.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto alarmada la otra chica.

- Con todo lo que ha pasado ni siquiera te eh concedido tu deseo... – la castaña se mostró desconcertada ante la respuesta.

- ¿Deseo?

- Si, prometí que seria tu ada madrina y no eh cumplido aun tu deseo – se acerco a ella tomándola de ambas manos, para mirarle con una enorme sonrisa en los labios

- Nakuru no bromees, ¿y dime de que hablas?

- No es broma, en verdad te concederé tu mas grande deseo – la chica le miro un tanto escéptica ante lo dicho por la otra castaña – te transferiré un poco de mis poderes mágicos.

- ¿Estas hablando en serio? – no sabia si estar feliz o preocupada por la declaración de su amiga.

- Por supuesto, así que solo cierra tus ojos, mientras yo dejo fluir libremente mi magia – la tomo mas fuertemente de las manos, al momento, dos círculos mágicos aparecieron en el piso uno representado por la luna, mientras que el otro representaba una estrella.

Un viento de color rosa envolvió completamente a la castaña, para después disiparse en el ambiente, posteriormente las chicas se separaron.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – la de mirada rojiza le cuestiono al instante.

- Aunque es débil, puedo sentir la magia correr por mi cuerpo...

- Se que es mínima, pero es la magia suficiente para que puedas hacer cualquier tipo de hechizo… mas recuerda que será uno solo – dijo entre bostezos pues el brindarle su magia le había dejado exhausta – ahora si no te molesta, me voy a dormir, con la magia que utilice ya no me quedan mas energías.

- Esta bien, gracias Nakuru, que descanses – fue lo ultimo que le dijo antes de ver como esta se colocaba mágicamente la pijama y se acomodaba en la cama que ambas compartirían por esa noche, unos minutos después la luz de la habitación se apago, y con eso se dio por finalizado uno de los días mas felices para Sakura.

Mas la calma era momentánea, puesto que en las afueras, mezclándose con las sombras de la oscuridad nocturna, alguien observaba detenidamente la habitación de la chica castaña.

- Por fin te encontré Kinomoto... – una mediana sonrisa satisfactoria se dibujo en el sombrío rostro del ser del que provenía aquella voz – vas a pagar muy caro todo lo que me hiciste...

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me llego la inspiración y fue por eso que pude escribir este capitulo mas rápidamente (n.n), no tengo mucho tiempo de comentar así que hasta el próximo capitulo.


	12. Un dia de mala suerte

Durante el transcurso de la noche, el clima fue modificándose paulatinamente, lentamente densos nubarrones oscuros se fueron apoderando de todo el cielo nocturno de la pequeña ciudad de Tomoeda, la que posteriormente fue recubierta en su totalidad por una fina capa de lluvia, que no paro de caer el resto de la noche.

Así llego el amanecer del nuevo día, muy a pesar de que en las afueras persistía la negrura producida por los grisáceos nubarrones que cubrían el cielo matutino.

Aunque prácticamente estaba de vacaciones, la castaña rojiza se levanto tempranamente de la cama, ya que a diferencia de su compañera, a ella si le gustaba madrugar, por lo que a penas se vistió mágicamente, salió silenciosamente de la habitación para descender al segundo piso.

Mas se llevo una enorme sorpresa, al darse cuenta de que al parecer no era la única que había tenido esa idea, pues en la mesa del comedor ya se encontraban instalados los dos chicos humanos, mismos que conociera el día anterior, cuando llegara sorpresivamente de visita a ese lugar, también estaba el chico castaño, asimismo como su madre, quien ahora les servia el desayuno a todos sus huéspedes.

- Buenos días – saludo animadamente la castaña rojiza.

- Buenos días Nakuru, toma asiento por favor, enseguida te serviré tu almuerzo – cuando la mujer de negros cabellos advirtió la presencia de la joven de mirada avellana, cordialmente le invito a que tomara asiento junto con ellos.

- Gracias señora Li – acepto gustosa, claro que manteniéndose un poco distanciada de los humanos, puesto que ella no se adaptaba tan fácilmente a los cambios como su amiga – disculpe señora Li… ¿acaso no esperaran a Sakura? – dijo al ver como todos empezaban a degustar tranquilamente su desayuno.

- No tiene caso hacerlo... – el ambarino se anticipo a responderle – por lo general los fines de semana, Sakura se levanta como hasta las diez, así que mamá guarda su desayuno en el horno para que pueda calentarlo cuando ya esta lista...

- Ya veo... – al ver la manera tan serena en que todos siguieron desayunando, se dio cuenta de que ya conocían a la perfección las costumbres y hábitos de su amiga, causándole un poco de gracia, pues en definitiva en ese aspecto era la misma de siempre.

Capitulo 12

Un día de mala suerte 

Tal y como ya era su rutina sabatina, la castaña de cortos cabellos se levanto tarde, teniendo como primer punto en su agenda, darse un largo baño en la ducha antes de bajar a desayunar.

Ese día tenia planeado ir de compras junto con Tomoyo y Nakuru, para que entre las dos terminaran de mostrarle a la ultima, todos aquellos lugares tan interesantes que ellas solían frecuentar.

Después de dejar caer por un largo rato el agua tibia de la regadera sobre su cuerpo desnudo, la chica serró la llave, para posteriormente aplicar abundante shampoo sobre cabello mojado, cuando hubo masajeado lo suficiente el cuero cabelludo, tomo una esponja, enjabonando con ella todo su cuerpo, incluyendo el rostro. Mas para cuando giro nuevamente la perilla del agua, solo escucho un sonido de vació en la tubería.

- ¿Que pasa? – giro y giro las perillas del agua fría y caliente, pero solamente escuchaba ese particular sonido – no puede ser... no puedo quedarme sin agua ahora.

A tientas saco una mano, hasta que dio con la toalla que estaba colgada en el gancho de la pared, a un lado de la cortina aguamarina que recubría el área de la regadera, quitándose con ella todo el jabón de la cara, pues accidentalmente le había entrado en los ojos.

Aun con la visión un poco nublada por la irritación que le provoco el jabón, se dirigió con pasos torpes hasta el lavabo, con la esperanza de conseguir el agua suficiente, para cuando menos enjuagarse los ojos.

Dejo correr el agua de la llave, salpicándose abundantemente la cara para limpiarse los residuos de jabón en sus ojos verdes, el ver como el agua seguía corriendo ininterrumpidamente, le dio a entender que el problema no era la falta de agua, sino la regadera, así que cuando se retiro el jabón de su rostro, intento probar nuevamente suerte en la ducha.

La chica se paro justo bajo la regadera, girando un poco la llave del agua caliente, rogando a los cielos por que solo hubiese sido una falla momentánea, mas no contaba con que el agua saldría prácticamente hirviendo.

- ¡Aghhhhhhh...! ¡Me quemo, me quemo...! – dejo escapar un sonoro grito al sentir como a parte de estar hirviendo, el chorro del agua salía con una presión mucho mas fuerte de lo normal, con rapidez cerro la llave, para posteriormente intentar refrescarse con el agua fría.

Pero el agua fría salió con igual o mayor presión que la vez anterior, logrando que en segundos quedara sin un solo remanente de jabón, ya que la fuerte presión del agua logro enjuagarla completamente.

La chica salió tiritando de la regadera, el agua estaba demasiado fría para su gusto, aun temblando tomo su bata de baño para envolverse completamente en ella, cuando por fin pudo salir del cuarto de baño, esta temblaba de frío.

- ¿Q-qué le p-pasa a e-esa r-regadera? – murmuraba mientras frotaba insistentemente su brazos por los escalofríos que ahora sentía en todo el cuerpo.

- Sakura ¿estas bien? – en el camino se encontró con el ambarino, quien al parecer estaba esperándola en el pasillo – escuche que gritabas...

- A-agua c-caliente... – tartamudeaba por el intenso frío que sentía – m-me q-queme... – no dijo nada mas, simplemente se retiro a su habitación para ponerse algo mas abrigador, ante la mirada por demás confusa del castaño.

Luego de arreglarse debidamente, como lo hacia cotidianamente en ese mundo, bajo a desayunar, debido a la hora, no era de extrañarse que el comedor estuviese ya vacío, incluso Kero y Spy, habían desayunado, gracias a Nakuru, que se encargo de subir sus almuerzos sin que nadie a parte de Yelan se diera cuenta.

Como todos los fines de semana, la joven programo la temperatura del horno para que calentase el desayuno que su tía le prepara por la mañana, al principio todo parecía ir de maravilla, hasta que un desagradable olor proveniente del horno, empezara a inundar toda la cocina, cuando la joven se percato, corrió hasta llegar al horno, apagando el fuego al instante, lo que por fortuna no paso a mayores, pero su comida no salió muy bien librada.

Al lugar, prontamente llegaron la pelinegra y la otra castaña, luego de escuchar todo el alboroto causado por la ojiverde, al tratar de rescatar su comida.

- Sakura ¿que sucede? – pregunto muy preocupada su tía, al percibir en su nariz el inconfundible olor a quemado proveniente del electrodoméstico.

- Mi comida... – le dijo con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos esmeralda, mostrándole asimismo la charola que sostenía en las manos, con los guantes cafés de cocina.

- ¿Pero como sucedió? – dijo la mujer mas que sorprendida, al ver que de la comida de su sobrina, solo quedaba carbón.

- No lo sé... encendí el horno como siempre y me senté a esperar para que la comida se calentara, después de eso solo percibí ese desagradable olor a quemado – explico ella, que se veía notoriamente angustiada.

- Déjame ver... – la mujer se acerco a la estufa, al revisar se dio cuenta que la temperatura era mucho mas alta que de costumbre – creo que sin querer encendiste el horno a todo lo que da.

- No, pero si puse la temperatura de siempre... achu... – dejo escapar un pequeño estornudo.

- Bien, ahora eso ya no importa, pero me temo que ya no queda nada mas para desayunar… hoy es el día de hacer las compras y únicamente quedaban víveres suficientes para esta mañana... – explico pacientemente la mujer.

- ¿Y ahora que se supone que voy a desayu...? ¡achu...!

- Salud – respondió la chica de ojos avellana.

- Gracias...

- Lo único que queda en la alacena son sopas instantáneas – explico la mujer a sabiendas de la inminente reacción de su sobrina.

- ¡¿Qué! pero tía, tu sabes que odio esas sopas... – objeto inmediatamente.

- Lo lamento mucho querida, pero es lo único que hay... – la castaña estaba a punto de reclamar cuando un nuevo ataque de estornudos se hizo presente.

- ¡Achu...! ¡¡achu...! ¡¡¡achu...! – cada estornudo era mas fuerte que el anterior.

- ¿Sakura te sientes bien...? – dijo la mujer, al ver como esta no paraba de estornudar, mientras sus ojos verdes se volvían lagrimosos.

- Si, solo me duele un poco la cabeza... ¡achu...! – quiso mostrarse normal, pero lo cierto era que desde que salió de bañarse, el dolor de cabeza y los escalofríos no se le habían quitado. Repentinamente la pelinegra le paso una mano por la frente, alarmándose instantáneamente, al sentir como la temperatura de su cuerpo no era normal.

- Pero si estas ardiendo en fiebre... – exclamo con notoria preocupación – lo mejor será que te tomes todo el día para descansar.

- Pero no puedo, ¡achu..., Nakuru y yo iríamos de paseo...

- Lo siento mucho jovencita, pero no saldrás de esta casa hasta que te hayas recuperado completamente – por primera vez, la castaña experimento la faceta estricta de su tía, quien por el tono severo de su voz, le decía que no estaba bromeando.

- Pero... – trato de objetar, mas no pudo, ya que la castaña rojiza se había puesto de su lado.

- Tu tía tiene razón Sakura... – la de ojos almendrados apoyo incondicionalmente lo dicho por la mujer cabellos negros – lo mejor será que descanses.

- Esta bien... que remed... ¡¡¡achu...! – aunque de no muy buena gana, termino aceptando, regresando a su habitación para meterse a la cama, tal y como su tía se lo había ordenado.

- - -

Ya llevaba alrededor de tres horas en cama, lo que le hizo sentirse considerablemente mejor, luego de haber tomado los analgésicos que su tía le diera. Durante todo ese rato, su guardián no se despego ni un solo momento de ella, mostrándose en todo momento alerta, por si esta llegase a necesitar algo.

La muchacha estaba a punto de dormirse, cuando escucho claramente como el teléfono de la sala no paraba de timbrar, no dio mayor importancia a lo ocurrido y se dispuso a tratar de conciliar el sueño nuevamente, pero entonces advirtió la presencia de una persona, que al parecer se dirigía justo a su habitación.

Al oír como la perilla de la puerta era girada lentamente, su guardián no tardo en querer ocultarse en la repisa que permanecía arriba de su cama, para cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió, dejo al descubierto la figura de su tía, quien llevaba en las manos el teléfono inalámbrico de la sala.

- Sakura, tienes una llamada de Tomoyo – dijo con cierta serenidad la hermosa mujer de negros cabellos.

- Gracias tía... – su voz se escuchaba graciosa, al tener totalmente obstruidas las vías respiratorias, por lo que se limito a coger el teléfono que su tía le ofrecía – diga... – la mujer se retiro inmediatamente, dejando a solas a la joven.

- _Sakura ¿estas bien, tu tía me dijo que estabas enferma..._ – aunque tranquila, la voz al otro lado de la línea se percibía un tanto preocupada.

- Si, descuida Tomoyo, solo estoy un poco resfriada – respondió con la voz gangosa – pero me temo que tendremos que posponer nuestra salida de hoy.

- _No te preocupes por eso, tu solamente concéntrate en recuperarte, esta bien..._

- Gracias Tomoyo, eres una buena amiga...

- _Aunque por otro lado es una verdadera lastima..._ – dijo un tanto desanimada la chica de ojos amatistas que también estaba al teléfono.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – cuestiono un poco intrigada, ante la extraña actitud que de repente adoptara su amiga.

- _Por que esta tarde Mia Farell estará firmando autógrafos en la tienda de discos que se encuentra en el centro comercial, de hecho tenia planeado que fuéramos juntas..._

- ¡¿Qué! – exclamo tan fuertemente, que casi deja sorda a la otra chica, sentándose como resorte en la cama – ¿de verdad Mía Farell estará en el centro comercial?

- _Si, esa era la sorpresa que te tenía para esta tarde..._

- Ay no, por qué tuve que enfermarme justo hoy... – se expreso derrotadamente, dejando caer pesadamente todo el peso de su cuerpo nuevamente sobre la cama.

- _Lo lamento mucho, pero sabes, puedo pedirle a Yuki que me acompañe, y así le pido a Mía, un autógrafo para ti... _– la de cabellos negro violáceos, trato de resolver de alguna manera la situación.

- Gracias Tomoyo, pero me hubiese gustado ir para conocerla en persona – se mostró bastante desanimada – ¿qué te parece si luego hablamos?

- _Esta bien, te dejo descansar..._ – la chica colgó el teléfono, dejándolo a un lado de su cama, al verla, el animalito de felpa amarillo descendió de la repisa, hasta quedar junto a ella.

- Sakura... – murmuro bajamente, luego de que la mencionada, dejara escapar un hondo suspiro.

- ¿Por qué me tienen que pasar estas cosas a mi Kero? – cuestiono deprimidamente la chica.

- Sakurita... tu salud esta primero que nada – trato de darle ánimos, pero sin querer termino dándole una descabellada idea – además, aunque lo quisieras no puedes salir de aquí.

- Lo sé, pero... – fue como si un flash de luz iluminara de repente su cerebro, dibujándosele avivadamente una enorme sonrisa en los labios – espera un momento, ¿y quien dice que no puedo salir?

- Ay no, por favor dime que no estas pensando en escapar... – el muñequito felpudo empezó a alarmarse, cuando su ama sonreía de esa manera, algo muy malo pasaba.

- Yo no le llamaría así... – su sonrisa fue mas amplia – solo digamos que daré un pequeño paseo por la ciudad, eso es todo...– la chica botó el edredón que la cubría, para ponerse de pie y caminar hasta su armario.

- Que significa lo mismo que escapar... – le miro acusadoramente de reojo, y de hecho intento disuadirla, aunque estaba casi seguro de que no lograría nada, ya que cuando una idea se metía en la cabeza de su ama, no había poder alguno que la hiciera desistir – además, si sales en ese estado, algo malo podría pasarte...

- Vamos Kero, no seas tan exagerado, solo estoy resfriada – decía la joven al momento que se despojaba de su pijama rosada – y por otro lado, regresare tan rápido que ni siquiera se darán cuenta de que salí... – luego se vistió con unos jeans azules, una playera blanca y un suéter de capucha rojo, el cual hacia juego con su tenis de tela.

- Sakura por favor, al menos déjame acompañarte... – replico el animalito al ver a su ama lista para salir, mas esta hizo caso omiso a sus palabras, pues estaba mas preocupada por idear una forma de escabullirse sin ser vista por nadie de la casa.

- Lo tengo... – exclamo mas que feliz por su descubrimiento – saldré por la ventana – se dirigió hasta ese lugar, abriendo la ventana para tratar de brincar desde ahí, hasta el árbol que estaba justo frente a su habitación.

- Sakura, ¿me escuchas? – el guardián se expresaba mas que preocupado ante la irracional idea de la castaña, sobrevolando en todo momento a sus espaldas para tratar de hacerle regresar la cordura, pues pensaba que la fiebre empezaba a causarle desvaríos.

- Bien Kero, deséame suerte – la joven se volvió para verle por ultima vez y por la decisión que mostraba en su semblante, al pequeño guardián no le quedo de otra mas que ver como esta cumplía lo dicho a pesar de todas sus suplicas.

La castaña trepo al marco de la ventana, dando un ágil salto hasta la rama mas cercana del árbol vecino, todo parecía estar saliendo de acuerdo al plan, pues la chica había hecho un aterrizaje perfecto, mas sin embargo las situación dio un giro inesperado, ya que al descender del árbol, la joven piso en falso una rama, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y por consiguiente al tratar de detenerse, la rama de la que se sostuvo se rompió, haciéndola caer inevitablemente a tierra.

Intento ahogar un grito mientras se desplomaba, aunque para su fortuna unos arbustos que estaban plantados alrededor de la casa amortiguaron en gran medida el impacto de la caída, lo que solo le dejo algunos raspones y moretes que no eran de cuidado.

- Auch... eso si me dolió... – murmuraba, mientras se masajeaba insistentemente la parte posterior de su cuerpo – no es momento para lamentaciones, tengo que darme prisa si quiero ver a Mía...

Sin mas, la joven se puso de pie para seguir su camino, saliendo de la propiedad para ponerse en marcha hasta el centro comercial, mientras los estornudos se hacían nuevamente presentes, por el ambiente frío y húmedo a su alrededor, aunque si bien la lluvia había parado de caer una hora atrás, los nubarrones en el cielo persistían.

- ¡Achu...! – cubrió su boca con un pañuelo – odio la gripe – se quejo por un buen rato, mas entre queja y queja siguió sin detenerse un solo momento, o al menos siguió hasta que en su camino se topo con una escalera atravesada a media acera.

- No, con el día que he tenido hoy, lo mejor será rodear la escalera – se murmuraba a si misma, rodeando, como lo dijo, aquel pequeño obstáculo en su camino, los hechiceros tomaban muy en serio las supersticiones, al ser verdaderas catástrofes en su mundo.

Para poder llegar hasta el otro lado de la escalera, esta tuvo que bajar de la acera y cuando por fin creyó que estaría a salvo, un automóvil que paso a toda velocidad la dejo medianamente empapada, al patinar por un charco que dejara la lluvia.

- Ah, ah, ah, me mojo... – decía al ver su ropa toda salpicada de lodo, aun se encontraba concentrada en su soliloquio, cuando inesperadamente topo con alguien que la hizo caer al piso.

- Fíjate por donde caminas, atolondrada... – aquella persona le insulto, a pesar de ser ella la parte afectada, y de hecho estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando vio como ese personaje, atravesaba la escalera que ella evitara traspasar a toda costa, por lo que decidió que lo mas sano era seguir su camino sin volverse atrás.

El resto de su travesía hacia el centro comercial, paso sin mayores incidentes, sintiendo un gran alivio, al ver un enorme cartel en la entrada, donde se anunciaba que la firma de autógrafos se llevaría a cabo a las cuatro de la tarde, lo que ciertamente le daba bastante tiempo, puesto que su reloj de pulsera apenas marcaba las dos de la tarde.

Ya con más calma, decidió tomar un ascensor que la llevaría al tercer piso, que era donde se encontraba la tienda de discos, pensando que todo estaba regresando a la normalidad.

- Cálmate Sakura, por fin estoy aquí y ya nada malo va a pasar... – se decía bajamente para tranquilizarse, ya que todo el día había tenido un muy mal presentimiento dentro de si – ya no hay ningún... – calló automáticamente, al sentir como de repente el ascensor se detenía a medio camino – ...problema...

La joven se apresuro a presionar varias veces los botones auxiliares, pero nada, al parecer el elevador había sufrido una descompostura, lo que le hizo entrar momentáneamente en estado de pánico, luego de que las luces del ascensor se apagaran...

- ¡Auxilio...! ¡sáquenme de aquí! – se lanzo desesperadamente contra la puerta del ascensor, golpeándola insistentemente para que alguien le escuchase, pues el botón de emergencia no funcionaba al igual que el ascensor.

Dos horas después, el equipo de mantenimiento del centro comercial por fin logro hacer funcionar el elevador, dejando en libertad a una histérica joven de ojos esmeralda, quien estaba totalmente aterrada por haber permanecido a oscuras y encerrada en un espacio de dimensiones tan reducidas.

El gerente del centro comercial se sintió bastante responsable por lo ocurrido, así que quiso compensar a la chica, concediéndole cualquier cosa que pidiera y que estuviese dentro de sus manos poder cumplir.

Y aquí fue donde entró en escena el maravilloso ingenio de la joven, lo mas seguro era que a esas horas la fila para ver a Mía Farell seria kilométrica, y como ella ya no tenia tiempo que perder, pidió como compensación, el que le permitirán conocer a la cantante personalmente.

Al gerente no le quedo de otra más que aceptar, y así fue como la castaña logro colarse hasta los primeros lugares de la fila, para que Mía Farell autografiara el disco que llevaba consigo.

Ya mas que feliz y satisfecha por haber cumplido su cometido, la muchacha abandono el centro comercial, dirigiéndose con algo de calma hasta su casa, sin dejar de abrazar su disco, que a partir de ese momento se había vuelto su tesoro mas preciado.

Pero su regreso no fue tan tranquilo como ella hubiese querido, pues en el camino se topo con un pequeño minino negro, quien decidió quedarse parado justo frente a ella, obstruyendo así sus pasos.

- No... por piedad, esta es la peor de las malas suertes en un día así – dijo tratando de retroceder lentamente de aquel animal que le miraba curiosamente – adiós gatito... – cada paso que retrocedía era un paso que el animalito daba hacia delante – vamos, se bueno y aléjate...

- Miau... – el pequeño gato negro estaba divertido con las extrañas muecas que hacia la chica para alejarlo de ella, por lo que su curiosidad nata, le hacia querer acercarse mas a la joven.

- Shu... shu... ¡aléjate! – estaba tan alterada que en su intento por escapar del animalito, tropezó y cayo bruscamente de espaldas, por la inercia de la caída, la castaña soltó el disco que tan celosamente resguardaba.

El disco salió volando hasta caer a media avenida, donde los autos corrían velozmente, intento con todas su fuerzas ponerse de pie para recuperar el disco, no importándole si para hacerlo, tenia que sortear los automóviles que corrían velozmente frente a ella, mas sus esperanzas se vieron destrozadas cuando uno de esos bólidos paso por encima del disco, haciéndolo añicos al pasar sus dos ruedas sobre el.

La chica quedo en shock, de hecho sus rodillas no soportó por mucho tiempo el peso de su cuerpo, haciéndola caer al piso, mientras sus ojos se ponían cristalinos, al haber perdido aquello por lo que luchara tanto ese día, creyendo que ya nada peor podía pasarle.

Con dificultad se levanto del piso, totalmente derrotada y adolorida, con pesadez emprendió el difícil camino a casa, cuando sintió como una gota de agua le caía en la frente, con lentitud levanto la mirada al cielo, que solo instantes después, dejo caer sobre ella una torrencial lluvia que la empapo de pies a cabeza.

- - -

Quince minutos mas tarde, la chica con muchos esfuerzos llego a la casa, mojada, adolorida y con el animo por los suelos, la joven se encontraba muy agitada y casi sin fuerzas ni para seguir de pie, por lo que hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para seguir adelante y atravesar el umbral de la puerta.

- Sakura ¿se puede saber donde has estado? – la chica medio escucho la voz molesta del ambarino, girando lentamente la cabeza hasta donde suponía, este le llamaba – todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti... – el chico siguió hablando hasta quedar frente a ella.

- Syaoran... – murmuro ella, desplomándose finalmente en los brazos del ambarino, quien le sostuvo oportunamente antes de que cayera al piso.

- ¡Sakura ¿estas bien! – exclamo muy alarmado el chico, para luego comprobar que esta simplemente había perdido el conocimiento, con delicadeza la cargo en brazos, para posteriormente depositarla con sumo cuidado en el sillón de la sala – ¡mamá, ven rápido! – le grito a la mujer de negros cabellos que se encontraba en otra habitación.

- ¿Qué sucede? – la aludida rápidamente apareció en el lugar, llevándose una inesperada sorpresa, al ver a su sobrina inconsciente y tendida en el sillón, lo que le hizo encaminarse prontamente hasta llegar a su lado. Por los gritos del joven, al lugar también llego la joven humana, inquilina de esa residencia.

- ¿Pero que paso? – la castaña rojiza se mostró un poco asombrada al ver a la chica.

- Chiharu, podrías subir y llenar la tina del baño con agua fría… – al advertir su presencia la mujer pelinegra no dudo en solicitar su ayuda.

- Por supuesto señora Yelan – sin decir otra cosa, la chica se fue a cumplir la encomienda de su casera.

- Syaoran, tráeme el termómetro del botiquín – inmediatamente después se dirigió a su hijo, quien al igual que la castaña, obedeció al instante, saliendo por unos momentos de la habitación para solo segundos después llegar con el objeto referido por su madre – aquí tienes.

- Gracias... – la mujer tomo con avidez el termómetro, preparándolo para ponerlo en la boca de la chica, consultando a continuación la temperatura que marcaba el aparato – no puede ser, su temperatura aumento demasiado... – la mujer se mostró muy preocupada al ver los casi treinta y nueve grados que marcaba el mercurio – Syoaran ayúdame a llevarla arriba por favor...

El joven la tomo nuevamente en sus brazos, cargándola hasta llegar al baño, donde la tina con agua fría ya estaba lista, el joven depositó a la chica con mucha delicadeza en la tina, cuidando en todo momento de su bienestar.

Pasaron un par de horas antes de que la fiebre cediera, en todo ese tiempo los habitantes de la pensión se mantuvieron al pendiente de su evolución.

Cuando se retiro, el medico que Yelan había llamado, les dijo que la peor parte ya había pasado, pero que era necesario vigilar su estado el resto de la noche.

Voluntariamente, Nakuru se mudo por esa noche a dormir a la habitación de Chiharu, ya que no quería incomodar de ninguna manera a su amiga, la cual no había abierto los ojos desde que quedara inconsciente en la sala.

Mientras tanto, Yelan permaneció al lado de Sakura en todo momento, ya iban a ser las once y media de la noche, cuando alguien mas ingreso a la habitación de la castaña, llevando consigo una humeante taza de té caliente.

- Mamá, deberías descansar un rato – era el chico de ojos ámbar, quien toco levemente el hombro de su madre para llamarle.

- Pero Syaoran no podemos dejarla sola… – la mujer le respondió con algo de calma, mientras se volvía para tomar la taza que este gentilmente le ofrecía.

- Descuida, yo me quedare con ella mientras tú descansas... – dijo con calma.

- Pero... – quiso objetar, mas el otro no le dio oportunidad de hacerlo.

- Tranquila, tú descansa que yo te avisare inmediatamente si algo malo sucede...

- Esta bien... – sonrió con resignación la mujer, pues aunque quisiera, el chico tenia la razón, estaba tan cansada que sus ojos ya se le cerraban – pero por favor no dudes en llamarme si algo pasa.

- No te preocupes, por supuesto que lo are... – con esa última respuesta, la mujer de negros cabellos abandono la habitación, dejando a su hijo a cargo de la situación.

El chico tomo asiento en la silla en la que anteriormente estaba sentada su madre, observando cuidadosamente por un largo rato la figura durmiente de la castaña, quien a pesar de que la fiebre ya había cedido, seguía respirando dificultosamente.

- Descansa Sakura... – le murmuró el chico, mientras con cuidado apartaba unos cuantos mechones castaños que caían desordenadamente por la frente de la chica – recupérate pronto, por favor... – con ternura tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas para después acercarse hasta su rostro, donde deposito un sutil beso de las buenas noches en su frente, aunque inconsciente, el rostro de la joven mostró como auto reflejo una diminuta sonrisa, que se curvo lentamente en la comisura de sus labios.

- - -

La noche transcurrió sin mayores complicaciones, todos los malos momentos, se había ido junto con la tormenta que no parara de caer el día anterior, dejando ver nuevamente al astro solar, que se elevaba triunfalmente en el horizonte con sus resplandecientes rayos dorados, anunciando así el comienzo de un nuevo amanecer.

Luego del fatídico día por el que pasara, la joven finalmente fue abriendo perezosamente sus hermosos ojos verdes, a medida que su mente se aclaraba, múltiples sensaciones de dolor se apoderaran de todo su cuerpo, era como si hubiese sido victima de un enajenado monstruo que le atacara sin piedad, lo cual era de alguna forma irónico, ya que su hermano mayor siempre la llamaba de esa manera.

Cuando hubo estado mas conciente, con cuidado se enderezo en la cama para sentarse, mas se llevo una enorme sorpresa al ver recostado levemente sobre una orilla del colchón, pues aun se encontraba sentado en la misma silla, al chico de mirada ambarina, quien todavía tenia su mano entrelazada con la suya.

Involuntariamente un leve sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas, al mirar detenidamente el apacible rostro del chico, que ahora yacía profundamente dormido a su lado, a pesar de eso, la joven no hizo el menor intento por apartar su mano, de hecho la tomo con mayor firmeza, para poder sentir mejor aquellas agradables sensaciones que el chico le provocaba con su simple roce, pues se había dado cuenta de como estando a su lado, encontraba la paz y tranquilidad que durante tanto tiempo su alma buscara.

El chico por su parte, al advertir la presencia de la joven, se reincorporo rápidamente, encontrándose con un par de ojos esmeralda, que le veían con algo de curiosidad desde el lugar en que se encontraban.

- Buenos días Syaoran – el saludo de la joven estuvo lleno de calidez y ternura, asimismo como la dulce sonrisa que ahora estaba presente en la curvatura de sus labios.

- Sakura... – murmuro el chico al ver detenidamente a la castaña, quien al parecer ya se encontraba completamente recuperada – ¿cómo te sientes?

- Muy bien... – dijo un poco sonrojada, pues aunque sin darse cuenta, el chico aun sostenía su mano – ¿t-tú...? ¿tú estuviste a mi lado toda la noche?

- Eh... y-yo... yo solo reemplace a mamá... – desvió la mirada bastante apenado, tratando de apartar al instante su mano, al haberse percatado de donde estaba situada.

- Muchas gracias Syaoran... – la joven no le permitió apartarse, pues en ese momento apretó con mayor fuerza su mano, al sentirlo, el chico inevitablemente volvió su mirada avellana hacia ella.

En ese pequeño instante, sus ojos se entrelazaron de una manera muy especial, fue como si el tiempo se detuviera al experimentaron la intensidad con la que el otro le miraba, haciendo que de alguna forma sus rostros se acercaran, con la fuerza invisible de un imán que les atraía inevitablemente.

Mas sin embargo aquel mágico momento se vio ligeramente interrumpido, cuando la alarma del despertador que estaba en la repisa, junto al muñeco de felpa amarillo de la castaña, se prendiera escandalosamente.

- ¿Qué sucede? – el joven se separo automáticamente de ella un poco alarmado, tratando de verificar que era lo que había sucedido, mientras la castaña dirigía una mirada fulminante al pequeño peluche alado que estaba en la repisa, al estar casi segura de que él era el responsable de ese incidente con el despertador.

Cuando el joven apago finalmente la alarma, volvió a dejarlo en su sitio, mas no pudo evitar fijar su entera atención en el animalito de felpa, el cual se había quedado mas inmóvil que una estatua para no ser descubierto.

- Creo que sin querer deje puesta la alarma... – intervino rápidamente la chica, al notar la mirada llena de desconfianza que el castaño le lanzaba a su guardián. Al escuchar su voz el joven dejó de ver al peluche, retomando asiento en la silla, que estaba situada junto a la cama de la castaña.

- Seguro... – su voz no se escuchaba muy convencida, pero igual empezaba a pensar que las extrañas energías que percibía a su alrededor eran paranoias suyas – Sakura, ¿ahora puedes explicarme por qué ayer te fuiste sin avisarle a nadie? – el joven adopto una postura bastante rigurosa para interrogar a la joven.

- P-pues es que yo... – titubeo un poco antes de contestar – yo me escape para poder ver a Mía Farell...

- ¿Fuiste al centro comercial en las condiciones en que estabas...? – la joven simplemente hizo un ademán afirmativo para corroborar lo dicho por el ambarino.

- Pero a pesar de que pude conseguir el autógrafo de Mía, las cosas no salieron muy bien que digamos... – la joven de repente se sintió como una pequeña niña que daba cuentas de sus actos a sus padres, por haberse portado mal – el disco que ella me había autografiado, se me resbalo de las manos y fue destrozado por un carro que paso justo donde había caído.

- Sakura lo lamento... – le miro conciliadoramente al ver la enorme tristeza reflejada en el rostro de la chica.

- Definitivamente no fue mi día, tuve mas desgracias ayer, de las que eh tenido en años...

- Si te soy sincero, con todas las cosas que te pasaron ayer, cualquiera creería que tuvieras una maldición encima... – aquellas palabras hicieron a la chica poner alerta todos sus sentidos, mirando al castaño, como si este hubiese tuviera la entera razón de lo que le ocurría.

- Por supuesto, como no me di cuenta antes... – entre murmuraciones la chica castaña abandono la comodidad de su cama, para dirigirse a toda velocidad a la puerta de salida, ante la mirada confusa del ambarino.

- Sakura ¿qué sucede? – el chico también se puso de pie para seguirla.

- Syaoran ¿dónde esta Nakuru? – se detuvo repentinamente antes de salir de la habitación.

- Se quedo a dormir con Chiharu... – al oírlo, la joven retomo su camino, diseccionando sus pasos a la habitación de la nombrada – espera Sakura, ¿a dónde vas?

- A la habitación de Chiharu, por favor Syaoran, espérame aquí... – fue lo ultimo que le dijo, porque entonces se perdió en el pasillo.

Sin mayor preámbulo la castaña ingreso en la habitación, con la mirada busco a su amiga, encontrándola en la cama de la otra castaña rojiza, la que dormía placidamente en una colchoneta en el piso, con bastante sigilo se acerco a su amiga, para no despertar a la otra joven.

- Nakuru... – le murmuro bajamente, meciéndola suavemente para hacerla despertar – Nakuru, despierta.

- ¿Sakura? – la joven abrió de no muy buena gana los ojos, no sabiendo si lo que estaba viendo era aun producto del sueño - ¿qué pasa?

- Acompáñame... – sin decir nada más, la saco casi a rastras de la habitación.

- Sakura, ¿me puedes explicar que sucede...? – reclamo un poco molesta, pues aun era demasiado temprano como para estar despierto y mucho mas por el día tan agitado que tuvieron anteriormente.

- Necesito un hechizo de rastreo – dijo sin mas rodeos, haciendo con ello que la joven de mirada almendrada terminara de despertar, al sorprenderse un poco por semejante petición.

- Te sientes bien, ¿para que quieres un hechizo de rastreo?

- Al parecer tengo una maldición encima y necesito encontrar al hechicero que me la impuso... – se expreso un poco molesta, descendiendo con bastante precaución las escaleras, pues si sus sospechas eran ciertas, cualquier cosa mala podía pasarle.

- ¿Qué, pero eso es imposible, en este mundo no hay hechiceros con semejante poder, además quien podría querer lastimarte...

- Es obvio Nakuru, tú misma me lo dijiste el otro día – explicaba, llegando de esta manera hasta la cocina - el único ser que me tiene tanto rencor como para hacerlo es Reika.

- Es verdad que has tenido demasiada mala suerte, pero si lo que dices es cierto, solo ella podrá quitarte la maldición.

- Lo sé, y es por eso que necesito que me ayudes a encontrarla con tus poderes...

- Te entiendo Sakura, pero para poder realizar el hechizo que me pides, necesito tener algo que le pertenezca a Reika...

- Descuida, que yo sé otro conjuro... – decía la castaña clara, al momento que sacaba algunas hiervas y condimentos de la alacena.

- No me digas que estas pensando en lo que creo... – la otra joven afirmo con la cabeza, pero sin dejar de agregar los anteriores ingredientes, en una olla que tomara de uno de los compartimientos inferiores de una repisa – pero Sakura, eso es magia muy avanzada, yo no podré hacer semejante hechizo...

- Descuida Nakuru, yo te diré exactamente que es lo que se tiene que hacer... – se mostró decidida, revolviendo algunas hiervas y especias, en el recipiente que ya había puesto en el fuego. Cuando todo hubo estado listo, tomo la llave que pendía del cuello de su amiga, sumergiéndola en la extraña posición púrpura que había preparado.

- Listo Nakuru, ahora deja fluir tu magia y recita el conjuro que te enseñe... – la chica le entrego la llave de nueva cuenta a su dueña.

- Esta bien... – la joven tomo con una mano la cadena a la que estaba sujeta la llave, levantándola para que esta pendiera en el aire – llave que guardas los secretos de mi poder, ayúdame a encontrar al ser responsable que conjuro una maldición contra Sakura...

La pequeña llave empezó a actuar de una forma muy extraña, pues esta paresia tener voluntad propia al elevarse y marcar una dirección, como si de una brújula se tratase.

- Genial, eso significa que ella aun se encuentra en esta ciudad – las jóvenes siguieron por las calles, que a esa hora estaban desabitadas al ser domingo, la dirección que la llave les mostraba, adentrándose así en el parque que estaba a un par de cuadras de la casa de la ojiverde.

Justo en ese lugar, la llave adopto un intenso brillo rojo, indicándoles con esa señal, que el hechicero en cuestión se encontraba instalado en ese sitio.

- ¡Reika Arakawa, ¡sé perfectamente que estas aquí, así que sal de una buena vez...! – la castaña clara se planto a medio parque, alzando su voz lo mas fuerte que pudo para que la otra persona le escuchara.

Por unos segundos, el parque quedo sumido en un total silencio, hasta que este fue roto por el rechinido de un columpio que se mecía de un lado a otro, al escuchar ese sonido, la castaña automáticamente giro la cabeza hasta el lugar donde provenía aquel ruido que hacia el columbio al balancearse.

- Valla Kinomoto, tardaste mucho... – la voz de la silueta encapuchada, que ahora se balanceaba en el columbio, se oyó bastante burlona.

- Así que si fuiste tú Arakawa... – la castaña apretó fuertemente los puños al ver directamente a la figura que le hablaba – esta vez llegaste demasiado lejos...

- ¿Yo llegue lejos? – le interrumpió abruptamente, deteniendo así el movimiento oscilatorio del columpio para ponerse de pie – tú fuiste la que me daño primero... – con pasos lentos se acerco a la otra chica de forma desafiante.

- Lo del laboratorio de pociones fue un accidente – argumento como defensa.

- Para ti fue un accidente, pero para mi fue un desastre... – entre la capucha que le cubría el rostro, esta dejo entrever sus ojos azules llenos de rencor – lo que te hice fue minimo, comparado con todas las burlas que eh recibido en la escuela por tu absurdo descuido.

- De veras lamento mucho el haberte dañado... – la ojiverde intento disculparse y a la vez explicar sus acciones – pero eso no justifica lo que tú me estas haciendo ahora...

- Sakura... – pronuncio su nombre lleno de ironía y sarcasmo – la siempre bella y perfecta Sakura... ahora quieres que yo te haga un favor.

- Lo único que te pido es que retires este hechizo de mí...

- No pienso hacerlo...

- Pero... – intento objetar, pero la otra le acallo rápidamente.

- No pienso hacerlo, porque no sabes la satisfacción que me causa el verte sufrir... por una sola vez me estoy cobrando todo lo que me hiciste… – sonrió triunfalmente al ver finalmente la inminente derrota de su acérrima enemiga – sabes, siempre recordare gratamente tu cara llena de desilusión cuando tu preciadísimo disco de Mía Farell fue destrozado por esa maquina con ruedas.

- ¡Basta! – la chica grito totalmente furiosa oprimiendo aun mas fuerte sus puños – no tenias porque recordarme eso, después de todas las calamidades que pase para conseguirlo... eso es algo que jamás te voy a perdonar.

- En serio ¿y puedo saber que es lo que piensas hacer sin la ayuda de tus poderes? – le espeto con mas que sarcasmo.

- Ya lo veras... – la de ojos esmeralda apretó fuertemente los dientes, elevando ambas manos frente a sí.

La ojiazul no aparto la vista un solo momento de ella, viendo como esta hacia algunos ademanes mágicos con las manos, para posteriormente empezar a recitar una especie de conjuro.

- Por los poderes de la oscuridad que se me han conferido, esta maldición caerá sobre ti... – recitaba rápidamente, aumentando la velocidad en los símbolos que representaba con sus manos – tu cabello caerá uno a uno hasta que no quede ninguno... – de sus manos salió un destello rosado que se instauro en la cabeza de la chica de ojos azules.

- Si quieres asustarme, esto no te funcionara... – la encapuchada quiso mostrarse serena, a pesar de que todos sus sentidos le decían que la otra chica no estaba jugando.

- No, entonces por que no lo compruebas por ti misma querida... – le dijo burlonamente mientras se cruzaba despreocupadamente de brazos.

Por las dudas, la joven descubrió su cabeza, todo parecía normal, pues su cabello seguía intacto, mas para asegurarse completamente se llevo una mano a la cabeza, al tocarlo este empezó a caer sin remedio, y tal como la otra chica lo conjurara, ni un solo cabello le quedo en la cabeza.

- M-mi... mi cabello – dijo incrédula, al sostener un mechón rojizo del mismo, en su mano derecha – no, no, regresa a tu lugar – la joven había quedado totalmente calva, por lo que intentaba desesperadamente hacer regresar su cabello a su cabeza – regresa... – la joven se dejo caer al piso, mientras sus ojos azules se llenaban de lagrimas.

- Te advierto que ningún producto mágico lo hará crecer de nuevo – de alguna manera la chica se jactaba de su hazaña, burlándose descaradamente de la desgracia de la joven antes rubia.

- Eres un monstruo Sakura... – le dijo totalmente dolida, mientras las lagrimas bañaban incontrolablemente su rostro.

- Tú comenzaste esta guerra, así que ahora no te quejes de las consecuencias – se mostró indiferente ante el evidente sufrimiento de la otra chica.

- Admito que yo empecé esto, mas el hechizo que te aplique solo duraría hasta esta tarde... – dijo entre sollozos la ojiazul – en cambio esto será permanente...

- La verdad no me importa tus absurdas excusas, además, aunque quisiera ya no puedo hacer nada, pues solo me quedaba la magia suficiente para hacer un solo hechizo – siguió mostrándose totalmente ajena a su dolor – así que ya deja tus lamentaciones y resígnate.

- No sabes cuanto de odio Sakura Kinomoto... – con esas ultimas palabras la chica saco un amuleto de entre sus ropas, para momentos después desaparecer en el ambiente.

- Ahora si van a humillarla en la escuela – la castaña rojiza, que hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen de la situación, se acerco cautelosamente su amiga – princesa... ¿no crees que ahora si se te paso un poquito la mano?

- Se que esto parecerá bastante desalmado, pero no te preocupes que su cabello volverá a crecer como era antes del accidente en el laboratorio de posiciones.

- ¿Entonces el cabello de Reika regresara a la normalidad? – la joven se mostró un poco interesada, pues antes no era común que la chica diera explicaciones de sus actos.

- Si, esa era la única manera de regresarla a la normalidad, ya que ningún hechizo le devolvería su cabello tal y como era... – explico, volviéndose a su compañera con una diminuta sonrisa en los labios – en menos de medio año, Reika volverá a presumir su larga y sedosa cabellera como antes.

- Valla, jamás imagine que harías algo bueno por ella – la otra joven también sonrió para corresponder el gesto.

- Sé que algunas veces puedo aparentar ser muy cruel, pero en realidad no lo soy tanto – la joven se dio la vuelta para emprender el camino de regreso a casa – solo no le digas a Reika lo que en realidad paso, no quiero que piense que eh ablandado mi carácter...

- Cuenta conmigo, de mis labios no saldrá una sola palabra... – hizo un pequeño ademán, como si tuviera un pequeño cierre en sus labios.

- Hay que regresar pronto, la maldición de Reika aun no termina y no se que otras cosas malas puedan pasarse... – y así las dos jóvenes regresaron, en todo el trayecto la castaña rojiza no pudo dejar de pensar en las acciones de su amiga, quien al parecer no se había dado cuenta de los pequeños cambios que empezaba a experimentar en su persona.

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Este capitulo si quedo un poco largo, (_por no decir kilométrico_ (XD), pero bueno, aun así espero que haya quedado bien (n.n), por el momento fue todo, gracias por tomarse la molestia de dejar sus comentarios y leer la historia, y ahora si me despido, hasta la próxima…


	13. El Concierto

Todas las calamidades y catástrofes ocurridas durante el fin de semana habían terminado finalmente, por lo que la joven castaña ya podía disfrutar de un ordinario día de clases, el cual transcurrió sin mayores percances.

Tanto la joven amatista como la castaña justo ahora caminaban por uno de los pasillos de la escuela, con dirección a la salida, puesto que habían terminado con todas sus clases. En el transcurso del día, la joven de cabellos negro violáceos, pudo percatarse de cierta nostalgia reflejada en los ojos esmeralda de su amiga.

- ¿Sucede algo malo Sakura? – le pregunto casualmente y con la serenidad que le caracterizaba.

- Hoe… - fue como si en ese instante la chica despertase de una especie de trance, ya que ni siquiera presto atención a las palabras dichas por su amiga – perdón, ¿dijiste algo Tomoyo?

- Solo pregunte ¿que si te encuentras bien? – respondió apaciblemente, pues la castaña había estado absorta en si misma la mayor parte del día.

- Estoy perfectamente… - sonrió un poco para darle a entender que no había ningún problema – es solo que estoy algo triste por lo que le ocurrió a mi disco de Mía Farell… eso es todo.

- Es verdad, me dijiste que un auto lo había arrollado ¿cierto?

- Si… - dejo escapar un suspiro lleno de pesadumbre.

- Pues sabes Sakura, creo que yo tengo la perfecta solución para que te olvides de todo lo que paso el fin de semana – la amatista le mostró una sonrisa misteriosa al decir aquello, despertando por su actitud, la curiosidad nata de la otra chica.

- ¿Y cual es ese remedio? – pregunto, expresando cierta suspicacia en sus palabras, al ver como su amiga revisaba insistentemente su maletín negro, para posteriormente sacar alguna clase de boletos del mismo.

- Pues el remedio es este... – levanto los boletos para ponérselos frente al rostro de la castaña, a quien lentamente se le fue iluminando el rostro con una enorme sonrisa, al darse cuenta de lo que se trataba.

- N-no puede ser... n-no me digas que esos boletos son… - apunto su mano derecha con desconfianza hacia los boletos, por lo que la joven peliviolacea hizo un ademán afirmativo con la cabeza, para confirmar las palabras que trataba de articular la castaña.

- Así es Sakura, estos son los boletos para el concierto que ofrecerá Mía Farell la semana que entra – señalo la joven con su tranquilidad acostumbrada, mientras le entregaba tres de los boletos a la otra chica.

- Pero ¿como? – dijo con bastante incredulidad reflejada en su rostro, al tener ahora los boletos en sus manos – creí que los boletos se habían agotado el viernes.

- Recuerdas el concurso de diseño de modas al que entre…

- Claro que lo recuerdo, yo fui tu modelo ¿lo olvidas…?

- Bien, pues esta mañana me llego la notificación de que el diseño con el que concurse salió seleccionado... – no pudo continuar pues se vio inesperadamente interrumpida por la otra joven.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que ganaste? – la joven afirmo con la cabeza para confirmar lo dicho por la ojiverde, quien no tardo en abalanzarse sobre ella para darle un gran abrazo – muchas felicidades Tomoyo.

- Gracias... – sonrió con beneplácito mientras las otra chica se apartaba – pero lo que quería decirte era que uno de los premios que me dieron, fueron dos pases dobles para asistir al concierto, ¿no es genial….?

- Seguro, pero no entiendo porque me das a mi tres de los boletos, si tu fuiste la que se los gano… - aunque feliz, no pudo pasar por alto ese pequeño detalle.

- Porque gracias a que tu fuiste mi modelo, fue que pude conseguir ese premio Sakura – dijo aquello tan emocionada, que hasta parecía que un par de estrellas destellaban en el violeta de sus ojos, a lo que la joven sonrió un poco nerviosa – es por eso que deseo que tu te quedes con esos boletos amiga.

- Pero Tomoyo, ¿acaso tu no piensas invitar a nadie mas?

- Quería invitar a Yukito, pero me dijo que ese día no iba a poder acompañarme pues tenia que asistir obligadamente a un campamento escolar… así que te dejo a ti la tarea de regalar los dos pases restantes.

- Esta bien, y muchas gracias de nuevo Tomoyo… - sonrió bastante emocionada por la idea, abrazando nuevamente a su amiga en señal de entera gratitud.

Capitulo 13

El concierto 

Luego de despedirse de la amatista, la joven se dirigió a toda prisa hasta su casa, ya que esa tarde, Nakuru regresaría a Clow y quería estar ahí para poder despedirse de ella.

Para su suerte llego justo a tiempo, puesto que la joven hechicera aun estaba en casa, lo que les dio el tiempo suficiente para poder hablar por unos minutos mas antes de partir.

- Sabes Nakuru, te voy a extrañar mucho... – le dijo la ojiverde a la joven que estaba de pie frente a ella, la cual tenia una maleta a su lado y en el hombro a su pequeño guardián de color negro.

- Lo sé, porque yo también te voy a extrañar, solo espero que tu castigo se termine pronto... – sonrió con cierta tristeza, misma que también estaba reflejada en el rostro de la castaña clara – ah, es cierto, casi lo olvido – dijo de repente, llevándose automáticamente una mano al bolsillo de su suéter de color marrón – esto es para ti – la joven le extendió la pequeña caja que había extraído de aquel bolsillo.

- ¿Que es? – le miro desconcertadamente al momento que tomaba la pequeña caja de cristal entre sus manos.

- No lo sé... Touya me dijo que te lo entregara antes de que me fuera – explico son cierta calma la joven de mirada avellana – también me dijo que el contenido te será de gran ayuda, cuando mas lo necesites.

- ¿Eso te dijo mi hermano? – no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por aquella caja, sobre todo al venir de su hermano.

- Así es princesa... – su involuntaria frase se vio interrumpida por una voz masculina proveniente de la puerta principal.

- ¿Princesa? – cuestiono con cierta curiosidad un joven de ojos chocolate, que acababa de entrar en la sala.

- ¿S-Syaoran? – tartamudeo con nerviosismo la joven de esmeralda mirar – ¿q-que haces aquí, creí que tenias practica con el equipo...

- La practica se cancelo – se expreso con un dejo de desconfianza en sus palabras – pero tengo la ligera sospecha de que no quieres que este aquí.

- No, para nada, como crees... – se apresuraron a decir las dos castañas, aunque mostrando evidente nerviosismo.

- ¿Se encuentran bien? – el joven seguía viéndoles con cierto recelo, lo que les inquietaba aun mas – se ven algo nerviosas.

- No, por supuesto que no, es imaginación tuya, ¿por qué estaríamos nerviosas? – la ojiverde trato de aparentar calma.

- No lo sé... – para no perturbarlas mas, el joven simplemente opto por dejar de lado el tema, pues aunque insistiera, estaba seguro de que ese par no le diría nada – como sea, las veo después...

- Si, hasta luego... – para su alivio este las dejo a solas, perdiéndose en el pasillo al subir las escaleras, llegando así a su habitación.

- Por fin se fue... – suspiro mas aliviada la de ojos esmeralda.

- Bueno Sakura, yo también me tengo que ir... – la de cabellos castaños rojizos le saco de su momentáneo ensimismamiento.

- Entiendo... – sonrió con amargura, dándole un fuerte abrazo a manera de despedida – hasta luego Nakuru...

- Hasta luego princesa y cuídate mucho por favor – las joven se apartaron de su abrazo, y momentos después la castaña rojiza desapareció en el ambiente, luego de conjurar un pequeño hechizo con su llave.

- ¿Y Nakuru? – justo después de que la aludida se desvaneciera, el ambarino entro en la sala, buscándole fugazmente con la mirada.

- Ella ya se marcho - la castaña se giro para verle un poco mas tranquila.

- Lastima, me hubiese gustado despedirme de ella... – se expreso con neutralidad, en el instante que sus ojos ambarino se posaban sobre la pequeña caja de cristal que la castaña aun sostenía en la mano – ¿y esa caja?

- Ah, esto es un obsequio de mi hermano – el castaño pudo percibir cierto cariño al referirse a él – Nakuru me lo entrego antes de irse – sonrió un poco para posteriormente disponerse a abrir la pequeña caja, dejando al descubierto un objeto por demás hermoso.

- ¿De que se trata? – aunque no era su costumbre ser curioso, el ver la cara de fascinación de su compañera, le hizo querer averiguar de que se trataba.

- Es un anillo – le mostró el objeto referido, el cual era un precioso anillo, que aunque no era muy ostentoso, si era bastante fino, adornado con pequeñas piedras preciosas que le daban ese toque especial, al reflejarse a contra luz un sin fin de colores.

- Anda, que esperas, pruébatelo – la joven solo asintió con la cabeza, encajándose la sortija en el dedo anular, quedándole justo a la medida.

- ¿Syaoran? – la joven dejo de lado el tema del anillo, para enfocarse en los pensamientos que desde hacia un buen rato rondaban su cabeza.

- ¿Si?

- Me preguntaba si tú tal vez... – se sentía algo nerviosa, pero aun así encaro al chico – si tal vez... ¿te gustaría acompañarme al concierto de Mía Farell?

- ¿Estas hablando en serio? – le miro con evidente incredulidad ante semejante propuesta, ya que según tenia entendido todos los boletos se habían agotado el mismo día que salieron a la venta.

- Claro, Tomoyo me obsequio tres de sus entradas para poder asistir – explico ella – y estaba pensando que si tal vez quisieras acompañarme.

- Por supuesto que si... – la castaña pudo advertir algo de emoción en sus palabras, lo que le causo algo de satisfacción, al ver como él compartía uno mas de sus gustos – me encantaría ir con ustedes.

- Genial, ¿crees que Eriol quiera acompañarnos, seria un desperdicio no utilizar el otro boleto...

- Descuida, seguro que ira y mas si se entera de que Tomoyo nos acompañara...

- Entonces ya quedamos...

El tiempo siguió su marcha, para la castaña los días transcurrieron mas lento que de costumbre, pero muy pronto llego la fecha señalada para el concierto de Mía Farell, el cual tuvo lugar en el pequeño estadio que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad de Tomoeda.

El concierto termino unos minutos antes de la media noche, la castaña estaba tan feliz, que fácilmente hubiese seguido la fiesta toda la noche, por el contrario, el ambarino estaba cansado y lo único que quería en esos momentos era llegar a casa para poder dormir, en cuanto a la amatista, estaba igualmente cansada, pero aun así mantenía un buen semblante, mientras que el peliazul desde hacia un buen rato se encontraba distraído.

A las afueras del estadio, los cuatro chicos tuvieron que esperar por un rato mas, pues el chofer de Tomoyo pasaría a recogerlos para llevarlos a cada uno a su casa, no obstante, al ver como ya pasaba de las doce y este no aparecía, la joven de cabellos negro violáceos se decidió a llamarle para saber lo que sucedía, mas fue inútil, ya que cuando intento utilizar su celular, se dio cuenta de que la batería se había agotado.

- ¿Sucede algo malo Tomoyo? – pregunto con normalidad la castaña, al notar como la amatista dejaba escapar un suspiro lleno de resignación.

- Mi celular se quedo sin batería... – volteo a ver a su amiga con una pequeña sonrisa cansada – ¿podrías prestarme el tuyo Sakura?

- L-lo lamento Tomoyo, pero con las prisas lo deje en casa, je je je... – automáticamente la chica se giro hacia el ambarino para solicitar su ayuda inmediata – Syaoran ¿puedes prestarle el tuyo?

- Seguro... – el chico metió una mano a la bolsa de su pantalón, mas se llevo una gran sorpresa, al descubrir que su celular no se encontraba donde creyó haberlo guardado, se sacudió todas las bolsas, tanto las de la camisa, la chamarra y las de los pantalones, pero no lo encontró.

- ¿Que sucede? – la castaña se le quedo mirando un poco confundida, al ver como el chico palpaba las bolsas de sus pantalones, para tratar de encontrar el dichoso aparato.

- M-me temo que lo olvide en el pantalón del uniforme... – sonrió un poco apenado por su descuido – pero no importa, de seguro Eriol puede prestarnos el suyo... – los tres chicos voltearon al mismo tiempo para ver al aludido, quien simplemente sonrió un poco para concordar con lo dicho por los demás.

- Yo también lo olvide... – un suspiro generalizado se hizo presente, al ver como su ultima esperanza los abandonaba en medio del estacionamiento vació de aquel estadio.

- ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? – la castaña fue quien rompió el silencio que se había formado por unos momentos.

- Tendremos que regresar a pie... – contesto con algo de pesadumbre la de cabellos negro violáceos.

- En ese caso Syaoran y yo te acompañaremos hasta tú casa... – la ojiverde se ofreció al instante.

- No te preocupes Sakura, yo puedo regresar sola... – se apresuro a decir la amatista, puesto que de ninguna manera quería causarles problemas, ya que en si, sus casas quedaban en direcciones opuestas y bastante alejadas la una de la otra.

- Tomoyo, Sakura tiene razón, seria muy peligroso que regresases tu sola – el de ojos ambarinos apoyo inmediatamente a la ojiverde, al ser como las doce y media de la noche.

- De veras Syaoran, no hay problema... – antes de que la chica pudiera decir nada mas, una cuarta voz intervino en aquella conversación.

- Si no te molesta, yo puedo acompañarte a casa Tomoyo... – el ojiazul se ofreció, aun a sabiendas, de la mas que evidente respuesta que obtendría por parte de la peliviolacea.

- Gracias por su ofrecimiento joven Hiagizawa, pero puedo valerme por mi misma... – sencillamente le miro de reojo, contestándole de una manera sumamente despectiva.

- Tomoyo, sé perfectamente que soy tu persona de menor agrado en este mundo, pero después de todo, nuestras casas quedan en la misma dirección – intento persuadirla – que mas da si yo te acompaño.

- Anda Tomoyo... – le apoyo rápidamente la castaña – si no quieres que nosotros te acompañemos, al menos deja que Eriol lo haga.

- Pero Sakura... – intento objetar, mas la otra no le dio oportunidad de hacerlo.

- Por favor, me sentiría mas tranquila si él te acompaña – le tomo de ambas manos, mirándole con unos ojos llenos de suplica, que la otra no estaba segura de poder rechazar – hazlo por mi... – la joven le sostuvo esa insistente mirada por unos segundos mas, logrando que la chica finalmente accediera.

- Esta bien... – aceptó no muy gustosamente, pero igual no podía negarse a la petición hecha por su amiga – hasta mañana entonces...

- Si, hasta mañana – respondieron a manera de despedida los dos castaños, mientras veían como la joven peliviolacea tomaba la delantera para caminar en todo momento frente al chico de gafas.

Posteriormente la ojiverde encamino sus pasos junto con los del castaño, en dirección a su respectivo hogar.

- Fue un muy buen concierto, ¿no te parece Syaoran? – decía la chica mientras lo tomaba del brazo, y aunque era común que lo hiciera, este no podía evitar que sus mejillas se encendieran de presto, con su simple contacto.

- Si... – contesto distraídamente, mientras metía ambas manos a las bolsas de la chamarra, pues el frío de la madrugada empezaba a agudizarse.

- ¿Crees que Tomoyo y Eriol estén bien? – pregunto de repente la chica, haciendo que el otro girara un poco la cabeza para verle.

- Descuida, estoy casi seguro que muy pronto las cosas entre los dos se resolverán...

- ¿De veras lo crees? – le vio fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos, hasta que el otro le respondió.

- Aunque a veces Eriol actúa como un completo idiota frente a Tomoyo, creo que esta vez esta dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por recuperar su confianza... la prueba mas contundente es que renuncio voluntariamente a las citas para lograrlo...

- ¿En serio hizo eso? – la castaña detuvo sus pasos para mirarle incrédulamente, pues a pesar de que solo llevaba como dos meses de conocer al peliazul, por dentro sentía como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

- Si, solo espero que esta vez cumpla su promesa, ya que si vuelve a lastimar a Tomoyo, yo mismo me encargare de darle un golpe en la cabeza para aclararle las ideas...

- En caso de que eso suceda avísame... – dijo la muchacha, siguiéndole la broma – así entre los dos le daremos su merecido a Eriol.

- Entonces es un trato... – le sonrió un poco, y así los dos continuaron tranquilamente caminando, haciendo que su recorrido fuese mucho mas corto y ameno con aquella charla casual.

- - -

Mientras tanto, la violácea caminaba apresuradamente frente a su acompañante, el cual no sabia como romper aquel incomodo silencio que se había formado entre los dos, luego de que la joven adoptara una actitud de total hermetismo.

- Es una bonita noche, ¿no te parece? – señalo hacia el hermoso cielo nocturno, iluminado a plenitud por los resplandecientes reflejos plateados de la luna llena, que debido a su luminosidad, opacaba el brillo natural de las in cuantificables estrellas que también adornaban el firmamento.

De alguna forma, lo que el chico quería, era aligerar un poco la tensión entre los dos, mas sin embargo la muchacha no le respondió, al contrario, siguió mudamente su camino, haciendo caso omiso a cada una de sus palabras

- Vamos Tomoyo, ¿hasta cuando vas a estar enfadada conmigo...?

- Joven Hiragizawa, yo no estoy molesta con usted... – finalmente le contesto, aunque mostrando total indiferencia en el tono de su voz.

- ¿Enserio...? – el chico se expreso un tanto sarcástico, al percibir la forma tan fría en que la violácea le contestara – entonces, ¿por qué me hablas con tantas formalidades desde el incidente con Azumí?... cuando éramos niños, hacías eso cada vez que te molestabas conmigo.

- Usted lo ha dicho, cuando éramos niños... – la joven repentinamente detuvo sus pasos, mas en ningún momento se giro para verle – ahora las cosas entre usted y yo han cambiado, pues ya ni siquiera existe esa amistad que los dos teníamos entonces.

- Eso ha sido porque tu insistes en alejarte cada vez que yo intento acercarme a ti – insistió el chico, no prestándole atención a lo dicho anteriormente por la amatista.

- ¿Acercarse a mí? – la joven intento escucharse lo mas serena posible, para no demostrar la inestabilidad que ya existía en sus emociones, por al simple hecho de tener a ese muchacho cerca de ella – yo le brinde mi amistad incondicionalmente.

- Tal vez así era en apariencia, pero la realidad fue que siempre te mantuviste lejos... – el ojiazul dejo escapar una sonrisa bastante irónica – era como si yo te repeliera con mi sola presencia... jamás actuabas con Syaoran como lo hacías conmigo – la sonrisa se desvaneció de sus labios, cambiando su actitud amable de siempre, por una mas sombría.

- ¿De que hablas...? – por la acalorada discusión que empezaba a desatarse, la joven dejo sus formalismos de lado sin darse cuenta – para mi nunca hubo distinción entre tú y Syaoran.

- ¡Eso no es cierto y lo sabes...! – dijo el joven ligeramente exaltado.

- Como puedes decir eso, cuando yo estuve a tu lado en los momentos difíciles – la joven se giro bruscamente para encararle.

- Si, pero nunca permitiste que yo hiciera lo mismo... aunque éramos amigos, tú nunca me mostrabas tus verdaderos sentimientos y cada vez que intentaba ayudarte, siempre anteponías distancia para que yo no me acercara, cosa que no sucedía con Syaoran o con la misma Mei Ling...

- Te equivocas...

- ¡No, no me equivoco...! – alzo la voz con bastante desesperación – maldición Tomoyo, lo único que quiero saber ¿es por que me odias tanto?

- Eriol... – la muchacha se mostró un poco sorprendida ante el comentario, pues era la primera vez que presenciaba como ese joven perdía los estribos – yo no te odio...

- No, entonces explícame tu actitud, que yo sinceramente ya no entiendo lo que sucede... – mostró algo de sarcasmo en su comentario, lo que provoco que la violácea se pusiese rápidamente a la defensiva.

- Creo que a ti menos que a nadie tengo que darte explicaciones de mis actos – le espeto duramente la amatista, mas desviando la mirada para no verle directamente a los ojos.

- Y de nuevo estas evadiéndome... – murmuro en un suspiro cansado, mientras una nueva sonrisa irónica se dibujaba en la comisura de sus labios – sabes Tomoyo, tienes razón, y ahora todo esta mas que claro para mi...

- ¿Q-que... que quieres decir? – pregunto con cautela, al notar el tono tan áspero que de repente adoptara el timbre de su voz

- No te preocupes, pues ya no pienso seguir molestándote – aunque aparentaba tranquilidad, lo cierto era que su expresión molesta decía todo lo contrario – y te suplico por favor que olvides todas las estupideces que te dije esta noche... lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes, de lo incomoda y desagradable que siempre fue mi presencia para ti...

- ¡¿Por que insistes en creer que yo te odio...! – desesperada, al igual que el joven, la amatista comenzaba a salirse de sus casillas.

- ¡Pues por qué tu no me has dado un solo motivo para creer lo contrario...! – le contesto totalmente exasperado – sabes, a veces me pregunto ¿si alguna vez nuestra amistad fue verdadera? ¿o solo te acercabas a mi por lastima...?

- ¿Me crees tan superficial como para hacer una cosa así? – la muchacha apretó fuertemente los puños, ya que en el fondo de su ser, creía fervientemente que por ser amigos de la infancia, cuando menos la conocería mejor.

- No lo sé... dímelo tú – le estipulo mordazmente el peliazul, decepcionando todavía mas a la joven.

- Si eso es lo que realmente piensas, ya no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para cambiar tu opinión... – se resintió un poco por lo dicho, mas oculto lo cristalizado de sus ojos amatista, dándose la media vuelta para continuar su camino.

- ¡Y así es como resolverás todo ¿no! – el joven alzo la voz lo suficientemente alto, para que la otra le escuchase – huyendo otra vez, sin aclarar nada.

- No tengo nada que aclararte, después de todo tu ya sacaste tus propias conclusiones... – aun con el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, la amatista se escucho segura de ella.

- Si... – por unos segundos el muchacho perdió su azulina mirada, en la figura de la chica tenuemente iluminada por la luz de la luna llena – sin embargo, que importa lo que yo crea, si no sé lo que tú en realidad piensas...

- No lo comprendo Eriol... – se escucho mas tranquila, tratando de recuperar la compostura, al momento que se volvía lentamente sobre su eje, para mirar de nueva cuenta, frente a frente, al chico que estaba a sus espaladas – ¿por qué te interesa tanto saber lo que pienso o creo?

- Después de todos estos años creí que seria obvio... – sonrió con tristeza, dejando bastante desconcertada a la joven con su cambio de actitud – mas ahora comprendo que… o no lo sabes, o simplemente no quieres darte cuenta de lo que yo realmente siento por ti...

La joven se quedo callada, observando con detenimiento al joven de cabellos negro azulados, pues aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, en el fondo sabia perfectamente todo lo que este intentaba decirle. El muchacho por su parte, solo se limito a encaminar sus pasos hasta quedar junto a ella, mirándole fijamente a los ojos por un par de segundos antes de continuar.

- Ya que tú eres la única persona que realmente ha despertado un interés sincero en mi, Tomoyo... – inesperadamente, rodeo su frágil cuerpo con sus brazos, causando un estremecimiento significativo en ella, al sentir la calidez que este le infundía con su abrazo, desatando en su interior una fiera encrucijada, entre lo que su cerebro ordenaba y lo que su corazón le exigía hacer.

- ¿Por qué...? – murmuro quedamente la chica, hundiendo su desconcertado rostro en el pecho del chico, ocultando así las lagrimas, que sin saber el motivo, se apoderaron en pocos instantes de ella, al salir involuntariamente de sus ojos violeta – ¿por qué me haces esto? – decía entre inaudibles sollozos.

- Porque yo... – dudo en decírselo, no quería resultar lastimado por la segura respuesta negativa de su parte, mas sin embargo termino arriesgándose – porque yo te amo Tomoyo... – confeso finalmente, abrazándola con mas fuerza al sentir como esta, intentaba apartarse de él.

- ¡No...! eso no es cierto – la chica le empujo bruscamente hacia delante, apartándose, como si su simple contacto le lastimara, negándose rotundamente a creer lo que este le decía, sacudiendo la cabeza para tratar de aclarar su ofuscados pensamientos, mientras las lagrimas empapaban completamente sus sonrosadas mejillas – no sé que es lo que pretendes con esto Eriol, pero yo no voy a caer a tus pies con esas falacias baratas que utilizas para conquistar a las ingenuas chicas que salen contigo...

- Te estoy diciendo la verdad... – intento con desesperación convencerla de que todo lo que le decía era cierto, mas la otra no le dio oportunidad de hacerlo.

- Seguro... es la misma verdad que le cuentas a todas ellas – la muchacha se puso de nuevo a la defensiva, pues hacia mucho tiempo que se había prometido a si misma, no volver a confiar en lo dicho por ese chico.

- Admito que fue un grave error de mi parte haberme comportado como lo hice – al ver como su ultima oportunidad de estar a su lado se le iba de las manos, prontamente intento convencerla de que era sincero en sus palabras – pero si lo hice fue por ti...

- ¿Por mi...? – la chica no podía creer lo cínico que podía llegar a ser el peliazul – por favor, tu siempre te has destacado por manipular la verdad a tu antojo, de seguro puedes dar una mejor excusa que esa.

- ¡¿Por qué simplemente no puedes creer que lo que te digo es cierto! – el peliazul no encontraba la manera de hacerle entender – la razón por la que empecé a salir con otras chicas era porque quería llamar tu atención...

- Pues vaya que lo lograste... – dijo sarcástica, secándose con algo de rudeza, las lagrimas en su rostro, utilizando como pañuelo el puño de su suéter lila.

- No entiendes, yo no quería alejarte, lo único que deseaba era que te fijaras en mi... – intento acercarse nuevamente a ella, mas esta se aparto violentamente antes de que lo consiguiera – no como ese amigo que tu te empeñabas en que fuera, sino como alguien que incluso estaría dispuesto a dar su vida por ti, con tal de que tu correspondieras igualmente una sola de sus miradas...

- No sabes como me gustaría creer todo lo que dices... – la chica trato de ocultar su confusión, desviando sus ojos hacia otro punto, ya que estaba segura de que si lo llegase a mirar una sola vez de frente, sucumbiría sin remedio ante él.

- Si tan solo me dieses la oportunidad de demostrarte que todo lo que digo es cierto... – en un ultimo intento, el chico se aproximo a la violácea, logrando esta vez con éxito su cometido, pues la joven ya no opuso ninguna clase de resistencia, permitiéndole incluso tomar su barbilla entre su mano – por favor Tomoyo, solo te pido una oportunidad mas – suavemente, con la mano que le quedaba libre, limpio algunas lagrimas del rostro de la amatista, en el que sin duda, quedaba demostrada ampliamente la confusión y el caos del interior de la chica.

- Quiero... – murmuro quedamente, alzando sus ojos violeta para mirarle finalmente – quiero creer en ti... – al escuchar sus palabras, el rostro del chico se ilumino con el albor de una enorme alegría – por favor, no vallas a defraudarme otra vez...

- Confía en mi... – le murmuro igual de bajo, acercándose con cautela al rostro de la joven – te juro que jamás permitiré que nada vuelva a lastimarte – fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de que sus labios quedaran sellados con los de ella, en un prolongado beso, que denoto tanta calidez y ternura como el chico nunca imagino experimentar.

Luego de unos segundos de permanecer suspendidos en un espacio de tiempo alterno, los dos inevitablemente se vieron obligados a separarse, viéndose directamente a los ojos por unos segundos mas, con las mejillas coloreadas en diversos tonos carmesí.

Mas sin embargo, y en una maniobra inesperada, la amatista tuvo una actitud radical, plantando una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla izquierda del chico.

- T-Tomoyo – tartamudeo incrédulamente, mientras un sinnúmero de sentimientos confusos afloraban en él, los cuales se intensificaron al ver como una diminuta sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de la chica, haciéndole cuestionarse seriamente sobre si todo lo que había pasado entre los dos, era una especie de venganza por parte de la peliviolacea.

- Te lo merecías... – dejo escapar una risilla traviesa, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro del chico – eso fue por todo lo que me hiciste sufrir antes – aquella extraña sonrisa se mantenía en sus labios, mas demostrándole en todo momento, singular e infantil inocencia en cada una de sus acciones, lo que de alguna manera puso al chico extremadamente nervioso, nerviosismo que se intensifico al sentir como los brazos de la joven se afianzaban a su cuello – y esto es para que no vallas a defraudarme de nuevo... – le susurro provocativamente, antes de depositar un apasionado beso en sus labios, lo que desubico enteramente al otro, pues jamás creyó que la tierna Tomoyo fuese tan desinhibida.

Aunque no se quejo en lo absoluto, al contrario, disfruto al máximo el placer y la alegría que le proporcionaba el tener a su dulce ángel terrenal tan cerca de él, atrayéndola mas hacia si, al rodear posesivamente el estilizado cuerpo de la chica con sus brazos, todo iba de maravilla, hasta que repentinamente el estrepitoso sonido causado por un celular los interrumpió.

Los jóvenes se apartaron instantáneamente, al momento de su separación, unos penetrantes ojos violeta se posaron desconfiadamente, en la figura de un nervioso chico de cabellos negro azulados

- Creí que habías olvidado tu celular... – el chico ya veía venir la catástrofe que se avecinaba, al observar como la chica arqueaba inquisitivamente una de sus cejas.

- Eh... pues veras... yo, yo... – trataba de explicarse a toda costa, mientras sacaba el molesto y escandaloso aparato telefónico de la bolsa, que de un momento a otro simplemente se silenció.

- ¿Y bien? – la joven se cruzo de brazos para verle acusadoramente de arriba abajo.

- Creí haberlo olvidado je je je... – sonrió nervioso, llevándose instintivamente una mano a la nuca.

- No te creo Hiragizawa... – reafirmo su expresión con total seriedad.

- Esta bien... lo dije para poder acompañarte – se mostró un poco avergonzado al verse descubierto – necesitaba estar a solas contigo para que me escucharas, o de lo contrario nuestra relación jamás se arreglaría.

- Estoy muy molesta contigo por hacer que todos nos regresáramos caminando a casa... – la joven denoto neutralidad, a pesar del enojo que quería demostrarle – pero por otro lado, me alegra que lo hayas hecho... – inesperadamente lo abrazo, provocándole un enorme sonrojo al chico, un gesto involuntario que no estaba acostumbrado a demostrar.

- E-eso... eso significa que tú... – titubeo un poco cuando esta se separaba de él – que tú y yo...

- N-no lo sé, todo depende de ti... – dijo igual de nerviosa, con un leve color rosado en sus mejillas, a lo que el chico mostró una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

- Entonces mi dulce Tomoyo... – como todo buen caballero ingles que era, tomo con delicadeza la pequeña mano de su amada con la suya, arrodillándose frente a ella, mas sin perder en ningún momento el contacto visual que mantenían – ¿aceptarías ser mi novia?

- Acepto... pero con una condición – la amatista adopto una actitud algo pensativa.

- ¿Q-qué condición?

- Que si algún día hay alguien mas que llegue a interesarte, yo sea la primer persona en saberlo... – su rostro se ensombreció un poco al decirle eso, pues al bajar la cabeza algunos mechones negros cayeron por su frente – no quiero sentirme engañada una vez que te hayas aburrido de mi.

- Pero Tomoyo, que dices... – se puso de pie para tomar su rostro con ternura, obligándola a verle a los ojos – yo jamás podrirá aburrirme de ti, tu has sido la persona mas especial en mi vida, desde la primera vez que te vi.

- ¿D-de verdad? – cuestiono no muy convencida, ya que durante años creyó que ese tipo de cosas, solo ocurrían en la ficción de las novelas románticas, que en ocasiones, cuando era un poco mas joven, le apasionaba leer.

- Por supuesto... – a esas palabras le siguió un nuevo beso, cuyo significado era mas concluyente que el de una centenar de ambiguas explicaciones, las cuales no alcanzarían a revelar todo lo que ese simple gesto demostraba.

Al final las cosas no resultaron como la amatista las tenia planeadas, ya que en parte, aquella mañana cuando recibió los boletos del concierto, la primera idea que se le vino a la cabeza fue la de darle un pequeño empujoncito a su amiga, para que así ella y el castaño se decidieran por fin a declararse sus sentimientos, mas nunca contó con que todo resultara a la inversa, ya que quien termino con un compromiso esa noche fue ella, luego de que cierto joven ingles le declarara abiertamente su amor.

Y si bien no haya podido hacer nada esa noche por ellos, de todas formas seguiría insistiendo y ya encontraría otra oportunidad para juntar a sus mas queridos amigos, aunque lo cierto era que su cabecita ya se estaba encargando de elaborar un nuevo plan para conseguir su objetivo, que vería realizado a cualquier costo...

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hasta que por fin puede terminar este capitulo (XD), luego de quedarme trabada a la mitad y dejarlo botado por dos semanas lo logre (XD), es que a pesar de que ya tenia la idea general, nada mas no sabia como seguirle (ú.ú), aunque bueno, al final todo resulto mas o menos bien (_o eso creo _(n.nU), solo espero no demorarme tanto la próxima actualización, pero con mi musa inspiradora de vacaciones lo mas seguro es que así sea (n.nU), (_aunque de todas formas no creo que me vayan a extrañar mucho, así que pa´ que me apuro _(XD), como sea, mejor ya me despido, eso fue todo por ahora y hasta la próxima...

(\ /)

c(")(") _"Vivir no solo es existir, sino existir y crear, saber sufrir y gozar y en vez de dormir sonar"_


	14. Una dura prueba

Ambos jóvenes corrían a toda prisa, sorteando toda clase de obstáculos en el camino, puesto que solo faltaban cinco minutos para que el reloj marcara las ocho de la mañana y a estos aun les faltaba atravesar cuatro cuadras más, para llegar exitosamente a su destino.

Debido a la desvelada del día anterior, ninguno de los dos castaños tenía el ánimo suficiente como para levantarse de la cama, de no ser por Yelan y Kerberos, que los obligaron a despertar, ahora mismo estarían felizmente disfrutando de su quinto sueño.

Tal había sido el ajetreo de esa mañana, que ni siquiera les había dado tiempo de desayunar, por lo que a parte de la desvelada, también iban a la escuela con el estomago vació.

A unos cuantos metros mas adelante, por fin pudieron divisar la entrada principal del edificio, lo que les obligo a aumentar casi sobrehumanamente la velocidad que podían dar sus piernas, entrando como si de un maratón olímpico se tratara, al momento que el reloj de la torre principal punteaba las ocho de la mañana, ya posteriormente y con mas calma, ingresaron al aula que les correspondía, con el pecho a punto de explotar.

- L-lo... lo logramos... – decía la castaña entrecortadamente, sintiéndose casi desfallecer por el enorme esfuerzo que había hecho.

- Eso parece... – respondió el ambarino, con una respiración menos agitada que la de su compañera, puesto que su cuerpo estaba en mejores condiciones físicas.

- Oye Syaoran¿no crees que el profesor Terada ya se tardo? – ya mas relajada, la chica le cuestiono unos minutos después, al ver como pasaba de las ocho de la mañana y este todavía no se aparecía por el aula.

- ¿No se enteraron...? – de repente, una voz a sus espaladas llamo su atención, haciendo que estos se giraran automáticamente al reconocer de quien se trataba, encontrándose así con la joven amatista, a quien al parecer no le había afectado en absoluto la desvelada, de hecho se veía mas radiante que nunca – el profesor Terada esta enfermo, por eso la primera clase se cancelo.

- ¿QUÉ! – al uníoslo, los dos alzaron fuertemente la voz por la sorpresa, entre tanto la peliviolacea realizaba divertidamente un pequeño ademán afirmativo con la cabeza para corroborar sus palabras, viendo como su amiga desfallecía entre los brazos del ambarino por la impresión.

Capitulo 14

_**Una dura prueba**_

Luego de una atropellada mañana, tanto la amatista, como los dos castaños se dirigieron al comedor de la cafetería para almorzar, la de violáceos cabellos se reprochaba el no llevar su cámara de video consigo, pues le parecía divertidísima la expresión somnolienta, casi zombi, en el rostro de sus amigos, los cuales caminaban mas por la inercia que por su sentido común.

Lo único que deseaba en esos momentos la ojiverde, era una mullida cama donde poder descansar, y aunque el ambarino se encontraba mas conciente que ella, igual se sentía en extremo cansado, por lo que sin saber como, llegaron finalmente a la cafetería.

Esa mañana ni siquiera había hecho caso a las continuas provocaciones de Mei Ling, estaba tan preocupada en permanecer despierta que a penas y reacciono a su ultima indirecta, aunque por otro lado, Syaoran tampoco prestaba caso alguno a sus insinuaciones, lo que le hizo sentirse ciertamente aliviada y feliz.

Mas sin embargo, unos momentos después ocurrió algo insólito, casi inaudito, luego de que el chico de cabellos azules apareciera para tomar su almuerzo con ellos, al principio creyó que se trataba de alguna clase de alucinación suya, provocada por las escasas horas que sueño y el obligarse a si misma a mantenerse despierta, mas al voltear la cara para ver al ambarino, supo que no era producto de su imaginación lo que sus verdes ojos veían.

- Buenos días mi dulce Tomoyo – con voz suave, el chico se acerco lentamente al rostro de la amatista para depositar un beso en su mejilla. En esos momentos ninguno de los castaños sabia a ciencia cierta que era lo que les causaba mayor asombro, si el hecho de que Eriol haya besado a Tomoyo, o que esta no lo haya mandado a volar con una fuerte bofetada de por medio – buenos días – se dirigió a ellos, mas sin prestarles mayor atención, pues su interés estaba única y exclusivamente puesto en la hermosa joven de ojos violeta con la que ahora compartía asiento en la mesa.

La ojiverde sin salir de su asombro, dejo caer torpemente con todo y bocado, el tenedor que sostenía, aun así intento recuperarse lo antes posible para formular la pregunta obligatoria, sobre el evidente cambio en la conducta de ambos, ya que si mal no recordaba, el día anterior hubiera jurado que su amiga estaba a punto de matar al chico a la menor provocación.

- Pueden explicarme ¿qué es lo que les sucede a ustedes dos? – dijo mas que anonadada que antes, al ver como el peliazul tomaba delicadamente la mano de la amatista para depositar un sutil beso en ella, mientras ella solo dejaba escapar una risita y sus mejillas se sonrosaban un poco.

- ¿De que hablas pequeña Sakura? – respondió el de cabellos azulados, sin quitar un solo instante su embelesada mirada del rostro de su amada.

Y al parecer no era la única que había notado que algo extraño en el comportamientos de esos dos, ya que la mayor parte de la cafetería parecía haber notado lo mismo que ella, pudo escuchar varios murmullos, referentes al cordial trato entre sus amigos, provenientes sobre todo de las chicas, quienes al parecer no les causaba mucha gracia el hecho de que el chico mas cotizado de la secundaria, ahora demostrara públicamente su amor, a quien desde el primer año lo había rechazado una y otra vez con notorios desplantes.

- No me digan que ustedes dos... – articulo por fin el ambarino, quien parecía haber salido de un momentáneo trance, su compañera de asiento rápidamente giro la cabeza, escudriñando al chico con sus ojos esmeralda, para tratar de averiguar eso que al parecer él ya había descubierto y ella todavía no.

- Bueno pues es que Eriol y yo... – dijo tímidamente la de cabellos negro violáceos, al momento que el tono carmesí en sus mejillas se intensificaba – Eriol y yo por fin hemos arreglado nuestras diferencias...

- Eso quiere decir... – dijo con beneplácito el ambarino, mientras una diminuta sonrisa se curvaba en la comisura de sus labios, la castaña que aun no descifraba el juego de palabras, finalmente exploto.

- ¿Me pueden explicar de una buena vez que es lo que esta pasando! – dijo casi en un grito para que le prestaran atención, cosa que consiguió al instaste, ya que tres pares de ojos inmediatamente se posaron sobre ella.

- Lo que pasa es que mi bella Tomoyo por fin ha decidido darme una oportunidad – se expreso soñadoramente el chico peliazul, quien aun sostenía la mano de la violácea con la suya, y aunque a la castaña le tomo un poco de tiempo comprender sus palabras, inmediatamente se le ilumino el rostro con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¿Pero cuando¿Cómo¿A que horas paso¿Y por que no me habían dicho nada? – fue una pregunta tras otra, mostrándose un poco indignada ante la ultima cuestión, mas el ambarino se encargo de apaciguarla al retomar la palabra.

- Los felicito sinceramente, ya era hora de que hicieran las paces y aceptaran sus sentimientos – sonrió un poco, antes de ser atajado por la peliviolacea.

- Gracias Syaoran – le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque de una manera mas picara – ahora habrá que ver cuanto se tardan ustedes en hacer lo mismo – y aunque la castaña no entendió la indirecta, el ambarino si lo hizo, provocándole un descomunal sonrojo en todo el rostro, la amatista solo dejo escapar una nueva risita ante el gesto nervioso del chico.

- Como sea, ya saben que van ha hacer para las vacaciones – se apresuro a decir el ambarino, tratando de cambiar cuanto antes el tema de conversación.

- ¿Vacaciones? – cuestiono un poco confundida la castaña.

- Lo olvidaste Sakura, hoy es el ultimo día de clases... – apunto la amatista con calma, a lo que su amiga solo le miro mas confusa – supongo que regresaras con tu familia a pasar las navidades con ellos.

- Y-yo.. – contesto titubeante pues todavía no pensaba en eso – aun no lo sé... – por estar tan emocionada con lo del concierto de Mía Farell, había olvidado por completo todo lo relacionado con las vacaciones, y por consiguiente todo lo que tuviera que ver con su familia y su regreso a casa.

Su familia, era verdad, aunque no lo admitiera, todas las noches desde hacia dos meses se preguntaba que seria de ellos, aunque su mente hacia varias divagaciones sobre eso, su padre de seguro estaría ocupado en alguna junta importante o en algún viaje, mientras que su madre estaría preparando ya la enorme celebración que se llevaba a cabo cada año para celebrar la navidad, que junto con la noche de todos los santos, era una de las fechas mas importantes en Clow, mientras que su hermano mayor, estaría totalmente exasperado y vuelto loco ayudando a Nakuru con los obsequios, una nostálgica sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, ya que todos los años ella los acompañaba a hacer las compras navideñas.

El día paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, con su mente enfocada en su familia, las vacaciones y la navidad, no tuvo plena conciencia de si, no hasta que ella y el castaño estuvieron frente a la fachada de su casa, en cuando entraron en la sala, Yelan se apresuro a acercarse hasta quedar junto de su sobrina, informándole que tenia visita y que esta a su vez le estaba esperando en la cocina.

Sin enterarse de quien se trataba, la joven entro en la cocina, luego de separarse del castaño en las escaleras que daban al segundo piso y de despedirse momentáneamente de su tía.

La ojiverde se llevo una enorme sorpresa al entrar en la cocina y ver la joven mujer de cabellos castaños rojizos que se encontraba tranquilamente sentada en una silla, tomando con total elegancia, el té de hierbas que sin duda su tía le habría ofrecido mientras la esperaba.

- Buenas tardes, señorita Kinomoto... – dijo cortésmente la mujer al percibir su presencia, dejando su taza de lado.

- B-buenas tardes profesora Mizuki – titubeo un poco, ya que hasta ahora veía que las vacaciones no era lo único que se le había olvidado por la emoción del concierto.

- No hacer falta que explique mi presencia, así que ¿qué le parece si pasemos cuanto antes a lo que nos interesa? – la hermosa mujer, de no mas de veinticinco años de edad, se puso de pie para encaminarse hasta quedar junto a la castaña – seré breve, y solo le diré que me decepciono un poco su forma de actuar, después del notorio progreso que había logrado, lo hecha todo a perder con la maldición aplicada a la señorita Arakawa.

- Supongo que me dirá que permaneceré otro mes aquí ¿no es así? – mostró mayor calma de lo que ella misma esperaba.

- Veo que lo esta tomando con mas calma que la ultima vez – aunque sorprendida, no dejo de mostrar seriedad en sus acciones y una mayor tranquilidad en sus ojos color avellana

- Si eso es todo lo que tenia que decirme, con su permiso me retiro, tengo que arreglar algunas cosas antes de la cena – la ojiverde se dio la media vuelta con la clara intención de marcharse a su habitación, sin decir nada mas, pues lo ultimo que quería en esos momentos era escuchar uno de los sermones de la profesora Mizuki, sabía perfectamente que había hecho mal al haber maldecido a su acérrima enemiga, aunque ahora que lo pensaba mejor, en cierta medida fue benevolente, en otros tiempos le hubiera hecho algo mas horrible que la calvicie.

- De hecho, eso no es todo – con voz un tanto severa, le detuvo justo cuando había llegado al marco de la puerta.

- ¿A-a que se refiere? – volvió pausadamente su mirada para verle por encima del hombro.

- Su padre me pidió que le entregara esto personalmente – la mujer le extendió un pequeño sobre color canela, perfectamente sellado, con el escudo de armas de Cloe en el frente.

Con manos temblorosas, la chica cogió el sobre que la profesora Mizuki le extendía, para que solo segundos después esta se desvaneciera en el ambiente, despidiéndose con un simple "_nos veremos el próximo mes_" , su corazón latía mas y mas aprisa a medida que rasgaba la parte superior del sobre.

Estaba preocupada, ya que en si, no era nada normal que su padre se comunicara con ella, es mas, desde que llego al mundo humano, no había tenido una sola noticia de él o de su madre, seguramente porque estaban muy ocupados en sus propios asuntos, pero si de algo estaba completamente segura, era de que ese sobre no le traía saludos y mucho menos una buena noticia.

Con cuidado extrajo la hoja de papel de dentro del sobre, extendiendo el perfecto dobles del papel nacarado que se encontraba en el interior, dando un hondo suspiro para armarse de valor, antes de leer el contenido de aquella carta que sostenía rígidamente con ambas manos.

Su rostro nervioso, fue tornándose de preocupado a uno totalmente afligido, a medida que repasaba con la vista las líneas escritas en tinta café, a la mitad de la lectura sus ojos verdes se nublaron en contra de su voluntad, y antes de llegar al final dejó caer finalmente una lagrima, que corrió un poco la tinta al deslizarse sobre el papel, que arrugo involuntariamente, por la desesperación que sentía.

Yelan, que justo iba entrando en ese momento a la cocina, se preocupo un poco al ver parada a la mitad de la cocina a su sobrina, hecha un mar de lagrimas, por lo que sin dudarlo se acerco cuanto antes a ella, tratando de averiguar al instante lo que le ocurría.

- Sakura¿qué te sucede? – poso alentadoramente una mano sobre su hombro derecho, con la clara intención de ayudarle en lo que fuera lo que le estuviera pasando, ya que las lagrimas de la joven se intensificaban desconsoladamente.

Desconcertándose bastante cuanto la castaña ya no pudo mas y estallo en fuertes sollozos, apretujando enérgicamente contra su pecho la carta, incapaz de volverle la mirada para verle de frente, por lo que solo segundos después salió corriendo a toda prisa escaleras arriba, dejando botada la carta en el piso, ante la mirada expectante de su tía.

La mujer permaneció indecisa por unos momentos, se debatía sobre si tomar o no, la carta que yacía tirada en el piso de madera, al final la recogió, leyendo ávidamente con la vista el contenido de la misma, la cual decía lo siguiente:

"_Querida Sakura:_

_La profesora Mizuki me ha informado ya, sobre los últimos acontecimientos en los que te has visto envuelta, déjame decirte que estoy bastante decepcionado de ti, en verdad creí que harías cuando menos un intento por enmendar tus faltas, mas no has podido ni siquiera respetar los principios básicos de la disciplina que debe mantener un hechicero, y mucho mas al estar en el mundo humano, abusando indiscriminadamente de tus poderes y explotando tus conocimientos sobre hechicería, es por esta razón que lamento decirte que tu castigo seguirá adelante el tiempo que la profesora Kaho considere necesario, por lo que obviamente no podrás regresar a casa estas vacaciones, espero y esta lección te sirva para valorar un poco mas lo que tienes_

_Me despido, y te recuerdo que el que nos veamos pronto, solo dependerá de ti._

_Con cariño, Fujitaka Kinomoto_"

- Sakura... – murmuro tristemente la mujer, comprendiendo hasta ahora el por qué de tanta aflicción en el rostro de su sobrina, dejando a su consideración que lo más prudente en esos momentos, era dejarla a solas para que pudiese tranquilizarse.

- - -

Como nunca, la joven subió a largas zancadas los numerosos escalones de la escalera que llevaba al segundo piso, a penas llego al corredor, corrió con todas sus fuerzas, para internarse en la seguridad que solo su habitación le podía brindar en esos momentos.

Al entrar en la alcoba no pudo evitar dar un fuerte portazo, el golpe seco que se produjo llamo inmediatamente la atención de su vecino de habitación, el que se encontraba leyendo justo antes de oír claramente como la puerta del otro lado se abría bruscamente, lo que le hizo preguntarse el motivo, al percibir cierta furia cuando la puerta se cerro con un fuerte golpe.

Su primera reacción fue la de tirarse boca abajo en la cama, aferrándose con impotencia a su almohada, hundiendo su cabeza en ella, para ahogar de alguna manera sus insistentes lagrimas y sollozos, el pequeño guardián que estaba probando un nuevo juego en la computadora de la castaña, observo alarmadamente la escena, por lo que no dudo un instante en dejar botado su videojuego, para averiguar que era lo que había ocurrido.

- ¿Sakurita que tienes! – se mostró bastante alarmado, hacia años que no veía a su ama en un estado tan desconsolado, mas la otra guardo silencio sin despegar la cara de la almohada – ¿acaso ese chiquillo te hizo algo, por que si es así te juro que... – no pudo terminar de lanzar su amenaza, ya que justo en ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta.

- ¡Sakura! – era el ambarino quien llamaba - ¿esta todo bien! – alzo lo suficiente fuerte la voz, como para que la joven le escuchara, mas esta no dio muestras de quererle responder - ¿Sakura estas ahí! – el joven le llamó una y otra vez, pero al ver como esta no respondía decidió entrar para cerciorarse por él mismo que todo estuviera bien.

Al verlo entrar, el pequeño guardián se quedo inmóvil y se tiro sobre la cama, adoptando su acostumbrada forma de peluche sin vida, mas el chico presto nula atención a lo ocurrido, pues su visión estaba única y exclusivamente enfocada en la figura desconsolada de la castaña, que retozaba al lado del muñequito.

- Sakura... ¿q-que... que es lo que pasa? – al igual que Kerberos, este también se mostró bastante preocupado por su bienestar, quedando en fracción de segundos a su lado, tratando de averiguar lo que estaba sucediéndole.

- ¡No es nada! – alzo la voz debido a la desesperación – ¡vete por favor! – mas el ambarino se quedo, tomando cautelosamente asiento junto a ella, en el borde lateral de la cama.

- No me voy a ir – le dijo con voz apacible, tratando de no alterarle mas – no puedo dejarte sola en ese estado.

- ¡Estoy bien! – sus ahogados sollozos decían todo lo contrario, pero aun así trato de persuadirlo para que se marchara – ¡por favor Syaoran necesito estar sola! – rogó ella, pero este simplemente le paso afectuosamente la mano por la cabeza.

- Tan solo dime ¿qué es lo que sucede? – siguió hablándole con calma, acariciando con delicadeza sus finos cabellos – quizás… quizás yo pueda ayudarte en algo...

- No lo entenderías... – murmuro, auque sus palabras fueron bastante audibles para el chico, que mostraba verdadero interés y preocupación por ella.

- Confía en mi... por favor – le dijo con ternura, haciendo que la joven finalmente se girara, irguiéndose un poco para verle de frente, con los ojos un poco hinchados por el llanto.

- E-es que... es que soy un completo fracaso... – decía entrecortadamente, sin que las lágrimas dejaran de brotar de sus ojos verdes, que ya estaba un poco rojos.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – el castaño le miro confuso, al no entender bien sus palabras.

- P-por que... p-por que es la verdad... – lentamente bajo la cabeza en señal de entera derrota – ha sido un fracaso tras otro... y yo ya no puedo seguir así... ya no... – sus lagrimas se intensificaron, lo que ahogo sus palabras nuevamente, partiéndole el corazón al chico, que no soportaba verla sufrir.

- Sakura... – le susurro con suavidad, ante su impotencia de no poder hacer nada para ayudarle, impulsivamente la rodeo afectuosamente con sus brazos, atrayéndola hacia si, para tratar de consolarla un poco.

Aunque titubeante, la joven termino refugiándose en el único lugar donde pudo sentirse a salvo, dejando su fragilidad nuevamente expuesta ante ese chico, quien desde hacia algún tiempo se había vuelto la única persona en quien depositara su entera y absoluta confianza.

- Syaoran... – se expreso ahogadamente entre sollozos, descargando en él toda la frustración y el dolor, que durante tantos años guardara en lo mas hondo de su ser, aferrándose a su pecho, como si su vida dependiese de ello.

El muchacho guardo silencio, reconfortando a la joven con sus acciones mas que con sus palabras, acariciando con infinita ternura las sedosas hebras doradas, de su lacia cabellera, sosteniéndola cuidadosamente entre sus brazos, con aquel sentimiento de impotencia creciendo en él a cada segundo que pasaba, al no poder hacer absolutamente nada mas, para que ella no sufriese de esa manera.

Los minutos pasaron inadvertidamente para ambos, tiempo en el que la joven castaña pudo desahogar todo su dolor y frustración callados, tratando de estabilizar las emociones que antes suprimía al no tener un fin o sentido para ella, y despertando en su interior un cálido sentimiento, que si bien se encontraba dormido o simplemente ignorado, era una nueva sensación que sin duda quería llegar a experimentar, y trataría de averiguar cuanto antes de lo que se trataba.

- ¿Syaoran? – el mencionado pudo detectar como el tono trémulo de antes, había desaparecido casi por completo de su voz, lo que le obligo a bajar la mirada, para encontrarse con la figura menos tensa de la joven, que aun seguía sujeta a él, pero parecía mas serena.

- ¿Qué sucede Sakura? – cuestiono con suma afabilidad, dándole la confianza necesaria a la chica, para exteriorizar la inquietud que aun tenia arraigada en el fondo de sus pensamientos y de su corazón.

- ¿Por qué…¿por qué no puedo llenar las expectativas que mis padres tienen sobre mi? – si bien estaba mas tranquila, la melancolía expresada en sus palabras reflejaban su tristeza.

- ¿De que hablas? – el joven se desconcertó un poco con la extraña pregunta, lo que le hizo querer indagar mas a fondo, el motivo por el que estaba inmersa en esa profunda depresión.

- Durante años eh tratado ser esa hija ejemplar que mis padres deseaban que fuera – explico con lentitud la castaña – siempre eh sido la mejor estudiante en cada una de las escuelas a las que eh asistido... o al menos lo era hasta que te conocí a ti, porque en algunas cosas tu me superas por mucho... – sonrió con amargura – pero aun a pesar de ello, eso no parece bastar...

- Sakura, por favor no tomes a mal lo que voy a decirte, pero... ¿no crees que es algo injusto que tus padres te juzguen de esa manera tan dura...?

- No, no entiendes, no solo es por ellos, es por todos, tengo que ser la mejor porque así esta escrito... – quería hacerle entender sus motivos, mas no encontraba la manera correcta de expresarse.

- ¿Pero por qué? – intento contradecirla – absolutamente todos tenemos errores, nadie en esta vida puede ser perfecto...

- Te equivocas, en mi caso debo serlo... – la joven intentaba explicar sus razones, mas no podía hacerlo abiertamente, no sin revelar su verdadero origen – aunque casi siempre, mi impulsivo carácter hecha abajo todos mis esfuerzos, es por esa razón que mis padres decidieron enviarme aquí, para poder corregir ese defecto, o de lo contrario todo estará perdido.

- Quizás sea yo el que no entienda... – el castaño intento aclarar nuevamente su punto – pero no hables de ti como si se tratase de una simple maquina sin sentimientos o emociones, el que cometamos errores es algo normal y en cierta medida esta bien, siempre y cuando aprendamos de ellos...

- Cuando lo explicas de esa manera todo se ve tan fácil... – la joven se acomodo mejor sobre el pecho del chico, por lo que él se encargo de acunarla entre sus brazos como si de una pequeña niña se tratase – pero mi realidad es muy distintita...

- Si no me dices que es lo que en verdad sucede, yo no podré ayudarte – inquirió con suavidad el muchacho, al escuchar las vagas respuestas por parte de la chica.

- Tal vez tengas razón, y ya sea tiempo de que te diga la verdad Syaoran... – la joven se aparto un poco de él, levantando su esmeralda mirada hasta que sus ojos se conectaron con los del ambarino.

- ¿A que te refieres? – se expreso bastante confundido – ¿de que verdad hablas?

- Es sobre mi verdadera naturaleza... – con algo de fuerza, la joven tomo sus manos entre las suyas – solo te pido que me escuches, y aunque suene un poco descabellado lo que voy a decirte, es la verdad de quien soy en mi mundo...

- Sakura... – murmuro con algo de desconcierto reflejado en el avellana de sus ojos, más que nada por la extraña forma de expresarse de la castaña, mirándole detenidamente sin poder descifrar lo que esta quería decirle exactamente.

El pequeño peluche amarillo, que en esos momentos era un mudo testigo de lo que ocurría, no encontraba la manera de detener a su ama sin revelar su verdadera identidad, tenia que interrumpir su confección a toda costa, el problema era ¿cómo un pequeño animalito de felpa podría lograr semejante hazaña?

- Syaoran, la verdad es que yo... – titubeo por unos segundos, tomando con mucha mayor fuerza las manos del chico, quien ahora mismo estaba a la expectativa de lo que saldría de los labios de la joven – yo soy una he... – mas en ese momento y justo a tiempo, como si el pequeño guardián le hubiese llamado telepáticamente, fueron abruptamente interrumpidos por una figura que sin previo aviso, se introdujo a la habitación de la chica de una manera bastante brusca.

- ¡Suelta a mi hermana en este mismo momento...! – ambos jóvenes se quedaron pasmados al ver al joven de tez trigueña que les miraba furicamente desde la puerta de entrada.

- H-hermano... – la castaña mostró cierto escepticismo a lo que sus asombrados ojos esmeralda estaban viendo, por otro lado el ambarino no acababa de entender lo que a ciencia cierta estaba ocurriendo ahí, mientras que el joven pelinegro de la entrada tenia la vista fija en las manos de los otros dos jóvenes, ya que inconcientemente estas aun se encontraban entrelazadas, sin que ninguno de los castaños comprendiera, el por qué el trigueño les miraba tan enajenadamente ...

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Y aquí va mis discurso (_cof, cof, cof_), saben, este capitulo fue uno de los mas extraños a la hora de escribirlo, ya que lo escribí por partes, primero el final y luego el principio, el desarrollo, en fin, no sé, como que se me cruzaron lo cables y al final solo uní las partes como un rompecabezas, algo raro, (_pero yo me entiendo_ (XD), y ahora si, pasando a lo siguiente, quiero agradecerles por leer la historia, pero mucho mas por dejarme sus comentarios, de veras que es lo que da cuerda para seguir con esta locura mía de escribir, como sea, ya es tiempo de que me valla y hasta la próxima actualización...


	15. una desastroza navidad

A cada segundo que pasaba el ambiente en la habitación de la joven castaña, se volvía mas y mas tenso, de hecho, hasta el ambarino pudo percibir la negatividad en el ambiente, cuya emanación parecía provenir principalmente del recién llegado, por lo que aun confundido y tratando de analizar mas a fondo aquella extraña situación, en la que sin saber cómo, se encontraba inmiscuido, decidió guardar silencio, pues a su consideración, era lo mas prudente en esos momentos, al no tener muy claro lo que estaba ocurriendo exactamente entre la joven ojiverde y el chico que decía era su hermano.

- ¿Q-que...¿qué haces aquí hermano? – cuestiono la chica, al salir finalmente de su asombro, lo que para su fortuna o no, rompió aquel incomodo y tenso silencio que se había producido unos instantes atrás.

- Pues yo... – le tomo un poco desprevenido, por lo que vacilo por un segundo al dar su respuesta – vine a pasar las vacaciones de navidad contigo – con cierta indiferencia, el moreno evadió la mirada inquisitiva por parte de su hermana.

- ¿En serio? – le miro no muy convencida, achicando un poco sus ojos, pues que ella recordase, él jamás había hecho a un lado sus obligaciones, solo por pasar tiempo de calidad entre los dos, eso aun si estaban de vacaciones.

- Si... – respondió firmemente el moreno al ver la desconfianza reflejada en esas dos simples palabras dichas por la chica – ¿o acaso es un crimen que quiera visitarte? – la voz del joven se escuchaba un poco irritada, y si a eso se le aunaban su postura de brazos cruzados y el ceño ligeramente fruncido, a simple vista se podía deducir que no estaba de muy buen humor.

- No, por supuesto que no... – se apresuro a decir la muchacha, mas mostrándose tan indiferentemente como él lo estaba haciendo – es solo que me parece bastante extraño tu repentino interés por mi... – antes de que pudiera responderle, alguien mas irrumpió abruptamente en la habitación, interrumpiendo al moreno que estaba a punto de objetar lo dicho por su hermana.

- ¡Sakura ¿estas bien, tu tía me acaba de contar lo que... – una hermosa joven de largos cabellos castaños rojizos apareció imprevistamente detrás del trigueño, haciéndolo a un lado sin importar las quejas que de este salían – eh... ¡oh...! – calló de inmediato, lanzándole una sonrisita bastante picara a su amiga – creo que llegamos en mal momento – su sonrisa se amplio aun mas al ver la expresión confundida en el rostro de los dos castaños, los que en realidad no se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurría, hasta que bajaron la mirada a sus manos, pues era ahí donde la castaña rojiza tenia clavada su vista.

Al ver como sus manos seguían entrelazadas, los dos se separaron automáticamente, no pudiendo evitar que un furioso sonrojo se apoderara de sus mejillas, la castaña rojiza, miraba enteramente divertidamente la escena, mientras que el moreno por su lado adopto una expresión asesina en el rostro.

Capitulo 15

_**Una desastrosa navidad**_

- Por enésima vez hermano, te repito que entre Syaoran y yo no hay nada... – reitero la castaña, al tener aun presente la bochornosa escena en la que se había visto envuelta la tarde del día anterior, por culpa de su hermano mayor...

"_- ¡Apártate en este mismo momento de mi hermana mocoso! – sentencio iracundamente el chico alto, de cabellos y ojos negros, a un aturdido joven castaño, que aun no asimilaba lo que estaba ocurriendo. _

_- ¡Ya basta hermano! – le grito la ojiverde bastante molesta – no permitiré que insultes a Syaoran..._

_- Tu no me vas a... – por segunda vez el moreno se vio interrumpido antes de poder objetar._

_- Sakura esta bien... – se escucho la voz neutral del ambarino, quien al parecer ya había vuelto de dondequiera que estuviese su conciencia – no hace falta que me defiendas – con suma tranquilidad se puso de pie, encaminándose hasta la salida, pasándole de lado al otro chico que le miraba totalmente receloso – evidentemente, tu hermano esta algo... "perturbado" por algo – acentuó lo ultimo con mayor énfasis, de una manera bastante desdeñosa, pero tan sutil que la castaña no alcanzo a percibir – así que los dejare solos para que puedan arreglar sus diferencias en paz... – el moreno, que si había entendido la indirecta, le lanzo una mirada fulminante y sumamente despectiva, que el otro correspondió en igual forma, para posteriormente salir de la habitación con una sonrisa algo arrogante._

_- Resulto ser mas astuto de lo que esperabas ¿no Touya? – murmuro bajamente y con burla la castaña rojiza, quien había estado atenta a cada acción del ambarino, lo que hizo enfurecer todavía mas al otro chico._

_- Cállate Nakuru... – farfullo apretando fuertemente los dientes, por lo que sus palabras apenas fueron entendibles, causando una mayor diversión en su compañera, que de alguna forma disfrutaba al ver los incontrolables celos fraternos de su novio._

_- ¡Muy bien¿me pueden explicar de una buena vez que están haciendo ustedes dos aquí! – la castaña se exalto notoriamente al ver como era excluida de aquella conversación._

_- Lo que pasa es que Touya estaba bastante preocupado por ti... – dijo con simplicidad la joven de ojos avellana, ignorando por completo las amenazadoras miradas del otro chico – cuando se entero de la carta que tu padre te envió, inmediatamente quiso venir a ver como te encontrabas – se encamino con serenidad hasta quedar junto a su amiga antes de que el joven pudiera decir algo para defenderse – y en cuanto a eso ¿estas bien, persuadí a tu tía para que me mostrara la carta y pues yo..._

_- Descuida Nakuru, estoy bien... – aunque débilmente, la joven sonrió con sinceridad – Syaoran estuvo a mi lado y aunque aun me siento un poco mal por lo ocurrido, creo que su compañía me ayudo bastante a sentirme mejor..._

_- Y dale con ese mocoso – el pelinegro volvió a intervenir con igual o mayor furia que antes – ¿se puede saber que ha estado haciendo Kerberos todo este tiempo? – al oír su nombre, el pequeño guardián, adopto mas que nunca su postura de muñeco de felpa – ¿o es que a caso ese chiquillo y tú tienen algo mas que ver...? _

_- ¿Q-qué insinúas! – quiso escucharse molesta, mas un nuevo color carmesí ataco a sus mejillas en ese momento, delatando su verdadero sentir, por lo que evito a toda costa el contacto visual con su hermano, ya que este tenia una extraña habilidad para leer los sentimientos de los demás, con solo verlos directamente a los ojos – entre Syaoran y yo no hay nada mas que una simple amistad... _

_- Si como no... – mascullo escépticamente y con una mirada llena de desconfianza dirigida a su hermana – por lo que veo ya olvidaste a Yue... – sugirió mordazmente._

_- ¡Yo no eh olvidado a Yue...! – hablo sin pensar, aunque al recapacitarlo mejor, ni siquiera había pensado en él los últimos dos meses, a pesar de que ella antes juraba y perjuraba que eran almas gemelas – y en todo caso, eso es algo que a ti no te importa..._

_- ¡Eres mi hermana y por supuesto que me importa el que salgas con cualquier mocoso impertinente! – el chico estaba ya fuera de sus casillas al igual que la castaña, quien en ningún momento se dio por vencida en la discusión._

_- ¡PUES A BUENA HORA RECUERDAS QUE TIENES UNA HERMANA! – grito furiosa – ¡y en cuanto a Syaoran, te prohíbo que sigas insultándolo, ni siquiera lo conoces, además, si decido salir o no con él, es algo que solo me concierne a mi, así que te pido o mejor dicho te exijo que no vuelvas a entrometerte en mi vida! – se puso bruscamente de pie, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, al salir rápidamente de la habitación sin decir nada mas. _

_- ¡Espera Sakura! – le llamo, pero esta hizo caso omiso a sus palabras - ¡tu y yo no hemos terminado de hablar¡SAKURA...!"_

Eso era lo que había sucedido, y en si, la castaña ya se había cansado de escuchar las constantes quejas de su hermano, sobre que si él se llegaba a enterar de que había algo mas entre Syaoran y ella, haría pagar a ese mocoso, convirtiéndolo en cualquier clase de bicho repugnante y rastrero.

Nakuru sin embargo, se mostró muy comprensiva, y hasta parecía emocionada con la idea de que ella y el castaño tuvieran algo que ver, mas por alguna razón ella inmediatamente le evadía y decía que entre Syaoran y ella no podría haber otra cosa mas que una buena amistad.

Y de nuevo tenía a su hermano siguiéndola y dándole el mismo sermón que no dejaba de repetir desde la tarde anterior, mientras se dirigían a la planta baja para desayunar, pues este se había tomado la amable molestia de ir a despertarla, ayudándose de un recipiente con agua fría, que ayudo a acelerar el proceso.

Al llegar a la sala, la joven vio en el recibidor a los otro dos inquilinos de la pensión, quienes al parecer tenían la clara intención de viajar, pues ambos mantenían a su lado un par de maletas, junto a ellos estaba Syaoran, Nakuru y su tía Yelan, quienes ya se estaban despidiendo de ellos.

- ¿Yamazaki¿Chiharu? – les llamo la ojiverde, al momento los dos voltearon para verle – ¿qué hacen con esas maletas?

- Ah, buenos días Sakura... – dijo felizmente la joven que estaba de píe frente a ella, con una bolsa de viaje en su mano – estamos esperando al taxi que nos llevara al aeropuerto.

- ¿Al aeropuerto? – pregunto confundida, al recordar vagamente que un aeropuerto era aquel lugar que los humanos utilizaban para viajar en una especie de artefacto volador gigante – ¿a dónde irán?

- Pasaremos las vacaciones de navidad con nuestras familias – respondió con simpleza el chico pelinegro al lado al lado de la joven.

- Entiendo... entonces les deseo una feliz navidad a los dos... – les sonrió antes de darles un fuerte abrazo de despedida, dejando ciertamente anonadado a su hermano mayor, al saber de antemano la notoria aversión que la joven profesaba a los humanos, de hecho eso no era el único cambio que había notado en ella, pues su carácter ya no era tan explosivo como antes¿acaso seria posible que ella al fin hubiese podido controlar sus impulsos?. De ser así su destino la alcanzaría dentro de muy poco tiempo.

Los chicos partieron un par de minutos después, los demás, ya con mas serenidad se dirigieron al comedor, para así poder disfrutar del maravilloso almuerzo que había preparado Yelan, y aunque fue un poco incomodo, por las constantes miradas desafiantes entre Touya y Syaoran, paso sin mayores incidentes.

A media mañana se escucho el repicar del teléfono, rompiendo la atmósfera tensa que se vivía bajo techo, la llamada era para el ambarino, quien se sintió ciertamente aliviado, pues los constantes desplantes de cierto moreno hacia su persona, ya le estaban cansando.

Se trataba de su mejor amigo, para su sorpresa se escuchaba algo alterado, por no decir desesperado, por lo que según él, era una emergencia nacional el que se vieran lo mas rápido posible.

Los dos concertaron verse en el centro comercial media hora mas tarde, ya que él pelizul no quiso decirle nada mas por teléfono, y si bien se sentía feliz con la idea de no ver a Touya Kinomoto por el resto de la tarde, igualmente se sentía inquieto por averiguar de que se trataría la dichosa urgencia de su amigo.

- ¡Syaoran, por aquí...! – agito vigorosamente su mano el joven de cabellos azulinos al distinguir en la entrada del centro comercial la figura de su amigo.

- Muy bien Hiragizawa, aquí me tienes... – dijo el ambarino cuando se acercaba hasta donde él estaba – ¿cuál era esa emergencia por la que te urgía que nos viéramos...?

- Es que quiero pedirte un favor muy especial Syaoran – mostró bastante seriedad en su semblante, avivando un poco la curiosidad innata del castaño.

- ¿D-de que se trata? – cuestiono con suspicacia y algo de intriga.

- Solo quedan tres días para navidad y yo aun no le eh comprado nada a Tomoyo... – soltó todo de corrido, sin hacer pausas ni siquiera para tomar un respiro, dejando a un Syaoran bastante confundido.

- Y... ¿eso que tiene que ver conmigo? – articulo al fin, sin atinar a descifrar el mensaje de lo que Eriol quería de él.

- Eso mi amigo, tiene mucho que ver, pues ese es el favor que quiero pedirte... – volvió a retomar la seriedad de antes, provocando que inevitablemente el chico castaño le prestara toda la atención posible – ya que quiero que tu me ayudes a escoger un regalo para Tomoyo...

- ¿Y esa es tu urgencia de vida o muerte por la que me hiciste venir! – sin mas exploto, y aunque se escuchaba furioso, el chico de gafas le resto mínima importancia a su reaccion – ¡el regalo de navidad para tu novia...!

- Por supuesto – aclaro con toda la calma del mundo – tú cada año le regalas a Mei Ling, así que ya tienes experiencia en eso...

- En primera te aclaro que Mei Ling no es mi novia... – trato de recobrar la compostura al ver como su amigo ni siquiera se inmutaba por lo ocurrido.

- Como si lo fuera – al castaño a veces le exasperaba la tranquilidad que el otro chico siempre demostraba, aun cuando se encontrara en la peor situación – porque es un hecho que ella siempre lo ha declarado a los cuatro vientos y tú nunca la has desmentido de lo contrario...

- Como sea... – el ambarino se cruzo de brazos, tratando de escucharse lo mas sereno posible y así disimular un pequeño sonrojo provocado por el ultimo comentario del peliazul – pero tú también tienes experiencia en esas cosas, ya hasta perdí la cuenta de veces que utilizabas los obsequios para atraer a tus conquistas...

- Tu lo has dicho, mis conquistas... – repunto el de gafas para corregirle – pero Tomoyo es mi novia y la verdad no quiero decepcionarla, tu sabes lo que ella significa para mi, es mi luna, mi sol, mi estrella, la luz de mis ojos, el...

- Si, si, si, ya entendí... – le detuvo justo a tiempo, antes de que le recitara con lujo de detalle todo el discurso sobre el enorme amor que le profesaba a Tomoyo Daidouji, el cual ya se lo sabía de memoria, pues este no se cansaba de recitárselo cada vez que tenia oportunidad.

- ¿Entonces me ayudaras? – le miro de manera un tanto suplicante, por lo que el castaño, después de dar un hondísimo suspiro lleno de resignación, termino aceptando.

- Si no hay otro remedio – dijo de mala gana, pero igual, dándole a entender al peliazul que contaba con toda su ayuda.

- Genial, sabia que podía contar contigo... – sonrió triunfalmente ante su victoria. Posteriormente, los chicos emprendieron su recorrido por el centro comercial, explorando a detalle cada tienda que llamase su atención, tratando de encontrar el obsequio perfecto para la joven de orbes amatistas – y por cierto¿ya le compraste algo a Sakura? – dijo casualmente el chico de gafas, mientras veía un hermoso collar plateado en uno de los tantos escaparates.

- No tendría porque hacerlo – contesto retraídamente el ambarino, perdiendo su vista en un enorme cartel, a las afueras de una tienda de osos de felpa, el que decía "_Hágalo usted mismo_" y después daba una breve explicación del especial significado que tenia un oso de felpa cuando uno lo confeccionaba para esa persona a la que estuviera destinado.

- Vamos¿hasta cuando vas a aceptar tu realidad camarada? – el ojiazul volvió su mirada, estacionándola momentáneamente en donde se encontraba parado su amigo.

- ¿De que realidad hablas? – respondió distraído al momento que el también se volteaba para verle.

- ¿Cómo que de que hablo? – pareció indignado al parecerle que era algo mas que evidente a lo que se refería – hablo de tus sentimientos por la pequeña Sakura... ¿cuándo le vas a confesar que estas enamorado de ella?

- ¡QUE...¡YO NO ESTOY ENAMORADO DE ELLA...! – alzo la voz tan fuerte que varias personas se detuvieron para mirarle, se sintió tan apenando que su ya de por si sonrosado rostro, adquirió un tinte rojo fuego, que lo obligo a esconder su cabeza tras su bufanda verde, girándose hacia otro lugar donde nadie lo viera a la cara.

- La negación... – sin darle importancia, como siempre, el peliazul chasqueo la lengua, moviendo negativamente la cabeza de un lado a otro – típico síntoma del hombre enamorado.

- ¡Que yo no estoy enamorado! – mostró una ligera alteración, pero mucho menor que la vez anterior.

- Seguro... seguro... si tu lo dices yo te creo... – el de gafas retomo tranquilamente su camino hacia otra tienda, dejando atrás al castaño que rápidamente le siguió el paso de cerca.

- Pues no te oyes muy convencido que digamos, así que suelta de una vez lo que te traes entre manos Hiragizawa...

- Mi estimado Li ¿de verdad quieres saber que es lo que pienso? – se detuvo a medio camino, mirándole por encima del hombro con su típica sonrisa burlona dibujada en los labios.

- Por supuesto, o no te lo estaría preguntando... – se cruzo nuevamente de brazos, arqueando una de sus cejas para mirarle de manera inquisitiva.

- Muy bien, te lo diré con la condición de que no empieces a gritar como loco otra vez¿es un trato? – lo condiciono, al conocer mejor que nadie lo impulsivo que en algunas ocasiones podía llegar a ser este, dando la media vuelta de nuevo para mirarle de frente y extenderle la mano.

- Trato... – acepto, tendiéndole la mano para cerrar su acuerdo, ya que sinceramente quería saber la opinión de su mejor amigo.

- Bien, lo que yo creo, es que tu estas perdidamente enamorado de Sakura Kinomoto y, o estas tan ciego que no lo vez o simplemente te haces el ciego para no verlo, aunque yo apuesto por lo segundo...

- Y se puede saber ¿de donde sacas que Sakura me gusta? – se armo de toda la paciencia de la que era poseedor, mas el crispado tono en su voz, delataba automáticamente la alteración en su estado de animo.

- Pues es mas que obvio mi querido saltamontes – retomo esa burla que siempre utilizaba cada vez que tenia la actitud de "_yo lo sé todo y tu ni cuenta te has dado"_ – el nerviosismo cuando estas a su lado, tus disimuladas miradas hacia ella cada vez que no te ve, los sonrojos cuando te sorprende y el hecho de que prácticamente ya ahuyentaste a todos los chicos que quieren salir con ella, te bastan esos motivos o puedo seguirme de largo con la lista...

- Eso no es verdad, yo solo... yo solo la protejo – trato de objetar lo irrefutable, aun a sabiendas de que lo que le decía su amigo era nada mas que la verdad – tú sabes que para ella es como si apenas estuviese descubriendo el mundo y yo no puedo permitir que nada malo le pase...

- ¿De verdad es solo eso Syaoran? – le miro fijamente, de una forma tan penetrante que puso bastante nervioso al ambarino.

- P-pues si... – titubeo sin estar muy seguro de su propia respuesta.

- Sabes que eres muy malo mintiendo, y a mi menos que a nadie puedes engañarme, te conozco prácticamente desde el jardín de niños – señalo con simplicidad, encogiéndose despreocupadamente de hombros y metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón negro.

- Y que quieres que te diga, que me gusta y que estoy locamente enamorado de ella... – ok, al recapacitarlo con calma supo que estaba de mas haber dicho lo ultimo, pero aun así no se retracto de lo dicho.

- Es un comienzo, si... – sonrió complacido ante la respuesta positiva, pues el chico al fin había dado su brazo a torcer.

- Por favor Eriol, entre Sakura y yo nunca habrá otra cosa mas que amistad y lo sabes – se escucho un tanto desanimado, bajando levemente la cabeza con derrota.

- Mientras tu no le digas tus sentimientos así será... – volvió al ataque, con la clara intención de infundirle los ánimos suficientes como para que se armara del valor necesario, de una buena vez por todas.

- ¿Pero como quieres que se lo diga, no puedo llegar como si nada, pararme frente a ella y decirle "hey Sakura, me gustas y creo que estoy enamorado de ti"

- Por supuesto que no vas a decirle eso, queremos que te haga caso, no aterrorizarla para que no vuelva a dirigirte la palabra el resto de su vida.

- Y según tú, doctora corazón ¿qué es lo que debo hacer? – derrocho sarcasmo al querer hacerle entender que no era tan fácil hacerlo, como decirlo o planificarlo.

- Pues el primer paso ya esta dado, y es que por fin hayas reconocido tus sentimientos, ahora solo habrá que buscar el momento indicado para que puedas decirle lo que sientes por ella, y creo que ya tengo una idea perfecta para que esa situación se de...

- Entonces habla, estoy abierto a toda clase de sugerencias... – le miro atentamente, pero manteniendo sus reservas, pues aun recordaba todos los problemas en los que se había visto envuelto en mas de una ocasión, por las maravillosas ideas de su camarada.

- Tomoyo me comento hace poco, que en la víspera de navidad habrá un desfile en el que participara con sus diseños, por un concurso que gano o algo así, y según me dijo quiere que Sakura sea su modelo, que mejor oportunidad para decírselo, digo, después del evento...

- Muy buen plan, solo hay un pequeño inconveniente, como siempre... – sonrió sarcásticamente el de cabellos castaños.

- ¿Qué inconveniente? – le miro confundido, pues a su ver el plan era perfecto y a prueba de tontos.

- El inconveniente tiene nombre y se llama Touya Kinomoto, el hermano mayor de Sakura... – el chico pudo percibir desdén de parte de su amigo, al pronunciar aquel nombre.

- ¿Sakura tiene un hermano?

- Oh si y uno muy irritante, pero es una larga historia, que ahora no estoy de humor para contarte, solo te puedo decir que es bastante sobre protector con su hermana menor...

- Por él no te preocupes, ya encontrare la forma para que no intervenga – resto importancia de nueva cuenta, pasándole un brazo por el cuello al ambarino para caminar junto a él – ahora solo preocúpate por encontrar la forma de decirle a Sakura lo que sientes y te sugiero que también pienses en algo que obsequiarle para navidad, créeme que eso facilitara tu tarea...

- Esta bien, aunque siento que me voy a arrepentir – suspiro con resignación, al ver de reojo la marcada determinación en el rostro de su compañero – la ultima vez que seguí tus consejos termine castigado por un mes...

- Descuida mi pequeño saltamontes, yo se lo que hago... – se escuchaba tan seguro de si, que al otro no le que mas quedo confiar y rezar por que todo saliera bien.

Entre peleas, miradas hostiles y continuos malentendidos, pasaron los tres días siguientes, llegando así a la víspera de navidad, la joven de mirada esmeralda había notado bastante extraño para con ella al chico castaño, quien le había estado rehuyendo los últimos tres días, pasándosela encerrado todo el tiempo en su habitación, aunque de alguna forma no lo culpaba, pues su hermano aparecía mágicamente, cada vez que este se encontraba a menos de dos metros de ella.

Lo único que la animo un poco, era que por la tarde iría con Syaoran al auditorio de la ciudad, donde se reuniría a su vez con Eriol y Tomoyo, por lo menos así no tendría a su hermano tras ella todo el tiempo, o al menos eso creía, Tomoyo le había pedido que fuese su modelo una vez mas, echando mano de su ya conocida táctica de ojitos tiernos, esa arma infalible de persuasión que utilizaba en su contra cada vez que quería convencerla de hacer algo que ella no quería, no pudiendo mas que aceptar con resignación.

La joven se abrigo debidamente en una combinación de tonos rosas y blancos, que seguían sin agradarle, pero es que no pudo pedir ayuda a Nakuru esta vez, pues su hermano le había prohibido terminantemente a cualquiera de las dos hacer uso de magia, luego del incidente de hacia menos de un mes, y aunque Nakuru dijo que era un cascarrabias, no le quedo mas que aceptar.

Ciertamente la relación entre los dos se veía deteriorada, por cualquier cosa discutían y aunque Sakura no quisiera pensar lo peor, tenia el mal presentimiento de que tarde o temprano su hermano y su mejor amiga terminarían, el solo pensamiento le causaba tristeza, pues ella siempre imagino que los dos terminarían casados, y sin embargo ya lo había intuido la ultima vez que Nakuru la visito.

Durante todo el camino de ida Syaoran no le dirigió la palabra, estaba retraído y absorto en él mismo, y aunque Sakura quiso entablar una conversación, este simplemente balbuceaba algo y seguía en su plan de mutismo total, ya hasta empezaba a preguntarse si su hermano no tendría que ver en que su amigo se comportara así, mas sus sospechas quedaron disipadas al encontrarse con sus amigos en la entrada del auditorio, pues inmediatamente este se aparto con Eriol y los dos se pusieron a platicar de una manera bastante misteriosa.

La castaña pudo ver como el peliazul le decía algo al ambarino y este simplemente movía la cabeza negativamente, al sentirse observados, estos se separaron y regresaron hasta donde las chicas se encontraban, despidiéndose así de ellas, pues estas entrarían a uno de los camerinos del auditorio para arreglarse.

- Te lo digo Eriol, esto no es una buena idea – se quejo por centésima vez en tres días el chico de cabellos castaños. Al separarse de las chicas, estos entraron en el auditorio, para coger un buen lugar antes del evento.

- Solo confía en mi Syaoran, ya te dije que yo me encargo de distraer al hermano de Sakura – el peliazul se escucho tan confiado como de costumbre, al mismo tiempo que los dos tomaban asiento juntos.

- Tú no conoces a ese sujeto, parece como si tuviera un radar integrado, porque cada vez que intento acercarme a Sakura , siempre aparece de golpe...

- Si, pero en este caso contamos con el elemento sorpresa...

- ¿Elemento sorpresa? – le miro no muy confiadamente, achicando un poco sus ojos para verle directamente a la cara.

- Sip, ayer cuando Sakura fue a ver a Tomoyo para lo del desfile, por casualidad conocí a la novia de tu cuñado, platicamos durante un largo rato y no pude evitar sondearla un poco para averiguar lo que pensaba de ti, y cual fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que estaba completamente de acuerdo en que tu y Sakura estuvieran juntos.

- Así que la hiciste cómplice de tu plan... – le miro acusadoramente, pero el chico solo sonrió despreocupadamente.

- Cómplice es una palabra mayor, yo mas bien diría que es una colaboradora mas, para que las cosas salgan bien...

- De veras que aun no se por qué te hago caso – se hundió en su asiento, pues entre mas repasaba el plan de su amigo, mas defectos le encontraba.

- Por qué sabes que tengo la razón – le respondió con serenidad, ignorando la cara de pocos amigos que tenia el otro – y en cuanto a eso ¿conseguiste el obsequio?

- Si... – suspiro con cansancio – esta en la mochila... – señalo una mochila tipo morral, que cargaba a cuestas.

- Estupendo, ahora solo hay que esperar un poco mas...

De un momento a otro, las luces del auditorio se apagaron, al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba por todo el salón una clase de música tecno dance, que dio inicio el evento, mientras los reflectores iluminaban a las modelos que aparecían por la pasarela, el joven castaño aguardaba impaciente, sus nervios aumentaban a cada minuto que pasaba, al dudar seriamente, sobre si llevar a cabo o no el plan de su amigo, mas sus nervios quedaron destrozados cuando fue el turno de Sakura para modelar.

Al verla tan hermosa, sintió sus mejillas arder de presto, por lo que en esos momentos agradeció sinceramente que las luces estuvieran apagadas, así no seria objeto de las burlas por parte de Eriol, pero es que lucia tan linda en ese entallado vestido rosado, el cual enmarcaba a la perfección su estilizada figura, definitivamente tenia que felicitar personalmente a Tomoyo, por haber hecho aun mas hermoso de lo que ya era a su preciado ángel, quien mostraba una inusual seguridad y elegancia al caminar, dejando a mas de uno deslumbrado con su belleza y altivo porte.

El castaño aun no salía de su ensoñación, cuando sintió un leve codazo en sus costillas, cortesía de su mejor amigo, que estaba sentado a su lado, lo que indicaba seguramente que era tiempo de retirarse pues la hora de la verdad había llegado.

El joven sentía sus piernas tambalearse a cada paso que daba, a pesar de las manifestaciones de apoyo moral de sus amigos, todo indicaba que Tomoyo también estaba enterada de lo que ocurría, porque había dejado sola a Sakura en el camerino para que así los dos pudieran hablar mas tranquilamente.

Con una hermosa bolsa de regalo en la mano y luego de dar un hondísimo suspiro para armarse completamente de valor, el castaño giro lentamente el picaporte de la puerta del camerino que la amatista le había indicado era en el que se encontraba Sakura, abrió un poco la puerta, pero se quedo inmóvil al escuchar dos voces que provenían del interior, una de ellas sin duda era la de la castaña, pero la otra a simple instancia, no pudo identificar de quien se trataba.

Por unos segundos pensó en retirarse, ya que si ella estaba acompañada, él no podría decirle nada, pero por otro lado no quería arruinar todos los esfuerzos que sus amigos habían hecho para ayudarle, quedándose ahí parado, esperando a que saliera el chico que estaba con ella, escuchando sin querer la conversación que los dos sostenían.

- Son hermosas Yukito... – dijo emocionada al ver el enorme ramo de rosas blancas que el mencionado le estaba entregando.

- Su belleza no es nada comparada a la tuya Sakura... – le sonrió de esa encantadora manera, que siempre arrancaba un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica.

- G-gracias Yuki... – el castaño que estaba detrás de la puerta, apretó fuertemente el picaporte, no le agradaba en lo absoluto la forma tan familiar en que los dos se estaban tratando.

- Te felicito de veras, estuviste maravillosa en la pasarela... – los ojos amielados del chico bajaron para posarse en la figura de la joven, quien apretaba medianamente las rosas blancas contra su regazo.

- ¿De veras lo crees, sabes, cuando estaba haya arriba me sentía un poco tonta con toda esa gente mirándome... – le devolvió la mirada desde la silla donde se encontraba sentada.

- Para nada, estuviste genial, eras la chica mas linda de todas... – el ambarino apretó mas fuerte el picaporte, al sentir como una descomunal furia se estaba apoderando de todo su ser...

- Yuki yo... – se sonrojo nuevamente ante las palabras del joven.

- Sabes Sakura, desde hace algún tiempo eh querido decirte algo... – el joven de cabellos grisáceos se acerco mas a ella, poniéndose en cuclillas para quedar a su altura.

- ¿De que se trata? – cuestiono confundida, cuando este la tomo con delicadeza de la mano que tenia libre, pues con la otra aun sostenía el ramo de rosas.

- Es que no se como explicarlo, es algo que me sucedió desde la primera vez que te vi...

- N-no entiendo...

- Veras Sakura, tu eres alguien muy especial para mi... eres una chica estupenda y una muy buena amiga, además de que eres hermosa, y no solo por fuera, sino que también lo eres por dentro...

- Gracias, pero aun no entiendo lo que quieres decirme... – la chica se sentía considerablemente nerviosa, sobre todo al sentir como el chico, aminoraba la distancia entre sus rostros. Sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido, el ambarino abrió un poco mas la puerta para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo adentro.

- Lo que quiero decir, es que tú me gustas mucho Sakura... – y sin mas preámbulo, anulo la corta distancia que los separaba, tomándola completamente desprevenida y sin saber como reaccionar de momento, al sentir como los labios del chico se habían aferrado a los de ella.

Fue como si un cubo de agua helada le cayera en la cabeza, lo que vio lo dejo estupefacto, alejándose mecánicamente de la puerta, puesto que ya había visto y escuchado lo suficiente como para comprender que los sentimientos de ella ya estaban destinados a alguien mas.

Con rapidez se aparto unos pasos mas, para salir cuanto antes de ahí, sintiéndose herido y traicionado a la vez por su amada flor de cerezo, lo único que le confortaba en esos momentos, era no haber hecho el ridículo delante de ella, al declararle lo que ahora veía como un absurdo.

- Touya espera por favor... – decía desesperadamente Nakuru, quien trataba de detener a toda costa a su novio, para que no echara a perder la oportunidad del castaño, pero tal parecía de que no había necesidad de detener al chico, pues al dar la vuelta a la derecha, en el corredor que daba al camerino de la ojiverde, se toparon con el joven ambarino, quien tenia un semblante bastante extraño – ¿Syaoran esta todo bien? – la joven se adelanto para verlo de cerca.

- Eh... si... – dijo este confusamente – l-lo... lo siento Nakuru, pero tengo que irme... – y así, sin dar mayor explicación siguió de largo su camino, dejando un poco preocupada a la chica, que le pareció ver reflejada una enorme tristeza y desolación en lo profundo de sus ojos ámbar, por lo que ahora era a ella, a la que le apuraba llegar hasta donde estaba su amiga.

Mientras tanto, al salir de su sorpresa, la castaña aparto sin mas al joven de cabellos grisáceos que tenia frente a si.

- Y-Yukito... – dijo con evidente desconcierto – ¿por qué?.

- S-Sakura, yo pensé que tu sentías lo mismo – el joven parecía tan confundido como ella, pues después de todas las veces que habían salido juntos, supuso que esta sentiría algo parecido a lo que él le profesaba.

- Y-yo... yo no se que decir... es que yo creí que tú... que tú solo querías ser mi amigo... – no pudo decirle mas que la verdad, encontrándose notoriamente perturbada por lo ocurrido unos momentos atrás.

- ¿Eso creíste? – cuestiono quedamente, ella simplemente realizo un ademán afirmativo sin atreverse a decir nada mas – entiendo...

- Y-yo lo lamento mucho... – quiso disculparse, pues en parte se creía responsable de hacerle creer una cosa que no era – sinceramente quisiera corresponderte, pero ahora me es imposible hacerlo...

- Hay alguien mas ¿verdad? – la castaña le miro anhelante, Yukito era un chico extraordinario, además de ser atractivo, era muy inteligente, buen deportista y sobretodo era extremadamente agradable, y sin embargo en lo único en que podía pensar en esos momentos era en Syaoran – y-ya veo... de veras me alegro por ti Sakura...

- Yuki yo... – trato de decirle algo mas para que las cosas no terminaran tan mal entre los dos, después de todo, él siempre había sido muy bueno con ella.

- Por favor no digas nada... solo... solo prométeme una cosa... – el chico mantuvo una cálida sonrisa en sus labios, lo que le dio a entender a la castaña que no estaba enojado con ella, algo desubicado quizás, pero no enojado.

- ¿Qué cosa? – miro fijamente en los ojos amielados del chico, mientras este sostenía con mas fuerza su mano.

- Prométeme que seguirás siendo mi amiga...

- Aun después de lo que paso ¿quieres seguir siendo mi amigo? – se mostró incrédula, era lo ultimo que se le hubiese ocurrido que él le diría.

- Claro, aunque tu no sientas lo mismo por mi, eso no quiere decir que dejemos de ser amigos, pues tu amistad siempre ha sido lo mas importante para mi, y no quiero perderla o que las cosas cambien entre nosotros solo por este malentendido...

- Yo tampoco quiero perder tu amistad Yuki... – dejo el ramo de rosas en el peinador que tenia a un lado, posando su mano, ahora libre, sobre la del chico.

- Entonces ¿amigos otra vez? – sonrió levemente ante el gesto de la joven.

- Amigos... – ella sonrió mas ampliamente, regalándole un abrazo en señal de gratitud y común acuerdo.

- Bien, ahora me retiro, quede de llegar temprano a casa para ayudarle a mamá con la cena de navidad, sabes, cada año le gusta prepárala ella misma – se separo de ella y se puso de pie, para encaminarse a la salida del camerino – nos veremos después...

- Esta bien, hasta luego... – se despidió por ultima vez, con un gran peso menos encima, pues lo ultimo que hubiera querido era que su amistad hubiese terminado.

A la salida, el joven no pudo evitar toparse con dos jóvenes, una chica de cabellos largos y un chico de mas o menos su edad, con un semblante algo malhumorado, el de cabellos grisáceos les mostró una gentil sonrisa, antes de seguir su camino, mas la muchacha no presto mucha atención pues su prioridad era entrar cuanto antes en ese camerino.

- ¿Hermano¿Nakuru? – la castaña miro aturdida a los recién llegados – ¿qué hacen aquí?

- Sakura ¿qué fue lo que paso entre tú y Syaoran? – se apresuro a decir la joven de ahora trenzados cabellos, acercándose hasta quedar junto a su amiga.

- ¿Syaoran, nada ¿por qué? – se mostró despreocupada, a pesar de la conmoción reflejada en el rostro de la otra chica.

- Acabamos de toparnos con él y sinceramente no tenia un muy buen semblante... – explico con avidez la joven, mientras que por increíble que resultara, el moreno se quedaba callado, sin emitir ninguna clase de comentario sarcástico, al contrario, parecía estar tan expectante como su hermana – creí que tú y él habrían tenido algún desacuerdo, luego de decirte sus...

- ¿Quieres decir que Syaoran estuvo aquí? – la castaña le interrumpió al ponerse abruptamente de pie, para quedar frente a frente, mirando con tanta intensidad a su amiga que la puso un poco nerviosa.

- S-si, no me digas que no hablo contigo... – se escucho bastante azorada, al ver el grave error que estuvo a punto de cometer, al decirle ella y no el ambarino, lo que este sentía.

- No, yo estaba con... – abrió los ojos como platos al atar algunos cabos de lo que pudo haber sucedido, si es que el ambarino había estado ahí cuando Yukito se encontraba con ella – hay no...

- ¿Qué sucede? – cuestiono inmediatamente la de ojos avellana, al ver como su amiga se llevaba de golpe ambas manos a la boca.

- Syaoran no... – se dejo caer pesadamente en la silla, como si el mundo se le viniera encima, sin apartar sus manos de la boca¿ahora que pensaría Syaoran de ella, es que él no podía creer que entre Yukito y ella hubiera algo, en su interior sabia perfectamente que los dos eran solo amigos, por lo que en realidad no debía importarle lo que este pensara de ella ¿o sí, y sin embargo le daba tanto miedo el imaginar que haya malinterpretado las cosas, puesto que después de lo ocurrido con Yukito, ahora tenia muy claro que para ella su persona mas importante y querida en el mundo era él, Syaoran...

Se sentía tan mal, tan herido y tan estúpido por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, era mas que evidente que ella no sentía mas que alguna clase de afecto fraterno por él, y sin embargo estaba tan ciego con la idea de que podría corresponder sus sentimientos, que jamás contemplo la posibilidad de que ella simplemente lo viera como un amigo y nada mas, porque eso era lo que era él, el amigo incondicional que siempre estaba a su lado, pero que nunca podría ver con otros ojos que no fueran esos.

Estaba furioso, y no precisamente con la castaña, puesto que no podía culparla por no sentir nada por él, sino consigo mismo, por dejarse convencer por su amigo una vez mas, y por no hacer caso a lo que su subconsciente le advertía.

No supo cuanto tiempo se la paso vagando sin rumbo fijo, lo único que quería en esos momentos era dejar de pensar y sentir, aunque sus pensamientos y sentimientos no se dignaran a abandonarlo.

Según se adentraba la noche, la temperatura en el ambiente descendía considerablemente, podía notar como su acolchado abrigo azul grisáceo, la bufanda, los guantes y el gorro negro, ya no eran suficientes para calmar el intenso frío que sentía, elevo su mirada al cielo y fue entonces que un pequeño copo de nieve cayo justo en su nariz, eso le hizo sonreír y olvidar por un instante el completo caos que era su vida.

Al bajar la mirada y ver como mas copos se le unían a ese, decidió que lo mejor era volver, después de todo, tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarla, y seria mejor hacerlo pronto, ya que él jamás había sido un cobarde y este no seria el momento para empezar a serlo.

Con la firme convicción de arrancarse ese maldito sentimiento que le lastimaba profundamente, emprendió el camino de regreso a casa, donde seguramente la celebración de la fiesta de navidad ya habría comenzado, no sabia que iba a hacer cuando la tuviese enfrente, pero sin duda ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo entre los dos...

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¡Volví! (XD), se que ha pasado algún tiempo desde la ultima vez, pero es que no he tenido mucho tiempo libre, así que no había podido seguir escribiendo, como siempre espero que le haya gustado el capítulo, a pesar de lo enredado que estuvo (n.nU), por lo pronto vamos a ver que pasa, porque yo la verdad ya no se en que valla a terminar esto (_y eso que soy la escritora_ (¬¬U), por ahora esos fue todo, muchas gracias por los comentarios (n.n) y por todos los ánimos, nos vemos o mejor dicho nos leemos el próximo capitulo...


	16. Una despedida, una carta y un adiós

La tormenta de nieve arreciaba de forma arrolladora en las afueras, a penas y se podía ver algo a través de los vidrios de los ventanales de la confortable sala, al estar recubiertos por una fina capa de hielo.

A pesar de ello la joven de cabellos castaños no se aparto un solo momento de ahí, aguardando pacientemente a que la silueta de su mejor amigo, apareciera por la entrada principal.

Luego del desfile y de esperar inútilmente durante una hora a que Syaoran regresara, pues esta vez ni si quiera Eriol sabía nada de él, Nakuru y Tomoyo le aconsejaron que lo mejor seria regresar a casa, quizás él ya estaría ahí esperándola; pero él no estaba y la verdad era que la joven empezaba a sentirse muy inquieta, agobiándose con terribles pensamientos, a pesar de que su tía la animaba diciéndole que así era su hijo, siempre llegaba tarde para safarse y no ayudarle a preparar la cena de navidad, por lo que este año agradecía enormemente tenerlas a ella y a Nakuru como ayudantes, puesto que la cena se serviría a las once en punto y en esta ocasión no habría retrasos.

Hasta ahora, Sakura no le había dicho a nadie, nada de lo ocurrido realmente en el momento en que Syaoran decidió abandonar el auditorio, quería reservárselo hasta que pudiese hablar con el joven de ojos ambarinos y aclararlo todo.

Cuando el reloj de la sala estaba a punto de marcar las diez y treinta de la noche, se escucho claramente como la puerta principal se abría, con un pequeño respingo, la castaña se apresuro a encontrarse con esa persona, que estaba segura, era quien estuvo esperando durante todo ese tiempo y por la cual no se había despegado del marco de la ventana de la sala, hasta ahora.

El chico se sacudió un poco la nieve que traía encima, de un instante a otro el clima empeoro endemoniadamente, quedando atrapado a la mitad de la tormenta. Se quito el gorro y dejo a un lado la bolsa de regalo que aun sostenía en una de sus manos, estaba a punto de quitarse la bufanda, cuando escucho claramente la voz de quien precisamente no quería ver en esos momentos.

- ¡Bienvenido a casa Syaoran...! – y frente a él apareció la chica de ojos esmeralda, la cual le miraba fijamente y tenia una enorme sonrisa dibujada en los labios, el joven le miro por unos segundos sin decir nada, volviendo inmediatamente a su tarea de deshacerse de la ropa húmeda que traía encima – Syaoran yo... yo quisiera hablar contigo... – dijo tímidamente al ver como este parecía ignorar su presencia, acercándose con cautela hasta quedar frente a él.

- ¿De que quieres hablar? – el tono de su voz se sintió ligeramente cortante, provocando que la castaña se resintiese un poco, al notar la enorme frialdad con que el chico se dirigía a ella.

- Nakuru me dijo que fuiste a buscarme después del desfile, y pues yo quisiera explicarte lo que paso... – él realmente no deseaba una explicación, no quería saber que esta ya era novia de Yukito Daidouji, el puro pensamiento ya le causaba una fuerte punzada en el pecho y de seguro si lo escuchaba salir directamente de sus labios, ahora si quedaría completamente destrozado.

- Descuida, no hace falta que me expliques nada... – forzó una leve sonrisa al momento que colgaba su abrigo en el perchero, pero la castaña pudo sentir como sus palabras carecían de emoción alguna.

- Pero Syaoran, tú eres mi amigo y siento que yo te debo una explicación de lo que ocurrió con Yukito... – el castaño no pudo evitar sonreír con ironía, si... era verdad, esa era la razón por la cual no podía estar molesto con ella, porque al fin y al cabo los dos eran amigos y nada mas.

- De verdad, no hay nada que explicar Kinomoto... – una ventisca aun mas helada y cruda que la de la tormenta de nieve desatada en las afueras de la casa, recorrió de pies a cabeza a la joven, al escuchar la insensibilidad con la que el joven pronuncio su apellido – como bien dices, yo solo soy tu amigo, y por lo tanto a mi menos que a nadie me debes una explicación, ahora si me disculpas, iré a cambiarme de ropa para bajar a cenar – y dicho esto, el joven se retiro, pasándole de lado sin siquiera dirigirle una sola mirada.

Por unos momentos la joven se quedo inmóvil ahí, mirando fijamente al lugar donde el castaño estuvo parado un par de segundos atrás, apretando fuertemente los puños, mientras una solitaria lagrima descendía por su mejilla, hubiese preferido mil veces que le gritara, le reclamara o incluso que se enojara con ella, pero eso no paso, simplemente la trato con la mayor indiferencia posible, como si ella fuese una desconocida a la que no había que prestar la mas mínima atención, sin lugar a dudas eso dolió mucho mas que cualquier comentario ofensivo que este pudiese haberle dicho.

El joven de azabaches cabellos dejo escapar un hondo suspiro, se había quedado recargado por unos instante en la pared que dividía la sala del vestíbulo, y por ende había escuchado todo lo sucedido. Era por eso que le desagradaba tanto ese mocoso, porque sabia perfectamente que tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar, en efecto, eso era lo que quería evitar, que su hermana saliera lastimada, mas ahora no podía hacer nada, simplemente esperar a que ella se diese cuenta por si misma, del por qué ese estúpido mocoso cabeza hueca actuaba así con ella, pues este parecía realmente quererla y por lo tanto no quería ser un obstáculo en su vida.

Capitulo 16

_**Una despedida, una carta y un adiós definitivo**_

Las vacaciones de invierno habían terminado el día anterior, por lo que después del año nuevo, todo parecía volver relativamente a la normalidad, Nakuru y Touya se habían marchado la tarde anterior a su mundo, y en cambio Yamazaki y Chiharu regresaban a la pensión, luego de pasar las vacaciones con su familia.

El joven castaño estaba algo confundido, mientras bajaba a desayunar meditaba detenidamente algunas palabras que Touya le había dicho antes de irse, ("_protégela pase lo que pase, o te are pagar muy caro mocoso"_), esas fueron sus palabras exactas, pero seguía sin entender, sabia que se refería a Sakura, de eso no había duda¿pero de qué quería que la protegiera, con sus pensamientos enfocados totalmente en eso, entro en el comedor, aun era temprano, pero tanto Chiharu como Yamazaki estaban probando su ultimo bocado, antes de salir con rumbo a la universidad.

Luego de un forzado "_buenos días_" a los presentes, el castaño se sentó para desayunar, la madre del chico sabía lo reservado y serio que podía ser en algunas ocasiones, sobre todo en cuanto a sus asuntos personales se refería, pero esto era el colmo, desde la navidad se había comportado muy extraño, sobre todo con su sobrina, con quien trataba de tener el menor contacto posible, en el fondo presentía que algo les había sucedido a esos dos en nochebuena y aunque intento averiguar, simplemente no podía conseguir que alguno le dijese algo.

A penas término de desayunar tomo su maletín, dispuesto a salir sin esperar, como era la costumbre, a su joven acompañante, mas sus intentos por evitarla fueron inútiles, pues al salir del comedor se encontró justo con ella, en el comienzo de las escaleras, seguramente se dirigía al comedor.

- Buenos días Syaoran... – saludo ella al ver como este iba a ignorarla una vez mas.

- Buenos días Kinomoto... – respondió inflexiblemente, tal y como se refería a ella de unos días para acá, para ser exactos, desde el desfile en el que la castaña participo como modelo.

- ¿Y-ya te vas? – cuestiono quedamente la joven, al ver que este ya cargaba el maletín negro del colegio en la mano.

- Así es... hoy tengo servicio – mostró sequedad en sus palabras, como si le fastidiara tener que responder.

- Syaoran yo... – intento aclarar las cosas de una buena vez por todas, pero siendo tan obstinado y terco como era el ambarino, difícilmente la escucharía, o al menos no lo haría hasta que su ofuscada mente se despejara un poco mas.

- Lo siento, pero ya tengo que marcharme o se me hará tarde – y si bien él se dijese una y mil veces que lo suyo no era cobardía, lo cierto era que temía enormemente lo que ella le diría, por eso pensó que lo mejor era interponer una distancia considerable entre los dos, así quizás, su dolor seria mucho mas llevadero.

- Syaoran... – murmuro amargamente al verlo desaparecer en la puerta principal.

Ya nada era como antes, no sabia que había provocado ese cambio tan drástico en él, pero sin duda quería que le devolvieran al viejo Syaoran, aquel con el que se divertía y aprendía tantas cosas nuevas y desconocidas para ella, ese al que a veces sacaba de quicio y aun así le regalaba una sonrisa sincera, pero sobre todo, ese con el que siempre podía contar, aun cuando la situación se tornase extremadamente difícil, si, ahora mas que nunca le quedaba claro que necesitaba a su querido Syaoran Li de vuelta.

Con pesadez recorrió el tramo que le falta atravesar para llegar al comedor, en el cual solo estaba su tía sentada tranquilamente en una de las sillas, terminando su desayuno.

- Buenos días... – saludo cordialmente la hermosa mujer de cabellos negro azabaches a la recién llegada.

- Buenos días – dijo con el animo por los suelos, si Syaoran quería castigarla por algo, realmente lo estaba logrando, se sentó frente a su tía mirando desanimadamente el desayuno que ya estaba servido.

- ¿Sakura que pasa? – la castaña le miro vacilante, sin comprender el motivo de su pregunta, por lo que la mujer se adelanto a aclarar la confusión que dejaba entrever en sus ojos verdes – desde hace algunos días Syaoran y tú han estado muy raros¿acaso tuvieron una pelea de la que no este enterada?

- No... – mostró tanto desanimo al contestar como el que tenia para comer, pues solo jugaba con su tenedor sin probar bocado alguno de su desayuno – la verdad yo tampoco sé lo que pasa, Syaoran no ha querido hablar conmigo desde el desfile...

- ¿Sucedió algo especial ese día, digo¿cómo para que él tomara esa decisión? – se expreso suspicazmente, al parecerle muy sospechoso que de la noche a la mañana este simplemente le retirara la palabra así y sin ninguna explicación.

- Quizás... aunque aun no estoy segura si fue por eso, porque como te dije, Syaoran no quiere hablar conmigo... – señalo cansadamente, empujando su plato hacia delante pues realmente no tenia nada de apetito

- ¿Puedes contarme lo que paso? – la castaña levanto la mirada de su plato, para ver directamente en los tranquilos ojos negros de su tía, moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza para darle a entender que lo haría.

- Ese día después del evento, Yukito, el hermano mayor de Tomoyo, me visito en el camerino para felicitarme... yo no lo sabía, pero al parecer Syaoran escucho sin querer nuestra conversación – dejo escapar un enorme suspiro antes de proseguir – Yukito empezó a decirme que yo le era muy agradable y que le gustaba mucho... lo siguiente que supe era que él me estaba besando...

- ¿Syaoran vio eso? – mostró el mayor tacto posible, empezando a comprender lo que realmente pasaba, al saber mejor que nadie los sentimientos que su hijo le profesaba a la castaña.

- Y-yo... yo no lo sé... – la mujer sonrió conciliadoramente ante la desesperación de su sobrina – yo he querido hablar con él, pero simplemente no quiere escucharme y ya no se que hacer para que lo haga...

- Si las cosas sucedieron como me cuentas, solo será cuestión de tiempo para que esto se aclare – Yelan tomo su mano con delicadeza, transmitiéndole en esa simple acción tanta ternura y paz que la joven no pudo mas que tranquilizarse – mi hijo suele ser algo obstinado, pero cuando la soberbia y los celos lo dominan, es muy difícil hacerlo razonar... es por eso que te pido que tengas paciencia con él, porque a pesar de todo tiene un corazón muy noble, que tarde o temprano lo hará entrar en razón...

- ¿Tu lo crees? – le miro con una pequeña luz de esperanza brillando en el verde de sus ojos.

- Por supuesto... – le sonrió, acariciando tiernamente su mejilla – ahora quita esa tristeza de tu rostro y desayuna algo para que te vallas a la escuela o se te volverá a hacer tarde.

- Esta bien... – la castaña sonrió con sinceridad, agradeciéndole infinitamente el que se preocupara por ella, recordándole un poco a su madre, pues cuando era más pequeña ella siempre estaba a su lado para confortarla cuando algo le preocupaba, la verdad, no sabia en que momento de sus vidas las dos habían tomado caminos distintos.

La castaña estaba terminando de desayunar, cuando pudo sentir como una conocida presencia mágica se esparcía en el ambiente, tanto su tía como ella pudieron percibir dicha presencia, volviéndose al mismo tiempo al lugar de donde emanaba aquel poder, encontrándose con una figura por demás conocida.

- Buenos días... – la mujer castaña que estaba de pie frente a ellas, saludo amablemente a las presentes.

- ¿P-profesora Mizuki? – tartamudeo incrédulamente la joven de ojos esmeraldas - ¿qué hace aquí, aun no ha pasado un mes desde la ultima vez que me visito...

- Lo sé perfectamente señorita Kinomoto – la mujer le dedico una cordial sonrisa para darle a entender que no era una evaluación lo que le traía esta vez – pero el que haya adelantado mi visita, se debe a algo muy importante no lo dude...

- ¿Sucedió algo malo Kaho? – esta vez quien le cuestiono fue Yelan, mostrándose un poco inquieta.

- En lo absoluto... – negó la joven maestra – en esta ocasión solo soy una mensajera – dijo tranquilamente mientras sacaba una pequeña esfera de cristal de su túnica escarlata – el consejo de ancianos me pidió entregarle personalmente este mensaje señorita Kinomoto – la mujer le extendió la esfera, y aunque la joven titubeo un poco, la tomo de su mano.

- Veamos... – la castaña sostuvo la esfera en la palma de su mano, y un par de segundos después esta se elevo en el aire, produciendo una peculiar luz multicolor, mientras se escuchaba la voz de alguien dentro de ella.

- Sakura Kinomoto – la aludida inmediatamente reconoció la voz, se trataba de la cabeza del consejo de ancianos – el oráculo lo ha previsto ya, el tiempo de que ocupes tu lugar como guardián supremo de los cinco pilares que sostienen la protección del mundo mágico ha llegado...

- ¿Guardián supremo? – su tía le miro incrédulamente, había tenido a la pieza mas importante de todo el mundo mágico bajo su tutela y ni siquiera tuvieron la delicadeza de informárselo.

- Er... si, creo que olvide mencionarlo... – sonrió nerviosamente volviendo inmediatamente su mirada al cristal que sostenía, evadiendo así la inquisitiva mirada de su tía.

- A partir de este momento tiene exactamente cinco horas para presentarse frente al consejo, la profesora Kaho se encargara de escoltarla hasta aquí... – dicho lo ultimo, la esfera dejo de brillar y descendió nuevamente a la palma de la castaña.

- Muy bien señorita Kinomoto, espero que ya este lista para regresar... – la profesora Mizuki se adelanto ante cualquier pregunta que la castaña pudiese hacerle.

- ¿Regresar...¡¿ahora! – expreso verdadero desconcierto, si bien antes lo único que quería era salir de ese mundo a como diera lugar, actualmente no tenía muy claro lo que en realidad deseaba – no puedo, aun tengo muchas cosas pendientes que hacer aquí...

- Tiene cinco horas para resolver sus asuntos pendientes, vendré por usted antes de que el plazo se venza, hasta entonces me despido... – y así tan repentinamente como apareció unos minutos atrás, desapareció en el ambiente con el tintinear del cascabel dorado que siempre llevaba consigo...

- ¡Espere...! – al no poder detenerla se desplomo sobre la silla, como si el mundo entero se le viniese encima - ¿qué voy a hacer? – durante toda su vida supo que llegaría este momento y estaba conforme con ello, pero... ahora no estaba tan segura de querer seguir adelante con su destino...

- Sakura yo... no se que decir... – para su tía la noticia fue tan sorpresiva como para ella, por lo que en realidad y por primera vez, no sabia como reaccionar frente a esa situación.

- No tienes nada que decir tía, creo que todo ha quedado mas que claro, tengo que regresar al mundo mágico lo quiera o no... – cuando pudo asimilar todo con mayor claridad, la muchacha se puso de pie – me temo que después de todo no iré a la escuela... – sonrió con infinita amargura – sabes tía, tengo mucho que hacer en mi habitación, estaré ahí por si me necesitas – una fatiga inmensa le ataco de un momento a otro, al tener presentes todas las cosas que tenia que hacer por delante antes de irse, aunque lo que mayor pesar le causaba en esos momentos era el no haber podido aclarar las cosas con Syaoran.

Jamás vio las escaleras al segundo piso tan altas como ahora, cada escalón que subía le hacía concienciarse mas de su realidad, cuando hubo subido el ultimo escalón, la cabeza le daba tantas vueltas que difícilmente tenia un solo pensamiento en orden.

El muñequito amarillo de felpa jugaba tan apasionadamente el ultimo titulo de "_fight of the justice_" que difícilmente advirtió la presencia de su ama, realmente no lo supo hasta que esta cerro de golpe la puerta, sobresaltándolo un poco y haciéndolo perder el hilo del juego.

- ¿Sakura que pasa! – se mostró alarmado – ¿por qué no estas en la escuela?

- Creo que ya no podré asistir mas Kero... – dijo con simplicidad, dirigiéndose hasta su armario...

- ¿Pero por qué? – estaba mas que impaciente por una explicación al ver como su ama abría el armario de par en par y sacaba varias maletas de el.

- El consejo de ancianos me ordeno presentarme cuanto antes frente a ellos... – el pequeño guardián estaba mas que estupefacto con la información, el que el consejo requiriera su presencia, solo podía significar que ya estaba lista para cumplir con su destino...

- Pero... pero aun eres muy joven... – el peluche volaba frenéticamente tras ella, ya que esta iba de un lugar a otro de la habitación con la ropa que sacaba del armario para acomodarla en las maletas.

- Tu mejor que nadie sabes que la edad no tiene nada que ver... – señalo ella mientras se detenía de golpe, provocando que el muñequito de felpa chocara contra ella – pero antes, necesito hacer algo mas importante... – balbuceo dirigiéndose a su escritorio, sacando una hoja de papel en blanco y un bolígrafo del cajón superior – ¿como se lo explico? – se mostró pensativa, mirando detenidamente la hoja en blanco que tenia al frente – que tal si... – empezó a escribir algo, el pequeño peluche se asomo por encima de su hombro para ver lo que escribía, pudiendo ver en el encabezado ("_Querido Syaoran_:)".

- Le estas escribiendo al chiquillo... – el guardián mostró indignación, pero la castaña simplemente lo ignoro y prosiguió con su tarea.

Una hora mas tarde y medio cesto de basura lleno de bolas de papel arrugadas, la castaña exclamo triunfalmente "La he terminado", doblando cuidadosamente la hoja de papel para depositarla en un sobre, que rotulo ("_Para Syaoran")_, ya mas tranquila y con un peso menos encima, se apresuro a ordenar sus pertenencias faltantes, lo que le tomo una hora mas, cuando todo pareció estar empacado y en perfecto orden, se cambio de ropa (aun traía puesto el uniforme del colegio) para finalmente enfundarse en una capa negra, posteriormente bajo las escaleras, llevando únicamente consigo la carta.

- Ya ordene todas mis cosas... – señalo la castaña, al divisar a su tía unos pasos más adelante.

- Ah... me alegro por ti... – aunque quiso sonreír, lo cierto era que su tía tenia un semblante devastado.

- Si no te molesta, antes de irme, quisiera despedirme de mis amigos – la chica mostraba tanta tristeza como su tía.

- Adelante, si Kaho regresa, le diré que te espere...

- Por cierto tía… ¿podrías hacerme un ultimo favor?

- Por supuesto...

- Podrías entregarle esta carta a Syaoran en caso de que yo no logre hablar con él – le extendió el pequeño sobre blanco que sostenía en las manos.

- No te preocupes, yo lo haré... – sonrió nuevamente al recibir el sobre, para posteriormente ver a su sobrina abandonar la sala y finalmente atravesar la puerta principal.

- - -

Llevaba la ultima media hora sentado al final de la escalera que daba a la azotea, había pasado ahí la mayor parte de la hora del almuerzo pensando, y aunque quería mostrar indiferencia, lo cierto era que estaba demasiado preocupado, pues cuando salió de casa Sakura ya esta cambiada y lista para ir a la escuela, _("¿y si le paso algo malo por no esperarla, no, no, esa posibilidad queda descartada"_), se repetía, pues ella ya no era la misma despistada de cuando él la conoció, y sin embargo no podía quitarse de encima aquella preocupación y ese mal presentimiento.

- ¿Y dónde dejaste a Kinomoto? – una voz conocida lo saco de su ensimismamiento, al levantar la cabeza se encontrón con unos ojos marrones rojizos que le miraban fijamente.

- No siempre voy a ser la niñera de Kinomoto... – dijo con tono molesto, desviando la mirada a otro punto.

- Ah, ya veo... – sin mayor invitación tomo asiento junto a él en el mismo escalón – así que se pelearon...

- ¿Por qué piensas eso? – le miro recelosamente de reojo.

- Pues por qué será... – dijo sarcástica, volviéndole ella también la mirada por el rabillo del ojo – veamos – puso pensativamente su dedo índice sobre sus labios – punto numero uno, desde hace mucho que dejaste de llamar a Kinomoto por su apellido, punto numero dos, mucho menos te deja solo en el almuerzo, y punto numero tres y el mas evidente, estas de muy mal humor Syaoran, hasta Eriol huyo de ti en la mañana...

- Por favor, no me recuerdes a ese sujeto... – la pelinegra pudo percibir algo de furia contra el chico de gafas, lo que si era algo para alarmarse.

- Así que el problema no solo es con Kinomoto... – le miro enteramente sorprendida, pues en todos lo años de conocer a ese par, nunca habían peleado mas de dos veces en toda su vida seriamente, y mira que Eriol continuamente le jugaba bromas pesadas a su amigo.

- Sabes Mei Ling, creo que eso no te concierne...

- Uy, valla que estas de muy mal humor... – siguió manifestándole aquel sarcasmo al ver como este se ponía a la defensiva – pero déjame decirte que si me concierne, pues tu me importas mucho Syaoran.

- Por favor Mei Ling, quiero estar...

- Solo... lo sé... – se adelanto a finalizar la oración – te conozco demasiado bien, siempre adoptas esa actitud de ermitaño cuando algo no sale como lo esperas, así que empieza hablar de una vez y dime que fue lo que sucedió entre tu y Kinomoto, y también dime que tiene que ver Eriol en este enredo...

- ¿Tengo alternativa? – le miro con suplica, ya que por mas que quisiera, cuando Mei Ling se ponía en ese plan, no podía eludirla así hubiera insultos de por medio.

- No, me temo que no la tienes...

- Entonces te lo diré... – se resigno, una vez mas la pelinegra había impuesto su voluntad sobre la suya – aunque de una vez te digo que no hay ninguna pelea de por medio, como tu te lo imaginas...

- Si, si, si, luego me haces las aclaraciones, ahora solo quiero saber los hechos...

- Esta bien… todo empezó tres días antes de navidad, Eriol me había pedido ayuda para comprarle un regalo a Tomoyo y yo... – y así comenzó a relatarle todo lo ocurrido, ella presto atención a cada uno de los detalles, dejándolo hablar y por primera vez desahogarse sin sentirse presionado o idiota, por lo que había hecho.

- - -

La muchacha de castaños cabellos hecho un ultimo vistazo a la fachada del edificio, decidiéndose finalmente a entrar, en el patio principal, había unos cuantos estudiantes de primero, enfrascados en lo que parecía una cerrada contienda de bolas de nieve, sin dar mayor importancia continuo su camino, adentrándose así en el edificio principal.

Se dirigió al segundo piso, donde a esas horas tanto Eriol como Syaoran y Tomoyo estarían disfrutando de su almuerzo, y no se equivoco, pues al final del pasillo diviso a sus dos amigos salir de la cafetería, ahorrándole el tener que entrar a buscarlos.

- Que raro, Sakura hoy no vino a la escuela... – comentaba calmadamente la joven amatista a su acompañante.

- Si y no podemos preguntarle a Syaoran, porque aun esta molesto por lo que paso... – reitero Eriol, pues aun recordaba la mirada asesina del castaño cuando una hora atrás, se lo topo por casualidad en uno de los corredores.

- ¿Crees que deberíamos llamar a su casa? – sugirió la joven peliviolacea.

- Es una buena idea... – sonrió el de gafas, disponiéndose a sacar su teléfono celular para llevar a cabo la idea de su querida Tomoyo.

- No hace falta que lo hagan... – al escuchar la voz de la aludida, ambos chicos respingaron ante la sorpresa.

- Sakura... – murmuro con algo de sobresalto la amatista – no sentí tu llegada... ¿pero estas bien¿por qué no asististe a clases?

- Es que tenia mucho pendientes que resolver en casa... – sonrió un poco apenada por llegar tan de improviso – como sea, solo vine a despedirme.

- ¿Despedirte? – cuestiono confundido el de gafas.

- ¿A dónde iras? – repuso la joven amatista que estaba tan aturdida como el peliazul.

- Regresare a casa – dijo con tristeza la castaña, ante la mirada incrédula de sus amigos.

- ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada? – se apresuro a decir la amatista, encontrándose tan desconcertada que simplemente no sabia como reaccionar ante la noticia.

- Para mi también fue repentino, a penas me entere esta mañana, pero igual quería despedirme... – al principio pensó que seria una buena idea despedirse, pero cada vez se le hacía mas difícil continuar, sintiendo como sus ojos se empezaban a nublar, ya que comprendía esa era la ultima vez que vería a sus amigos.

- Nos visitaras pronto ¿verdad? – la violácea también sentía como sus ojos se empañaban, mas quiso mostrarle una sonrisa con la esperanza de que su respuesta fuera positiva.

- Me temo que ya no podré volver... – la castaña bajo la mirada pues las lagrimas no tardarían en aparecer – solo quiero decirles que siempre los recordare, ustedes han sido maravillosas personas conmigo, no sé como are para agradecerles su amistad y todo lo que hicieron por mi...

- Sakura... – sin mas, la amatista se lanzo contra su amiga, estrechándola en un fuerte abrazo, con algunas lagrimas de por medio que ninguna pudo contener.

- Adios Tomoyo y despídeme de Yukito por favor… – dijo ahogadamente la castaña, acallando sus sollozos al separarse del abrazo – fuiste una gran amiga y en verdad me dio mucho gusto haberte conocido...- finalmente se dirigió al chico peliazul que estaba al lado de su amiga – Eriol, por favor cuídala mucho.

- Descuida pequeña Sakura, así lo haré – el también la abrazo por unos momentos y aunque se mostraba mas tranquilo, lo cierto era que el estaba muy triste por tener que despedirse.

- Gracias… - la joven se limpio las lágrimas para proseguir – ¿por cierto han visto a Syaoran?

- La última vez que lo vi, se dirigía a la azotea – quien respondió fue Eriol pues Tomoyo aun se veía muy afectada.

- Entonces lo buscare ahí… gracias de nuevo por todo – aunque con ojos llorosos les dirigió una pequeña sonrisa de despedida, antes de dirigirse a las escaleras señaladas, para encontrarse con el ambarino, perdiéndose finalmente en el pasillo que daba a ellas.

- Tomoyo ¿estas bien? – el peliazul se expreso con voz suave al mirar como la joven peliviolacea se cubría el rostro con las manos, ante la pregunta ella solo afirmo con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, pero sin apartar las manos de su cara – Tomoyo… - le partía el alma verla así, pero no podía hacer nada, para ambos había sido un golpe muy duro de asimilar, por lo que solo pudo rodearla con sus brazos para confortarla.

Ella se aferro a él, hundiendo su desconsolado rostro en el pecho del chico, ante el gesto el joven no pudo mas que atraerla mas hacía si, acariciando sus sedosas hebras onduladas y depositando pequeños besos en su cabeza, intentando él también asemejar lo ocurrido.

- - -

- ¿Y eso fue todo lo que paso? – cuestiono finalmente la pelinegra, que hasta ahora no había dicho palabra alguna sobre lo que su amigo le relataba.

- Si… - el joven pareció haberse deshecho de un gran peso al contarle finalmente a alguien, todo por lo que estaba pasando.

- Me imagino que ya has hablado con Kinomoto sobre esto… - le miro de reojo de forma cuestionante.

- No, no le veo el caso…

- ¿Acaso ella no ha querido hablar contigo?

- Creo que mas bien eh sido yo el que no he querido hablar con ella… - se vio interrumpido por un severo golpe en la nuca, propinado por la pelinegra – auch…oye eso me dolió ¿por qué hiciste eso?

- A ver si así se te aclaran un poco las ideas y regresas a la normalidad¿cómo puedes comportarte tan infantilmente?

- Oh, discúlpame, pero de haber sabido que ibas a golpearme no te habría contado nada…

- Ni me reclames, no puedo creer que seas tan tonto Syaoran, como puede ser posible que ni siquiera escucharas su explicación – le reprendió la pelinegra con ligera indignación – dime ¿que le has hecho a mi Syaoran, el que siempre escucha razones antes de actuar...

- Por favor Mei Ling no te pongas dramática... – dijo fastidiado, de la ultima persona que hubiese esperado un regaño, fue de ella – y yo que pensé que tu serias la mas feliz con todo lo ocurrido, después de todo tu eres quien mayormente detestas a Sakura...

- Si, tienes razón, yo detesto a Kinomoto, pero mas detesto verte sufrir por su culpa – al escucharla decir lo ultimo, el castaño se sintió hasta cierto punto culpable, sabia perfectamente que Mei Ling estaba enamorada de él, pero este simplemente la veía como una hermana y nada mas – ahora escúchame muy bien, porque solo lo diré una vez, hoy mismo hablaras con Kinomoto y prestaras atención a cada una de sus palabras, si después de eso sigues pensando como ahora, yo ya no insistiré mas, pero sino es así, ve pensando en una muy buena disculpa que darle...

- ¿Por qué haces todo esto? – ella sonrió, al notar como el castaño empezaba a ser el mismo de antes.

- Por que estoy completamente segura de que Sakura esta tan enamorada de ti, como tu lo estas de ella... – dijo con simplicidad.

- ¿Y cómo puedes estar tan segura de que ella siente lo mismo por mi? – el castaño aun mostraba sus reservas, pero no con la misma ferocidad de antes.

- Créeme que si no lo estuviera, yo seria la ultima en querer que los dos se reconciliaran – ese fue un buen punto que el ambarino no pudo refutar, pues era cierto lo que le decía, ella se había interpuesto en mas de una de sus relaciones amorosas, todas ellas terminaron en un rotundo fracaso por su culpa.

- Gracias Mei Ling... – dijo finalmente en un tono más apacible.

- No hay de que, me alegro que esa dura cabeza tuya por fin lo haya entendido... – se calló de improviso, sintiendo como sus mejillas se teñían de presto, pues sin mayor aviso el chico le propino un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, dejándola prácticamente sin habla ante semejante muestra de afecto.

- En cuanto llegue a casa hablare con ella... – se separo con calma de la joven, quien solo sonrió en total acuerdo sin decirle nada mas...

- - -

La capa negra hondeaba violentamente, a medida que la joven aumentaba la velocidad que sus piernas podían dar, corrió sin detenerse, pasando de una acera a otra con el único fin de llegar cuanto antes a casa, mientras que esa imagen en su cabeza la hacia sentirse peor, ya que su mente no paraba de hacer indagaciones sobre el significado.

Lo creía de ella, que toda la vida se la pasaba acosándolo, pero jamás creyó que el tomara la iniciativa, acaso ya se habría cansado de tanto evitarla y al final termino por resignarse, es que Syaoran no podía hacerle eso, no ahora que sabia que estaba enamorada de él.

Cuando vio aquella escena, quedo tan confusa que lo único que su cerebro le gritaba era salir de ahí, y así lo hizo, sin despedirse y mucho menos sin pedir una explicación, que después de todo no merecía, pues él le había dejado muy claro las dos ultimas semanas que ambos solo eran amigos.

Sin saber como, al estar mas que perdida en el mar confuso de sus emociones, llego a casa, tomándole unos segundos el poder tranquilizarse y limpiar algunas lagrimas derramadas por sus ojos esmeralda, antes de traspasar el umbral de la puerta principal.

- ¡Tía ya regrese! – exclamo en voz alta, acomodándose de tal manera la capucha negra de su capa, que pudiera cubrir parte de su afectado rostro.

- Bienvenida Sakura... – la pelinegra salió a recibirla, acompañada por cierta profesora que ya estaba ahí para cumplir con su misión.

- Espero que ya este lista para irnos señorita Kinomoto... – dijo con relativa calma la mujer de cabellos castaños rojizos.

- Lo estoy, pero... ¿y mis cosas? – inmediatamente la joven profesora se apresuro a aclara su duda.

- Ya me he encargado personalmente de enviar todas sus pertenencias, así mismo como su guardián, al palacio... – adopto mayor seriedad – sin embargo a donde vamos, ya no las necesitara más.

- Entiendo... – supo ocultar muy bien toda la inseguridad que empezaba a apoderarse de ella, no por nada había escondido con éxito sus emociones ante los demás durante años, a todos excepto a Syaoran, y ahí estaba de vuelta en sus pensamientos, justo ahora cuando lo que menos quería era seguir pensando en él.

- Sakura yo... – la mujer que hasta ahora había sido como su segunda madre se acerco lentamente hasta quedar frente a ella, realmente sin saber que decir, demostrando con sus acciones todo lo que no podía decir con sus palabras, abrazándola fuerte y afectuosamente – cuídate mucho por favor... – le dijo en voz entrecortada.

- Tu también... – fue lo único que la castaña pudo articular, al sentir ese molesto nudo volver a su garganta, escondiendo las lagrimas tras la capucha de su capa – gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi... – le susurro al oído antes de separarse – c-creo... creo que es hora de que nos vallamos profesora Mizuki – aclaro un poco su voz para poder despedirse de su tía – adiós y de verdad muchas gracias por todo tía Yelan...

- Adiós Sakura... – en todo momento sostuvo su sonrisa, a pesar de la tristeza con que estaba delineaba, manteniéndose fuerte hasta que la castaña desapareció junto con Kaho Mizuki, quien con un simple movimiento de su cascabel las hizo desvanecerse en el ambiente.

- - -

Al castaño no le importo saltarse las tres últimas clases con tal de llegar a tiempo a casa, Tomoyo le había dicho que Sakura se marcharía para siempre ese mismo día, lo que le cayó como una cubetaza de agua mucho mas helada que la de cuando vio como la ultima, se besaba con el hermano mayor de la primera.

Incluso se había olvidado de recoger sus libros, pero los libros era lo que ahora menos importaba, su única prioridad en esos instantes era llegar a tiempo para poder hablar con ella. Más cuando llego a casa ya era tarde, siendo su madre la encargada de darle la noticia de su partida.

- ¿Sakura! – a penas abrió la puerta principal comenzó a llamarla a gritos – ¡SAKURA!

- Syaoran, ella no esta aquí... – le dijo con suavidad su madre, quien al parecer ya estaba mas calmada.

- ¿Dónde esta ella mamá? – se apresuro a cuestionar el ambarino.

- Ella regreso a su hogar hace unos minutos Syaoran... – se expreso la mayor delicadeza que pudo, al ver el rostro desencajado de su hijo.

- Iré a buscarla... – dijo de repente, dándose la media vuelta, con la clara intención de salir tras ella.

- ¡Espera Syaoran¡no puedes! – le detuvo rápidamente, justo antes de que este emprendiera su partida.

- Por que no... no hace mucho que ella se marcho, quizás pueda alcanzarla en la parada de autobús, o en el aeropuerto... – se escucho optimista, ya que si tan solo tenia unos minutos de haberse ido, podría alcanzarla y confesarles de una buena vez sus sentimientos por ella.

- Me temo que eso será inútil cariño... Sakura ya se marcho a su mundo...

- ¿D-de que hablas? – le miro enteramente confundido.

- Toma, ella la dejo para ti... – no le presto importancia a su pregunta, solo se limito a entregar la carta que su sobrina había dejado para él, y si bien lo dudo, este la tomo la carta de su mano – te dejare a solas para que puedas leerla tranquilamente – su madre se marcho solo unos segundos después, sin darle tiempo de hacer una sola pregunta mas.

Luego de tomar asiento en uno de los mullidos sillones de la sala, con cuidado saco la hoja de papel doblado del interior del sobre blanco rotulado con su nombre, dando un hondo suspiro antes de proseguir con la lectura de la misma.

"_Querido Syaoran:_

_No sabes cuantas veces tuve que escribir esta carta para que quedara bien, pero en definitiva esta que tienes en tus manos es la que mejor describe lo que siento, confío en que le des mayor oportunidad a esta carta de la que me has dado a mi para hablar contigo, pues principalmente lo que quiero explicarte en ella es lo que paso aquel día en que todo cambio entre los dos, lo sé, soy demasiado repetitiva en esto, pero de veras me interesa que sepas lo que en realidad paso, y como imagino ya has de saber, sino que fue lo que viste, Yukito me beso aquel día, mas quiero que sepas que ese beso no significo absolutamente nada para mi, al contrario, solo reafirmo algunas dudas que ya tenia sobre mis sentimientos, pues hasta ahora solo tenia mis sospechas de que estos le pertenecían a alguien mas... pero me negaba a creerlo, ya que esa persona era mi mejor amigo y por lo tanto estaba segura de que él solo me veía como tal, mas cuando esa persona empezó a distanciarse de mi, me sentí tan mal... tan vacía por dentro, que fue entonces que lo comprendí, yo no podría ser feliz a menos de que esa persona volviese a verme con la ternura y cariño que antes me demostraba, y aunque intente una y otra vez hablar, tú nunca me respondiste, al contrario te alejaste mas... _

_Esta mañana supe que regresaría a casa y de inmediato entendí que era mi ultima oportunidad para decirte lo que en realidad siento por ti, por que sabes Syaoran tu te convertiste en el ser mas preciado para mi, eres a quien yo mas amo en este mundo, no sabes como lamento no habértelo dicho antes, si lo hubiese hecho quizás, y solo quizás tu hubieses correspondido mis sentimientos en igual medida y los dos hubiésemos sido muy felices, pero ahora no me queda mas que despedirme de ti, deseándote de todo corazón que encuentres a esa persona que te merezca y te valore tanto como tu te lo mereces, en serio, eres una excelente persona que se merece todo lo mejor, a mi mas que a nadie me consta, ahora me despido, y creo que esta vez será definitivo, pues la verdad será imposible que volvamos a vernos, hasta siempre mi amado Syaoran..._

_Tuya por siempre Sakura."_

- Yo también te amo Sakura... – pronuncio en voz baja, sumiéndose en una enorme depresión, Mei Ling tenia razón, había sido un tonto al no darle una oportunidad y escucharla, ahora ya era demasiado tarde pues ella se había marchado.

Guardo silencio por un largo rato, recostándose en el respaldo del sillón como si tuviese una tonelada de peso encima, los minutos pasaban tan lentamente que no tuvo conciencia de si, hasta que su madre lo saco de su ensimismamiento.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Syaoran? – le llamo con voz calma y reconfortante.

- Tiene que haber una forma de que hable con ella mama – se enderezo en el sillón, girándose un poco para poder ver de frente a su madre, que estaba situada a un costado.

- Lo siento querido, pero me temo que no hay manera de que lo hagas... – la mujer de negra cabellera tomo asiento junto a él.

- Pero es que debe haber una manera, necesito verla aunque sea por última vez...

- Puedo saber ¿por que es tan importante que lo hagas?

- Por que yo... por que yo la amo – soltó de golpe, y aunque si bien su madre se sorprendió un poco por la declaración tan abierta de su hijo, le sonrió complacida – no importa como, pero tengo que hablar con ella.

- ¿De verdad estas dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por verla? – su madre adopto mayor seriedad que la que usualmente la caracterizaba.

- Si, no importa que, haré lo que sea... – contesto plenamente convencido.

- Entonces Syaoran creo que si hay una forma de que puedas hablar con ella – la mujer le sonrió extrañamente – ha llegado la hora de que te revele esa verdad que te eh ocultado durante los últimos quince años...

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Trate de darme prisa en publicar (u.uU), pero nada mas no pude (T.T), imagino que ya han de estar queriendo matar a la escritora por lo que esta ocurriendo entre Sakura y Syaoran, pero tenia que ponerles algunos problemillas de por medio o de lo contrario que chiste tendría la historia (_lo sé, a veces soy muy mala_ (XD), pero lo hecho, hecho esta, ahora solo espero no tardarme tanto en publicar el capitulo siguiente para que no pierdan el hilo de la historia, por que lo que se viene si va a estar un poco confuso, antes de irme solo agradezco a quienes siguen la historia y les pido por favor que me tengan paciencia (n.nU), la verdad es que a veces se me complica mucho darle continuidad a los capítulos, soy un verdadero desastre escribiendo, seguido se me cruzan los cables y revuelvo todo (x.x) (_creo que eso ya es otra historia_ (n.nU), como sea, nos estamos leyendo, hasta el próximo capitulo...


	17. En nacimiento de un mago

La muchacha de cortos cabellos castaños, a pesar de tener medianamente la visión obstruida, al mantener el rostro oculto tras la capucha de su capa negra, pudo reconocer automáticamente el lugar en el que ahora se encontraba, todo era tal y como la ultima vez que estuvo ahí, y si bien era fácil perderse por el sinnúmero de pasillos y escaleras de ese enorme laberinto, se limito a seguir a su guía, quien le mostraba el camino a través de los oscuros corredores, que a penas y si eran tenuemente iluminados por las incontables antorchas que se extendían infinitamente, con esa luz dorada que jamás se extinguía.

Tal vez aquel sitio era el lugar mas seguro y protegido de todo el reino, incluso más que el propio palacio de la familia real de Clow, y con bastante razón lo era, pues ahí se resguardaban los cinco pilares que sostenían el equilibrio y balance de todo el mundo mágico.

Sakura siguió calladamente a la profesora Mizuki por varios minutos, antes de detenerse frente a una enorme puerta de madera, la cual tenía gravados numerosos símbolos mágicos en su portada, todos ellos tallados en alto relieve. La mujer de cabellos castaños rojizos recito una especie de conjuro, al terminar con su ultima letanía los símbolos brillaron en un verde intenso y la puerta se abrió ante ellas.

Por unos segundos, una cegadora luz que provenía del interior dificulto la visión de la castaña, mas cuando la luz se disipo, esta pudo ver como su guía le hacia una pequeña indicación con la cabeza para que le siguiera, inmediatamente le alcanzó, entrando así en el interior de una majestuosa y enorme sala blanca, cuyo piso estaba tan reluciente, que la castaña pudo ver su silueta reflejada, pero a pesar de la firmeza del piso, este se tornaba liquido, pues a cada paso que daban se desencadenaba un reacción ondulante acuosa en el.

Las paredes eran estalactitas de cristal, con hermosos reflejos multicolores, que se asemejaban a los del arco iris, con cascadas de agua limpia y pura corriendo por ellas, dicha agua parecía ser la que producía ese extraño efecto en el piso. En el centro de aquel salón circular, estaban situados en un semicírculo once ancianos con túnicas tan blancas como el salón mismo, estos se encontraban sentados alrededor de una pilastra de cristal que retenía una sustancia plateada en su interior.

- Maestro, aquí esta la señorita Kinomoto – la mujer hizo una reverencia frente al anciano que se encontraba justo al centro del semicírculo, este sostenía una especie de báculo en la mano derecha, lo que indicaba que se trataba de la cabeza del consejo. El viejo levanto levemente la cabeza para ver a la aludida por encima de la capucha de su túnica blanca.

- Acércate por favor Sakura... – dijo con voz apacible el anciano, la joven obedeció al instante, dirigiéndose al centro del salón lentamente, con pasos bastante cautelosos, hasta que quedo de frente a él – como ya se te ha explicado en el mensaje, es momento de que tomes tu lugar como guardián supremo de los pilares, a esto yo te pregunto ¿estas absolutamente conciente de cual será tu responsabilidad para con el mundo mágico de ahora en adelante?

- Lo sé y estoy de acuerdo en cumplir con mi destino – respondió con firmeza, después de todo ya no tenia nada que perder.

- Entonces, aceptas plenamente las pruebas que se te presentaran por mas difíciles que sean.

- Lo hago y por lo tanto asumo las consecuencias que esto acarree – sus palabras eran tan firmes y decididas, que ella misma estaba sorprendida de la seguridad con que se expresaba

- Si comprendes todo ello como dices, es tiempo de dar inicio a tu prueba de iniciación, que se encargara de purificar tu alma y espíritu – el anciano hizo hincapié en estos dos puntos, pues era de suma importancia que la joven los entendiera perfectamente – esta será la primera y la mas importante prueba que tengas que afrontar en tu camino, pues inmediatamente después de completar la misión que se te asigne, asumirás tu lugar correspondiente como guardián supremo – hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar, ya que lo que seguía era bastante delicado – sin embargo eh de advertirte, que de cumplir exitosamente esta prueba, todos tus recuerdos serán automáticamente borrados de tu memoria, no recordaras tu pasado y tu única meta de ahora en adelante será la de proteger al mundo mágico de todo mal, por ultima vez te pregunto ¿estas dispuesta a dejarlo todo atrás?

- Si... – se expreso con seriedad, manifestando en sus palabras una firme convicción de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, aunque si bien en su interior empezara a desatarse una tremenda batalla de su cerebro contra sus emociones, que se negaban a olvidar a todos sus seres queridos.

- Entonces que así sea, en este momento se te devolverán tus poderes mágicos, por favor no te muevas – la joven se quedo quieta, cerrando sus ojos al sentir como un poder conocido empezaba a recorrerla de pies a cabeza, a medida que el maestro anciano recitaba un conjuro en una lengua desconocida para ella, cuando abrió sus ojos, pudo sentir a plenitud como todo su poder corría de nuevo por sus venas – extiende tu mano – la joven hizo lo que este le pidió y en instantes una llave con la punta en forma de estrella, apareció en su palma y alrededor de ella, cincuenta y dos luces resplandecientes que adoptaban la forma de cartas, la joven extendió su otra mano y al instante la cartas se dirigieron a ella, apilándose en un solo mazo – ahora puedes empezar la prueba – el anciano golpeo una vez el piso con su báculo, produciendo un golpe seco, que hizo que una de las paredes de cristal se abriera en dos, fue entonces que la joven comprendió que debía entrar ahí, lo cual hizo sin cuestionar nada; al momento que desapareció por la entrada, esta se cerro automáticamente tras ella, sin dejar evidencia alguna de la abertura antes hecha.

- Maestro¿cree en verdad que ella pueda lograrlo? – hablo finalmente la mujer castaña que hasta ahora había guardado silencio al mantenerse al margen de la situación.

- No tengo la menor duda de ello... – respondió tranquilamente su viejo maestro.

- ¿Aun cuando ella no sea la indicada para tomar ese lugar? – le miro inquisitiva, se sentía ciertamente impotente por lo que el consejo le estaba haciendo a esa niña, la cual en cierta medida se había ganado su cariño y respeto.

- No nos queda otra opción, la prisión de la bestia esta por desaparecer y esa niña es la única que posee un poder similar al del pilar perdido – dijo con cierta pesadumbre el anciano – el oráculo jamás pudo mostrarnos la verdadera identidad de aquel o aquella guardián, que verdaderamente poseía el poder del pilar central, ahora solo es cuestión de días, e incluso horas para que la bestia escape, ya no tenemos tiempo para buscar la pieza faltante, solo nos queda esperar que no haya ningún problema y que ella pueda con la enorme responsabilidad que ha recaído sobre sus hombros, después de todo, en su destino estaba escrito que se convertiría en guardián, aunque si bien no fuera el principal...

Capitulo 17

**_El nacimiento de un mago_**

- Mamá estas bromeando ¿verdad? – dijo mas que incrédulo el joven de ojos ámbar.

- Por supuesto que no Syaoran... – le respondió con total seriedad su madre – lo que te he contado es la verdad de nuestro origen...

- Todo suena tan descabellado que me es imposible siquiera encontrarle una lógica – el joven hizo su cabeza para atrás, recargándose con pesadez en el respaldo del sillón, pasando una mano por frente, para posteriormente alborotar desesperadamente su ya de por si rebelde cabellera – lo que me estas diciendo es que Sakura es una hechicera de una dimensión alterna, y que tú, el ser humano mas normal que eh conocido, también lo eres... no, simplemente no puedo creerlo...

- Es la verdad Syaoran, y no solo somos Sakura y yo, nunca te has preguntado¿por qué es que te pasan todas esas cosas extrañas solo a ti...? – la mujer tomo cuidadosamente la mano derecha de su hijo entre las suyas, obligándolo a que se girara un poco para verle directamente a los ojos – como cuando eras mas pequeño, y las visiones de tus sueños se volvían realidad, o cuando decías ver todas esas siluetas sin rostro que tanto miedo te causaban, e incluso tu capacidad para sentir ciertas presencias que creías solo estaban en tu imaginación... dime ¿qué explicación le encuentras a eso?

- Tú misma me lo dijiste una vez, eran solo alucinaciones y nada más... – siguió con aquel escepticismo, le era muy difícil creer lo que a su parecer solo eran disparates.

- Lo dije porque quería que tuvieras una vida normal, como la de cualquier otro niño de tu edad...

- Mamá, es que escúchate, se oye tan absurdo que no puede ser cierto, de ser así yo seria... yo seria un mago o algo así...

- Exacto, eso es lo que eres, un mago con poderes sorprendentes que aun no han descubierto su propio alcance... – el chico solo pudo dar un hondo suspiro para tranquilizarse, tratando de analizar mas objetivamente la situación, ya que después de todo, no creía a su madre capaz de jugarle una broma tan pesada, por mas irracional que se escuchase todo lo que le estaba contando.

- Suponiendo que todo lo que dices es cierto¿por qué jamás eh podido hacer magia?

- Creo que eso ha sido mi culpa... – la mujer bajo un poco la vista para mirar sus manos aun entrelazadas, dando igualmente un hondo suspiro en el transcurso – cuando naciste selle tus poderes, pero a pesar de que tu magia estaba fuera de tu alcance, las sensaciones, como el poder percibir las presencias sobrenaturales, permanecieron intactas, ya que esa es una de las pocas habilidades que los hechiceros retenemos aun a pesar de perder nuestros poderes mágicos, no obstante, lo que me preocupaba un poco eran las premoniciones, ya que estas no son muy comunes, raros hechiceros nacen con ese don.

- Entonces cuando predije el accidente de papá... – se enderezo de golpe, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos, mientras una gota de sudor frío cruzaba por su frente, pues de un momento a otro algunas cosas comenzaban a tener bastante sentido para él.

- Si... – respondió secamente bajando la mirada con tristeza.

- No puede ser... entonces si yo... si yo lo haya sabido hubiese podido evitarlo, quizás... – su madre le interrumpió abruptamente, al notar como este comenzaba una vez mas a culparse por lo ocurrido, le tomo mucho trabajo convencerlo de lo contrario cuando tuvo ese terrible sueño y días después su padre falleciera.

- No Syaoran, eso no fue tu culpa, aunque puedas ver el futuro eso no significa que puedas modificarlo, si en el destino estaba escrito que las cosas sucedieran así, nada ni nadie podía haberlo cambiarlo, ni siquiera tu, un niño que en ese entonces solo tenia siete años... – dijo de manera severa para inmediatamente ablandar su duro semblante – por favor, ya no debes preocuparte y mucho menos culparte por eso... además, de alguna manera creo que bloqueaste esa habilidad, desde entonces no has tenido otra premonición ¿o me equivoco?

- No te equivocas... – murmuro mostrando aturdimiento por unos segundos, para finalmente preguntar algo que tenia en mente desde que empezó a creer lo que su madre le decía – ¿papá también era un hechicero?

- No, él era un humano... – le sonrió con apacibilidad, pues al parecer su hijo ya comenzaba a aceptar sus palabras, en cierta medida estaba aliviada de que lo estuviese tomando con tanta calma – creo que para que comprendas mejor todo lo que te digo, debo contare como fue que llegue a este mundo...

- De hecho, me gustaría escucharte... – se mostró más sereno.

- Bien... – dijo complacida – entonces como ya te dije antes, yo solía ser una hechicera... – empezó a relatarle con calma su madre, haciendo que el castaño le prestara su completa atención – pero digamos que no era como las demás, sino... hum... ¿cómo decirlo...? – puso pensativamente por unos segundos su mano derecha sobre su barbilla hasta que encontró la palabra adecuada – yo diría mas bien rebelde... – el castaño sonrió un poco ante el comentario, no podía imaginar a su madre, la seriedad personificada, cometiendo algún acto delictivo – sin embargo yo no era la única que se metía en problemas – prosiguió – ya que Nadeshico, la madre de Sakura, era por lo regular mi cómplice en la mayoría de las travesuras que cometía, y por consiguiente también era mi entrañable compañera de castigos... sabes, las dos nos conocimos cuando cursábamos el cuarto año de magia básica, desde ahí nos hicimos muy buenas amigas...

- Pero yo creí que la madre de Sakura era tu prima... – el ambarino se mostró algo confundido.

- Sé que eso fue lo que dije, pero mas adelante te aclarare ese punto ¿de acuerdo...? – sonrió con delicadeza al ver como su hijo hacia un pequeño ademán afirmativo con la cabeza, que le indico que podía continuar con el relato – cuando ambas teníamos dieciséis años, justo en el ultimo año de magia intermedia, poco antes de la graduación las dos nos vimos envueltas en un pequeño incidente que provoco que medio colegio desapareciera en una explosión mal calculada... como consecuencia, nuestros padres decidieron que ya habían tenido suficiente de nuestra desastrosa conducta y por consiguiente ya era tiempo de ponernos un alto, pues a pesar de que éramos muy jóvenes, dominábamos perfectamente la magia avanzada, algo muy similar al caso de Sakura... creo que heredo muy bien la capacidad de meterse en problemas de su madre...

- Entonces eras una clase de pequeña terrorista en potencia... – bromeo el castaño, al vislumbrar a su madre camuflajeada como un militar, con tiras de explosivos y armas en los costados, tirando granadas a diestra y siniestra.

- Si, creo que eso mismo pensaron mis padres, ya que como castigo nos enviaron a Nadeshico y a mí al mundo humano durante todo un año, privándonos de nuestros poderes mágicos y sin darnos posibilidad alguna de escape.

- ¿Es por eso que ya no tienes magia?

- No exactamente... – dijo ella, dedicándole una involuntaria sonrisa al rememorar su pasado – la razón por la que me quede aquí fue otra muy distinta – hizo una pequeña pasusa antes de proseguir – luego de permanecer un par de meses como una simple humana, las cosas se tornaron mas y mas difíciles, aunque si bien tenia a Nadeshico a mi lado, cada día me sentía mas sola, atrapada con los humanos, mi mayor pesadilla hasta entonces, en un mundo con costumbres muy diferentes a las mías, sin magia y con la incertidumbre de saber si algún día regresaría a Clow... todo eso me estaba consumiendo lentamente, pues yo no parecía adaptarme tan fácilmente como lo hacia Nadeshico, y cuando creí que había tocado fondo, fue que conocí a esa persona que me hizo cambiar la forma de ver la vida...

- Te refieres a... – su madre asintió positivamente, para indicarle que se trataba de la persona que pensaba.

- Así es, conocí a tu padre – una diminuta sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del castaño, ya que pocas veces su madre tocaba ese tema – sabes, él era muy parecido a ti, y lo digo en todos los aspectos – la mujer le miro con infinita dulzura, pues físicamente el castaño era la viva imagen de su marido – cuando nos conocimos todo fue un desastre, lo que en gran medida fue por mi declarada antipatía por los humanos, mas a él parecía no importarle que lo despreciara, ya que nunca se dio por vencido, y así, sin saber como, se fue ganando mi confianza y cariño, pero no fue hasta que llego el momento de regresar a Clow que me di cuenta que estaba enamorada y que si me iba en esos momentos, perdería para siempre aquella felicidad que seguramente ya estaba predestinada para mi.

- Entonces te quedaste...

- Si, y aunque a mis padres no les hizo mucha gracia mi decisión, pues ellos insistían en decirme que echaría por la borda el brillante futuro que tenía por delante, al ser según ellos "un prodigio de la magia", pero a mi no me importaban esas cosas, ya que después de todo estaba con la persona que yo mas amaba, y por lo tanto tuve que renunciar a mis poderes... en el mundo mágico existe una ley que prohíbe que los humanos vivan ahí bajo ninguna circunstancia, igualmente que un hechicero no puede vivir en este mundo, o al menos no con sus poderes, pues esto desencadenaría un desequilibrio entre dimensiones.

- Así que renunciaste a todo por papá...

- Lo hice, y lo volvería hacer otra vez, pues sin duda ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, eso lo confirme tres años después, cuando me case con él y posteriormente al año, cuando tu entraste a nuestras vidas... tanto tu padre como yo estábamos muy felices con tu llegada – de repente los ojos negros de la mujer se nublaron – pero como ya te explique, un hechicero no puede vivir en el mundo humano teniendo poderes mágicos, y tu Syaoran, estabas predestinado a poseer magia por mi culpa, así que no me quedo otro remedio que sellar para siempre tus poderes, o de lo contrario tu tendrías que ir a vivir al mundo mágico, se que fue algo egoísta de mi parte, pero yo no podía apartarte de mi, no siendo tan pequeño...

- Mamá, lo entiendo, se que lo hiciste para protegerme, no tienes nada que reprocharte... – expreso afabilidad en sus palabras al ver el rostro afligido de su madre.

- Tal vez, pero era mi deber decírtelo, darte a escoger...

- Y de haber escogido yo seguiría en este mundo... – dijo con firmeza – todo lo que quiero se encuentra en este lugar y por nada lo dejaría.

- ¿Estas seguro? – la mujer clavo inquisitivamente sus negros ojos sobre la figura de su hijo – Sakura no pertenece a este mundo... – al ver como su hijo se quedaba callado, la pelinegra decidió romper el silencio – ella llego aquí por la misma razón que yo, al ser amigas de la infancia, su madre me confió su cuidado con la esperanza de que ella pudiese dominar su carácter, tal y como ella lo había hecho en el pasado, tuvo mucha razón en hacerlo, pues al final Sakura logro aprender de sus errores, dominando su soberbia y su actitud vengativa, todo gracias a ti... pero ahora que ha vuelto a su mundo¿estarías dispuesto a renunciar a todo por estar a su lado? – el joven considero sus palabras por unos segundos antes de dar su respuesta.

- Si, lo haría, estaría a su lado no importando que... – esta vez no dudo en dar su respuesta, por lo que su madre solo pudo sonreír ante el comentario, pues ella valla que lo pensó antes de quedarse a vivir para siempre en ese mundo.

- Muy bien Syaoran, entonces solo queda una cosa por hacer – la mujer se levanto de su asiento en el sillón que compartía con su hijo, el castaño observó atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos.

Esta se dirigió hasta la chimenea, para posteriormente presionar un ladrillo de la parte superior, que dejo al descubierto un compartimiento secreto, la mujer saco una valija negra de ese lugar, antes de presionar otra vez el mismo ladrillo para que el compartimiento desapareciera nuevamente.

- ¿Q-que es esto? – cuestiono algo confundido, cuando su madre le entregaba la valija negra que con anterioridad había sacado del compartimiento.

- Esto Syaoran, es lo que necesitaras para poder canalizar tu magia una vez que sea liberada – el chico tomo con precaución la valija, en ella había tres objetos por demás extraños, un espejo, un fajo de pergaminos y una esfera negra que parecía ser el amuleto de un templo.

- ¿Y como se supone que voy a utilizar esto? – el chico aun miraba dudosamente los extraños objetos que sostenía.

- Primero lo primero... – sonrió la mujer, tomando el espejo circular de sus manos, colocándolo frente a ella, para leer la inscripción con runas que tenia en el borde del marco, cuando recito la ultima frase, el espejo dejo de reflejar su reflejo, poniéndose nebuloso, cuando la niebla del interior se disipo, en su lugar apareció el rostro de una hermosa mujer de cabellos grisáceos – hola Nadeshico, cuanto tiempo sin verte...

- ¡Yelan! – exclamo felizmente la de cabellos grisáceos – esto es una verdadera sorpresa amiga.

- Lo sé, pero necesito pedirte una favor... – dijo sin mayores rodeos, adoptando bastante seriedad en su semblante.

- ¿De que se trata? – cuestiono al instante.

- Es sobre Syaoran, necesito que quites el sello de sus poderes... – y aunque la mujer del otro lado del espejo se vio ligeramente turbada, inmediatamente accedió.

- Enseguida estaré ahí – mostró igual seriedad que la pelinegra, desvaneciéndose en el reflejo del espejo.

- ¿Q-qué... que fue todo eso? – el chico se alarmo un poco, pues si bien ya había aceptado su origen, lo cierto era que este aun le causaba cierto temor, antes de que su madre le diera una respuesta, el castaño pudo sentir una presencia que provenía de otro punto de la habitación.

- Muy bien Yelan, ya estoy aquí... – el castaño se quedo prácticamente con la boca abierta al ver a la hermosa y distinguida mujer de largos y ondulados cabellos grisáceos que acababa de aparecer en su sala.

- Gracias por venir Nadeshico, se que estas muy ocupada, pero en verdad necesito tu ayuda...

- Descuida, no tienes nada porque disculparte, una promesa es una promesa... – simplemente Syaoran no podía creer que se encontrara frente a la madre de Sakura, él siempre creyó que seria una mujer fría e insensible, pero en su sonrisa se podía percibir bastante calidez, además de que de ella emanaba una muy agradable presencia – y tu debes de ser Syaoran – se volvió al joven castaño, sonriéndole con gentileza – ha pasado mucho tiempo la ultima vez que te vi...– el castaño dirigió su mirada confundida a su madre, lo que esta pudo interpretar en sus ojos fue algo como _"¿ella me conoce?" _

- Nadeshico fue en realidad quien sello tus poderes... – se apresuro a contestar su callada pregunta – sin magia yo no podía hacerlo por mi misma.

- Así es... cuando Yelan me lo pidió yo accedí con gusto a hacerlo... – mantuvo esa agradable sonrisa en sus labios, dirigiéndose completamente al castaño – pero puedo preguntar ¿por qué es que quieres tus poderes de vuelta, ya has de saber que no podrás vivir en este mundo mientras poseas magia.

- Lo sé, pero para mi es mas importante estar al lado de esa persona... – respondió con seriedad, ganándose una sonrisa más amplia de la mujer que tenia frente a sí, quien inesperadamente lo abrazo.

- Estoy segura que ella siente lo mismo que tu... – le dijo en voz baja al oído, separándose con calma de él, y antes de que pudiera preguntarle cualquier cosa, la de cabellos grisáceos aclaro sus dudas – sé que piensa que no me preocupo por su bienestar, pero la verdad es que no hay un solo momento del día en que Sakura no este presente en mis pensamientos... – el castaño se percato como su sonrisa se tornaba triste – aun no entiendo como fue que nos distanciamos tanto, de la noche a la mañana ya no era mas esa pequeña niña que siempre acudía a mi cuando algo le preocupaba, pero es que ella estaba experimentando tantos cambios en su vida, que aunque varias veces intente acercarme, siempre terminaba rechazándome, por lo que al final decidí darle su espacio para que pudiera pensar, ese fue el peor error que pude cometer, ya que mi pequeña se distancio mucho mas y jamás regreso a mi...

- Yo sé que en el fondo ella sabe muy bien todo esto... – empezó a decirle con apacibilidad el ambarino – si una cosa eh aprendido los últimos días, es que solo es cuestión de hablar frente a frente para que se aclare los malentendidos...

- Si, creo que tienes razón... – la mujer le dedico una nueva sonrisa, limpiándose disimuladamente algunas lagrimas que había dejado escapar sin querer – pero basta de tristezas, no tenemos tiempo para esto... debemos darnos prisa, Sakura en estos momentos ya debe estar con el consejo de ancianos, así que manos a la obra... – Nadeshico se desprendió de la cadena dorada que colgaba de su cuello, tomando la llave en forma de sol en su mano, extendiéndola al frente para posteriormente recitar un conjunto – llave que guardas el poder del sol, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Nadeshico, tu ama y señora... ¡libérate! – un resplandor dorado apareció en la palma de su mano, mientras la pequeña llave se alargaba hasta adoptar la forma de un báculo dorado con un resplandeciente sol en el extremo superior.

- ¡Wow¿están seguras de que yo podré hacer eso? – dijo el ambarino totalmente maravillado por la demostración.

- Eso y mucho mas mi querido Syaoran... – punteo la de cabellos grisáceos guiñándole un ojo – ahora colócate ahí y por favor no vallas a moverte – señalo un punto vació de la sala, el otro rápidamente obedeció, situándose en el lugar indicado – por el poder del sol que se me ha confiado, rompe el sello que mantienen atados los poderes de este joven... ¡ahora! – exclamo fuertemente, al instante un circulo mágico con el símbolo del Ying y el Yang apareció bajo los pies del castaño, mientras una cegadora luz blanca inundaba completamente la habitación, para después quedar inmersa en la mas negra oscuridad.

Syaoran pudo sentir como un fuego antes desconocido para él, recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo, lo extraño de ese fuego era que no le quemaba, al contrario, sentía una gran calidez, cuando todo hubo terminado y aquel calor se había ido, su cuerpo se sintió realmente cansado, una cansancio tan pesado como jamás lo había sentido antes, lo ultimo que pudo ver antes de perder completamente el conocimiento, fue la silueta de las dos mujeres que se aproximaban rápidamente a él.

- Yelan... – murmuro con cierto nerviosismo la de grises cabellos a su amiga, mientras le ayudaba a recostar al castaño en uno de los sillones.

- L-lo sé... – respondió tan nerviosa como ella – jamás pensé que pudiera poseer tal cantidad de poder.

- ¿Crees que hicimos lo correcto al privarlo de sus poderes? – le miro titubeante pues nunca había presenciado tal demostración en toda su vida, ni siquiera con su hija.

- Ahora no estoy tan segura Nadeshico, solo espero que pueda controlarse... – miro la figura durmiente su hijo y un terrible presentimiento se apodero de ella.

- Lo mejor será que me quede a tu lado por lo que pueda pasar, hablare con Fujitaka para avisarle – fue como si adivinara sus pensamientos, pues sin mas puso conciliadoramente una mano sobre su hombro – no te preocupes, él estará bien...

- Gracias... – con una diminuta sonrisa le agradeció sinceramente el gesto.

- Ahora ¿que te parece si preparo un poco de té, mientras esperamos a que Syaoran despierte... – cambio rápidamente de tema para alivianar la tensión, tratando de ubicar con la mirada la cocina – hace años que no hago esto a la forma humana... – dijo ligeramente emocionada, perdiéndose en la entrada de la cocina luego de por fin ubicarla.

- - -

La joven de mirada esmeralda se encontraba caminando por un estrecho y oscuro pasaje de lo que parecía ser una caverna que se extendía interminablemente, y aunque estaba siendo auxiliada por la carta de la luz, lo cierto era que esa oscuridad se tragaba su poder, limitando la luminosidad que de ella pudiera emanar.

A cada paso que daba sentía una mayor ligereza en sus pensamientos, los cuales se tornaban mas distantes al igual que sus recuerdos y temores, ahora solo sentía una enorme tristeza en su corazón, sin un sentido aparente.

Todavía no le había sucedido nada extraordinario, pero según se adentraba en las profundidades de la caverna, los sonidos de sus propios pasos desaprecian y la oscuridad absorbía más ferozmente la luminosidad que irradiaba la carta.

Fue unos metros mas adelante que las cosas empezaron a complicarse, al distinguir como una figura que se movía ágilmente entre las sombras. Instintivamente la castaña retrocedió un paso en el instante en que vio como esa supuesta sombra se acercaba mas a ella, sin pensarlo dos veces tomo una carta de su mazo, el cual había guardado en uno de los bolsillos de su capa negra.

Tiro la carta al frente, y mientras esta permanecía aun en el aire girando, extendió su báculo en forma de estrella hasta tocarla con la punta, gritando fuertemente "_¡Espada!_", al instante la carta desapareció, fusionándose con el báculo, que en medio de una cortina de humo rosado, se convirtió en la espada conjurada.

En ese momento la sombra, que fue adoptando la forma de un terrible ser oscuro, larguirucho, con brazos y piernas extendidos y deformados, se abalanzo sobre ella, en ningún momento la chica se acobardo, protegiéndose con la espada de su ataque, pues las puntas de sus largos dedos negros, eran como afiladas cuchillas.

Por unos segundos resistió la envestida, hasta que un nuevo movimiento de la bestia rompió el contacto, haciéndola caer de espaldas al piso, soltando su espada por la inercia del golpe, estaba a punto de recibir la segunda envestida, cuando se aparto justo a tiempo, rodando en el piso cavernoso hasta llegar a su espada, en fracción de segundos la bestia redirecciono su ataque hasta donde ella se encontraba, pero antes de concluirlo, la castaña empuño su espada, atravesándolo de lado a lado.

El ser oscuro se desvaneció en el aire, en una gran cortina de humo negro, la chica se sintió muy agitada por el esfuerzo y por el sobresalto que aquel inesperado encuentro le había causado, cuando entro en la cueva no sabía con certeza a que se enfrentaría, pero ahora le quedaba claro que tenia que hacer uso de todas sus habilidades como hechicera si quería salir de ahí con vida.

Después de tomarse unos segundos para normalizar su respiración se puso de pie, continuando su camino, mas en esta ocasión poniendo todos sus sentidos alertas, ya que no sabía que nuevos desafíos tendría que afrontar de ahí en adelante.

No se equivoco en lo absoluto al pensar que su situación se tornaría difícil, ya que mas adelante nuevas figuras oscuras y deformes se presentaron en su camino, enfrentando una fiera batalla por su supervivencia, invocando casi todo su mazo de cartas mágicas, desde la carta del viento, hasta la carta del escudo, que era la que mas continuamente utilizaba.

Siguió avanzando, en ese largo y oscuro pasaje sin fin, sin volver la mirada atrás, pues el camino hasta ahora recorrido, se quedaba en el pasado, tal y como lo hacían todos sus recuerdos, que ahora se vislumbraban más lejanos que nunca.

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lo prometido es deuda, y esta vez si pude actualizar mas rápido (XD), o al menos fue mas rápido de lo acostumbrado (n.nU), ahora si me tomare un pequeño receso pues la verdad es que aun no tengo muy claro lo que valla a suceder en el siguiente capitulo, es que siempre me sucede que tengo la idea general del capitulo, pero a la hora de materializar esa idea se me complica todo y no se ni como empezar a escribir lo que pienso, por lo que no sé cuanto tiempo pase hasta la próxima actualización (espero y no sea mucho (ú.ú).

Mejor ya no hablare de cosas tristes, en esta ocasión solo aprovecho para darles las gracias por todos sus comentarios y también quiero pedirles una enorme disculpa por no habérselos podido contestar hasta ahora (u.u), es que diario ando a las carreras y casi siempre que entro a internet es nada mas para subir el capitulo, pues hasta para escribir el capitulo me hago la loca dizque haciendo la tarea y es ahí cuando aprovecho, porque entre la escuela y el trabajo no me queda mucho tiempo libre que digamos (T.T), pero es que desde hace mucho quería hacer un pequeño paréntesis para agradecerles, sobre todo a: _**Sakura 14, Ana Isabel, Faithfrv, Lady Nux **(gracias por darme siempre ánimos (n.n), **Meryl, Marisaki **(de veras muchas gracias por seguir desde el principio la historia), **sakura princess, Hermy, AJcosmo, riza trisha H3CH1C3R4, sashakili, Carolina, anna15, pantera, Haruko Hinako, carina, liz, Megumivks, Soledad de los Angeles, Usako, cari, sAKU-aNELIZ, Romina Gomez, vivi-chan, tere-chan, Rocio, Basileia Daudojiu, shadow, Ades, f-zelda, VANGel DaNnieLiTa, nena05000, chouri, Asumi Tokugawa, karin, Estrella de oscuridad, sakura-hilary, marpesa fane-li, Lole.SkuAAA, rena, jose maria, Nakuru-Black, lucy, nolee SyS, NiNeTta, shirikosakura y aLexandrhàa…**_ uff, eso fue largo (n.nU) pero a todos ustedes muchísimas, muchísimas, muuuuuuucísimas gracias (_espero y no se me haya pasado nadie_ (¬¬U).

De veras que siempre tomo en cuenta todo lo que me dicen y pues, solo quería dejar claro esto y agradecerles por tomarse su tiempo cuando me escriben un comentario, ya sea bueno o malo, que si bien solo escribo por pasatiempo, igualmente me halaga el que haya alguien que le guste las locuras que escribo.

Ya me fui mucho de largo (n.nU), pero gracias de nuevo por todo, como sea, nos vemos el próximo capitulo...

c(")(") _Atte. Usagui-star_


	18. El quinto guardián

El eco vacío de los pasos desaparecía a medida que la joven se acercaba al final de su extenuarte jornada, su ropa rasgada, hecha completamente jirones, y las marcadas y expuestas heridas de su cuerpo, eran una prueba contundente de la encarnizada lucha que había librado en el interior de esa cueva, en la cual todos sus demonios internos se habían vuelto de carne y hueso, a través de la figura de esas terribles criaturas oscuras.

Sin la mas mínima noción del tiempo transcurrido, continuo adelante hasta no ver finalizada su dura prueba, con la mente en blanco, en cierto punto tan adormecida como lo estaba su cuerpo, encontrándose suspendida en un espacio distante, donde ya no se podía sentir el dolor causado por sus heridas, ni aquel sufrimiento en su interior, que ahora no sabia a bien que o quien lo había causado.

El termino de su recorrido estaba cerca, lo supo al notar como un pequeño rayo de luz se dejaba entrever a lo lejos, siguió su camino, aferrándose fuertemente al báculo que sostenía entre sus manos, cuando logro llegar al final, donde esa brillante luz se discernía con mayor intensidad, supo que lo había logrado, con gran satisfacción traspaso el umbral que conectaba ese mundo de tinieblas con la brillante luz del otro lado, sus ojos verde esmeralda inevitablemente se entrecerraron por el intenso destello luminoso.

A medida que sus ojos se acostumbraban al cambio, su interior fue despertando de un largo letargo, era como si viese por primera vez el mundo a su alrededor, sin poder recordar absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido en su vida hasta ese momento, y sin saber como llego ahí y mucho menos que había hecho todo este tiempo, de lo único que estaba completamente segura era que tenia una misión que cumplir, y aun así sentía un pequeño hueco en su corazón que no supo explicar, pues tenia muy claro que su existencia estaba predestinada a proteger los pilares, pero ese pequeño o mejor dicho, gran vació, estaba presente, sabía que era algo importante, pero no lograba recordar de que se trataba, antes de poder hacer mas indagaciones, escucho claramente como una voz le llamaba, lo que le obligo a girarse hasta donde esa presencia se encontraba.

- Has completado tu prueba guardián del equilibrio – la joven inmediatamente supo que se refería a ella, por lo que miro detenidamente a esa traslucida figura con sus verdes ojos, ahora carentes de emoción o vida alguna, aquel anciano de túnica blanca al parecer estaba esperando por ella – lograste derrotar con éxito todas las ataduras que te mantenían sujeta a este mundo, por lo que es tiempo ya de que tomes el lugar que te corresponde…

Al escuchar las últimas palabras, la chica cerro nuevamente sus ojos, levantando en el aire su báculo, mientras una luz dorada la rodeaba, suspendiéndola en el aire y encargándose de sanar todas sus heridas, luego pronuncio unas cuantas letanías en una lengua muerta y su cuerpo quedo impregnado de esa radiante luz, sus harapos negros se transformaron en una delicada túnica blanca de velo semitransparente, que recubría dos partes estratégicas de su cuerpo, en ese instante un par de alas blancas se extendieron en su espalda, para finalmente con un simple movimiento de su báculo, desaparecer envuelta en ese destello de luz dorada.

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron de nueva cuenta, ya no se encontraba en aquella sala blanca al final del túnel, su panorama había cambiado radicalmente, convirtiéndose en una especie de plataforma elevada, ella se encontraba en el centro y a su alrededor, ubicadas estratégicamente en cada punto del plano cardinal, cuatro columnas de luz blanca, en cuyo interior se podía vislumbrar la silueta de cuatro seres, quienes al parecer con su poder mágico mantenían activas aquellas columnas que se extendían hasta cielo.

La joven descendió lentamente hasta el circulo que estaba bajo sus pies, al contacto de sus pies descalzos con el suelo, su circulo mágico se activo, en ese momento su piel fue marcada por varios tatuajes dorados, los cuales se ubicaron en su cara, brazos y piernas para al final producir una potente columna de luz que ascendió al cielo y se fusiono con las otra cuatro columnas, y con cuya cegadora luz quedo envuelta la plataforma.

A partir de ese momento la joven ya no tuvo mas conciencia de si misma, era como si hubiese entrado en una clase de trance, como una marioneta, cuyo único objetivo era el de mantener aquella barrera luminosa, aun a costa de su bienestar o incluso de su propia vida.

Capitulo 18

_**El quinto guardián**_

("Estaba sumido en la mas negra oscuridad, por donde quiera se podía sentir el dolor y la desesperación de muchos, mientras que él, ante su incapacidad de hacer algo mas que tratar de sobrevivir, se habría paso entre aquella muchedumbre de seres oscuros que le impedían seguir adelante, a lo lejos diviso una luz blanca, que a penas y lograba vislumbrarse en esa espesa negrura que lentamente se había tragando todo a su alrededor.

_No sabía el por qué, pero sentía la enorme necesidad de ir al lugar de donde provenía esa luz, algo le llamaba insistentemente ahí, era una voz familiar, que aunque tardo un poco en reconocerla, supo de quien se trataba, lo que le obligo a continuar con su camino, imprimiendo en sus pasos mayor firmeza que antes, ella lo necesitaba, estaba sufriendo y pedía su ayuda a gritos._

_Cuando llego al final del túnel, una brillante luz cubrió todo a su alrededor, al disiparse aquella cegadora luminosidad, pudo vislumbrar una figura frente a él, esta estaba completamente lesionada, con múltiples heridas que teñían de carmesí todo su cuerpo, el joven sintió una aguda punzada en su corazón al acercarse y reconocer aquel cuerpo. _

_Con delicadeza lo tomo entre sus brazos, pero al advertir la falta de vida en el, una gran impotencia aunada con un terrible dolor se apoderó totalmente de su ser, un grito desesperado resonó, haciendo eco por todo el lugar, era el nombre de aquella persona que yacía inerte en su regazo..._

_- ¡SAKURA!")_

- - -

El muchacho abrió de golpe sus ojos color avellana, todo había sido una pesadilla, pero era tan real, como si en verdad hubiese ocurrido, rápidamente tomo asiento en el mullido sillón en que momentos atrás había estado recostado, no pudiendo evitar llevarse la mano derecha al rostro, sintiendo al contacto el sudor frío que corría por su frente, ese sueño había sido tan vivido, de hecho si lo comparaba, era como el sueño que tuvo ocho años atrás, cuando su padre perdió la vida en aquel desafortunado accidente automovilístico.

Entonces una sombría idea vino a su cabeza – _"¿Y si acaso esto fue una premonición?" –_ medito con temor – "_si así fuera, Sakura esta en peligro, tengo que apresurarme y llegar a ella lo antes posible"._

- ¡Syaoran, despertaste... – el castaño salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar como la calmada voz de su madre le llamaba – ¿cómo te sientes? – se acerco a él, tomando asiento a su lado, en el sillón.

- Mamá, tengo que ver a Sakura de inmediato... – soltó repentinamente, mostrando una total seriedad en su semblante, mirando tan intensamente a su madre, que esta se sorprendió un poco por la actitud desesperada de su hijo.

- Créeme que pronto podrás verla – aunque sorprendida, la pelinegra se mostró tranquila ante la evidente perturbación del ambarino – pero por el momento, lo mejor es que descansases un poco mas, aun estas muy débil como para que...

- ¡Entiéndeme, no puedo esperar...! – le interrumpió bruscamente, pues en si, ese terrible presentimiento iba acrecentándose mas y mas en su interior – Sakura esta en un grave peligro...

- ¿De que hablas Syaoran? – le interrumpió con voz calma Nadeshico, quien acababa de entrar en la sala, sosteniendo una bandeja con tazas de te para los tres – ¿cómo que Sakura esta en peligro?

- Si, explícate por favor Syaoran... – intervino también Yelan, al momento que la de cabellos grisáceos dejaba sobre la mesita de centro la bandeja que sostenía, y se apresuraba a quedar frente al castaño.

- Yo... yo tuve un sueño... – dijo titubeante, al no estar seguro si ellas creerían en sus palabras – me encontraba en un lugar oscuro, era como una especie de túnel con muchas criaturas deformes que me impedían el paso, cuando llegue al final de ese túnel, una cegadora luz lo cubrió todo, después, cuando esa luz se disipo, pude ver a alguien frente a mi, era Sakura, estaba tendida en el piso muy lastimada, parecía... – explico, antes de hacer una pausa, puesto que eso era lo que mas le perturbaba de aquel extraño sueño – parecía como si estuviera muerta...

- N-no Syaoran... – la de grisáceos cabellos aparento serenidad, poniéndose a la altura del castaño para tomarle de las manos y mirarle fijamente a los ojos – de seguro fue un sueño y nada mas, te aseguro que Sakura esta bien... – le sonrió afablemente, tratando de creerse sus propias palabras, ya que la verdad, en su interior ella desde hacia un buen rato atrás tenia el mismo mal presentimiento que el castaño.

- Syaoran ¿estas completamente seguro de que eso fue lo que viste? – dijo finalmente la pelinegra con total seriedad, haciendo que inevitablemente los otros dos se volvieran para mirarla.

- Mamá, yo se que es difícil de creer, pero hay algo dentro de mi que me dice que es verdad... – de repente su rostro ensombreció tristemente – es exactamente igual que cuado ocurrió lo de papá...

- No puede ser... – murmuro con cierta angustia la pelinegra, pues eso solo confirmaba las sospechas que se formaron en ella cuando este les relato su sueño – Nadeshico tenemos que darnos prisa...

- Vamos Yelan¿en que clase de peligro puede estar Sakura, si ahora ella se encuentra en el lugar mas seguro de todo el mundo mágico... – se jugo su ultimo argumento positivo, negándose a creer aun en las palabras dichas por el chico castaño.

- Nadeshico... – mostró el mayor tacto que pudo al ver el rostro aparentemente relajado, pero con un dejo de angustia en los ojos de su mejor amiga – Syaoran tiene el don de predecir el futuro...

- ¿Qué! – su temple optimista se desmorono por completo, entrando momentáneamente en un estado de histeria y mirando fijamente en los ojos negros de su amiga, tratando de encontrar aunque sea un pequeño vestigio de falsedad en ellos, cosa que no vio – p-pero... pero si en verdad eso ocurriera¡Touya ya nos lo habría dicho, recuerda que él también puede predecirlo...!

- Ahora lo entiendo... – murmuro de repente el castaño, quedándose por unos segundos mirando fijamente a la nada, al recordar vagamente algunas palabras que le dijo el moreno antes de regresar a su mundo.

- ¿De que hablas Syaoran? – quien le cuestiono fue su madre, ya que la peliplateada aun se encontraba bastante alterada.

- Antes de irse, Touya me pidió que protegiera a Sakura... – con cierta calma intercambio una fugaz mirada con su madre – no me dijo de que, pero estoy seguro que él ya presentía que esto iba a pasar, o de lo contrario yo hubiese sido la última persona a la que él le hubiese confiado esto.

- ¿T-Touya te dijo eso? – lo cuestiono Nadeshico, haciendo uso de todo el aplomo del que era poseedora, el castaño simplemente hizo un ademán afirmativo con la cabeza, para confirmarle lo dicho anteriormente – entonces no hay tiempo que perder – hablo con mayor firmeza, recobrando la compostura antes perdida, para ponerse de pie – Syaoran toma los objetos que tu madre te entrego – le ordeno al chico, quien rápidamente obedeció, poniéndose de pie también, para tomar de la repisa de la chimenea, la valija negra con los pergaminos y el extraño amuleto en forma de esfera negra – y Yelan... – se dirigió ahora a su amiga, quien aun se encontraba sentada en el sillón – me temo que tendrás que venir con nosotros.

- Pe-pero yo no puedo... – la pelinegra no pudo mas que mostrarse sorprendida y hasta asustada por la petición – no puedo regresar a Clow sin mis poderes...

- Eso tiene remedio, hablare inmediatamente con el consejo de ancianos para que te los devuelvan, después de todo, ya no hay nada que te mantenga a este mundo... – en esos momentos el castaño se acerco nuevamente a donde las dos mujeres se encontraban – además Syaoran necesitara de alguien que le enseñe a controlar sus poderes... – volvió brevemente la mirada hacia el ambarino antes de proseguir – y que mejor maestra que la niña prodigio de la magia para hacerlo ¿no lo crees? – dijo con una sonrisita picara, mientras que el castaño se les quedaba mirando totalmente confundido.

- Te recuerdo que hace años no utilizo un solo conjuro, así que no se de que tanta ayuda pueda serles... – dijo ligeramente sonrojada, un gesto que desconcertó aun mas al castaño, pues esa mujer jamás se inmutaba por nada.

- Eso significa que vendrás con nosotros – la de cabellos grisáceos lo dio como un hecho, haciendo que la pelinegra dejara escapar un suspiro cansado, jamás imagino regresar a su lugar de origen, pero después de todo lo ocurrido no podía negarse – ahora hay que darnos prisa, Fujitaka tiene que estar enterado de esto cuanto antes.

- Solo permíteme dejarles un recado a Chiharu y Yamasaki, o de lo contrario se preocuparan por nosotros... – mientras Yelan escribía el mensaje, la bella mujer de cabellos grisáceos, se desprendió nuevamente de la cadena dorada que pendía de su cuello, recitando una vez mas el conjuro para que su la llave adoptara la forma de un báculo.

- Por favor Syaoran toma la mano de tu madre – señalo la hermosa mujer, y este hizo lo que le pidió, mientras a su vez, Yelan tomaba la mano libre de Nadeshico, para finalmente con un suave movimiento del báculo, desaparecer los tres en el entorno.

El castaño se sentía como si fuese succionado por una aspiradora gigante, la tremenda fricción le obligo a cerrar fuertemente los ojos y aunque solo fueron unos cuantos segundos, al chico le parecieron como si hubiesen sido horas las que transcurrieron en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo, definitivamente esa era una horrible sensación que no quería volver a experimentar en su vida.

Cuando el chico abrió nuevamente los ojos, se encontró en un lugar totalmente distinto, en definitiva ya no estaba en la comodidad de su sala, sino en una especie de salón, el cual era ovalado, de un color beige tanto en las paredes, que estaban recubiertas por hermosos recuadros de paisajes, que eran tan nítidos, como si los bosques y las praderas plasmados en ellos fueran reales, y el piso, que parecía ser de mármol; con un techo en forma de cúpula, bellamente decorado con efectos de luces doradas en las molduras blancas que lo rodeaban. En cuanto a muebles, no había muchos, solo algunas plantas de hojas raras, que el castaño jamás en la vida había visto, pero aun así eran bastante bonitas

- Síganme por favor... – la mujer de cabellos plateados se dirigió cordialmente a sus dos acompañantes, sacando completamente al castaño de su ensoñación, al verse obligado a seguir a su guía a través de aquel extraño salón ovalado, el chico se veía bastante impresionado por lo enorme de ese lugar, aunque si bien su madre, no se veía tan sorprendida como él lo estaba.

Al final del salón, solo estaba un arco que daba paso a un largo puente techado que conectaba con otra torre de ese enorme lugar, el castaño se sorprendió aun mas al ver como ese puente atravesaba una gran cascada de agua cristalina que desembocaba en un ancho río de agua tan azul turquesa que se extendía hasta mas haya del horizonte, perdiéndose en unas colinas matizadas de verde y marrón, mientras el tranquilo cielo que los recubría, era de un tono rosa pastel, enmarcado por dos enormes lunas que se entreveían en las nueves blancas, un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió la espina al chico, si, era un muy hermoso paisaje, pero seria mas feliz en cuanto cruzaran el puente.

Del otro lado del puente, había un salón exactamente igual que el anterior, mas al final de este, había una enorme puerta arqueada de madera, y detrás de aquella puerta había un larguísimo corredor, que conducía a varias puertas en ambos lados del pasillo, su guía se detuvo frente a una de esas puertas, llamando en tres ocasiones continuas, hasta que del otro lado le dieron la autorización para que entrara, mientras la puerta se abría por si sola, como si una fuerza invisible la empujara.

- Nadeshico, me alegra que ya hayas regresado... – se expreso inmediatamente al verla entrar el hombre castaño de gafas que estaba del otro lado de la puerta, en lo que parecía ser una especie de estudio, el cual era bastante amplio con grandes ventanales y estantes llenos de libros por todos lados, el hombre hizo a un lado los papeles que estaban flotando frente a él, pues al parecer los revisaba cuando llamaron a la puerta, poniéndose inmediatamente de pie para ir a recibir con un abrazo a la recién llegada.

- Hola querido... – dijo esta, correspondiendo el abrazo y depositando un sutil beso en la mejilla de su esposo, quien hasta al separarse, se dio cuenta de las otras dos personas que estaban con ella.

- ¿Eres tu Yelan? – se mostró desconcertado por su presencia en ese lugar, al saber de antemano que esta ya no poseía poderes mágicos y tenia su vida hecha en el mundo humano – esto si que es una verdadera sorpresa...

- Hola Fujitaka... – correspondió al saludo con una leve reverencia – ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez...

- Si, no te veía desde nuestra boda... – sonrió con gentileza, sin pasar por alto a la tercera persona que los acompañaba, lo que al instante noto la pelinegra, no tardando en hacer las presentaciones correspondientes.

- Oh, es verdad, que descortesía la mía… – sonrió apenada – Fujitaka, te presento a mi hijo, su nombre es Syaoran Li... – le anuncio ella, lo que en cierta medida causo mayor sorpresa en el hombre, mas no por eso dejo de mostrar la calidez de su sonrisa – Syaoran, el es Fujitaka Kinomoto, el padre de Sakura...

- Es un placer conocerte Syaoran... – dijo el hombre de cabellos marrones, que con formalidad le extendió una mano al chico para saludarlo.

- El placer es mío señor Kinomoto... – mostró igual cordialidad, estrechando por unos segundos la mano del hombre que tenia frente a sí, sin poder evitar analizarlo detenidamente, pues este no se parecía en lo absoluto al de la imagen que se había formado cuando Sakura le contó sobre su relación padre e hija, era tal y como le había sucedido con Nadeshico, ya que ella tampoco resulto ser el ogro que él se imaginaba.

- Discúlpenme si soy un poco grosero, pero es que me ha sorprendido mucho su visita, y la verdad tengo algo de curiosidad por saber que los trae por aquí – dijo sin mayores rodeos, era cierto que sentía una enorme curiosidad ante la inusual visita.

- Yo les pedí que vinieran querido... – se adelanto a contestar su esposa – es por Sakura que ellos dos se encuentran aquí...

- ¿Por Sakura? – cuestionó ligeramente confundido, así que sin esperar mas, Nadeshico aclaro sus dudas.

- Así es, nuestra hija se encuentra en un grave peligro y creo que el único que puede salvarla, es el joven que vez a mi lado... – sonrió con tristeza mientras tomaba cariñosamente por los hombros al antes mencionado.

- Nadeshico¿podrías decirme con exactitud que es lo que esta sucediendo...? – dijo el hombre, adoptando una postura bastante seria, borrando de su rostro, aquel semblante tranquilo que antes demostraba.

- Será mejor que tomemos asiento... – sugirió ella, para que posteriormente los cuatro hicieran lo antes dicho, y así, sin mayor interrupción, la de plateados cabellos comenzó a relatarle a su marido todo lo ocurrido las últimas veinticuatro horas, sin omitir un solo detalle de la premonición vista por Syaoran, para que al final, fuera Fujitaka quien retomara la palabra.

- ¿Dime Syaoran como era el lugar donde se encontraba Sakura? – con seriedad, pero también con relativa calma se dirigió al muchacho castaño.

- No lo recuerdo muy bien... cuando salí de ese túnel oscuro, una brillante luz me envolvió completamente y para cuando la luz se fue, yo estaba en una especie de plataforma, pero lo mas raro era que no estaba sostenida por nada, como si estuviese suspendida en los cielos... – trato de hacer la mayor memoria posible, mas al final eso era todo lo que podía recordar.

- Entiendo... – dijo el hombre con la misma calma de antes – y solo eh escuchado de un lugar en todo Clow que encaja en la descripción que me diste, y es donde seguramente ahora se encuentra Sakura...

- Eso es imposible... – quien termino interrumpiéndolo fue la mujer de negros cabellos – solo los guardianes puede ver ese lugar...

- Lo sé Yelan, pero si lo que dice Syaoran es cierto, el lugar que vio en sus sueños no es otro que la sala de los pilares...

- ¿La sala de los pilares? – el ambarino no pudo evitar preguntar aquello.

- La sala de los pilares es el lugar que sostiene a las cinco presencias mas poderosas de todo Clow... – explicó con cierta tranquilidad el hombre de gafas – cuatro de esas presencias, o mejor dicho, cuatro de los guardianes, son regidos por un elemento en especifico, estos son la tierra, el agua, el fuego y el viento, al unificarse los cuatro elementos se origina la esencia de la vida en nuestro mundo... aun así, existe una quinta presencia, el guardián mas poderoso, y cuyo poder es equivalente al de los otro cuatro, pues es quien se encarga de mantener el justo equilibrio de la naturaleza... esos cinco seres se mantienen en un lugar completamente apartado e independiente a este mundo, al que absolutamente nadie mas que ellos puede acceder, ese lugar es conocido como la sala de los pilares, comprenderás ahora la razón por la que nos parece increíble que tu hayas visto ese sitio.

- E-entonces ¿Sakura es un guardián...? – cuestionó dudoso el ambarino.

- Así es... – asintió el de gafas – Sakura es el pilar central y quien sostiene a las otras cuatro presencias, aunque lo que mas me intriga, es como pudiste llegar a ese lugar en tu sueño, evidentemente eso que viste fue una premonición y por lo tanto tarde o temprano ocurrirá... mas a mi juicio, solo hay una forma de resolver todo este misterio... – el hombre se levanto de su asiento, antes de anunciarle a los presentes sus conjeturas hechas – es tiempo de hacerle una visita formal al consejo de ancianos...

- Pero... – la de cabellos azabaches estaba a punto de objetar, cuando alguien llamo inesperadamente a la puerta, el de gafas no tardo en dar la debida autorización para que aquella persona entrara, haciendo un pequeño pase con la mano para que la puerta se abriera, dejando al descubierto la figura de un muchacho de unos veinte años, de largos cabellos plateados, el cual, a penas estuvo frente al hombre castaño, hizo una cordial reverencia.

- Su majestad... – se apresuro a decir el chico peliplateado, quien a pesar de su frío e inflexible semblante, se escuchaba notoriamente agitado – es necesario que me acompañe...

- Lo lamento Yue, pero tengo una visita muy importante que realizar y lo que sea que este ocurriendo, tendrá que esperar hasta mi regreso... – explico su soberano, mas el otro no desistió en su encomienda.

- Su majestad, insisto en que me acompañe, algo terrible esta ocurriendo en os limites de Clow... – repitió con insistencia el chico.

- ¿De que se trata? – le miro hasta cierto punto intrigado, su asistente no solía actuar de esa manera tan obstinada y siempre acataba sus mandatos sin oponer objeción alguna.

- Una gran sombra oscura esta cubriéndolo todos los alrededores de la ciudad y al parecer se dirige para acá... – el chico adopto una mayor seriedad antes de continuar – esa sombra esta destruyendo todo a su paso, es como si lo estuviese succionando...

- Pero eso es imposible... – dijo totalmente sorprendido el hombre.

- Se lo mostrare... – el de cabellos plateados arrojo un cristal hexagonal en el centro de la habitación, este se quedo en el aire, empezado a girar rápidamente, produciendo una especie de holograma, era una vista aérea de toda la ciudad y en efecto un mancha oscura y deforme estaba sitiando todo el lugar, entrando por la zona norte.

- El Caos... – murmuro la pelinegra al ver la imagen frente a sus ojos.

- ¿Qué dijiste Yelan? – el de cabellos marrones no tardo en preguntar al haber escuchado claramente las palabras de la mujer.

- Sakura me lo contó en una ocasión... – explico ella, sin quitar sus ojos de la imagen reflejada por el cristal – el oráculo previo que muy pronto se cumplirían los dos mil años del cautiverio de la bestia...

- Eso quiere decir que la cuenta regresiva ha terminado y la prisión que lo mantenía cautivo ha desaparecido... – repuso el de gafas

- Me temo que así es…

- Comprendo… – el hombre también fijo su vista en el holograma – por el momento los guardianes mantienen un escudo que protege toda la ciudad, pero no sabemos si ellos puedan sellar a la bestia en su prisión antes de que el escudo desaparezca... – entonces este se giro hasta donde se encontraba su asistente – Yue...

- Si su majestad... – respondió rápidamente el aludido.

- Comunícale nuestra situación a los jefes de la guardia, diles que quiero hablar inmediatamente con ellos, que estén alertas y que organicen al ejercito por cualquier imprevisto que pueda ocurrir... y también dile a Touya que deseo hablar con él…

- Si su majestad, se hará como usted ordene... – el joven hizo una última reverencia antes de retirarse de la habitación.

- Lo lamento, pero en necesario que permanezca aquí, tendrán que ir ustedes solos a ver al consejo – dijo sin mayores explicaciones el hombre, mientras su mujer asentía con la cabeza.

- Esta bien, solo cuídate por favor...

- Lo are... – le dijo afablemente a su esposa, antes de despedirse definitivamente de ella – ahora vallan.

Tal y como habían entrado, los tres salieron del estudio, mientras el joven que aun no acababa de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo, se preguntaba interioramente como era que llegarían con ese consejo de ancianos del que todos tanto hablaban, tal vez serían tele transportados como la ultima vez, lo que le hizo sentir un poco enfermo, su estomago aun no se recuperaba del ultimo viaje.

Sin atreverse a preguntar, el chico siguió calladamente a sus guías, mientras se adentraban en un sin número de pasillos y escaleras, hasta que llegaron a una enorme terraza, donde lo que parecía ser una extraña carroza sacada de un bizarro cuento de hadas los esperaba, esta estaba atada a siete caballos blancos alados, el ambarino pensó que se parecían mucho a los pegasos de la mitología griega.

- ¿I-iremos en eso...? – por fin se animo a preguntar, pues definitivamente ni en sus sueños mas locos, imagino una cosa como la que ahora sus ojos avellana estaban presenciando, su madre solo pudo dejar escapar una risita divertida, al imaginar lo desconcertante que era todo eso para su hijo.

- Así es Syaoran, el vehículo que vez adelante será el encargado de llevarnos – al chico miro con serias dudas su transporte, a lo que su madre complemento – ¿o en que creías que viajaríamos?

- N-no lo se... supuse que tal vez nos transportaríamos como la ultima vez...

- Me temo que eso es imposible... – quien le respondió fue la de cabellos grisáceos, mostrandole una sonrisa igual a la de su amiga – la tele transportación solo sirve para viajar entre tu mundo y el nuestro… aquí, para trasladarnos de un lugar a otro es necesario volar hasta ahí, o en el peor de los casos caminar...

- ¿Los hechiceros pueden volar? – miro totalmente fascinado a su madre, aunque segundos después se arrepintiera, al recordar un pequeñísimo detalle sobre él (su fobia a las alturas)

- "Todos" los hechiceros tenemos el don de volar... – le corrigió su madre, sonriendo al ver la cara espantada de su hijo, pues ella sabia perfectamente de su enorme temor a las alturas, el cual se arraigo en él cuando tenia diez años, al haberse fracturado una pierna luego de haber caído accidentalmente del segundo piso de la casa de Eriol.

Aun con sus reservas, el chico subió a aquel artefacto volador, tomando asiento en el medio de uno de los confortables sillones, donde no pudiera ver otra cosa que el rostro de su madre, al chico se le hizo eterno aquel momento, a pesar de que tanto Nadeshico como Yelan se la pasaron conversando todo el camino, fue así como se entero que la bestia que los amenazaba era un terrible ser de la oscuridad, que actuaba como si de un agujero negro se tratase, devorando todo lo que se ponía a su paso, era por este motivo que todos en el mundo mágico le conocían como el devorador de mundos.

Cuando finalmente se detuvieron, la peliplateada fue la primera en bajar, seguida por la de cabellos azabaches y finalmente el chico. Este simplemente no sabia cuando terminaría de sorprenderse, ahora se encontraban en una especie de claro, en el medio de un denso bosque, frente a ellos se encontraban unas ruinas; las cuales eran unas grandes columnas de piedra que formaban un circulo, al castaño le pareció haber visto alguna vez una foto en un libro de aquellas columnas de piedra, o al menos de unas que se le asemejaban mucho, si mal no recordaba estaban en Inglaterra, en un lugar llamado Stonehenge.

La de cabellos plateados se dirigió al centro de esas ruinas, inmediatamente el castaño y su madre le siguieron de cerca, cuando la mujer se detuvo en el centro empezó a recitar una especie de rezo, lo cual hizo que las columnas se llenaran de símbolos dorados y finalmente el piso se abriera, dejando al descubierto unas escaleras que se prolongaban hacia abajo.

- Síganme... – indico la de grisáceos cabellos, los tres bajaron por las escaleras, las cuales descendían en forma de espiral, el chico se sintió ciertamente mareado al notar que bajo ellos no se veía absolutamente nada, era como si las escaleras se extendieran en lo profundo de un abismo.

Luego de aproximadamente veinte minutos, llegaron al final de las escaleras, al final de ellas había una puerta gigante de madera, su portada tenia tallados varios símbolos semejantes a los que habían aparecido en los pilares de las ruinas, pero eso no fue lo raro, puesto que lo mas extraño era que el castaño entendía a la perfección lo que decían esos símbolos.

- _Azare naum ziote neao_... – pronuncio el castaño, ante la atónita mirada de sus acompañantes, era cierto que ambas podían leer las palabras, mas quedaron estupefactas al saber que él también las entendía, a ellas les había tomado años aprender a hablar ese idioma, del cual realmente solo sabían lo básico, mas el joven, a pesar de ser la primera vez que estaba ahí, lo hablaba y entendía a la perfección, y no solo eso, sino que había activado el mecanismo mágico de la puerta, logrando quitar el sello que la mantenía cerrada, solo ciertas personas elegidas podían quitar ese sello.

-¿C-como...¿cómo hiciste eso Syaoran? – pregunto incrédulamente su madre.

- No lo se... – era la verdad, pues fue algo que se dio espontáneamente – es difícil de explicar, pero desde que la señora Nadeshico recito ese conjuro arriba, algo dentro de mi reacciono, es muy curioso, fue como si una parte que permanecía dormida en mi interior despertara.

- S-será mejor continuar... – aunque atónita por la declaración del chico, la de plateados cabellos decidió que lo más conveniente seria seguir su travesía, ya que aun les quedaba un largo camino por delante.

- Si... – dijeron al uníoslo sus acompañantes.

Según se adentraban en ese enorme laberinto de corredores oscuros y sombríos, el castaño entraba en una especie de trance, que aunque estaba conciente de sus acciones, no podía evitar sentirse atraído por algo que lo incitaba a seguirle, por lo que sin mayor aviso tomo la delantera, sorprendiendo una vez mas a las dos mujeres. Sin decir nada, estas le siguieron por los corredores, ya que este estaba trazando el camino exacto hacia donde se encontraba la sala del consejo.

Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta correcta, el chico se encargo de leer nuevamente las inscripciones escritas en la portada y segundos después esta se abrió de par en par, dejando al descubierto el mismo salón por el que la castaña había cruzado horas atrás.

Sin mayor aviso el chico entro en el recinto de los once ancianos, mirando con detenimiento al que se encofraba en el centro, quien alzo un poco la capucha blanca de su túnica para verlo mejor, en su expresión pudo notarse bastante sorpresa.

- Apareciste... – todos los ancianos estaban expectantes, mirando detenidamente al joven que estaba frente a ellos.

- ¿Dónde esta Sakura? – miro fijamente en los ojos blancos del anciano, modificando paulatinamente su semblante a uno mas severo.

- L-lo lamento, pero ella ya esta con los demás guardines... – respondió el anciano con algunas reservas, sintiendo directamente sobre él los intensos ojos marrones de aquel chico, nunca imagino que el quinto pilar aparecería tan repentinamente y mucho menos que este poseería tal cantidad de poder, tal parecía que ya había empezado la transición para ocupar su lugar.

- ¿Por qué la obligaron a tomar mi lugar, cuando ella es simplemente el guardián del viento...? – les cuestiono duramente el chico, en ese instante ambas mujeres se le quedaron viendo totalmente perturbadas, la pelinegra solo podía preguntarse ¿de que rayos estaba hablando su hijo, la peliplateada por su parte, se cuestionaba sobre lo dicho de que Sakura era el guardián del viento ¿acaso ella no era el guardián del equilibrio, pero en lo que si coincidían sus pensamientos era en el querer averiguar ¿por qué el consejo de ancianos parecía comprender las palabras del chico, y sobre todo¿por qué todos estaban tan temerosos de él?

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bien, hoy solo vengo de pasada, no tengo mucho tiempo, así que hoy me ahorrare mis comentarios habituales (XD), nos vemos el próximo capitulo y gracias por los comentarios...


	19. Venciendo al destino

Fueron momentos muy tensos los que se vivieron en aquella sala, Syaoran miraba tan penetrante y fríamente a aquel anciano, que su madre se quedo en cierta medida sorprendida, puesto que él jamás había actuado de una manera tan agresiva.

- Responde anciano ¿por que la dejaste tomar mi lugar? – los ojos del castaño no se apartaron un solo instante de la figura del viejo, que parecía ciertamente dudoso de contestar a la pregunta.

- Tus poderes son más sorprendentes de lo que imagine… – aunque evadiéndolo, le respondió al fin, sonriéndole con cierto desazón – veo que ya adquiriste la habilidad de leer las mentes de los demás.

- Si, y yo veo que tu muy astutamente has bloqueado la tuya… – respondió sarcástico, definitivamente su madre estaba anonadada por las revelaciones, pero mas que eso por la conducta despectiva de su hijo – mas sin embargo eh podido ver lo suficiente a través de tus ojos como para darme cuenta de todo lo que esta pasando en este mundo.

- Si lo sabes, comprenderás nuestra situación… – el anciano trataba de recuperarse y recobrar la compostura perdida – y entenderás que debíamos tomar medidas emergentes para la catástrofe que se avecinaba.

- No, de hecho no lo entiendo… – su semblante de seriedad absoluta no vario un solo ápice – ustedes engañaron a Sakura haciéndole creer que era alguien que en realidad no es, y le han obligado a cumplir una tarea que no era suya y por lo tanto no debía cumplir.

- Lo que hicimos fue por el bien de toda la dimensión mágica… – respondió enérgicamente el anciano – por mas que buscamos al elegido, el oráculo jamás nos pudo mostrar su localización, ni siquiera sabíamos si este realmente existía, la cuenta regresiva seguía su marcha y nuestra única salvación era esa niña, era la única con un poder mágico similar al tuyo.

- ¡Ya basta de misterios! – grito exasperada Nadeshico, pues al igual que Yelan, cada vez entendía menos lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí – exijo una explicación en este mismo momento…

- Si Syaoran¿explícanos que es lo que esta pasando? – consecuentó la madre del castaño, quien empleo algo de severidad en sus palabras para dirigirse a él.

- Yo les explicare lo que sucede… – de entre una de las paredes de cristal que recubrían aquel salón circular, surgió una figura conocida, era una elegante mujer de largos cabellos castaños rojizos, la cual se encamino con pasos calmos hasta el centro del salón, para posteriormente dirigirse a todos los importantes personajes que se habían reunido en aquel lugar .

Capitulo 19

_**Venciendo al destino**_

- Kaho... – pronuncio mas que sorprendida la hermosa mujer de cabellos grisáceos – n-no entiendo... ¿tú que tienes que ver en todo esto?

- Mas de lo que imagina su majestad – confeso la profesora – pues durante todo este tiempo yo eh sido la encargada de resguardar la seguridad de la princesa, el consejo de ancianos me pidió que me hiciera cargo de ella cuando nos enteramos que los cazadores estaban tras su pista, fue por esa razón que entre a trabajar como profesora en su colegio.

- A través la señorita Mizuki, persuadimos a la directora de la academia Read para que Sakura fuese a vivir al mundo humano y esta a su vez los convenció al rey y a usted majestad... – corroboro la cabeza del consejo de ancianos – necesitábamos asilarla, ya que durante años los hechiceros malignos han estado a la caza de las presencias mas fuertes del mundo de la magia, despojándolos de sus poderes e intentando con ello traer de vuelta a la bestia que hasta ahora permanecía sellada, para que el Caos reine nuevamente...

- ¿Puedo saber por que no se me informo de esto cuanto antes? – dijo la peliplateada ligeramente exaltada – ¡por piedad, era la seguridad de mi hija el que estaba en juego, Fujitaka y yo debimos haber sido informados inmediatamente de lo que estaba ocurriendo!

- Si no se les informo fue porque el consejo no lo creyó prudente – respondió con la misma quietud el anciano – si lo sabían seguramente no hubiesen permitido que ella viajara al mundo humano...

- ¡Por supuesto que no lo hubiésemos permitido, de haberlo sabido nosotros mismos nos habríamos encargado de protegerla, incluso con nuestra propia vida de ser necesario...! – dijo rígidamente la de plateados cabellos, dejando algo sorprendida a Yelan, quien en todos los años de conocerla jamás había visto tan furiosa a su amiga.

- Y fue exactamente por esa razón que el consejo tomo la decisión, la princesa corría un peligro mucho mayor si se quedaba aquí, no solo por el asecho de los cazadores, sino también porque en ese entonces ella difícilmente dominaba su carácter impulsivo, si la hubiesen encerrado en palacio, como imagino pretendían hacer, lo único que habrían conseguido seria que esta escapara, haciéndola un blanco mas fácil de atrapar...

- Pero... – intento objetar, mas no pudo hacerlo, puesto que fue interrumpida por la persona menos esperada.

- El primer pilar ha caído... – la voz del castaño resonó por todo el salón, haciendo que inmediatamente las partes en discusión se callaran y todos los ancianos regresaran su vista a la pilastra de cristal frente a ellos, en donde el liquido plateado reposaba, dicha pilastra mostraba a cada anciano visiones de lo que ocurría en el exterior – los cuatro pilares restantes no van a poder resistir por mucho tiempo mas – el chico se dirigió expresamente al anciano – si no quieres que este mundo se destruya, dime como puedo llegar hasta la sala de los pilares.

- Te lo diré... – sonrió con pesado cansancio el anciano – después de todo estaba en tu destino que fueras a ese lugar... – con un golpe de su báculo sobre el piso, la pared que antes se había dividido para que la castaña entrara en ella, se abrió nuevamente para dejar pasar al castaño – solo debes completar la prueba que se te imponga y llegar al otro extremo de ese túnel, después de eso podrás ver la sala, aunque si lo que pretendes es llegar al guardián del viento, te advierto que eso no va a servir de mucho, pues en cuanto la prueba haya concluido todos tus recuerdos serán automáticamente borrados de tu memoria y tu única misión será la de proteger a Clow...

- Esta bien... – el chico se puso decididamente en marcha, había visto lo suficiente en la mente de ese anciano como para saber lo que seguiría después.

- ¡Syaoran espera! – le detuvo su madre antes de que entrara en la abertura, la pelinegra estaba notoriamente afectada por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, así que el castaño se apresuro a serenarla.

- Tranquila mamá, voy a estar bien... – le sonrió con apacibilidad, acariciando tiernamente una de sus mejillas y viendo a través de sus ojos negros todos los temores que su madre ocultaba en lo mas profundo de su ser – te prometo que regresare, no dudes de ello...

- Syaoran... – la mujer se afianzo fuertemente a su hijo en un abrazo, mientras las lagrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos – n-no puedo permitir que vallas… - murmuro angustiada.

- Mamá, te juro que todo estará bien…

- Pe-pero… pero ni siquiera sabes como utilizar tu magia... – dijo con desesperación, al recordar justo en ese momento todo lo que alguna vez le había comentado Sakura sobre el destino de los guardianes que se enfrentaban al Caos, ella mejor que nadie sabía el terrible desenlace que le aguardaba a su hijo si es que este llegase a cruzar el umbral de esa cueva, por lo que no estaba dispuesta a perderlo así como así.

- No te preocupes, ya vi lo necesario... – se aparto lentamente de su madre, sonriendo con la misma calma, antes de depositar un sutil beso en su mejilla que la dejo paralizada por unos segundos, pues en ese segundo tuvo el mal presentimiento de que esa seria la última vez que lo vería.

El chico se aparto definitivamente, entrando sin titubear al interior de la cueva, su madre ya no tuvo tiempo de detenerle, pues justo en el momento que este entró, la pared se cristalizo nuevamente.

- ¡Syaoran no...! – dijo en ultimo intento desesperado, chocando sus puños contra la sólida pared de cristal, sin poder contener las lagrimas que bañaban su rostro por la impotencia de no poder haber hecho absolutamente nada para detenerlo – ¿por qué...? – murmuro apretando fuertemente los puños – ¿por que permitieron que él fuera...! – se giro violentamente hasta donde se encontraban todos, dirigiéndose especialmente al anciano del centro.

- Lo lamento mucho en verdad Yelan... – respondió después de unos segundos la mujer de cabellos castaños rojizos – pero aunque quisiéramos, no podíamos hacerlo, Syaoran es el quinto pilar.

- ¿C-cómo? – a penas y pudo articular la pelinegra, pues creyó haber escuchado mal lo dicho por la castaña.

- Él es el legitimo guardián supremo de los pilares... – reitero la mujer, mas esta vez no fue la pelinegra quien la interrumpió.

- ¿Pe-pero y Sakura? – cuestiono notoriamente desconcertada la de cabellos grisáceos – ¿entonces quien es ella?

- Como Syaoran lo dijo, Sakura es... – titubeo un poco al ver la aflicción de su rostro – Sakura es en realidad el guardián del viento...

- No, eso no puede ser... – murmuro con horror la peliplateada – ¡entonces ¿por qué demonios todos estos años nos hicieron creer que ella era el quinto guardián, cuando en realidad ese lugar le correspondía a otra persona!

- Fue por que ella era la única que poseía un poder similar al del pilar perdido... – intervino finalmente la cabeza del consejo – hace dieciséis años el oráculo predijo el nacimiento de dos nuevos guardianes... – empezó a relatar con cierta calma el anciano – estaba predicho que ellos serían quienes sustituirían al guardián del viento y al guardián del equilibrio respectivamente, puesto que su ciclo como pilares estaba a punto a finalizar... no obstante, ese mismo día el oráculo también predijo otro importante evento que tendría lugar en nuestro mundo... este predijo que muy pronto los dos milenios de cautiverio de la bestia llegarían a su fin, alzándose nuevamente y con mayor fuerza que antes, para causar la devastación y destrucción final de todo el mundo mágico...

- Pero si se suponía que Syaoran era el quinto pilar¿cómo es que posible que hasta ahora se hayan dado cuenta de su existencia? – no tardo en cuestionarles la pelinegra, quien simplemente no acababa de dar crédito a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Durante años buscamos su presencia mágica, mas nos resulto imposible encontrarlo... – respondió con un dejo de ironía el viejo maestro – hasta ahora entendemos que todo este tiempo estuvimos buscándolo en el lugar equivocado, jamás contemplamos la posibilidad de que él estaría viviendo en el mundo humano... pero, cuando sellaron sus poderes, también sellaron su verdadera presencia mágica y con ello la oportunidad de encontrarlo... la cuenta regresiva estaba en marcha, así que tuvimos que tomar una decisión, en la que concluimos que antes del bienestar de una sola persona, nuestra máxima prioridad era la de resguardar la de todo un mundo...

- Así que tomaron a Sakura como si se tratase de un simple peón de ajedrez... – la voz de Nadeshico se escuchaba bastante trémula y dolida – ¿y ahora que es lo que ocurrirá con mi hija?

- Ella al igual que el guardián del equilibrio tomaran el lugar que les corresponde...

- Lo que aun no me queda claro... – le interrumpió Yelan, mientras trataba por todos los medios de recobrar la compostura – mas bien dicho, lo que aun no entiendo ¿es cómo Syaoran pudo controlar todo su poder en tan poco tiempo?

- Cuando Nadeshico activo los símbolos mágicos en las ruinas que conectan la entrada del exterior a este lugar, Syaoran empezó su transición como guardián... – el anciano no tardo en responder su pregunta – obteniendo todas aquellas capacidades que hasta ahora habían permanecido dormidas en su interior... según se adentraban en el laberinto de ciudad Baja, sus sentidos se agudizaban, recibiendo información y asimilándola tan rápidamente que al final adquirió la habilidad de poder leer las mentes de otros, de esa forma fue como se dio cuenta de quien era en realidad y a su vez aprendió todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre magia al ver a través de mi mente.

- Entonces cuando él me miro a los ojos... – dijo incrédulamente la pelinegra.

- Así es, estaba leyendo tus pensamientos... – el anciano termino la oración – es chico posee poderes mucho mas sorprendentes de los que poseía su antecesor o cualquier otro hechicero que se haya visto en mucho tiempo, quizás, después de todo, él pueda completar exitosamente su misión...

- - -

Aquel lugar era tal y como en aquella visión que había tenido horas atrás, no podía ver absolutamente nada a su alrededor, puesto que todo estaba completamente oscuro, y sin embargo, podía sentir las múltiples presencias que se encontraban a su alrededor asechándolo.

No les dio mucha importancia, ya que su única prioridad en esos momentos era llegar cuanto antes al lado de esa persona por la que había emprendido aquel accidentado viaje y por la que ahora se encontraba en ese lugar, sus pensamientos estaban exclusivamente enfocados en la imagen de esa dulce joven de hipnotizantes ojos esmeralda, de hecho, la idea de volver a verla era lo que le impulsaba a seguir adelante.

Corría a toda la velocidad que sus piernas podían darle, sabía que estaba sufriendo en esos momentos, lo sentía como si él mismo lo estuviese viviendo en carne propia, entre los dos se había formado una conexión tan estrecha, que aun para él era difícil de explicar, tenia que apresurarse y llegar cuanto antes a ella, mas sin embargo, en ese momento las presencias que hasta ahora habían estado ocultas tras las sobras, aparecieron finalmente frente a él.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, de la valija negra que llevaba consigo saco el amuleto redondo y un pergamino del fajo que también viajaba en el interior, concentró todo su poder en aquel amuleto, mientras un circulo dorado aparecía bajo sus pies, solo segundos después el amuleto se transformo en una espada, el chico empuño la espada contra el pergamino, exclamando fuertemente un conjuro.

- ¡Dios del rayo ve! – un destello de luz dorada se materializo en ese momento, adoptando paulatinamente la forma de una bestia cuadrúpeda que se dirigió hasta donde las criaturas que lo amenazaban se encontraban, desmembrándolas a todas en cuestión de segundos.

El chico siguió corriendo con todas las fuerzas que podían brindarle sus piernas, ciertamente su desesperación hizo que muy pronto sus pies se fueran alejando involuntariamente del piso, empezando a levitar en el aire, volando a toda velocidad hacia el frente, mientras una potente luz blanca irradiada por su cuerpo, eliminaba a todos los entes de la oscuridad que su resplandor tocaba.

- Sakura, resiste por favor... – pronuncio esperanzadoramente, manteniendo únicamente la imagen de la chica en su mente, abriéndose paso sin dejar que nada se interpusiera en su camino.

- - -

El cuarto pilar había desaparecido, ahora solo quedaba ella sosteniendo la ultima barrera que protegía la ciudad, múltiples heridas se podían apreciar por todo su cuerpo, cada embestida de la bestia sobre el escudo, era una nueva flagelación que la joven tenia que soportar, por lo que su lastimado cuerpo estaba a punto de ceder.

Pero no por eso iba a rendirse, su voluntad y determinación eran mucho más fuertes, no podía darse el lujo de caer ella también, era su misión y como tal, protegería el bienestar del mundo mágico hasta el final, cuando su cuerpo se desangrara y su vida llegara a su fin.

Si embargo, había otra cosa que no la dejaba rendirse, era esa voz que desde hacia un buen rato se había instaurado insistentemente en su cabeza, el solo escuchar esa voz la hacia querer permanecer de pie y no flaquear, a pesar de que ese alguien solo repetía un nombre, (que si bien era desconocido para ella), creía conocer a la persona a la que él se refería.

- _"Sakura, resiste por favor..."_ – y ahí estaba de nueva cuenta esa voz, como deseaba saber de quien se trataba, él se escuchaba tan angustiado por esa persona a quien llamaba "_Sakura_", que a ella no podía mas que partírsele el alma y dolerle agudamente ese hueco vacío que tenia en el corazón, sintiendo vivamente en su interior el sufrimiento de aquel ser.

Pero a pesar de la fortaleza de su voluntad, las fuerzas estaban a punto de abandonarle, cuando sus rodillas se doblegaron finalmente, supo que muy pronto le seguiría su cuerpo entero, justo en ese momento alzo la vista al cielo, viendo atentamente con sus ojos vacíos y carentes de vida un punto lejano, donde pudo distinguir un brillante luz blanca que se iba haciendo mas y mas resplandeciente.

Su mirada se nublaba, pero aun así pudo entrever como esa luz se acercaba hasta donde ella se encontraba, entre el resplandor de esa luz pudo ver claramente el perfil de alguien, este le extendía una mano para que la tomara, y aunque de veras quiso hacer un ultimo intento por tomarla y afianzarse a ella, su cuerpo ya no le respondió, se sentía adormecida , estaba tan cansada, que estaba segura que si cerraba en ese momento los ojos todo su sufrimiento cesaría para siempre, y así lo hizo, se dejo vencer por el sueño y el cansancio, sin que ya nada mas le importara.

- - -

Luego de pasar exitosamente la prueba de iniciación en la caverna, el ambarino activo el ultimo de sus poderes dormidos, su circulo mágico apareció nuevamente bajo sus pies, y aquella luz que emanaba de él se incremento con mayor intensidad, envolviéndolo completamente y cambiando sus ropajes por una túnica blanca con pantalones holgados, dos alas blancas salieron de su espalda y automáticamente después fue transportado a otro lugar, viajando por medio de la misma magia que estaba utilizando.

Cuando pudo reaccionar se encontraba en las alturas, desde ahí podía ver perfectamente cinco plataformas, todas ellas apagadas, excepto la del centro, en la cual una débil luz aun se mantenía en pie.

Él sabia perfectamente a quien pertenecía esa luz, por lo que sin dudarlo se dirigió hasta donde esta se encontraba, planeando entre las nubes y las fuertes corrientes de aire para poder llegar a ella, ya estaba a punto de alcanzarla cuando esta se extinguió totalmente, mientras la silueta de la joven que permanecía en el centro de aquella columna caía de rodillas, antes de desplomarse inertemente hacia el frente.

Su corazón dio un doloroso vuelco en ese instante, abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos ambarinos al ver como no pudo contradecir una vez mas, aquella visión que le mostrara el futuro, que en esta ocasión no era un hecho ficticio producto de su cerebro, sino la realidad que lo había alcanzado finalmente.

Un grito ensordecedor hizo eco por todo el lugar, su alma se desgarraba al solo pronunciar aquel nombre, pues en su interior se sentía culpable y no podía más que reprocharse el hecho de no haber podido llegar a tiempo para salvarla.

Con delicadeza tomo entre sus brazos aquel cuerpo sin vida, cargándolo hasta ponerse de pie, mientras una solitaria lagrima recorría su mejilla hasta caer y mezclarse con la sangre aun fresca en el rostro de la joven, quien al estar completamente bañada por ella, manchaba de carmesí el pulcro traje que portaba ahora el chico.

Una furia indescriptible se apodero completamente de él, no supo en que momento activo el quinto pilar, y no le importo realmente que las marcas doradas tatuaran su cuerpo, pues su único objetivo era destruir a aquella bestia que le había arrebatado a su ser mas preciado.

Una columna de luz mucho mas poderosa que las cuatro anteriores juntas se elevo al cielo, mientras el joven contemplaba detenidamente, con el rostro ensombrecido a la joven que sostenía entre sus brazos, sonriendo melancólicamente mientras depositaba un tierno beso en su frente.

- Lamento no haberte dicho antes lo mucho que te amo Sakura... – le dijo bajamente mientras se separaba de ella – aunque no importa, ya que los dos estaremos muy pronto juntos – por un momento creyó que todo aquello era producto de su imaginación, pero al mirar con mayor detenimiento el rostro de la joven, se dio cuenta como una pequeña sonrisa se delineaba débilmente en sus labios.

Una gran sonrisa se curvo paulatinamente el la comisura de sus labios al saber que no se trataba de su imaginación, pues aparte de esa prueba tuvo otra mucho mas contundente, al sentir en ese instante la casi inapreciable presencia de la joven, lo que le hizo sonreír mas ampliamente.

- Ya veo... – le susurro bajamente, para posteriormente dirigir su vista al frente, liberando sin mayor preámbulo todo su poder, el que fue canalizado por medio de aquella columna de luz que surco los cielos, expandiéndose de tal manera que produjo una reacción en cadena, por algunos segundos el cielo quedo por completo iluminado con su blanquecino resplandor.

Su poder fue tal, que desintegro lentamente a la bestia, quien intento retroceder, mas no pudo ir muy lejos, pues el tremendo brillo termino cubriéndola por completo, hasta que no quedo nada de su existencia.

Aquella perturbadora luz lo cubrió absolutamente todo, cegando por algunos instantes a los habitantes de la ciudad, los cuales se refugiaron luego de que el Caos traspasara la barrera que los resguardaba y comenzara a causar estragos por todos lados, dejando algunos edificios prácticamente hechos ruinas.

El chico mantuvo su sonrisa al ver como la joven que sostenía entre sus brazos lentamente empezaba a reaccionar, irradiando un brillo dorado que el chico supuso era su poder vital que regresaba nuevamente a ella, no pudo evitar el impulso de abrazarla mas fuerte, ya que al final todo lo que había hecho de alguna manera fue en vano, al menos para ellos, pues los últimos vestigios de su poder los consumía a ambos junto con aquella sala que desaparecía ante sus ojos.

Al final la resplandeciente luz blanca desapareció en el horizonte sin dejar huella, y junto con esa luz, la sala de los pilares y los guardianes que la mantenían activa, absolutamente todo fue tragado por aquel poder, incluso los seis seres que sacrificaron su esencia para proteger a su mundo.

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno pues aquí yo de nuevo (n.n), ya había pasado algo de tiempo desde la ultima vez que actualice, pero es que por una u otra cosa no podía acabar de escribir este capitulo, yo hubiese querido hacerlo mas largo, pero al final eso fue todo lo que mi imaginación pudo dar (u.uU), espero y les haya gustado, (_y no me vallan a dar de jitomatazos por como se quedo_ (XD) porque como algunos ya se lo han de sospechar, pues si, esta historia ya llego al final (XD), no se si en el capitulo que viene se termine o si me lleve otro todavía, pero ya no puedo alargarla mas (_bueno, si puedo, por que mi cabecilla nunca deja de imaginar situaciones para esta pareja, pero creo que seria demasiado para mis pobres neuronas_ (x.x), ya por otro lado, enserio gracias por sus comentarios y por todos los ánimos que me dieron para que actualizara, por el momento me despido, nos vemos el próximo capitulo, que quizás y ya sea el final.


	20. La calma después de la tormenta

Por unos instantes, la pilastra de cristal que estaba situada en el centro del salón, brillo con tal intensidad que cegó momentáneamente a todos los presentes en aquel recinto.

- ¿Q-que...¿qué fue eso? – cuestiono entre líneas la mujer de cabellos azabaches, luego de que la luz se disipara por completo.

- El quinto pilar... – respondió el anciano, el cual se encontraba tan sorprendido como ella, ya que el poder del chico había sobrepasado cualquier clase de expectativa que este tuviera de él – acaba de eliminar por completo a la bestia, pero... – guardo silencio, en ese instante todos se quedaron atentos a lo que el anciano fuera a decir – la sala de los pilares ha desaparecido...

- Y-y... ¿qué ha pasado con Sakura y Syaoran? – pregunto titubéate la de grisáceos cabellos, al ver como de repente el rostro del viejo se ensombreciera.

- También desaparecieron... – respondió sin mayores rodeos.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? – la voz de la mujer se escuchaba trémula, al tener un muy mal presentimiento sobre lo siguiente que este le iba a decir, mientras que su visión comenzaba a nublarse

- Tal parece que se consumieron junto con aquel poder que aniquilo a la bestia... – el anciano no pudo sostenerle la mirada, optando por desviarla para no verla de frente.

- Maestro¿qui-quiere decir que sacrificaron sus vidas para salvarnos...? – medio articulo la castaña rojiza, ya que se encontraba tan desubicada como todos los ahí reunidos.

- Eso me temo... – el anciano corroboro sus anteriores palabras, la peliplateada no pudo mas que dejarse caer sobre sus rodillas, con el rostro prácticamente desencajado por la noticia.

- ¡NO...! – Nadeshico dejo escapar un grito ahogado por la tremenda impresión – ¡eso no puede ser posible...! – se llevo impulsivamente ambas manos a la boca, sin saber en que momento las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

- Su majestad... – al ver como se había entregado por completo en su desesperación, la castaña se acerco a ella para tratar de consolarla, después de todo, ella también le había cogido un especial afecto a Sakura.

- ¡Es que eso no pudo haber pasado, mi pequeña no pudo haber muerto...! – se expreso entre sollozos, volviéndose para mirar con total aflicción a la joven profesora, que de alguna forma quería consolarla al concebir la magnitud de su dolor.

Yelan escuchaba ausente todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, estaba completamente paralizada, sin poder reaccionar ante lo acontecido en esas ultimas horas, una vez mas el destino le había quitado lo mas valioso y amado en su vida...

Si, sentía un penetrante dolor en su corazón, pero la verdad era que aun no podía asimilar que todo aquello estuviera sucediendo realmente, pues en el interior quería afianzarse a la idea de que todo eso no era más que una sucia jugarreta producto de sus encontradas emociones.

- S-Syaoran... – pronuncio en susurro, antes de desplomarse inconscientemente en el piso.

-¡Yelan! – grito preocupadamente la de cabellos plateados al ver la figura desfallecida de su amiga, justo en ese instante entro en razón, estaba tan enfrascada en sus propias penas, que había olvidado por completo que no era la única que atravesaba un situación dolorosa en esos momentos, como pudo se sobrepuso, apartándose de la profesora Mizuki para encaminarse rápidamente hasta donde la pelinegra se encontraba.

Capitulo 20

Parte I

_**La calma después de la tormenta**_

Cuando Yelan abrió los ojos, lo primero que pensó fue que todo lo vivido no había sido más que una horrible pesadilla, pero al ver a Nadeshico sentada a su lado, inmediatamente supo que no era así.

- Yelan, por fin despertaste... – sonrió con cierto alivio al verla abrir finalmente los ojos, puesto que llevaba alrededor de una hora y media inconsciente.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – se enderezo un poco, definitivamente ya no se encontraban en la sala del consejo de ancianos, sino en una amplia e iluminada habitación, la cual lucia finamente decorada.

- Te encuentras en el palacio... – respondió con fingida calma la peliplateada – pedí que te trajeran aquí después de que te desmayaste...

- E-entonces no fue un sueño después de todo... – murmuro con amargura, arrugando fuertemente con los puños la sabana blanca que la cubría, ahora era que comenzaba a asemejar lo ocurrido, recayendo en ella el dolor íntegro que le causaba la perdida de su único hijo.

- No, no lo fue... – una dolorida mueca fue lo único que reveló el ensombrecido rostro de la de cabellos grisáceos al responder, por un segundo la pelinegra intento consolarle, pero no encontró las palabras adecuadas, ya que ella misma no lograba hallar consuelo al desgarrador dolor que sentía por dentro.

- ¿Fujitaka ya lo sabe? – su voz se escuchaba ahogada, aun así no permitió que las lagrimas se apoderaran de ella, tenía que ser lo suficientemente fuerte para no dejar que su desesperación la dominara por completo. Ante la pregunta, la de cabellos plateados solo hizo un ademán afirmativo con la cabeza, sin que el nudo en su garganta y las insistentes lagrimas en sus ojos la dejara pronunciar ninguna palabra – ¿co-cómo lo tomo? – Nadeshico trato de tranquilizarse un poco para poder responder, y aunque le tomo unos segundos, consiguió hacerlo.

- Ha-hace como una hora se encerró en su estudio y no ha querido ver a nadie desde entonces... – respondió finalmente entre sollozos, llevándose ambas manos al rostro, sin encontrar una manera de sobrellevar el insoportable dolor que le aquejaba.

- Nadeshico... – le dijo tan mortificada como ella, abrazando alentadoramente a su amiga mientras las lagrimas que tanto trato de contener por fin salían de sus ojos, la de cabellos plateados correspondió el abrazo, sintiendo un mayor dolor al saber perfectamente lo que la otra sentía y no poder encontrar una sola manera de contrarrestarlo.

- - -

La tranquila brisa acaricio su rostro como si de una sutil caricia se tratara¿sería posible que todo lo que vivió no había sido otra cosa que solo un mal sueño, si era así, no tenia ningún caso abrir los ojos, estaba cansada y quería seguir durmiendo en aquel cómodo lugar en el que se encontraba recostada.

Se sentía protegida, una calidez extraña la embargaba internamente, al parecer ese hueco vacío en su corazón estaba lleno otra vez por una inmensa alegría, inconscientemente sonrió ante esta sensación, ahora lo recordaba, era tan dichosa al saberse correspondida por aquella especial persona a la le que profesaba en igual o mayor medida ese hermoso sentimiento llamado amor.

Si, él por fin se lo había dicho, le había confesado que la amaba y ella no pudo mas que agradecérselo, ya que sin saberlo, este le había regresando nuevamente las esperanzas y sus ilusiones perdidas, rescatándola de su destino ya marcado y dándole una nueva oportunidad de vivir...

Al sentir insistentemente los cálidos rayos del sol sobre la nívea piel de su rostro, la joven perezosamente fue entreabriendo sus preciosos ojos esmeralda al nuevo mundo que aguardaba por ella, por un segundo se sobresalto ante la inesperada imagen que vio frente a si, mas su gesto no tardo en ablandarse para reflejar una mayor ternura en el.

Una nueva sonrisa se curvo sus labios afresados, al verse rodeada por los brazos de aquel chico, quien a pesar de permanecer todavía inconsciente, no dejaba de protegerla, causando una mayor ternura en ella, al sentirse resguardada por el abrigador abrazo del chico de cabellos castaños.

No quiso moverse para no incomodarlo, además de que se sentía muy bien así, era una extraña sensación de bienestar; en su vida muy pocas veces había podido experimentarla y ahora quería que durara lo más posible.

No obstante y a pesar de todos sus cuidados, el joven igualmente no tardo en abrir los ojos, llevándose una sorpresa parecida a la de su bella acompañante, al notar la cercanía entre los dos.

- Hola... – dijo en voz baja la joven, con las mejillas un poco sonrosadas, manteniendo aquella dulce sonrisa en sus labios y fijando intensamente sus ojos verdes en los castaños del chico.

- Me alegra que estés bien Sakura... – respondió aliviado, aunque empleando el mismo tono suave que ella utilizaba, relajando un poco el agarre de su abrazo, para que la chica tuviese mayor facilidad de moverse, mas sin dejarla completamente libre, manteniéndola intencionalmente a su lado.

- Todo fue gracias a ti... – dijo esta, llevando con delicadeza una mano hasta la mejilla del chico para acariciarla – gracias por salvarme Syaoran...

- No tienes que agradecerme... – el chico también extendió una de sus manos hasta el rostro de la castaña, apartando algunos mechones que le caían desordenadamente por la frente – estoy seguro que tú hubieses hecho lo mismo por mi...

- No tengas duda de ello... – le sonrió mas abiertamente, delineando lentamente la fisonomía de su rostro con el suave tacto de sus dedos – el que hayas venido hasta aquí por mi, quiere decir que ya lo sabes todo ¿no es así...?

- Mamá me lo contó...

- ¿Y que piensas? – mostró cierta curiosidad por saberlo.

- Aun me parece algo increíble de creer... – le sonrió modestamente – jamás imagine que alguien como yo pudiera poseer magia.

- Si, quien iba a decir que tú, el chico mas escéptico y humano que conozco, resultaría ser el guardián supremo de los pilares… – no pudo evitar dar una nota de sarcasmo a pesar de estar solamente bromeando – aun no entiendo como el consejo de ancianos me confundió contigo...

- Ellos no te confundieron... – le explico pacientemente – al nacer, tu madre sello mis poderes, por esa razón yo no podía hacer magia y por lo tanto nunca pudieron advertir mi verdadera presencia, pero como tu poseías un poder mágico similar al mío...

- Me tomaron como tu reemplazo – recapacito por unos segundos, para después cuestionarle sobre lo que había dicho antes, no muy convencida de haber escuchado bien – ¿qué mi mamá hizo que...!

- Tu mamá sello mis poderes... – sonrió al ver la infantil mueca de desconcierto en el rostro de su pequeña flor de cerezo – como mamá ya no contaba con su magia cuando yo nací, le pidió ese especial favor a su mejor amiga, de lo contrario yo tendría que haber venido a vivir obligadamente a este mundo, tú sabes, por esa ley que prohíbe que un hechicero viva en el mundo humano y viceversa, ella acepto con gusto a ayudarla y de hecho fue ella la que me regreso mis poderes...

- ¿Me estas queriendo decir que mamá piso el mundo humano? – pregunto mas incrédula que antes.

- Así es, ella fue quien nos trajo a mamá y a mí a este lugar – le respondió con cierta tranquilidad, más la castaña no sabia por qué no le acababa de cuadrar que Syaoran se expresara con tanto entusiasmo de su madre – ¿sabias que ella vivió un tiempo en el mundo humano?

- No... no lo sabia... – la sonrisa en su rostro se borro totalmente – ella y yo no hablamos mucho que digamos... – el castaño pudo percibir cierta frialdad en su actitud.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? – le cuestiono al ver como esta se apartaba paulatinamente de él.

- No... – quiso negarlo, mas sus acciones y la forma tan cortante que de repente adoptara decían todo lo contrario.

- Sabes Sakura, creo que deberías darte una oportunidad de hablar con tus padres... – fue como si con ese simple comentario la repeliera por completo, pues al instante se aparto definitivamente de él, tomando asiento sobre aquella mullida hierba en la que hasta ahora había estado recostada, dándole fastidiadamente la espalda – sé perfectamente que tu y ellos no llevan una muy buena relación, pero te aseguro que muchas cosas se aclararían si tan solo tú les dijeras como te sientes... – el chico igualmente se levantó para tomar asiento junto a ella.

- No tiene ningún caso que lo haga... – se mantuvo firme en su postura, la verdad era que lo que menos quería era hablar de esas personas – lo eh intentado una y otra vez, pero ellos no me hacen caso, simplemente no me entienden…

- Discúlpame, pero creo que en esta ocasión no puedo darte la completa razón Sakura... – aunque con voz calma, el chico le hablo con cierta severidad de por medio – tanto tú como ellos cometieron muchos errores que los distanciaron, la verdad es que los dos tienen algo de culpa...

- ¡Eso no es cierto...! – la joven finalmente exploto. De veras llego a creer que él era el único que la entendía, pero ahora injustamente se ponía de parte de ellos, cuando era ella quien mas había sufrido por el distanciamiento de todos esos años – mis padres siempre tuvieron la culpa de todo, jamás quisieron escucharme...

- ¿Alguna vez dejaste que tu madre se acercara a ti sin ponerte a la defensiva? – el castaño siguió mostrando la misma tranquilidad, después de todo, ahora le quedaba claro que ella solo estaba confundida.

- ¿Qué! – la joven giro su cara bastante molesta hasta donde estaba el chico, no le había agradado en lo absoluto el comentario – yo jamás me pongo a la defensiva...

- ¿Enserio? – el chico no pudo mas que sonreír con cierta diversión, provocando mayor enojo en la joven – entonces dime ¿qué es lo que estas haciendo ahora?

- Y-yo... yo... – sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, sintiéndose algo apenada, aunque no por eso dio su brazo a torcer – ...yo no estoy a la defensiva, si eso es a lo que te refieres... – hizo un pequeño mohín, poniéndose bruscamente de pie y cruzándose de brazos, dándole nuevamente la espalada al chico

- Sakura... – dio un pequeño suspiro, pero sin dejar de mostrar su cálida sonrisa mientras él también se ponía de pie – no deberías ser tan testaruda...

- Ah... así que aparte soy testaruda... – tal parecía que cada palabra que salía de la boca del castaño solo la hacia enfadar mas.

- Si... y mucho... – antes de que se lanzara furicamente contra él, este sorpresivamente la rodeo por la espalda con sus brazos, acomodando delicadamente su barbilla en el hombro derecho de la chica, provocando con esa simple, pero temeraria acción, que el color del rostro de la castaña mostrara un gran repertorio de tonos rojizos – y mira que te lo dice el mayor testarudo de todos, pues fue por mi soberbia que estuve a punto de perder a la persona que mas amo en el mundo...

- S-Syaoran... – tartamudeo con nerviosismo, girando un poco su cabeza, hasta encontrarse con el rostro que reposaba sobre su hombro.

- Prométeme que cuando menos harás un último intento de hablar con ellos... – se separo un poco para mirarla también, sintiendo una gran satisfacción al ver como esta movía afirmativamente la cabeza en varias ocasiones.

- Te lo prometo... – aunque sonrojada, igualmente no aparto sus ojos de él, de hecho se giro lentamente para no romper el abrazo y quedar uno frente a el otro.

Duraron unos segundos mirándose fijamente, hasta que sin previo aviso, en un gesto totalmente inocente e impulsivo, esta acorto la poca distancia entre sus rostros, depositando un sutil beso en los labios del chico, sorprendiéndolo bastante, al no ser él quien tomara tal iniciativa.

Por un instante dudo, quedándose totalmente petrificado, provocando con su actitud cierta inseguridad en ella, al creer que había cometido un grave error luego de ver que aquel gesto no era reciproco, mas cuando estuvo a punto de romper el contacto, el ambarino pareció salir de su momentánea ensoñación, correspondiendo con mayor intensidad el beso, profundizándolo y moviendo rítmicamente sus labios con los de ella, dejándose llevar por las maravillosas sensaciones que se producían en su interior ante la cercanía, experimentando al igual que ella, el revuelo de un centenar de mariposas en la boca del estomago.

No supieron si fue un siglo o un segundo, pero cuando los dos se vieron inevitablemente obligados a separarse por la falta de oxigeno, ambos ostentaban un encantador color carmesí en las mejillas, aquel beso había involucrado tantos sentimientos de por medio, que ninguno sabia que decir exactamente.

- S-Sakura... – el chico tuvo que aclararse un poco la garganta para poder hablar, no obstante a que no tenia nada que decir, su mente se puso totalmente en blanco, a pesar de haber armado todo un discurso para ese momento desde su infructuoso intento en navidad, y es que si bien ese no era su primer beso, si era uno que jamás iba a poder olvidar – yo... este... – al notar su nerviosismo, la joven comprendió que lo mejor era no decir nada para no arruinar ese mágico momento, así que sin decir palabra alguna, lo tomo cariñosamente de la mano para que le siguiera, este sonrió aliviado y simplemente se dejó guiar por la chica.

Hasta ese momento, el ambarino no se había fijado, ni tampoco se había preocupado por averiguar¿en que lugar se encontraban, ahora era que le prestaba un mínimo de atención a lo maravilloso de ese paisaje, pues antes, su única prioridad era la chica que caminaba a su lado de la mano.

Por lo que pudo observar, ambos se encontraban en un amplio paraje alfombrado por bastos y verdes campos, decorados con flores de todos los colores que el castaño podía imaginar, mismos que se encontraban rodeados por una tupida arboleda, y frente a ellos, un poco mas a lo lejos, se encontraba un extenso lago de agua azul turquesa, enmarcado por algunas montañas nevadas y ese característico cielo rosado poseedor de dos lunas.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto finalmente a su acompañante, sin dejar de admirar la belleza natural del lugar.

- No estoy muy segura... – respondió ella, que estaba tan fascinada como el chico – es un hecho que todavía estamos en Clow, pero no reconozco este lugar... – al decir lo ultimo se giro para ver al chico – ¿qué te parece si exploramos un poco?

- Seguro... – y así los dos, aun tomados de la mano, vagabundearon un rato por los alrededores, antes de que a la chica se le ocurriera una magnifica idea.

- Oye Syaoran ¿no te gustaría tener una mejor vista? – dijo levemente emocionada la castaña.

- Claro¿pero cómo se supone que lo haremos? – respondió intrigado, al advertir un extraño brillo reflejado en el verde de los ojos de la chica.

- Pues es muy sencillo Syaoran... – la joven le mostró una sonrisita picara, tomándolo inesperadamente de su mano libre – volaremos... – en ese momento los pies de la chica empezaron a despegarse gradualmente del piso, lo que alarmo considerablemente a su compañero.

- ¿Qué! – se mostró mas que aterrado por el anuncio, no solo por su mas que patentado temor a las alturas, sino por otro importante detalle que había olvidado mencionarle a su compañera – Sakura yo no puedo volar...

- No digas tonterías Syaoran, eres un hechicero... – se veía entretenida al ver el rostro contrariado del chico – además ya lo habías hecho en la sala de los pilares ¿lo olvidas?

- Si, pero entonces era diferente... – dijo con desesperación, al ver como la chica ganaba altura y él lo hacia con ella, lo que le obligo a aferrarse al cuerpo de la castaña.

- Vamos Syaoran, es sencillo, solo concentrarte... – no era que le disgustase que la abrazase, pero a decir verdad ya estaban a una distancia considerable del piso y a penas si podía soportar el peso del muchacho, tal parecía que después de todo sus poderes no se habían restaurado completamente.

- Sakura, cuando te digo que no puedo volar, es por que en realidad no puedo hacerlo... – le dijo con total seriedad.

- ¿De que hablas? – cuestionó algo confundida por la afirmación del chico.

- Todo mi poder se fue... – le confeso, sin poder evitar abrazarla mas fuerte para sostenerse – ya no tengo magia...

- ¿Cómo...! – en ese instante sintió como sus poderes también se desvanecían, definitivamente no había recuperado por completo su magia, intento descender suavemente antes de perder todas sus fuerzas, pero era demasiado tarde, ya no pudo levitar, provocando que inevitablemente su cuerpo cayera en picada, mas para su fortuna habían estado sobrevolando el lago, así que el agua del mismo amortiguo su caída.

Los dos se sumergieron en el azul profundo del lago, ese esfuerzo había agotado nuevamente a la castaña, hundiéndose sin mayor remedio, alejándose mas y mas de la superficie, por lo que el chico se encargo de auxiliarla y ayudarla a salir, nadando hasta la orilla con su cuerpo a cuestas, cargándola entre sus brazos al llegar a tierra, mas las ropas mojadas, (que eran las mismas que traían cuando entraron en la cueva, sin embargo estaban mas roídas por la dura prueba que vivieron dentro de la misma), le dificultaron el avance, así que unos pasos mas adelante y ya fuera del agua, deposito cuidadosamente el cuerpo fatigado de la ojiverde sobre la mullida hierba que rodeaba el lago.

El ambarino se dejo caer a su lado, él también se encontraba muy cansado por todo lo sucedido, así mismo, él tampoco había recuperado por completo sus fuerzas.

- Perdóname por favor Syaoran... – murmuro la muchacha después de un par de minutos de permanecer en completo silencio.

- ¿Perdonarte? – el chico se enderezó un poco en su lugar para verle a la cara – ¿por qué?

- Si tú no me hubieras brindado parte de tu poder, quizás ahora... – el ambarino no le dejo continuar, anteponiéndose a la culpa que seguramente sentía la chica.

- Olvídalo... – se expreso con cierta dureza – si no lo hubiese hecho, tú seguramente hubieses muerto – se acerco aun mas a ella, mirándole desde arriba directamente a los ojos – y sabes Sakura, eso hubiese sido para mi mucho peor que cualquier otra cosa... – le sonrió dulcemente, acariciando con ternura su rostro, ella correspondió igualmente la sonrisa, produciéndose un nuevo contacto visual entre los dos, que de alguna manera resultaba hipnotizarte en ambos, el chico no tardo en dejarse llevar una vez mas por sus emociones, acortando paulatinamente la distancia entre sus rostros.

Estaba a unos milímetros de hacer nuevamente suyos aquellos enervantes labios con sabor a cereza, e igualmente ella ya esperaba ansiosa que los tomara, cuando una voz ampliamente conocida por los dos les interrumpió.

- ¡ MOCOSO APROVECHADO, ALÉJATE AHORA MISMO DE MI HERMANA...! – grito furicamente a lo lejos un chico de tez morena y cabello negro azabache que se acercaba volando hasta donde se encontraban, obligando al joven Li a acatar lo dicho, separándose a regañadientes de ella, para posteriormente tomar asiento, la joven hizo lo propio, aunque con mayor dificultad, puesto que todavía no recuperaba todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Sakurita...! – un león alado venia detrás de él, mismo que se abrió paso para llegar antes que el pelinegro hasta donde su ama se encontraba, prácticamente abalanzándose sobre ella, tirándola nuevamente al piso y lamiendo su rostro en muestra de afecto – cuando la reina dijo que habías muerto no podía creerlo, no sabes lo triste que me puse¡pero estas bien...! – le dijo apresuradamente con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos dorados.

- Gra-gracias por preocuparte Kero – decía angustiadamente la castaña al tener la entera corpulencia del animal sobre ella – pero podrías levantarte, pesas mucho...

- Lo siento, jejeje... – el majestuoso león alado, se separo de la chica para adoptar su forma de muñeco, resultándole mucho mas práctico y conveniente al querer permanecer al lado de ella.

- En serio Kero, en cuanto regrese a casa te pondré a dieta... – dijo a manera de burla, mientras se levantaba nuevamente, al castaño que estaba bastante sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver, no pudo decir nada hasta ese momento.

- Esa cosa... – señalo con incredulidad al peluche amarillo que ahora reposaba en el hombro de la castaña – esa cosa¿no es el muñeco que siempre tienes en la repisa arriba de tu cama?

- ¿A quien llamas "_cosa_" chiquillo insolente! – el muñequito se escucho ligeramente indignado por lo dicho, elevándose del hombro de la chica, hasta quedar de frente al rostro del aun incrédulo chico – para tu información yo soy el grandioso Kerberos, el mas poderoso guardián personal de todo Clow... – el muñequito elevo por todo lo alto su ego, ante la mirada no muy sorprendida del chico.

- Pero, si solo eres un muñeco... – el ambarino mantuvo sus reservas sobre la veracidad de las palabras de un muñeco volador parlante – y uno muy feo...

- ¡Que dijiste! – sin mayor preámbulo adopto nuevamente su forma original, se sentía tan herido en su orgullo, que no le importo plantarse arriba del chico, quien intentaba desesperadamente quitárselo de encima.

- ¿Qué haces! – grito exasperado pues a penas y si podía respirar con semejante peso sobre él – bájate de mi... pesas demasiado...

- Hoe... – la chica tardo unos segundos en asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo entre su guardián y el joven ambarino, antes de reprender fieramente al primero por su conducta – ¡KERBEROS! – al instante el animalito, o mas bien dicho el animalote, se volvió titubeante hacia ella – apártate de Syaoran en este momento – por un instante dudo en acatar la orden, pero al ver la terrible mueca de advertencia en el rostro de su ama, no le quedo de otra mas que obedecer – ¿Syaoran estas bien? – se acerco preocupadamente al chico que había quedado momentáneamente inconsciente, haciendo bruscamente a un lado a su estupefacto guardián – como se te ocurre hacer eso, Syaoran aun esta muy débil... – le dirigió una dura mirada a Kero, obligándolo a retroceder un paso al advertir la furia que los ojos de su ama reflejaban.

- Pues no parecía muy débil cuando intentaba besarte... – dijo sarcástico el pelinegro, que acababa de aterrizar junto a ellos, mirando con disgusto como su hermana acomodaba la cabeza del chico sobre sus piernas.

- Basta hermano... – le miro sumamente molesta por el comentario – de no haber sido por él, todo Clow hubiese desaparecido.

- No... si yo no digo que no haya salvado a Clow... – respondió con el mismo sarcasmo – lo único que no me gusta es que intente aprovecharse de ti.

- A pesar de lo que creas, Syaoran no es ningún aprovechado... – argumento a su favor – y si él intentaba besarme era por que yo estaba de acuerdo en ello... – su intencionada respuesta solo hizo que el joven pelinegro se ofuscara mas de lo que ya estaba, pero antes de que hiciera todas las reclamaciones propias como hermano mayor, la castaña se le adelanto – puedo preguntar ¿como fue que nos encontraron...?

- Uh... ah, eso... – se contuvo como pudo, cruzándose incomodadamente de brazos – recuerdas el anillo que te mande con Nakuru la primera vez que fue a visitarte.

- ¿Te refieres a este anillo...? – le mostró el hermoso anillo de piedras preciosas que portaba en su dedo anular, este solo asintió positivamente al verlo.

- Ese exactamente... – se expresó con mayor calma – decidí enviártelo porque yo ya había previsto que esta catástrofe ocurriría, aunque a decir verdad no sabía cuado sucedería, ni mucho menos si este mundo sobreviviría a la destrucción, así que quise mantenerme cerca de ti al saber de antemano que tu eras una pieza clave para la salvación de Clow, pero cuando me entere de que papá y mamá te enviaron al mundo humano, todos mis planes se vinieron abajo, así que cuando Nakuru me dijo que iría a visitarte le pedí que te entregara este anillo.

- No entiendo... – miro detenidamente el valioso objeto que adornaba su dedo – ¿qué función tiene el anillo?

- El anillo es una especie de localizador – explico con calma – este me mantendría al tanto de ti las veinticuatro horas, si algo malo te hubiese pasado yo me hubiese dado rápidamente cuenta.

- Entonces viniste hasta aquí porque el anillo te comunico que yo estaba bien...

- Si, aunque te confieso que no estaba completamente seguro si estabas viva... – se mantuvo cruzado de brazos, mostrando aparente indiferencia, hasta que unos segundo mas tarde la castaña le dijo algo que derrumbo por completo su mascarada insensible.

- Gracias por preocuparte por mi Touya... – le sonrió sinceramente en agradecimiento, provocando un pequeño sonrojo en el chico, que simplemente desvió la mirada apenado.

- No tienes porque agradecerme... – quiso restarle importancia expresándose con aparente frialdad, mas en el fondo las palabras de agradecimiento de la castaña habían significado mucho para él.

Por otro lado, el muchacho que había estado inconsciente, después de unos minutos se reincorporaba al mundo nuevamente, sintiéndose desubicado por unos segundos, mas el burlesco comentario del pelinegro lo hizo regresar rápidamente a la realidad.

- Bueno, ahora que el bello durmiente por fin despertó, podemos irnos de una vez...

- ¿Syaoran como te sientes? – la castaña le ignoro, enfocando toda su atención en el ambarino.

- Bien, solo estoy un poco mareado eso es todo... – le sonrió apaciblemente para tranquilizarla, intentando ponerse de pie para no preocuparla mas.

- ¿Seguro? – argumentó no muy convencida al verlo tambalearse, por lo que el castaño hizo un pequeño ademán afirmativo con la cabeza para corroborar sus palabras – para mayor seguridad, lo mejor será que Kero te lleve...

- ¿QUÉ! – grito totalmente escandalizado el guardián – ¡olvídalo Sakura, yo no permitiré que ese chiquillo viaje arriba de mi!

- ¡Basta Kero, si te lo pido es porque Syaoran no puede volar... – por unos segundos la mirada de la chica se torno hasta cierto punto triste – él sacrifico toda su magia para poder salvarme... – murmuro cabizbaja ante la detenida mirada de su hermano, que increíblemente se quedo callado, sin hacer uso de un solo comentario ofensivo – además, yo tampoco tengo las suficientes fuerzas como para volar – reitero mientras una idea se formaba velozmente en su cabeza, mostrando una sonrisilla maliciosa de repente – pero, si tú no lo vas a hacer... – le dirigió una astuta mirada al pelinegro – entonces hermano, tendrás que ser tú quien lo lleve.

- Kerberos aras lo que dice Sakura... – respondió automáticamente y de forma autoritaria el de cabellos azabaches.

- Pero... pero... – quiso objetar, mas el pelinegro no le dio oportunidad de hacerlo.

- ¡Ahora...! – ordeno de manera tajante, su rudeza prácticamente obligó al guardián a acatar sus palabras.

- Esta bien... – aunque de mala gana, término aceptando – anda mocoso, sube antes de que me arrepienta.

Aunque vacilante, el chico sabia perfectamente que la única forma de salir de ese lugar era volando, por lo que haciendo acopio de todo su valor y coraje, trepo a la bestia alada, quien en cuestión instantes comenzó a elevarse hasta el cielo, por su parte el pelinegro se encargo de llevar a la castaña en brazos, al saber anticipadamente que esta aun estaba muy débil como para emprender un viaje tan largo por si misma, poniéndose en marcha y volando detrás del león dorado.

- Vamos mocoso, no me aprietes tanto el cuello... – se quejó al sentir como el chico estaba completamente agazapado sobre de él.

- Cállate... – murmuro entre dientes, este tenia los ojos bien cerrados, sin atreverse a mirar a su alrededor, lo que noto de inmediato el león dorado, formándosele una amplia sonrisa al sospechar la razón.

- ¿No me digas que le tienes miedo a las alturas...? – se expreso con un mediano tono de burla.

- P-por... por supuesto que no... – se manifiesto con cierto nerviosismo, dándole con ello, la entera razón al guardián, que parecía bastante feliz por su descubrimiento.

- Entonces no te importara esto... – dijo mientras se dejaba caer en picada al suelo, el ambarino no pudo mas que afianzarse desesperadamente con uñas y dientes a su cuello.

- ¡AGHHHH...! – dejo escapar un despavorido grito, cerrando los ojos mas fuerte que nunca – ¡detente! – decía con desesperación, mas el otro estaba tan entretenido haciendo sufrir al chiquillo, que se daba el lujo de hacer un sinnúmero de piruetas y giros acrobáticos en el aire, para justo antes de impactarse contra el piso, alzar el vuelo nuevamente y volver a mostrar todo el repertorio de trucos aéreos que tenia bajo la manga – ¡BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!

- - -

Nadeshico aun no podía sobreponerse a la perdida, cuando Yelan le informo que regresaría cuanto antes al mundo humano, dejándola mas devastada de lo que estaba, así al menos las dos podían apoyarse una en la otra, pero si se marchaba, que sería de ella.

- Yelan... – intento persuadirla – ya no tiene ningún caso que regreses, aquí por lo menos nos tienes a nosotros y a tu familia que vive en este mundo...

- Te equivocas... – negó calmadamente, recorriéndose hasta sentarse sobre la orilla de la cama, en la que minutos atrás había estado recostada – haya tengo ya mi vida hecha...

- Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti Yelan... – le dijo con suavidad, tomando las manos de su amiga entre las suyas – no quiero que estés sola y mucho menos en estos momentos...

- Gracias por preocuparte... – le sonrió sinceramente – pero yo estaré bien...

- No hay manera de que te convenza de lo contrario ¿verdad? – sonrió con derrota, ella mejor que nadie sabía lo testaruda que la de negros cabellos podía llegar a ser cuando se lo proponía.

- No... – se aparto paulatinamente de ella – por favor Nadeshico, haz lo que te pido y llévame de regreso a mi hogar...

- Esta bien... – dio un hondo suspiro de resignación – si eso es lo que realmente deseas, te llevare de regreso... – aun con sus reservas, tomo la llave dorada que pendía de su cuello, alzándola en su palma antes de recitar el conjuro que la liberaría para convertirse en aquel báculo con el sol dorado en la punta.

- - -

El castaño que estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso, cuando pudo distinguir a lo lejos la construcción de un majestuoso castillo, que prontamente identifico como el palacio imperial de Clow, dando infinitamente gracias a los cielos que habían escuchado sus suplicas, ya que al fin iba a poderse bajar de ese endemoniado león alado.

El pelinegro, que volaba a un costado de ellos, recito una especie de conjuro mágico, desactivando una barrera que resguardaba todo los terrenos pertenecientes a palacio, para que posteriormente a la invocación los cuatro atravesaran el umbral.

La barrera se solidificó de nueva cuenta a penas cruzaron, claramente esta evitaba que cualquier intruso la traspasase y por ende se colara indeseablemente al castillo.

Aterrizaron en la misma plataforma en la que el castaño tomara aquel transporte de caballos alados que lo condujo horas atrás ante el consejo de ancianos, para cuando Kerberos puso los pies sobre tierra firme, Syaoran no espero un solo segundo mas para bajarse del animal, sintiendo como si el alma le fuese devuelta al cuerpo, al apartarse de una buena vez por todas de aquella fastidiosa bestia.

- Mocoso... ¿te gusto el paseo...? – preguntó cínicamente el guardián, ganándose una enfurecida mirada por parte del chico, que ya ideaba la manera de desquitarse, pues eso no se iba a quedar así como así, de eso estaba seguro.

Segundos después el pelinegro aterrizo también, bajando calmadamente a su hermana, la que sin siquiera darle las gracias, se dirigió sin mayor preámbulo a donde se encontraba el ambarino.

- ¿Estas bien Syaoran? – le cuestionó muy preocupada, al haber presenciado en primera fila todas las faenas que este tuvo que hacer para poder permanecer en el lomo del león dorado.

- Si... – forzó una sonrisa, la verdad era que su estomago estaba tan revuelto que sentía unas enormes ganas de vomitar, mas su debilidad quedo ampliamente demostrada cuando al intentar dar un paso, este se tambaleo nuevamente y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo prácticamente sobre la castaña – l-lo lamento – dijo totalmente apenado, tratando de separarse de ella contrariamente a sentirse desfallecer por el esfuerzo.

- Apóyate en mi Syaoran... – le tomo del brazo, pasándoselo por el cuello para ayudarle a caminar, lanzándole en el trayecto una mirada asesina a su guardián, que solo trago saliva, al saber por adelantado que ese gesto solo era una advertencia de lo que vendría después.

Posteriormente los chicos se pusieron en marcha al interior del castillo, guiados por el de cabellos azabaches, quien no perdía de vista a los dos jóvenes que caminaban a sus espaldas.

- En cuanto pueda, te preparare un poco de elixir de anuam, eso seguramente te ayudara a reponer todas tus fuerzas – le decía conciliadoramente la castaña, al ver el desmejorado y pálido rostro del joven.

- Gracias... – le sonrió débilmente, sin prestarle mucha atención al camino.

- Llegamos – les anuncio el pelinegro, deteniéndose en una puerta que le parecía raramente familiar al de ojos avellana y ampliamente conocida a la de orbes esmeralda, su guía toco en tres ocasiones continuas, e inmediatamente la puerta que se abrió mágicamente frente a ellos.

Cuando el de cabellos azabaches entro en el recinto, tanto Sakura como Syaoran le siguieron de cerca, encontrándose en el interior con una figura familiar, que de alguna manera ya les esperaba.

- Ya he regresado papá – hablo con calma el pelinegro, mas mostrando una extraña sonrisa en sus labios – y mira la sorpresa que te traigo... – se abrió un poco para dejar al descubierto a la castaña que caminaba a sus espaldas.

- Sakura... – pronuncio más que feliz el hombre de cabellos marrones, al ver frente a él, la figura sana y salva de su hija menor.

- Hola papá... – ella también se sentía muy feliz de verlo, pero su orgullo no le permitía admitir sus sentimientos, así que se hizo la indiferente, prácticamente ignorándolo al encaminándose hasta uno de los sillones de aquel despacho, para ayudar al ambarino a que tomara asiento.

- Me da mucho gusto volver a verte hija... – sonrió apaciblemente, a pesar de resentir un poco el notorio rechazo de esta hacia él.

- Sakura, lo prometiste... – le murmuro el ambarino cuando los dos se separaban.

- Pero... – intento retractarse, mas el chico no la dejo hacerlo.

- Una promesa, es una promesa... – le recordó con una sonrisa de por medio.

- Esta bien... – dijo en susurro, dándose la vuelta para encarar de una buena vez por todas a su padre – papá yo... – se planto con firmeza, mas en ese instante su padre le abrazo sin mayor explicación, la castaña no se percato en que momento este había acortado la distancia que los separaba, por lo que se sorprendió bastante al sentir los brazos de su padre alrededor de ella.

- Lamento mucho todo lo que ha pasado querida... – le dijo bajamente, abrazándola mucho mas fuerte que antes – de verdad lamento no haber sido un buen padre para ti... – con todas sus fuerzas intento reclamarle, exigirle una explicación por los años de abandono, por su soledad, su incomprensión y sobre todo por negarse a estar con ella cuando mas lo necesitaba, mas sin embargo el nudo que se había formado en su garganta no se lo permitió, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de su padre al sentir como las lagrimas salían inexplicablemente de sus ojos – perdóname por favor por todo el daño que te cause mi pequeña Sakura...

- Papá... – a penas y fueron audibles sus palabras al entremezclarse con sus sollozos, ese ultimo comentario la dejo completamente vulnerable, abriéndose por primera vez ante él, correspondiendo al abrazo e intensificando su llanto al sentir las gentiles caricias de su padre sobre su cabeza.

- Tranquila, ahora todo estará bien... – depositó sutiles besos y caricias en su pelo, intentando tranquilizarla, aunque en el fondo se sentía feliz de que ella finalmente doblegara su orgullo y le dejara acercarse.

Desde su asiento, el castaño miraba entre satisfactoria y lejanamente la escena, al evocar entre sus memorias, los momentos que él tiempo atrás compartió al lado de su padre, los cuales aun permanecían vivamente arraigados en su mente a pesar de todo el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que este falleciera.

Gradualmente la castaña fue apartándose de su padre, al sentirse mucho mejor, sin tener esa enorme carga que durante tantos años mantuvo sobre sus hombros.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – le sonrió a su hija tan apaciblemente como siempre, retirando cuidadosamente con sus dedos las gotas de agua salada que aun persistían en el rabillo de sus ojos, esta le devolvió la sonrisa y solo hizo algunos ademanes afirmativos para responder a su pregunta.

Por unos instantes todo permaneció en calma y absoluto silencio, mismo que la castaña estaba a punto de romper, pues aun tenia tantas cosas que decirle a su padre, mas se vio interrumpida cuando alguien prácticamente se arrojo sobre ella.

- ¡Sakura¡mi amor estas bien...! – era su madre, quien entre lagrimas de felicidad la había envuelto en un nuevo y protector abrazo – pensé... pensé que te había perdido para siempre... – decía entrecortadamente, sin dejar de abrazar y besar a su hija, quien por primera vez en su vida se sentía dichosa y amada por sus padres.

A su vez, el castaño atravesaba por una situación similar, ya que su madre lo había acogido en un gran abrazo, sin dejar de dar gracias a los cielos por que al final todo hubiese salido bien y lo tuviera de vuelta a su lado.

Tomaron varios minutos antes de que sus madres se tranquilizaran y los dejaran respirar un poco, porque entre tanta muestra de afecto, los dos se sentían algo asfixiados, sobre todo el castaño, que si bien estaba feliz de volver a ver a su madre, se sentía pésimamente en cuanto a su estado físico.

Todos tomaron asiento en la salita de estar con la que contaba la oficina, el de cabellos negros, que fue quien fue el encargado de darles la noticia a las dos mujeres sobre el regreso de sus hijos, justo antes de que Nadeshico llevara de nuevo a Yelan al mundo humano, les observaba atentamente recargado en una pared, su madre no se apartaba de Sakura, haciéndola que tomara asiento entre ella y Fujitaka, mientras que la pelinegra hacia lo propio, sin separarse un solo centímetro de Syaoran.

Sin aplazar mas tiempo esa conversación, el hombre de gafas fue el primero en querer indagar sobre lo que había ocurrido después de que el Caos fuera derrotado.

- Nadeshico ya me contó lo que ocurrió con el consejo de ancianos, pero ¿qué sucedió después? – al igual que todos, mostró mucho interés por saber lo que ocurrió en la sala de los pilares – ¿cómo fue que resultaron ilesos?

- Syaoran fue en realidad quien hizo todo esto posible... – relato con calma la castaña, dirigiendo felizmente su mirada al joven – verán, justo cuando los otros guardianes habían caído Syaoran llego a la sala de los pilares, de hecho yo también estaba a punto de desfallecer, pero él me brindo parte de su poder para que no muriera, después de eso no supe mucho, es verdad Syaoran ¿cómo fue que salimos de la sala de los pilares, si tu poder lo estaba consumiendo todo...? y ahora que lo pienso ¿cómo tú y yo tenemos nuestros recuerdos, si se supone que fueron borrados?

- Pues cuando estaba en la cueva bloquee mi mente y la enfoque únicamente en ti, eso me permitió no perder mi verdadera esencia al convertirme en guardián, cuando llegar a ti, utilice mi poder para anular el hechizo que no te permitía recordar… – le respondió con relativa calma, como si aquella hazaña imposible para cualquier hechicero experto, fuese lo mas natural del mundo en él – justo antes de que el poder de quinto pilar nos consumiera utilice los últimos vestigios de mi magia para transportarnos a un lugar seguro...

- Pero eso es imposible, ningún hechicero puede tele transportarse dentro de Clow… - el hombre de gafas estaba boquiabierto por la aclaración hecha por el chico, pero aun más por la naturalidad con la que se expresaba.

- Créame señor Kinomoto – el joven sonrió con cierta ironía – la mente de ese viejo que dirige el consejo de ancianos guarda muchos secretos, él sabe mucho mas de este mundo de lo que aparenta…

- ¿Pudiste ver en la mente del maestro anciano...? – tanto él, como Toya y Sakura le miraron totalmente incrédulos, pues aquel maestro era el hechicero mas respetado y sabio de todos, sabia mas de magia que nadie en ese mundo – eso quiere decir que tú… ¿tú puedes leer los pensamientos de los demás?

- Podía… – dijo con total honestidad – todo mi poder mágico se ha ido y no sé si regresara algún día...

- Ya veo... – expreso mayor tranquilidad.

- ¿Señora Nadeshico...? – el joven se dirigió a la de plateados cabellos, quien hasta ahora había escuchado con mucho interés su relato.

- ¿Si Syaoran...? – le respondió cortésmente.

- Si no le molesta, cree que pueda llevarnos de regreso mas tarde, necesito descansar un poco más, ya que mis fuerzas aun no se recuperan totalmente...

- P-por supuesto... – acepto, aunque vacilante, nunca imagino que seria precisamente él quien le hiciera tal petición.

- ¿De que hablan? – la castaña les miro con mucha curiosidad, pues al parecer aquella era una conversación exclusiva de ellos.

- Sin mis poderes yo no puedo permanecer mucho tiempo aquí – le sonrió tranquilamente al responder su pregunta, tratando de atenuar la inminente reacción de la chica.

- ¿Qui-quieres decir que te iras? – dijo totalmente desconcertada la ojiverde – pero ¿por qué?

- Lo lamento...

- Yo creí... – su rostro perturbado decía todo lo que no podía expresar, ya que la noticia le había tomado completamente desprevenida – creí que te quedarías a mi lado...

- Desearía poder hacerlo pero no se puede... – le contesto con tacto, para él también resultaba muy difícil tratar ese tema – como te dije, la mente de ese viejo guarda muchos secretos, uno de ellos es la razón por la que un humano no puede permanecer en este mundo por mucho tiempo...

- ¿A que te refieres?

- La atmósfera de este mundo es muy pesada y absorbe mucho del poder vital de los seres que viven aquí, sin embargo eso es lo que mantiene su balance y un perfecto equilibrio... – le explico pacientemente – para un humano común sería imposible vivir aquí, ya que a diferencia de los hechiceros nosotros no tenemos magia que compense ese intercambio, así que lo que absorbe es nuestra energía vital, es por ese motivo que los humanos no pueden permanecer por mucho tiempo en este lugar...

- Pero tiene que haber una manera... – le dijo con frustración, volviendo la mirada hacia sus padres, intentando encontrar algo de apoyo en ellos, no obstante, estos permanecieron callados.

- Si me quedo en este mundo, mi cuerpo no resistirá por mucho tiempo y moriré sin remedio... – termino con su explicación el chico.

- ¿E-es eso verdad? – pregunto temerosa de la respuesta que ya venia venir.

- Me temo que así es querida... – quien le respondió fue su padre – lo lamento, pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer…

- Papá, tiene que haber una forma... – estaba desesperada por encontrar una respuesta afirmativa, mas el semblante de seriedad absoluta que mostraba su padre, no le daba muchas esperanzas.

- De hecho existe una forma en la que Syaoran y tú podrían estar juntos... – en ese momento, la prudente voz de la pelinegra llamo la atención de todos los presentes, especialmente la de los dos castaños quienes le miraban esperanzadoramente.

- ¿De que se trata? – le miro ilusionada, no importase lo que fuera, ella haría cualquier cosa para que el castaño se quedara a su lado.

- La única manera en que los dos podrán estar juntos, es que renuncies a tus poderes y vallas a vivir con nosotros al mundo humano... – anuncio finalmente, dejando a la castaña en una encontrada lucha interna de sentimientos – la decisión es tuya...

La muchacha se giro en dirección a sus padres, quienes guardaron silencio, dándole a entender con esto, que en efecto, la decisión de quedarse o no, únicamente le concernía ella y a nadie mas.

- Yo... – la propuesta fue tan repentina que no supo que decir, por un lado tenia que dejar a sus padres, con quienes finalmente comenzaba a congeniar, y no solo eso, además tenia que renunciar nuevamente a su magia y abandonar para siempre a Clow, el mundo al que verdaderamente pertenecia, pero por el otro estaba ese chico que estuvo dispuesto a sacrificar todo, inclusive su propia vida para poder estar con ella, en el interior sabia perfectamente que su mayor anhelo era permanecer al lado de Syaoran, entonces ¿por qué dudaba tanto en dar una respuesta?

- ¿Cuál es tu decisión Sakura? – cuestiono la pelinegra al ver su notoria indecisión.

- Y-yo… yo lo lamento Syaoran... – murmuro en un hilito de voz, sin poder mirar de frente al ambarino, así que bajo la mirada hasta sus manos, que se encontraban recargadas sobre su regazo. El muchacho sintió una aguda punzada en su pecho cuando escucho aquella respuesta, que no era la que esperaba, presintiendo ya, cual era la resolución tomada por la chica – lamento mucho haberte hecho pasar por tantos problemas...

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Entre amenazas de jitomatazos y correos bomba pude actualizar por fin (XD), y aunque muchos (_entre ellos yo_ (u.u) ya se esperaban que este capitulo fuera el final, no se pudo (T.T), la razón, el capitulo me quedo laaaaaaaaaaaaaaarguisimo, cuando iba en la hoja veinticinco de word y nada mas no le veía fin (_hasta la fecha no le he visto el fin_ (n.nU), decidí dividirlo en dos partes, por eso les prometo que para la próxima ya es el final final, hasta entonces nos leemos…


	21. La calma después de la tormenta II Part

"_Querida Nakuru:_

_Lamento no haber podido escribirte antes amiga, ya sé que han pasado casi dos semanas desde que me fui, pero es que las cosas aquí han estado un poquito complicadas, después te aclaro eso, primero lo primero, ya me entere de que tú y Touya al fin formalizaron su compromiso, estoy muy enojada contigo porque no me lo dijiste, yo quería ser la primera en enterarme, pero bueno, de todas formas te felicito de todo corazón y ya vera ese hermano mío si acaso llega a hacerte sufrir, pues aunque ya no tengo poderes, aun puedo arreglármelas muy bien para ponerlo en su lugar._

_Yo ya eh retomado mi vida normal, o al menos tal y como era antes, cuando perdí por primera vez mi magia, lo cierto es que para mi esto se ha vuelto hasta normal, de hecho ya echaba de menos vivir aquí, pues aunque no lo creas, en realidad me gusta estar sin mi magia, me hace sentirme mas útil y menos dependiente, ya que ahora me siento orgullosa de hacerlo todo por mi misma, si bien en algunas ocasiones sea muy complicado._

_Sabes, ahora me estoy poniendo al corriente con la escuela, en eso Syaoran me esta ayudando mucho, también Eriol y Tomoyo me han brindado todo su apoyo, lo cual agradezco, y es que no imaginas el gusto que les dio a todos volver a verme, incluso Mei Ling se muestra mas amable conmigo, no se si lo que quiere es que baje la guardia, pero por lo pronto podría decirse que entre las dos hay una relación mas cordial, yo diría que hasta de respeto._

_Mi tía parece muy gustosa de tenerme de vuelta, ya que el día de mi regreso hizo una cena en mi honor, invitando a todos mis amigos a celebrar, eso me hizo muy feliz, no solo por ver a mis amigos otra vez, sino por tener a papá y a mamá a mi lado, pues en esta ocasión se encargaron ellos mismos de traerme, de hecho papá me dio una esfera de cristal, con la que podré comunicarme con ellos cuando quiera._

_Algunas cosas cambiaron durante el mes que tuve que permanecer en Clow¿recuerdas a Yamasaki y a Chiharu, los otros inquilinos de la pensión, pues casi me da un infarto cuando Chiharu me pidió que fuera la dama de honor de su boda, valla que a veces puedo ser bastante despistada¿puedes creer que en todo este tiempo no me hubiera dado cuenta de que los dos eran novios, en fin, aunque estaba desubicada por la noticia, claro que acepte con gusto ser su madrina y no solo yo lo hice, pues a su vez Syaoran será el padrino de Yamasaki. _

_Si, si, ya sé lo impaciente que debes estar por saber que ha pasado entre Syaoran y yo, casi puedo verte en este momento leyendo la carta, preguntándote que sucede entre nosotros, pues lo cierto es que entre los dos ahora existe una muy buena relación, aunque no es exactamente lo que yo esperaba, aun sigo sin entender ¿como ese chico que despertó sus poderes solo para volver a verme, que viajo hasta el mundo mágico sin importarle renunciar a su vida aquí, que pasó la inhumana prueba de iniciación para convertirse en el guardián supremo en un record histórico y que me rescato finalmente de morir a manos de la mas temible y sanguinaria bestia que jamás haya existido en nuestra dimensión¡hasta el momento no me haya pedido formalmente que sea su novia!_

_Mejor me tranquilizo, después de todo Syaoran es algo tímido, además que "**Kero"**, se la pasa interrumpiéndonos a cada rato y todo por culpa de mi hermano, créeme que me las va a pagar caro cuando nos volvamos a ver, pues por ordenes de él es que Kero no se despega un solo momento de mí, ojala mi guardián fuera como el tuyo, Spy es tan diferente, o por lo menos estoy segura que no se la pasaría discutiendo con el chico que me gusta, diciéndole para variar chiquillo a cada rato, porque desde que Syaoran sabe la verdad, los dos no pueden estar solos en una habitación sin que una batalla campal se dispute._

_Pero bueno, aun tengo esperanzas de que las cosas entre los dos avancen, es como dice Tomoyo, solo hay que tener paciencia y saber esperar, a veces envidio la relación tan abierta de ella y Eriol, ya que desde que los dos son novios, este no tiene ojos para nadie mas, y si los tiene, Tomoyo se encarga de dejarle bien claro quien es la chica de sus sueños y la dueña de su corazón. Sus discusiones son tan graciosas, pues cuando mi amiga se enoja empieza a llamar a Eriol de la manera mas formal y por su apellido, lo que ocasiona que este haga una y mil cosas para que lo perdone._

_Ya por otro lado, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que mamá se haya quedado una temporada conmigo, ahora las dos nos estamos conociendo mas, y ni te imaginas de las cosas que me he enterado hablando con ella y con tía Yelan, pues por fin averigüe quien era black moon y light sun, nuestros ídolos y por quien quisimos convertirnos en la nueva leyenda de la academia Read, tal y como ellas lo fueron veintitantos años atrás, pues resulto que black moon es nada mas y nada menos que mi tía Yelan, y ya te imaginaras quien es light sun, cuando mamá me lo contó simplemente no podía creerlo, pero como bien diría Touya, en este mundo no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable... y pues era inevitable que siendo mi madre una rebelde yo no tomara el mismo camino, que por cierto las dos enderezamos viniendo a este mundo..."_

Capitulo 21

Parte II

**_La calma después de la tormenta _**

La joven no pudo continuar con la carta, pues justo en esos momento se saco enteramente de concentración al escuchar claramente como alguien llamaba a la puerta.

- ¡Adelante...! – grito desde su asiento frente al escritorio, dejando a un lado el bolígrafo rosa que sostenía en su mano derecha.

Por la puerta se asomo la cabeza del joven ambarino, él que rápidamente dio un vistazo a la habitación entera para ubicar a ese molesto muñeco amarillo.

Se decidió a visitar a la castaña al no percibir la presencia del pequeño guardián, a pesar de lo ocurrido en Clow, tal parecía que después de todo no había perdido por completo sus habilidades especiales, siendo eso el mayor indicio de que quizás algún día recuperaría de nuevo sus poderes, aunque si bien no le preocupaba mucho si los recuperaba o no, puesto que ahora tenia a su lado a esa persona por quien quería permanecer en el otro mundo.

Sin haber mayores moros en la costa, se decidió a entrar finalmente en la habitación de la chica.

- ¿Y Kerberos? – cuestionó extrañado, ya que parecía que este siempre andaba pegado como una lapa a la castaña, quien simplemente sonrió suavemente al escuchar el notorio gesto de desagrado que su pequeño guardián le causaba al joven.

- Esta en la cocina, ayudando a mamá a hacer galletas... – volteo un poco la silla giratoria para ver de frente al chico, quien ahora se encaminaba hasta donde ella se encontraba.

- Menos mal... – murmuro bajamente, sin embargo la castaña alcanzo a escuchar con mucha claridad lo dicho por él.

- En serio¿y eso por qué? – le miro curiosa, a lo que el ambarino le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, al constatar una vez mas lo agudo de su oído, poniéndose en cuclillas frente a ella y tomando con delicadeza las manos de la joven entre las suyas.

- Porque desde hace mucho tiempo que he querido hablar a solas contigo... – le dijo con un leve rubor en las mejillas, mismo que la joven también empezaba a ostentar en las propias, al percatarse del rumbo por el que iba aquella conversación, lo que en cierta medida la hacia sentirse muy feliz.

- Te escucho... – sonrió complacida, fijando intensamente sus ojos esmeralda en los avellana del chico.

- Sé que no hemos hablado mucho de lo ocurrido en Clow... – dijo él, tomando con suma tranquilidad la palabra – pero créeme que mis sentimientos siguen siendo los mismos que entonces y es por eso que yo... – hizo una pausa, pues quería escoger con cuidado sus palabras para que todo saliera perfecto.

- ¿Si...? – se mostró muy emocionada y hasta cierto punto impaciente, acercando involuntariamente mas su rostro al de él, sin dejar de fijar sus verdes ojos en los castaños del chico.

- Y es por eso que yo Sakura, quisiera pedirte que... – pero antes de terminar su frase, esa horrible voz chillona perteneciente a cierto muñeco amarillo, que por cierto el chico ya empezaba a alucinar, les interrumpió bruscamente, al llamar intencionalmente a su ama, quien al igual que el ambarino se sobresaltaron, haciendo que el ultimo perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de sentonazo al piso.

- ¡Sakura! – grito alarmado el pequeño peluche desde la puerta, que por un infortunado descuido, que ahora el castaño no dejaba de reprocharse, entró sin mayor aviso a la habitación, al estar la puerta abierta – ¿qué hace ese mocoso aquí! – se acerco a toda velocidad hasta donde los dos se encontraban, interponiéndose en el medio, sin perder tiempo de lanzarle miradas por demás desafiantes al castaño, al ver la cercanía que había entre él y su ama.

- ¿Kero...! – la ojiverde fingió sorpresa por su inadvertida aparición – creí que ayudabas a mamá a hacer galletas...

- Lo hacía, si¡hasta que sentí la presencia de ese mocoso cerca de la tuya...! – al saber la razón, la castaña se maldijo interiormente por no haber desaparecido su presencia.

- ¿Y que tiene de malo que Syaoran este cerca de mi? – aunque con voz calma, la castaña le envió una dura mirada a su pequeño guardián, quien simplemente la esquivo sin darse por aludido.

- Ya te he dicho muchas veces que como tu guardián, tengo que protegerte de aquellos que considere una amenaza... – se expreso con simpleza, dando la misma excusa que siempre utilizaba para justificar sus acciones.

- Pues valla que me intimidas, no se ni donde esconderme de un muñeco tan pequeño e insignificante... – el castaño mostró bastante sarcasmo al referirse a él, mientras se apartaba lentamente de la ojiverde, ya que aquel momento especial se arruino una vez mas, por lo que sin mayor remedio se puso de pie, correspondiendo en todo momento la mirada desafiante del animalito de felpa.

- Ja, pues deberías tenerme miedo, porque te advierto que cuando recupere mi verdadera forma, estarás tan impresionado que saldrás corriendo como una pequeña niñita asustada... – adopto una pose de total arrogancia, mirando desde arriba al chico, como si de un ser insignificante se tratase.

- ¿Enserio? – le miro no muy convencido, sonriéndole sarcásticamente al guardián – pero como eso no va a pasar mientras vivas aquí, dudo mucho que algún día ocurra – dijo con burla, mirándole en todo momento de reojo.

- ¡Ya lo veras mocoso, cuando menos lo esperes, te are pagar por todas tus burlas...! – voló rápidamente hasta quedar frente al rostro del ambarino, fulminándolo con sus pequeños y redondos ojos negros, mas sin lograr intimidarlo ni siquiera un poco.

Ninguno quería darse por vencido, estaban tan enfrascados en una muy cerrada competencia de miradas intensas, que de sus ojos parecía emanar un ardiente fuego de furia, o al menos eso fue, hasta que se hizo notar la potente voz de la castaña.

- ¡BASTA! – la joven alzo la voz lo mas alto que pudo, provocando que los dos rompieran el contacto visual, volviéndose al instante opuestamente para darse la espalda, ambos con el ceño fruncido y cruzados de brazos – Kero ya fue suficiente, no voy a permitir que sigas insultando a Syaoran.

- ¿Qué! – dijo con el rostro totalmente desencajado, y creyendo fervientemente que su ama estaba cometiendo una gran injusticia con él – pero si el mocoso también...

- Te eh dicho muchas veces que llames a Syaoran por su nombre... – dijo la castaña en su frustración, al ver como le salían alitas a una mas de sus oportunidades de estar a solas con el amor de su vida.

- ¡Esto es muy injusto Sakurita...! – exclamo Kero muy dolido, con ese aire que suelen tener las heroínas mártires de las telenovelas – yo que siempre eh estado a tu lado y te he dado los mejores años de mi vida...

- Por favor Kero, no empieces con eso... – le miro enfadada, pues si lo que quería era causarle lastima con esa actuación de ojos llorosos y tiernos, no lo conseguiría.

- Sabes Sakura, creo que mejor me voy... – anuncio el castaño, ante la inminente confrontación de ese par – nos veremos después – le sonrió un poco antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

- Espera Syaoran... – la tomo tan desprevenida, que cuando reacciono y trato de detenerle ya era demasiado tarde, pues este ya había cerrado la puerta tras de si, la castaña dejo escapar un hondísimo suspiro de cansancio, antes de volverse a donde se encontraba su pequeño guardián, lanzándole una mirada asesina – ¡KER-BE-ROS...! – un aura fantasmagórica cubrió por completo a la chica, un signo evidente de que estaba furiosa, por lo que el animalito hizo lo mas sabio que se puede hacer en esos casos, huir de ahí como un condenado para poder salvar su vida.

- Eh... yo... yo creo que iré con su majestad – una gota de sudor frío cruzo su nuca, retrocediendo con cautela al ver la terrible ira contenida en los ojos verdes de la chica – sip, definitivamente iré a ayudarla con esas galletas jejeje... adiós – sin esperar mas, salió volando por una ventana abierta, sin darle tiempo a su ama a que reaccionase.

- ¡Ven acá Kero...! – trato de darle alcance, pero fue demasiado tarde, este ya se había marchado por la ventana, por lo que la chica se hundió en su silla, dando otro suspiro antes de regresar a la carta que intentaba escribir hasta antes de todo aquel espectáculo que acababa de protagonizar.

Intento concentrarse una y otra vez, pero al parecer su inspiración se había ido, decidiendo al final dejar para mas tarde aquello, después de todo aun había tiempo, puesto que su madre se había ofrecido amablemente a entregarle personalmente la carta a Nakuru, y ella no se marcharía a Clow hasta pasado mañana, por lo que tal vez para entonces ya tendría algo mas interesante que contarle.

Se puso de pie, tratando así de aclarar un poco sus pensamientos, esta vez estuvo tan cerca de que Syaoran se le declarase, que le daba jaqueca el pensar en que al final nada se hubiese concretado.

Después de un rato de meditarlo, imaginó que la mejor forma de relajarse en esos momentos era preparar galletas junto con su madre, así que ya mas despejada se encamino hasta la puerta, para posteriormente descender las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina.

Y así se paso toda la tarde, preparando galletas al lado de su mamá, su tía y Kero, jamás imagino que su madre resultara ser tan buena cocinera, una de las muchas cosas asombrosas que la castaña ignoraba completamente de ella.

- Bien, estas serán las ultimas – dijo tranquilamente la hermosa mujer de cabellos grisáceos, al meter al horno de la estufa, la charola con las galletas de chocolate – escuche que esta noche habría un festival en el templo Tsukimine – dijo casualmente mientras tomaba calmadamente asiento junto a sus compañeras reposteras, mientras esperaban a que las ultimas galletas estuviesen listas – Yelan ¿recuerdas como nos encantaba ir a los festivales?

- Si... de hecho fue en uno de los festivales de verano donde Xiao y yo nos conocimos... – sonrió suavemente al recordar aquello.

- ¿Xiao? – la castaña le miro extrañada, pero denotando bastante curiosidad por saber de quien se trataba.

- Es verdad, creo que nunca te mencione que el nombre de mi marido era Xiao Lang Li – dijo con calma la de negros cabellos.

- Igual que Syaoran... – una amplia sonrisa se formo en sus labios, mientras surgía una duda que ya había tenido antes, pero era hasta ese momento que veía la oportunidad perfecta para aclararla, así que sin mayores preámbulos se dirigió a su madre – dime mamá ¿cómo fue que tú y papá se conocieron?

- Bueno, pues eso sucedió en el segundo año de magia intermedia... – empezó a relatarle con su serenidad acostumbrada – cuando lo conocí, Fujitaka ya cursaba el ultimo año de magia avanzada, de hecho aun creo que fue una tremenda casualidad que lo conociera, veras, él siempre estaba rodeado de gente a donde quiera que iba y yo solo tenía a Yelan, pues en ese entonces no gozaba de una muy buena reputación que digamos.

- Si... cualquiera que se relacionaba con nosotras terminaba metido en serios problemas, aunque si bien las de las fechorías fuéramos nosotras... – dijo la pelinegra con una risita divertida

- Muchos nos temían por eso... – la otra correspondió con complicidad la sonrisa – pero bueno, eso es otra historia que ya te contamos, ahora como te decía, ese día para variar, Yelan y yo estábamos experimentado con una nueva posición, ahora no recuerdo exactamente para que servía, pero de lo que si me acuerdo es que necesitábamos huevos de petirrojo para completarla, por lo que después de nuestro tradicional piedra papel o tijeras, la afortunada para ir por el ingrediente faltante fui yo, y aunque obviamente podía levitar, lo cierto era que el nido se encontraba muy bien protegido por las ramas del árbol en que se encontraba, así que prácticamente tuve que trepar para poder llegar al nido, cuando ya tenia el huevo en mis manos, fui atacada ferozmente por la que seguramente era la madre de los polluelos por nacer, y pienso que el ave creyó que era un depredador, porque sin mayor aviso empezó a picotearme el rostro, al querer safarme de ella, perdí el equilibrio y caí entre las ramas hasta el piso.

- Valla, eso debió dolerte... – dijo la castaña con un gesto distorsionado, al reproducir mentalmente aquella escena.

- Oh, si que me dolió... auque el golpe fue en gran medida amortiguado, ya que alguien se interpuso entre el suelo y yo.

- Hoe... – se mostró sorprendida, mas no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risita – no me digas que le caíste a papá encima.

- Si, así fue, digamos que prácticamente le caí del cielo... – confirmo ella, correspondiendo la risita.

- Cuando yo llegue junto a ellos para ver lo que había ocurrido, me sorprendió ver que los dos se estaban riendo en vez de reñir por el incidente – dijo la pelinegra para complementar la explicación – hubieses visto la cara de ambos, Nadeshico tenia el cabello bastante enredado, lleno de ramas y hojas por todos lados y Fujitaka se veía bastante desconcertado pero raramente feliz, es verdad Nadeshico... nunca me dijiste de que se reían, el susto de la caída no era como para estar tan felices

- Ah, pues eso fue por algo que me pregunto Fujitaka... – mostró cierta dulzura en su semblante al decir aquello – me pregunto si yo era un ángel que venia a llevarlo al cielo.

- Eso explica muchas cosas... – la pelinegra le sonrió maliciosamente, pero Nadeshico decidió ignorarla, al saber de antemano las verdaderas intenciones de su amiga.

- Después de ese afortunado accidente, los dos comenzamos a salir, y aunque hubo algunos problemas, no solo por mi, sino también porque en ese entonces él era el príncipe inmediato a la corona de Clow, así que paso un buen tiempo antes de que fuéramos novios oficiales, y aunque yo era muy joven, cinco años de noviazgo bastaron para que él me pidiera formalmente matrimonio, fue poco tiempo después de que termine el tercer año de magia avanzada.

- Valla, jamás lo imagine... – dijo totalmente emocionada la ojiverde, preguntándose ¿que otros interesantes sucesos habían ocurrido en la vida de su madre y ella ni por enterada se daba?

- Por cierto Sakura¿por qué tu y Syaoran no van al festival de esta noche? – dijo su tía, activando sin querer el radar de alerta del pequeño guardián amarillo, quien al escuchar los nombres "Sakura" y "Syaoran" en una misma oración, no tardo en ponerse rápidamente en guardia.

- No lo sé... – dudo un poco, dando una fugaz mirada hacia donde se encontraba su pequeño guardián, quien se hacia el disimulado, devorando las galletas que ya estaban listas, pero parando la oreja a cada cambio de la conversación, su madre se dio cuenta de ello, por lo que inmediatamente agrego algo a lo dicho por Yelan.

- Vamos Sakura, seguro que tu y Syaoran se divertirán mucho, y si Kero es lo que te preocupa, Yelan y yo lo cuidamos con gusto ¿verdad Yelan? – se dirigió a su amiga, mientras el animalito de felpa casi se atraganta con la declaración de las dos mujeres.

- Por supuesto, nosotros cuidaremos muy bien de Kerberos... – se mostró cómplice, guiñándole un ojo para quedar de común acuerdo, a la castaña inmediatamente se le ilumino el rostro¿acaso había escuchado bien, podría estar a solas con Syaoran sin la intervención de terceros.

- ¡Iré a invitar a Syaoran en este mismo momento...! – dijo totalmente emocionada, saliendo como bólido de la cocina, hasta dar con cierto chico de orbes ambarinas, quien acepto con gusto la invitación.

Una hora después, los dos ya se encontraban en el recibidor de la entrada principal de la casa, despidiéndose de sus progenitoras y del pequeño peluche que la madre de la castaña sostenía en sus brazos, el cual se veía notoriamente perturbado e infeliz, puesto que era Nadeshico quien lo detenía, por lo cual no podía protestar de ninguna forma.

Syaoran vestía casualmente, con unos pantalones beige de gabardina a juego con su chaqueta verde olivo, mientras Sakura se vistió con un kimono rosa, estampado con bellos diseños florales, cortesía de su tía, a quien anteriormente había pertenecido, la primera impresión del castaño al verla fue de un rotundo embelesamiento, estaba tan hermosa que difícilmente pudo articular palabra alguna durante un buen rato.

Los chicos caminaban en total silencio, el ambarino de vez en cuando dirigía una que otra disimulada mirada a su acompañante, habían esperado mucho para poder estar solos y ahora que lo habían conseguido, ninguno sabia que decir exactamente para iniciar una conversación, al final fue la ojiverde fue quien decidió romper con el incomodo silencio.

- Syaoran... ¿puedo preguntar que traes en esa bolsa? – dijo esta en aparente calma, apuntando a la bolsa de regalo que el muchacho cargaba desde que salieron de casa.

- Ah, lo había olvidado jejeje... esto es para ti Sakura... – le entrego la bolsa rosada, mostrando un ligero sonrojo mientras la mencionada sacaba el contenido de la misma.

- ¡Que lindo, gracias... – dijo con un amplia sonrisa en los labios, al ver el pequeño oso de felpa rosado – pero¿no entiendo...? – se mostró un poco desconcertada por el obsequio.

- Pues bien, de hecho ese era tu regalo de navidad, lamento la tardanza, pero tú mejor que nadie sabes los imprevistos que tuvimos... – se rasco la mejilla apenado, desviando la mirada hacía otro punto.

- Sabes Syaoran, la verdad es que yo tengo otro igual para ti... – abrazo el pequeño oso, sonriendo tan apenada como él – lo compre también en navidad, en una tienda del centro comercial, el cartel decía que si se lo regalaba a la persona mas importante en mi vida, los dos permaneceríamos siempre unidos aunque en algún momento tuviéramos que separarnos – el castaño se le quedo mirando totalmente anonadado, pues esa era la misma tienda donde había comprado el osito que ahora ella abrazaba tan fehacientemente.

- Creo sin querer en algunas ocasiones los dos pensamos igual... – respondió al fin, mirando con afabilidad a su acompañante.

- Si¿es algo extraño no? – correspondió el gesto, sonriéndole con ternura.

- Sakura yo... – el ambarino detuvo sus pasos a medio camino, haciendo que la chica le imitara, girándose un poco para verle de frente – Sakura yo quiero pedirte... – a pesar de la decisión en su mirada, este no pudo terminar de decir lo que quería, tal parecía que una especie de maldición lo perseguía cada vez que pretendía decirle aquello, ya que otra vez sus planes se habían visto arruinado por alguien externo, en el fondo los castaños ya sentían ganas de llorar por la frustración.

- Syaoran, Sakura, que sorpresa encontrarlos aquí... – eran sus mejores amigos, quienes al parecer también se dirigían al festival – ¿sucede algo malo? – cuestiono el peliazul al ver como el castaño se encontraba con la cabeza gacha y la castaña solo suspiraba cansadamente.

- Veo que interrumpimos algo importante... – puntualizo la muchacha amatista, la que en algunas ocasiones podía ser mas perceptiva que su novio.

- ¿Enserio...? – dijo del de gafas con total inocencia, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de su mejor amigo, dándole a entender con ello, que en efecto, su presencia estaba de mas en esos momentos – ¡oh..., no-nosotros nos adelantaremos – sonrió nerviosamente, intentando enmendar su desafortunada interrupción al ver la amenazadora mirada de su amigo, ya se iban cuando el quinteto fue completado por cierta chica de cabellos azabaches.

- ¡Syaoran! – la pelinegra se abalanzo felizmente sobre la figura del aludido, quien dejo escapar un pequeño grito del sobresalto, cuando esta lo abrazo por la espalda, situando sus brazos en el cuello del joven.

- M- Mei L-Ling... – dijo entrecortadamente por la falta de oxigeno, pues la chica se había aferrado fuertemente a su cuello, obstruyéndole la respiración – n-no re-spiro.

- Oh, lo siento... – se aparto rápidamente de él – la fuerza de la costumbre, tu sabes... –dijo sin darle mayor importancia a sus acciones – así que también van al festival...

- Si¿quieres acompañarnos? – le ofreció amablemente la amatista, ganándose una mirada no muy feliz del peliazul, quien no quería tener un mal tercio, la amatista le sonrió con calma, pues solo lo hacia para alejar a la pelinegra de los castaños, después de todo se lo debían, ya que fueron ellos quienes primeramente los interrumpieron.

- Gracias por la invitación Tomoyo, pero yo vine con alguien – agito negativamente la mano – haya viene ¿lo ven...? – señalo hacia atrás, los otros cuatro se giraron al mismo tiempo para ver al chico que se dirigía hacia ellos, este iba subiendo pesadamente la colina, ya que al final, en la cima, se encontraba el templo Tsukimine.

- P-por fin... por fin te alcance Mei Ling – dijo apenas el joven de cabellos negros que acaba de llegar a su lado, llevándose instintivamente una mano al corazón, pues este estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho – aquí esta el pastel de frambuesa que me encargaste – le entrego una cajita de cartón.

- Te tardaste mucho... – esta la cogió sin siquiera agradecerle.

- Te vez terrible Kai ¿qué paso...? – le cuestiono al instante el joven de gafas, ya que el chico era un compañero de clase en la secundaria.

- Lo que pasa es que Kai y yo hicimos una pequeña apuesta... – explico con relativa calma la pelinegra, para después dirigirle una picara mirada al recién llegado – la que por cierto yo gane ¿no es así querido Kai...? – dijo con diversión maligna la de ojos rojizos, el chico hizo solo un ademán cansado con la cabeza para confirmar lo dicho por ella.

- ¿Y en que consistía la apuesta? – hablo finalmente la castaña, quien hasta entonces había guardado silencio.

- Eso mi estimada Kinomoto, es un secreto, solo te diré que Kai será mi esclavo por toda una semana, jejeje... – sonrió con malicia, mirando de soslayo al pobre chico – como sea, nos vemos luego – sin mas siguió su camino. Ya llevaba un buen tramo recorrido cuando se dio cuenta que su ahora esclavo se había quedado atrás – ¡apresúrate Kai! – este obedeció rápidamente al escucharla, a pesar de que a penas y podía dar paso.

- Mei Ling es temible... – dijo bajamente el de gafas, haciendo que todos los demás asintieran con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza – me pregunto que tipo de apuesta habrá perdido el pobre Kai ¿cómo para venderle el alma a Mei Ling...?

- Quien sabe, pero definitivamente yo no quisiera estar en sus zapatos... – respondió inconscientemente el castaño.

Y así, sin darse cuenta, los cuatro se pusieron en marcha, llegando juntos al templo; el festival ya había comenzado y un gran ambiente se vivía en el interior, la castaña quedo sorprendida por la gran cantidad de gente que había, mientras veía totalmente fascinada la decoración del templo, que estaba iluminado por una buena cantidad de lámparas con pantallas esféricas de papel ornamentado, jalando rápidamente al ambarino del brazo para que le mostrara los diferentes puestos.

Eriol y Tomoyo les siguieron de cerca, la violácea no perdió oportunidad de sacar la cámara de video que llevaba guardada en su bolso, al de cabellos azulados no le sorprendió en lo absoluto, pues ya se había vuelto una costumbre que esta se la pasara grabando a donde quiera que iban, según ella, porque su sueño dorado era convertirse en una gran directora de cine.

- No te parece que los dos se ven divinos... – dijo soñadoramente la amatista, sin perder detalle de lo que reflejaba el lente de su cámara, viendo en la pequeña pantalla acoplable la silueta de sus dos amigos caminando de la mano, sin que la castaña dejara de señalar una cosa u otra entre puesto y puesto.

- Tu estimas mucho a Sakura ¿no es así Tomoyo? – le dijo tranquilamente el joven que caminaba a su lado, este mantenía una postura relajada, llevando ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- Después de que Mei Ling y yo nos distanciamos, Sakura ha sido la única persona que se ha acercado a mi sin ninguna clase de interés, es por eso que valoro tanto su amistad... – su semblante soñador se torno algo serio, mas no por eso dejo de mostrar la tranquila sonrisa en sus labios – te confieso que cuando me dijo que se marcharía para siempre, sentí como si el mundo se me viniera encima...

- Tomoyo... – el de gafas camino un par de pasos hasta quedar frente a ella – sabes perfectamente que aun me tienes a mi – le dijo, mientras llevaba sus manos hasta el nacarado rostro de la chica, tomándolo cuidadosamente entre ellas y acariciando con ternura sus mejillas – pase lo que pase siempre vas a poder contar conmigo...

- Lo sé... – le sonrió dulcemente, mirándole en todo momento a los ojos – y te doy las gracias por ello – el chico acerco su rostro para besarle, mas en ese momento esta se aparto dando un pequeño gritito – ¡Kyaaaa...!

- ¿Qué sucede! – el chico no pudo evitar sobresaltarse por lo inesperado de su reacción.

- Ya no están... – dijo apesadumbrada y con los ojos cristalizados.

- ¿Cómo? – cuestiono totalmente desubicado, sin entender aun lo que esta trataba de decirle.

- Que Sakura y Syaoran ya no están... – se llevo afligidamente una mano a la mejilla, cerrando desconsoladamente sus ojos – y yo que quería tener una buena toma de cuando Syaoran por fin se le declarara...

El chico dio un hondísimo suspiro de cansancio, aunque por una extrañísima razón que no acababa de comprender, ese arranque de entusiasmo ya no le sorprendía lo mas mínimo, sonriendo ciertamente para sus adentros, al constatar cuanto la amaba, ya que aunque pudiera, no cambiara nada en ella, incluso esas rarezas, al considerar que ya eran parte de su personalidad y por tanto, era una de las muchas cualidades que la hacían única y especial ante sus ojos.

- Te quiero tanto mi pequeña Tomoyo... – sin previo aviso la abrazo, dejándola bastante sorprendida, al sentir la fuerza con la que el chico la había rodeado, pudiendo percibir algo de posesión en el abrazo.

- Yo también te quiero Eriol... – dijo con confusa felicidad y algo de contrariedad en su rostro, ante las repentinas palabras del joven – pero... no comprendo...

- Solo digamos, que me encanta como eres... por favor nunca vallas a cambiar tu forma de ser... – le dio un rápido beso en los labios, antes de ofrecerle caballerosamente su brazo para que esta lo tomara, continuando con su recorrido y siguiendo divirtiéndose el resto de la noche.

- - -

Las luciérnagas daban un hermoso espectáculo, al iluminar con el resplandor intermitente de sus luces verdes, la superficie del pequeño lago que estaba a espaldas del templo Tsukimine.

Los jóvenes decidieron alejarse un poco del barullo que se vivía en el festival, así que el castaño condujo a su compañera a un lugar mas apartado, en el que ambos pudiesen estar a solas.

- Wow, es hermoso Syaoran... – la chica se expreso fascinada, al dar un rápido vistazo a los alrededores, encaminándose rápidamente hasta un pequeño muelle a la orilla del lago, que en esta ocasión solo estaban iluminado por los plateados rayos de la luna llena. El castaño le siguió calmadamente, quedándose un par de pasos atrás de ella, al momento que esta se detenía, para mirar con curiosidad su reflejo en el agua.

- Cuando papá murió, yo solía venir a menudo a este templo... – la muchacha se giro un poco para mirarle con atención, desde que lo conocía, era la primera vez que escuchaba a Syaoran mencionar a su padre – siempre al salir de la escuela, me dirigía justo a este lago para pasar la mayor parte del día, pues en ese entonces este era el único lugar que me hacia sentir cierta paz...

- Imagino lo duro que a de haber sido para ti... – murmuro tristemente, bajando un poco la mirada hasta el oso de felpa que aun sostenía en brazos.

- Al principio lo fue... – no pudo evitar expresar amargura en sus palabras al hablar de ello – pero con el tiempo fui resignándome y pude asimilar poco a poco que él ya no volvería...

- L-lo lamento... – se acerco a él, tomando sus manos entre las suyas para consolarle y tratar de transmitirle que contaba con su apoyo incondicional.

- No tienes porque hacerlo... – le dijo con cierta melancolía reflejada en su oscurecido semblante – en realidad nadie tuvo la culpa de lo que le ocurrió... – al escucharse decir aquello se sorprendió bastante, comprendiendo por primera vez lo que su madre le había dicho durante tantos años, que a pesar de su premonición, él no era en absoluto responsable de la muerte de su padre – fue... – titubeo un poco, antes de mostrar una suave sonrisa – fue tan solo un desafortunado accidente... – los dos se miraron por un rato sin decir nada, hasta que el chico rompió el silencio – ¿Sakura...?

- ¿Dime? – le sonrió con apacibilidad, sin apartar su verde mirada un solo momento de él.

- Antes de que otro imprevisto nos suceda, te diré lo que eh tratado de decirte las ultimas dos semanas... – le sostuvo la mirada, mas viéndole seriamente – Sakura ¿quieres ser mi novia? – le dijo firmemente, sin darle mayores vueltas al asunto, previendo así, las posibles interrupciones, que se habían vuelto tan comunes los últimos días.

- Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías... – esta sonrió ampliamente al escucharlo pronunciar aquellas cinco palabras que ya empezaba a creer jamás le diría.

- Eso es... ¿un si...? – le miro dubitativo, mas valía estar cien por ciento seguro.

- ¡Por supuesto que si! – se abalanzo sobre él sumamente emocionada – me encantaría ser tu novia Syaoran... – le dijo bajamente al oído izquierdo, con un tono de voz mas neutral, de hecho, el chico pudo detectar un sutil toque de sensualidad que hasta ese momento nunca le había escuchado utilizar.

Aquel choque eléctrico que se producía cada vez que los dos cruzaba de esa especial manera sus miradas, se produjo nuevamente, incitando al joven a traspasar esa estrecha línea que los separaba, tomando de nueva cuenta los labios de la chica, para unirlos con los suyos, arrancándole un pequeño suspiro a la joven, debido a la intensidad con la que este le besaba.

Ese era su segundo beso, por lo que en esta ocasión, el joven ambarino decidió tomarse con mayor calma las cosas, disfrutando lo mas posible cada nueva sensación que se producía en su interior, al degustar el exquisito sabor a cereza de los labios de su amada.

Por su parte, la joven igualmente experimentaba y analizaba con mayor detenimiento, el revuelo de emociones que el castaño le producía, dejándose guiar e imitando en un compás casi perfecto, el rítmico moviendo de los labios del joven.

A ese beso le siguieron algunos otros, mas su intimidad se vio medianamente interrumpida por un estrepitoso ruido en las alturas.

Al instante la chica señalo entusiasmada hacia arriba, donde múltiples luces multicolores adornaban el cielo nocturno de Tomoeda, se sentía tan feliz, ahora se podría decir que su vida era perfecta, o al menos lo era por el momento, sin preocuparle realmente si esa felicidad duraría un minuto o una vida, lo único que le interesaba era disfrutar al máximo cada segundo que pasaba al lado de su mejor amigo y ahora novio, pues si algo había aprendido estando a su lado era no arrepentirse de nada, pues cada segundo que transcurría en el tiempo al lado de su persona mas amada, era un hermoso recuerdo que perduraría para siempre en su memoria.

- - -

"_Bien Nakuru, creo que algunas cosas cambiaron bastante en el transcurso de esta carta, la primera y mas importante de todas... (oh... pero antes de que se me olvide, asegúrate que mi hermano no este por ahí, no quiero que te haga pasar un mal rato por lo que voy a contarte), ahora si, la noticia es que ¡Syaoran por fin me pidió que fuera su novia, estoy tan feliz que ni las quejas y lloriqueos de Kero me afectan. _

_Todo fue tan romántico y Syaoran se porto tan lindo conmigo, jamás imagine que el termino romanticismo o amor se aplicara en mi, tu mejor que nadie sabes que yo era la mayor escéptica en cuanto a cuestiones amorosas se refería, pero ahora todo lo veo tan diferente que me es muy difícil de explicar las maravillosas sensaciones que ahora siento, y aunque todavía no se que es lo que el destino nos valla a deparar mas adelante, por ahora me enfocare en disfrutar lo mas que pueda los momentos que pase al lado de mi querido Syaoran. _

_Esto es todo lo que puedo decirte por el momento, ya cuando me visites te explicarte con lujo de detalle todo lo que ocurrió entre los dos, así que esperare ansiosa las vacaciones para que volvamos a vernos, por lo pronto se despide de ti tu ex-cómplice y mejor amiga..._

_Atte. Sakura Kinomoto"_

FIN

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pues aquí yo otra vez, después de no se cuantos meses ¡POR FIN PUDE TERMINAR ESTA HISTORIA! (XD), espero que el ultimo capitulo les haya gustado, por que ahora si es el final... final (XD)

He de confesar, que dejar un final tan abierto solo me hizo tener mas locas ideas para una segunda parte, aunque pasara mucho tiempo para que la publique, si es que decido escribirla, por que como digo yo, las segundas partes a veces solo matan la idea original de la primera, así que mejor lo dejamos así... pero igual no puedo decir que no lo are, por que mi cabecilla siempre trabaja a mil, y es por eso que si algún día ven publicado un titulo como Cambio de vida 2 _(yo lo se, que titulo tan rebuscado(u.uU), pero bueno, solo es un ejemplo_ (n.nU), o un summary parecido, esa será la continuación...

Por lo pronto solo me enfocare en la historia que acabo de comenzar, ojala y pudieran darle una vistazo si es que les da tiempo, también es un S&S y se llama "_**a la caza de un sueño"**, _bienya fue mucha la propaganda así que vamos a lo que sigue (n.nU).

Ahora si, quiero agradecer enormemente a todos ustedes por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer la historia, pero sobre todo gracias a aquellos que se tomaron su tiempo para dejarme un comentario, la verdad es que hasta ahora todos los comentarios fueron muy positivos, o al menos yo los veo de esa manera, y la verdad es que fue por todo el apoyo que me dieron en sus comentarios que decidí continuar esta historia, ya que al principio no estaba muy segura si seguirla o no...

El discurso ya estuvo muy largo (n.nU), así que hasta aquí le voy a dejar, como sea nos estaremos leyendo, ya sea cuando lean mis historias o también puede pasar que yo este leyendo alguna de ustedes, por lo pronto me despido y hasta en una próxima ocasión...

Atte. usagui-star 


End file.
